Love Live, Las 9 Musas del Loto
by xxMrMangakaxx
Summary: Han pasado 5 años, las miembros de μ's decidieron disolver el grupo una vez que el Love Live terminara. Desde entonces todas han seguido con su vida pero una catástrofe se avecina y Honoka deberá reunir a todas antes de qué...
1. La primera piña del verano

Love Live, Las nueve musas del loto.

Hola a todos. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escribí un fanfiction. Hace unas cuantas semanas terminé de ver todo sobre Love Live y me quedé pensando en cómo podría seguir la historia. Bueno, decidí comenzar con éste proyecto para compartir como sería mi visión sobre la historia. Si los logro fascinar con ésta historia me daré por satisfecho, y si los logro fastidiar también.

Los dejo con la historia.

Capítulo 1: La primera piña del verano.

En lo profundo del bosque solo se sentía un desesperante y oscuro silencio que tenía en constante vela a una chica de cabello castaño cobrizo con un moño amarillo corría por los marchitos senderos, escapando de las abrasadoras llamas que la cazaban.

-¡Por favor, qué alguien me ayude…! -Gritaba agitadamente sin cesar, hasta que pisa un charco que no vio frente a ella y cae. Cuando se da cuenta de que estaba tumbada intenta levantarse pero nota que es inútil ya que el lugar donde cayó era un lúgubre y hambriento pantano que se la devoró sin tener oportunidad de nadar a la orilla ya que las llamas la rodearon.

-¡Auxilio, chicaaaas!... ¡Aaaaaaagh…!

Entonces la chica siente un fuerte aventón en su rostro y despierta agitada de su desagradable letargo.

-¡Ah, pant… pant…!

-¡Cielos, Honoka, ya es la novena vez ésta semana!

-Yukiho-chan… Volvi a tener esa pesadilla…

-¿Otra vez?... Onee-chan, me estás preocupando, debemos hacer algo para solucionarlo, luces terrible, llamaré a mamá y papá.

-No Yukiho, ellos están de vacaciones, no sería justo interrumpirlos por algo como esto.- Le insistió, y a pesar de que era notable que su hermana mayor lucía cansada y algo deprimida no encontraba otra solución.

-Pant… Está bien… Oh, mira la hora, ya faltan dos horas para abrir la tienda, Alisa llegará en cualquier momento.

-Es cierto, iré a preparar el desayuno…

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso, mejor ve a prepararte para ir a retirar el encargo del almacén.

-Está bien…

Yukiho bajó de inmediato a la cocina y sacó el arroz de la alacena y lo puso a hervir, mientras preparaba el desayuno meditó sobre el cambio que ha sufrido su querida hermana mayor.

Un rato más tarde cuando terminaba de poner la mesa alguien toca a la puerta, Yukiho va a abrir.

-Alisa, buenos días.

-¿Llego tarde?

-No, aún no abrimos, justo estaba terminando de preparar el desayuno.

-¿En serio? Ay, olvidé que debía retrasar el reloj y salí muy rápido. No alcancé a desayunar...

-Jajaja, en fin, pasa, preparé suficiente.

-Gracias, con permiso.

Cuando Yukiho iba a llamar a su hermana ésta baja las escaleras.

-Oh, Honoka-senpai, buenos días.

-Hola Alisa-chan, ¿cómo va la universidad?

-Bien, pasé todas mis materias sin problemas. Oye, hablé ayer con mi hermana, dice que está preocupada porque no la has llamado.

-Sí, ha sido una semana muy ocupada desde que nuestros padres se fueron de vacaciones a Hokkaido.

-Alisa, es cierto.

-Mejor pasemos al comedor antes de que la comida se enfríe.

-Si…- Dijo Honoka. Alisa lo notó de inmediato, sabía que Honoka no había estado bien desde hace tiempo pero ahora vio que se encontraba más decaída y estuvo sin hablar durante todo el desayuno.

Cuando terminaron Honoka ya iba a recoger los cubiertos pero Alisa la detiene.

-No te preocupes Honoka-senpai, yo me encargo de lavar los platos, es lo menos que puedo hacer por invitarme el desayuno.

-Está bien, gracias. Yukiho, me voy ahora, volveré en un par de horas

-De acuerdo, avísame si pasa algo. Nos vemos.

-Bye bye…

Honoka sale por la puerta trasera y se fue en furgoneta de la tienda directo al almacén. Cuando se va Alisa aprovecha para preguntar a su amiga.

-Cielos, tu hermana no lucía nada bien, se ve muy decaída, ¿qué le sucede?

-Ha estado teniendo pesadillas desde hace un mes y no ha podido dormir bien. No la escuché muy bien cuando conversamos por teléfono y por eso decidí regresar durante las vacaciones de verano. Estuvo disimulando con mis padres hasta que se fueron.

-Caramba, no me lo esperaba pero fue una suerte que se ganaran ese premio…

-No fue ningún premio, ella usó sus ahorros para que fueran y no la vieran así como está… Creo que ya sé por qué está así.- Alisa lo comprendió de inmediato.

-¡Claro, hoy se cumplen cinco años desde que todas las de μ's cantaron juntas por primera vez!

Desde el día en que μ's se disolvió sus amigas Emi, Nozomi y Nico partieron a diferentes rumbos. Nico decidió ir a probar suerte en una audición de Idols que se realizaba en la ciudad de Kioto, Emi ganó una beca para estudiar artes en Moscú, mientras que Nozomi decidió viajar a Sudamérica a buscar nuevas energías. Un año más tarde, luego de graduación de Honoka su amiga Kotori fue contratada por un reconocido diseñador y viajó a Milan donde se ha creado una gran reputación, Umi fue aceptada en la Universidad de Chintai. De Maki, Rin y Hanayo no había rastro. En los cinco años que han pasado desde el último espectáculo de μ's Honoka no había cambiado mucho, creció unos cuantos centímetros más pero mantenía el mismo peinado de entonces, pero lucía una expresión más cansada en sus ojos. Luego de graduarse entró a un instituto y obtuvo un título de administración, se quedó en Tokio y ayuda a dirigir la tienda Homura que pertenece a sus padres. Sin embargo desde la separación de sus amigas nada fue lo mismo para ella y la chica alegre y radiante de aquel entonces solo lucía como una mujer triste y desganada ya que no había vuelto a ver a ninguna, excepto Umi con quien aún mantenía contacto.

Una hora más tarde Los dos sacos de harina, las judías dulces y otros ingredientes para dulces ya estaban cargados en la furgoneta. Honoka cierra la puerta de la furgoneta y se acerca un hombre con una forma.

-Ya está Honoka-chan, si necesitas algo más no dudes en llamar. ¿Segura que no necesitas ayuda para descargar las cosas? Puedo decirle a uno de mis empleados que te acompañe hasta la tienda.

-No, así está bien, aquí tiene el… ¡Oh oh, olvidé el dinero! ¡Perdón, tomaré un taxi y volveré pronto!

-Ey, tranquila, no te preocupes, tu madre ya me había pagado por el encargo antes de irse. Solo firma aquí.

-Uff, menos mal, no sé dónde tengo la cabeza. Gracias, nos vemos la próxima semana.

-Maneja con cuidado. Adiós.

Y Honoka puso en marcha el motor. Cuando estaba a medio camino de la tienda decidió aparcar la furgoneta en una bajada y revisó su celular. Revisó el registro de llamadas y solo estaban las últimas llamadas que le hicieron Umi y Emi hacía un par de semanas. Antes de guardarlo se quedó un momento mirando la fotografía que se tomó con sus amigas luego del show que realizaron con A-RISE y todos los otros grupos de school idols. Vinieron a su memoria aquellos recuerdos de sus días en la preparatoria, cuando ensayaban sin cesar para sus conciertos, cuando se juntaban a pasear, también las divertidas aventuras y desventuras de aquél entonces. Ella extrañaba todo eso y no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar.

-Chicas… Sé que prometimos que μ's terminaría… Pero nunca debimos separarnos… Sniff… ¡Ya nada es lo mismo…!

Justo al lado de ella un muchacho pelirrojo de ojos color ámbar que vestía una chaqueta marrón con una hoja de maple estampada en su espalda se giró y notó a la chica melancólica en su furgoneta.

-Chicas… (¡TANK!) ¡Ah…!-Un sonido metálico se escuchó y el auto comenzó a moverse hacia delante, los frenos se habían cortado.

-¡Señorita, señorita…!

-¡Ah… el freno de mano! (¡CHUNK!) ¡Esto debe ser una broma!

El freno de manos también se averió y la furgoneta comenzó a rodar sin control por la calle en bajada. Honoka entró en pánico y el chico corrió tras ella.

-¡Ah, qué hago!

-¡SEÑORITA, SALTE DEL AUTO!

-¡AH, PERO!

-¡YO LA ATRAPARÉ, RÁPÍDO!

-¡YIA!

-(¡Grab!) ¡La tengo! (¡CRASH!).

Sin dudarlo más abrió la puerta y saltó a los brazos del chico, él la atrapó y la furgoneta chocó contra un poste de luz. Los dos se quedaron pasmados unos segundos y luego se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Los dos se sintieron agitados.

-¿E-está bien?

-Si… ¡Ah!

Un par de policías que estaban se acercaron de inmediato a constatar el accidente.

-¡Chicos, se encuentran bien!

-¿Alguno de los dos se lastimó?

-No, estamos bien.

-Suerte que él estaba cerca.

-Tendrán que acompañarnos a la comisaría.

Ya en la pequeña comisaría Honoka le explica a los policías lo sucedido, el chico lo confirmó como testigo del siniestro. El policía le pasó el bolígrafo a Honoka y dijo:.

-Gracias al cielo solo fue un accidente menor. Tome ésta forma y preséntela en la aseguradora. Una grúa está llevando el vehículo a su domicilio en éste momento, solo firme aquí.

-Ok…

-Ahora muchacho, antes de firmar necesito que me muestre su identificación.

-Ah, aún no la tengo pero aquí tiene mi pasaporte.

-¿No es de aquí?

-No, mi madre es japonesa pero yo llegué hace un mes a éste país, soy de Canadá.

-Entiendo, veamos… Mmm… Bien, ahora firme aquí…Listo, muchas gracias por su colaboración, caminen con cuidado.

Los dos salen de la comisaría, ella se coloca frente a él y hace una reverencia.

-Siento mucho los problemas que te causé, no fue mi intención molestarte.

-Oh, basta, no es necesario tanto formalismo, no es nada, solo pasé por ahí en el momento indicado.

-No, en serio, te lo debo por (¡Rnnnn!). Disculpa, debo contestar.

Comienza a sonar su teléfono con el ringtone monofónico de Start Dash, es su hermana y contesta de inmediato

-¿Aló?

-¡Honoka, aquí está la furgoneta destrozada, estás bien, te pasó algo, en dónde estás!

-Yukiho, descuida, estoy bien, me encuentro fuera de la comisaría, se cortaron los frenos pero logré saltar a tiempo gracias a un chico.

-Ah… que alivio… Ya temía lo peor, ¿quieres que te mande un taxi?

-No, descuida, regresaré caminando, estaré de vuelta en un rato. Por favor no llames a mamá y papá, no quiero arruinarles las vacaciones.

-Ok, no diré nada, ven pronto. Nos vemos… Ah, y dile a ese chico que venga contigo, debemos agradecerle. ¡Adiós! (¡Click!).

Apenas termina guarda rápidamente su celular y se vuelve al chico.

-Era mi hermana, ya se enteró de lo que pasó. Disculpa, no te he preguntado por tu nombre.

-Me llamo Richard, Richard Bluhart pero puedes llamarme Rick.

-Kousaka Honoka.

-Eh, dime Honoka, ¿qué era…?

Ella se pone nerviosa.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Ah, nada, es que me llamaste por mi nombre…

-¡Ah cierto, perdón, perdón! Se me olvidan algunas costumbres de acá… Eh, sé que no me incumbe pero cuando pasé por tu auto noté que estabas afligida por algo.

-No quisiera hablar de eso con alguien que acabo de conocer…

-Entiendo… Bueno, no quiero incomodarte, mejor me voy… Si necesitas algo por lo del auto aquí tienes mi tarjeta.

El chico le entrega una tarjeta y se retira pero antes de que pudiera dar el segundo paso ella lo agarra de la chaqueta.

-Espera, no quise ser grosera, por favor acompáñame, tengo que regresar a la tienda y quisiera…

-De acuerdo...

Ya habían recorrido unas cuantas diez cuadras y les faltaban unas veinte más. Como Richard vio que ella lucía algo sudorosa y angustiada por lo que pasó una hora atrás decidió detenerse en un parque cercano e ir a comprar un par de sodas a la máquina expendedora. El regresa y le entrega una lata.

-Toma, está helada.

-Gracias. Dime, ¿qué te trajo aquí a Japón?

-Bueno, me trasladé para estudiar arquitectura en la universidad de Tokio, vivo cerca de aquí con mis tres hermanos que llegaron antes que yo, soy el menor.

-Yo vivo en mi casa con mi hermana, está de vacaciones por el verano… Mira, no sé si deba contarte esto pero últimamente he tenido pesadillas y no ando muy bien...

-Ya veo, me ha pasado antes y no es nada simpático… Espera… ahora que te veo más de cerca te me haces familiar… ¡AH, ERES TÚ!

-¿Eh?

-O estoy loco o tú eres una de las nueve chicas que estuvo en aquél concierto de idols en Nueva York hace años.

-¿Qué, acaso viste el concierto?

-Claro, lo emitieron por la televisión esa noche en mi país y también en el resto de América. Dime, ¿Qué sucedió con su grupo?- Dijo él, apenas lo escuchó ella dejó caer su lata y se cubrió los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que metió la pata al tocar un tema sensible para ella.

-Sniff… ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…!

-¡Changos, changos, changos, que idiota soy, debo pensar antes de hablar, perdón, perdón, soy un tonto!... Eh, ten, toma mi pañuelo.

Le dejó su lata y se alejó un momento, esperó un par de minutos a que se calmara.

-No fue mi intención… Yo…

-No, está bien, descuida, últimamente estoy algo sensible… Mira, no creo que lo sepas pero después de nuestro último concierto el grupo se disolvió y dejamos de vernos. Acordamos que todas seguiríamos con nuestras vidas y nos mantendríamos en contacto pero no hay sido así…

-¿No?

-Así es, desde entonces he dejado de ver a cada una de mis amigas, no he sabido nada de ellas excepto por dos. He tenido esas horribles pesadillas y no las he llamado para no preocuparlas pero me siento muy sola…

-Ya veo… Pero eso no es bueno para ti, no puedes mantener esos sentimientos ocultos en tu interior, eso te hace daño, lo sé por experiencia.

-Lo se… Es solo que estoy preocupada y además… Ah… No importa…

-Hey, arriba ese ánimo, ya límpiate esas lágrimas, no puedes andar así de triste por siempre… Dijiste que me ibas a dar algo al llegar a tu tienda y lo quiero ya.

-¡Qué, oye, solo te importa tener algo a cambio, que te pasa!

-¿Ves? Te enojaste y olvidaste tu tristeza por unos segundos.

Se queda callada por unos segundos y no puede evitar soltar una carcajada.

-¡Mjjj… Jajajajajajaja! Ay, ustedes los extranjeros son raros...

-Ah, what?

-Ay, no me había reído así en días… Gracias Bluhart-kun.

-No hay de qué… Bueno, mejor seguimos, aún falta bastante para llegar allá.

-Tienes razón, vamos.

Ya era mediodía y la chica pelirroja aún esperaba ansiosa en la puerta del negocio viendo si su atolondrada hermana se divisaba por la calle.

-Yukiho-chan, deberías entrar, Honoka-senpai debe estar por llegar.

-Se ha tardado mucho, ya va siendo la hora de almorzar, ¿dónde está?

-Recuerda que dijo que volvería caminando, igual la distancia de esa comisaría es bastante grande si vas a pie.

-¿Y si le pasó algo en el camino?-Dice Yukiho, comienza a imaginar cosas en su cabeza.

-(¡Y si se topó con una jauría rabiosa de perros…! O le robó un ladrón… ¡No, quizás un sujeto quiere propasarse con ella!).

-Yukiho, para, con esa cara estás espantando a los clientes.

Cuando estaban llegando Honoka busca la forma de la policía en su bolso.

-¡Se me olvidó, debe estar por alguna parte…! Uff, aquí está, menos mal.

-Mejor guárdala o podría (¡Fuiiiim!) ¡Pasar eso!- Dijo él, el viento sopló tan fuer que la forma salió volando

-¡Ay, que se la lleva el viento, no, vuelve acá!

-¡Changos, no la pierdas de vista!

Los dos corrieron a buscarla. Justo entonces en la calle Yukiho ve a Honoka y a Richard que corre tras ella.

-¡Honoka!

-¡Yiaaah!

-¡No escaparás!

La chica pelirroja toma la escoba y corre para auxiliar a su hermana.

-¡Aléjate de mi hermana, pervertido!

-¡Qué! (¡POW!) ¡D-ay…! ¿Alguien anoto la matrícula…? Ah… (¡Paff!).

-¡Bluhart-Kun!

Richard cae noqueado por el fuerte golpe que Yukiho le dio con la escoba. Alisa agarra la hoja.

-¡Onee-chan, estás bien!

-¡Yukiho…!

-¡Descuida, ese tipo ya no te puede hacer daño, llamaré a la policía!

-¡No, no entiendes, él me estaba ayudando a recuperar la forma!

-¿Hablas de esto?

-Entonces el chico al que acabo de golpear era… ¡Ay, pero qué hice!


	2. La voz de la razón

Capítulo 2: Las voz de la razón..

La tarea resultó ser más fácil de lo pensado pero no por eso menos angustiante. Las dos amigas cargaban al sujeto de sus brazos mientras la mayor lo tomaba de los pies.

-Ya valió, ahora sí que me pasé de la raya.

-¡En qué estabas pensando Yukiho!

-¡Creí que quería hacerte algo, nunca pensé que…!

-¡No es el momento de discutir, hay que hacerlo volver en si pronto!- Dijo Alisa y tenía razón, además la misma persona que pasó por ahí vio a las tres cargando al chico y corrió gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Mamá, esas chicas están locas!

-Algo me dice que no veremos clientes el resto del día… Ya, sosténganlo, yo abriré la puerta.

-Listo Alisa-chan, llevémoslo directo a la sala de estar.

-Sí, Honoka-senpai, ve a buscar el botiquín y un poco de hielo que se le está formando un chichón.

-Entendido, recuéstenlo ahí, ya vuelvo.- Dijo ella. Por cómo estaba manejando la situación la chica rubia le hacía recordar bastante a su amiga Eli, calmada y diligentemente sin titubear. Le dio a su amiga la indicación de quitarle la chaqueta y poner una almohada bajo su cabeza. Honoka por fin viene con el botiquín y la bolsa de hielo listas.

-¡Aquí están!

-Bien, saca la pomada antiinflamatoria y pon un poco en su chichón. Ahora, pongamos la bolsa de hielo y dejémoslo descansar.

-Alisa, ¿cuánto crees que demore en despertar?

-Puede que en una media hora, es difícil. Por suerte el golpe no fue tan severo.

-Qué alivio… Yukiho, cuídalo mientras voy a preparar un té y unos dulces, los va a necesitar cuando despierte.

-Si…

Mientras Honoka se va a la cocina Alisa va a guardar el botiquín al piso de arriba.

-(Cielos, cielos, ya la regué, de seguro se va a enfadar mucho cuando despierte, ay, se suponía que debía ayudar a mi onee-chan, no causar más problemas… ¿Eh? Parece que está despertando).

Entonces el chico comienza a abrir sus ojos. Aún no logra identificar bien en dónde está. Revisa su alrededor y nota que está en alguna casa extraña. Entonces aún confundido mira a la chica que minutos atrás le golpeó la cabeza pero aún sin distinguir su rostro del todo.

-¿Ah?

-¿Me escuchas, puedes oírme, sabes dónde estás?

-Ah, where am I? … Ah! NOW I REMEMBER, HEY YOU LITTLE BRAT, WHAT THE HECK WAS THE BIG IDEA! WHY DID YOU HIT ME ON MY HEAD! YOU…! - Dijo rápidamente en su idioma natal.

-¿Qué dijiste? No te entendí nada.

-Ah, mmm… ¡Dije que cuál es tu problema, por qué me golpeaste, que te pasa!

-¡Perdón, perdón, creí que perseguías a mi hermana, fue un malentendido!

-¿Hermana? Auch… Estoy algo mareado… ¿En dónde estoy?

Entonces Honoka entra y al ver que el chico está despierto deja la bandeja en el piso y se acerca a él de un salto.

-¡Rick-san, cómo te sientes!

-Adolorido y molesto… Salvo eso estoy bien… Honoka, ¿conoces a la chica que me golpeo?

-Es mi hermana pequeña, Yukiho.

-Disculpa, no fue mi intención, mi hermana se estaba tardando mucho y pensé que algo le pudo pasar y temí lo peor.

-Ok, ok, ya no importa, lo importante es que sigo con vida, Honoka, recuérdame no hacerla enojar que tiene un brazo fuerte… Auch…

-Está bien…

Un rato más tarde Yukiho aún estaba apenada por lo que acababa de hacer y no paraba de ofrecerle dulces a Rick intentando disculparse y agradeciéndole por salvar a su hermana. Alisa vio que Honoka ya no estaba tan decaída como al principio del día.

-Jamás pensé que se le podrían cortar los frenos, lo malo es que ahora ya no podré recoger los encargos del almacén hasta que reparen la furgoneta.

-Olvídate de eso, lo importante es que estás bien.

-Si Honoka-senpai, además, por lo que me ha dicho Yukiho has estado bajo mucho stress éste último tiempo, será mejor que te tomes el día.

-No puedo, la tienda debe seguir funcionando, y más ahora que mamá y papá no están.

-Auch, sé que no me debería entrometer pero te veo y creo que realmente necesitas tomar un descanso, si sigues así terminarás por colapsar y ya no podrás hacer nada.

-No es tan simple… Agh… Olvídenlo, no lo entenderían…

Sumado al problema de la pesadilla que ha tenido en los últimos días Honoka ha intentado refugiarse en el trabajo incesante solo para no pensar en la melancolía que siente por el fin de aquellos días de diversión que vivía con sus queridas amigas.

-Escucha Rick, te debo mucho por lo que hiciste hoy. Por favor ven a la tienda cuando quieras.

-Claro, lo haré, solo déjame conseguir un casco y te avisaré cuando venga.

-¡Oye, que ya dije que lo sentía!

-Jajajajajaja- Rieron todos juntos. El chico se colocó nuevamente su chaqueta y tomó las cajas con dulces que le regalaron las chicas. Honoka lo acompañó a la puerta.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir. A mis hermanos les molesta mucho que los haga esperar para ir a almorzar. En fin, nos veremos Honoka-san. Cuídate.

-Tú también. ¡Bye, bye!

-¡See ya!

Y el chico se fue corriendo a prisa donde su familia que lo esperaba ansiosa y muerta de hambre.

-Bien, es hora de re-abrir. Los clientes podrían llegar en cualquier momento.

-Honoka-senpai, te ves agotada, mejor ve a descansar mientras nos encargamos de atender la tienda.

-Descuida, ya te dije que estoy bien.

-No hermana, Alisa tiene razón, no podrás hacer mucho si estás así, hazle caso.

-¡No, ya dije que no…!... Uy, perdón, no quise gritar… Bien, ustedes ganan, estaré en mi habitación si me necesitan.

Se fue de mala gana. Cerró la puerta y como no quería arriesgarse a sufrir otra pesadilla decidió sacar unos cuantos de sus mangas y revistas favoritas que estaban en el estante y se echó sobre un cojín, pasó ahí un par de horas. Cuándo acabó de leer quedó rondando por su mente sobre la vida que había llevado hasta ahora, que no era mala la verdad, pero carecía de motivación y emoción, y no hallaba algo que la pudiera sacar de aquella monotonía.

Repentinamente comenzó a sonar su teléfono y lo buscó apresuradamente entre las revistas que dejó tiradas sobre la mesa de su habitación. Cuando lo encontró vio que era un número desconocido que no pertenecía a Japón. Su corazón dio un salto y contestó sin dudar.

-(¡Click!) ¿Aló?

-Chispas, pensé que ya no querías saber nada de mí, tuve que comprar otro chip para mi celular a ver si así contestabas mi llamada.

-¡Eli-chan! ¡Hola, cómo estás!

-¿Cómo voy a estar? Preocupada, no hemos hablado en dos semanas, por un segundo creí que te había sucedido algo y que Alisa me lo estaba ocultando.

-No, no, para nada, es solo que no he podido dormir muy bien los últimos días.

-¿De verdad? Horosho... ¿sucede algo con la tienda?

-No, la tienda va bien, mis padres se fueron de vacaciones pero Yukiho se quedó a ayudarme, está abajo con Alisa-chan.

-Sí, ya me había dicho que iba para allá. Honoka, te llamé porque me enteré de algo que de seguro te va a interesar. ¿Quieres poner el canal de deportes?

-¿Ah, y para qué?

-Solo busca el canal donde están Elitiendo la competencia de atletismo de las olimpiadas.- Dijo ella. Justo por esa fecha se estaban disputando las olimpiadas del continente Asiático que se desarrollaban en India. Honoka buscó en la televisión y encontró el canal. En la televisión muestran el evento de 200 metros con valla femenino.

-Ya lo encontré, ¿qué tiene de interesante?

-Fíjate bien en las participantes.

- _Por el carril número uno se prepara la corredora de Rusia, Sapka Sparakoba, en el segundo carril la favorita de la competencia, la medallista dorada de los juegos pasados, la corredora de China Win-Tzu Ching,_

-Aun no entiendo, ¿qué es lo que debo ver?

-Fíjate bien en la atleta que está a su lado.

Honoka la observa detenidamente, se trata de una chica bien proporcionada que peinaba su cabello con una larga cola de caballo y detectaba en ella una peculiar sonrisa gatuna.

-No, no puede ser… ¿o sí?

\- _Y en el tercer carril encontramos a la chica que ha causado sorpresa en las últimas carreras de hoy como debutante en éstos juegos, la representante de nuestro país Hoshizora Rin_.

-¡Rin-chan, es Rin-chan!

-Sí, yo tampoco lo pude creer, ayer cuando encendí la televisión para ver el comienzo de los juegos vi a Rin caminando entre los otros deportistas de la delegación de Japón.

-I-increíble… Está casi irreconocible.

Haciendo un poco de memoria Honoka recordó que cuando pasaron al siguiente año Rin se unió al club de atletismo para tener créditos extra. Desde entonces continuó entrenando su cuerpo para triunfar como deportista olímpica. Los ojos de Honoka se iluminaron por completo y no pudo evitar saltar a la puerta y avisar a las demás.

-¡Chicas, vengan rápido, Rin-chan está en la televisión!

-¡Rin-senpai, no puede ser, vamos!

-¡Claro, Yukiho, adelántate, yo termino de atender al último cliente!

Rápidamente terminaron lo que estaban haciendo y subieron como un rayo a la habitación aun vistiendo los delantales y la cinta de la tienda. Honoka puso el altavoz de su teléfono a máximo volumen.

-Eli, puse el altavoz, ahora te pueden escuchar.

-¡Excelente, chicas, hay que mentalizarnos y mandarle energías a Rin-chan!

-(Por un momento sonó como Nozomi-chan)- Pensó Honoka. En la televisión las atletas se acomodaban en sus carriles y esperaban el disparo para iniciar la carrera final de ésta disciplina.

-( _¡Bang!) ¡Y arrancan, la representante de Indonesia sale con mucha ventaja, pero la atleta Rusa ya la rebasa y comienzan a saltar, Win-Tzu toma la delantera pero Rin la sigue muy de cerca, cielos, salta con la naturalidad de un gato, está alcanzando a la atleta china, ya la sobrepasó y señores, Japón va a ganar la medalla de oro, ¡pero qué pasó, la atleta rusa tropezó, se resiente su tobillo!_ -Dice el comentarista, en ese momento Rin mira para atrás y también tropieza al pisar una agujeta desabrochada.

-¡No, Rin-chan!

-Se acabó…

-¡Mira Honoka-chan!

- _Rin se levanta pero ya no tiene tiem… ¡Pero qué hace, está haciendo piruetas en el aire para saltar las vallas, no lo puedo creer, está recuperando su velocidad!_

-¡Es como aquella vez…!

Entonces vino a su mente aquél día en el techo del instituto cuando llovía a cántaros, Honoka se quejaba porque habían dicho en el informe meteorológico que solo había un sesenta por ciento de probabilidad de lluvia, paró de llover y Rin aprovechó de hacer una pirueta con el suelo mojado y ahora estaba haciendo lo mismo en la carrera.

 _-¡Asombroso, alcanza a Win-Tzu y la carrera termina! Esperamos el informe fotográfico y... Win-Tzu es la ganadora. Así es, es oro para China, Plata para Japón y Bronce para Tailandia._

-No es justo, Rin-chan merecía ganar…

-Mira Honoka-chan, Rin está regresando.

- _Hoshizora-san conversa con la atleta rusa y le extiende una mano, Sapka-san se levanta y se apoya en su hombro y Hoshizora-san la ayuda a llegar hasta la línea de meta, ¡esto es espíritu deportivo damas y caballeros! Nuestra querida compatriota ha hecho una actuación impecable durante éstas olimpiadas._ \- Dijo el comentarista deportivo, las tres chicas contenían el llanto emotivo solo porque su querida amiga iba a ser entrevistada por uno de los miembros de la televisión japonesa.

- _Hoshizora-san, unas palabras para Tv-Kioto por favor, has hecho una gran actuación durante la carrera, dinos, ¿cómo te sientes en éste momento?_

 _-Pant... Bueno, di todo lo que tenía en la carrera, me distraje y bueno, son cosas que pasan, pero no podía irme sin antes ayudar a mi amiga a cruzar la meta._

 _-¿Tiene algo que decir a quienes la observan desde casa?_

 _-Claro que si, a mi amiga Hanayo-chan, Eli-chan y a todas las demás, ésta medalla se las dedico a ustedes, siento que no fuera la de oro. Y a mi querida amiga, Honoka-chan, tú siempre has sido mi inspiración, pronto estaré de vuelta en Tokio-nya, espérame. ¡Gracias!_

La atleta se retira y va con su compañera rusa, se dicen unas palabras y luego se acerca al público donde le entregan una bandera de Japón y va a recorrer la pista con las otras ganadoras de la carrera. Luego suben al podio y les entregan sus respectivas medallas, y cuando van a tomar la fotografía oficial Rin posa haciendo su típico gesto felino con las manos.

-Rin-chan... Eli-chan... Yo aún no lo puedo creer, es decir...

-Seré honesta, hace unas semanas mientras iba a la cafetería de la universidad me encontré a Rin-chan por sorpresa, me dijo que venía con la delegación de atletismo de Japón para hacer entrenamientos especiales, quería contártelo pero no contestabas. No le dije a mi hermana ni a nadie más que encontré a Rin porque ella me lo pidió.

-¿Y por qué?

-Supongo quería darnos una sorpresa, como sabía que todos conocemos a Sapka en la universidad era seguro que la vería, yo sabía que trabajaba con la delegación pero jamás me contó que también iba a participar con ellos. Como no contestaste ayer tuve que comprar este nuevo chip como último recurso.

-Ay, casi lo arruino todo por mi egoísmo... ¡Que tonta soy!

-Oye, ya basta, cambia esa actitud de una vez, deberías estar saltando en una pierna en éste momento. Yo nunca me olvidé de ti y Rin-chan tampoco, deberías estar feliz.

-Es verdad onee-chan, Rin-chan lo dijo.

-Mmm... Es verdad... Gracias Eli-chan, gracias por no rendirte conmigo.

-Para eso estamos, todas nosotras. Bueno, me tengo que ir, mañana comienzan mis exámenes finales. De seguro Rin-chan te llamará pronto. Cuídate.

-Tú también Eli-chan.

-Alisa, la abuela y yo les mandamos saludos a todos. Yukiho-chan, cuida bien a tu hermana

-¡Hey, que soy la mayor!

-¡Jajajaja!-Rieron todas excepto Honoka que estaba algo sonrojada

-¡Adiós! (¡Click!).

Cuando termina la llamada las tres se tienden en el suelo mirando al techo.

-Chispas, este ha sido un día de altos y bajos.

-Y que lo digas Yukiho-chan, quien lo adivinaría, Rin-senpai estuvo entrenando todo éste tiempo. Se ve mucho más hermosa que antes.

-Es cierto, ahora se parece mucho más a ti, Honoka.- Dijo Yukiho y Honoka se sonroja.

-Ay, qué cosas dices, Jajaja. Rin-chan siempre fue bonita.

-Lo sé pero ella siempre decía que quería ser como tú.

-¡Hola, hay alguien aquí!

-¡Chispas, un cliente, no podemos dejarlo solo, hay que volver!

-Alisa-chan, ¿puedes ir a atenderlo? Yukiho, necesito que me ayudes a poner las banderas de Japón afuera, debemos celebrar a Rin-chan.

-Onee-chan... ¡Sí!

El resto de la jornada fue algo más agitada ya que llegaron más clientes que de costumbre y no daban abasto, los dulces se iban acabando rápidamente y Honoka y Yukiho preparaban a más no poder y cada cierto rato iban cambiando de lugar.

Ya eran las siete de la tarde y llegaba el momento de cerrar la tienda.

-Muchas gracias por su compra, que tenga buena tarde. Fiu... Quién iba a decir que la victoria de Rin-senpai atraería a tanta gente al negocio.

-Tal vez es porque saben que la conocemos. ¿Verdad Honoka-senpai?

-Sí, supongo... Iré a guardar las banderas.

Luego de sacar y guardar las banderas Yukiho y Honoka invitaron a Alisa a cenar antes de que partiera de regreso a su casa y por supuesto ella aceptó. La cena ya estaba lista y Yukiho fue a poner los cubiertos, mientras Honoka fue a sacar los residuos a los contenedores de reciclaje (si, los japoneses reciclan, aprendan resto del mundo) según el color que indica el tipo de residuo. Al tirar la última bolsa una gota cayó desde el cielo a su sien y luego le siguió un aguacero muy fuerte.

-¡Gaaa...! ¡Qué diluvio!- Expresó Honoka con sorpresa, corrió al interior de la tienda donde se puso a salvo de la fuerte lluvia.

-¡Hermana, estás bien!

-Si, por suerte corrí a la tienda a tiempo y la lluvia no me alcanzó a empapar.

-Chispas, que manera de llover. En el informe del tiempo dijeron que comenzaría pasada la madrugada.

-Alisa-chan, así no podrás volver a casa, mejor quédate ésta noche con nosotras.- Dijo Honoka.

-¿Seguras? Porque puedo pedirle a mis padres que vengan a recogerme.

-No Alisa, mi hermana tiene razón, es mejor que te quedes, con ésta lluvia los ríos van a crecer antes de que tus padres puedan cruzar seguros.

-Tienen razón, bueno, los llamaré para que no se preocupen, igual iba a volver mañana.

-Es verdad.

Entonces Honoka recordó que si Alisa se queda a dormir podría asustarla si llega a despertar agitada por sus pesadillas, pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, o mejor dicho gracias a la lluvia no había nada que hacer al respecto.

A diferencia del desayuno Honoka participó más de la conversación durante la cena, ya no lucía tan cabizbaja. Para terminar las tres probaron la última invención que el padre de Honoka y Yukiho dejó para ver si era aprobada o no para venderla.

-¡Mmm, está delicioso, chicas, su padre es un genio!

-Sí, realmente se superó esta vez.

-Está decidido, mañana comenzaré a hacer estos bollos. (¡Rnnnnn!) Mi teléfono... Es un número desconocido.

-¡Onee-chan, tal vez sea Rin-senpai!

-¡Ve a contestar, nosotras limpiamos, anda!

-¡Ok, gracias!

Honoka subió velozmente a su habitación y se sentó en su cojín favorito. Antes de que pudiera contestar se cortó la llamada lo que la desanimó un poco.

-Aah... Muy tarde... (¡Ting!) Un mensaje... ¡Oh!- Exclamó ella. Le llegó una solicitud para aceptar una video-llamada por internet. Rápidamente encendió su laptop y la enlazó a la aplicación de su teléfono para aceptar la llamada. Esperó unos minutos y ahí estaba la misma chica que vio en la televisión hacía unas horas.

 _-¡HONOKA-CHAN! ¡ERES TÚ!_

-¡RIN-CHAN! ¡HOLAAAA!

- _¡Jajajajaja, cuanto tiempo, no has cambiado-nya!_

-¡Y tú te ves mejor que nunca, casi no te reconocí por televisión!

 _-Sí, han pasado muchas cosas. Hablé con Eli-chan hace una hora, ¿cómo te has sentido-nya?_

-Yo, eh... Solo he tenido unos sueños tontos, nada de qué preocuparse. Oye, ¿Kayo-chan está contigo?

-No, ella no pudo acompañarme, estaba muy ocupada y los boletos de avión solo eran para los deportistas. Escucha, quiero decirte algo... Perdóname por no llamar antes.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, debí tratar de mantener el contacto contigo y las demás... Sé que no es excusa pero cada vez que quería llamarte a ti o a las demás...

-No, no tienes por qué disculparte...

-¡Claro que si-nya! ¡Aún recuerdo la promesa que hicimos ese día y la rompí-nya!- Exclamó. Cinco años atrás, cuando fue aquél día en que ayudaban a Nico a sacar todas sus cosas del salón del club de investigación de fenómenos idol Hanayo puso su mano sobre la forma de traspaso de presidencia del club para hacer el juramento.

-¿Juras respetar la santa identidad de éste club?

-Sí, lo juro.

-¿Juras mantener viva la memoria de μ's mientras dirijas éste club?

-Sí, lo juro.

-¿Y juras guiar a las siguientes generaciones que entraran al club y les enseñaras para que nuestro legado perdure en la historia de éste instituto?

-¡Si, lo juro!

-Bien, felicidades señora presidente. (¡Clap, clap, clap, clap!).

-Espero estar a la altura.

-¡Lo harás de maravilla-nya!

-Además mientras tengas a Umi-chan y a Kotori-chan contigo nada saldrá mal.- Dijo Nozomi.

-¡Hey, lo dicen por mí, creen que cometeré algún error!- Exclamó Honoka.

-Claro que no, pero no podemos descartarlo. –Dijo Nico con tono sarcástico y rieron todas.

-Es broma Honoka, después de todo lo has hecho muy bien como presidente del consejo éste último tiempo.- Dijo Eli, entonces la campana del instituto anunció el fin de la jornada.

-Así que finalmente llegó la hora.- Dijo Maki.

-Este fue el último día que usamos este uniforme...

-Se siente extraño...

-Si, como si todo lo que vivimos hubiera pasado en un solo día... –Dijeron Nozomi, Eli y Nico respectivamente.

-¿Y ahora qué va a pasar-nya?

-Tendremos que seguir con nuestras vidas... Pero algo me inquieta...- Expresó Honoka.

-Sí, sé a qué te refieres.- Afirmó Kotori.

-Aunque μ's ya no siga tenemos que seguir unidas de alguna forma.-Dijo Umi. Todas se quedaron meditando un momento, entonces Honoka pensó en algo.

-¡Hagamos un pacto!

-¿Eh?- Dijeron todas y Honoka puso su mano como cuando se preparan para salir a escena, todas la imitaron.

-Sin importar lo que suceda, ni lo que hagamos o dónde estemos prometamos que siempre estaremos juntas aquí-Apuntó a su corazón – Y siempre estaremos en contacto. ¿Están de acuerdo?

-Si- Asintieron todas.

-¡Listas para la siguiente aventura!

-¡Sí! - Gritaron todas

-¡μ's...MUSIC STAND-BY!

Pero el destino no fue así.

-Cada vez que trataba de llamar a alguna salía algo nuevo, un nuevo entrenamiento, un trabajo, hasta perdí mi antiguo número. Créeme que hice lo que pude para hablar con todas pero recién hoy pude liberarme un poco de los deberes.

-Está bien... No te culpes...

-No, lo digo en serio, no creas que no veía tus llamadas perdidas, lo tengo muy presente. Recuerdo lo obstinada que eras cuando estábamos en el instituto, tú me enseñaste a perseguir mis sueños a toda costa y por eso estoy acá... Siempre te lo he querido agradecer, pero creo que no fue lo suficiente-nya- Dijo mientras pasaba los dedos por su medalla de plata.

-No Rin-chan, soy yo la que debería pedir perdón.

-¿Eh?

-Así es, estos últimos años viví creyendo que nuestra promesa había quedado en el olvido... Que ya nos habíamos olvidado de nosotras...

-Honoka-chan...

-Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocada. Aun cuando no hablemos seguiremos aquí en nuestros corazones, hoy en los juegos me lo has recordado.

-¡GENIAL-NYA! Me alegra escuchar eso.

-Gracias Rin-chan.

-No hay de que-nya. Ah. Se me olvidaba decirte algo, me quedaré en India para ayudar a unos amigos para los juegos paralímpicos pero en un mes volveré a Tokio.

-¡De verdad!

-¡Si, conseguí un trabajo allá así que podremos vernos con más frecuencia!

-¡Esa es una gran noticia, Rin-chan, estaré contando los días!

-Genial. Bueno, me tengo que ir. Ya es tarde y mañana debo ir a apoyar al equipo-nya. ¡Nos veremos pronto!

-¡Cuídate mucho Rin-chan!

-¡Bye, bye!

La llamada de su amiga terminó por cerrar su día con broche de oro, a pesar de los imprevistos por primera vez en años Honoka siente que el vacío que tenía en su corazón por fin se ha llenado un poco. Lamentablemente esa noche, como en las anteriores, fue víctima nuevamente de aquella aterradora pesadilla, pero...


	3. Algo asecha en el lago de los cisnes

Antes de comenzar me quiero disculpar por la tardanza, ahora me encuentro en periodo de evaluaciones en la universidad pero prometo que después se regularizará la entrega.

Pronto llamaré a un concurso de dibujo. Les daré las instrucciones y el ganador recibirá un gran premio.

Disfruten el capítulo.

 **Capítulo 3: Algo asecha en el lago de los cisnes.**

Nuevamente se hizo de noche y la chica se encontraba en la lúgubre y espesa vegetación del bosque, huyendo del fuego infernal que lo arrasaba todo.

-¡Giaaaaaaah, me alcanza, ayudaaa!

El horripilante sueño transcurre de la misma manera, ella intenta salvar su vida, va al lago y cuando todo parece perdido despierta.

-¡Mmm...!- Suspiró ella, aunque ésta vez no lo hizo gritando. Se quedó un minuto mirando hacia el techo y luego se levantó de la cama para bajar a la cocina por una con leche azucarada. Cuando su hermana va a verla como ya había sido costumbre desde su llegada encuentra que Honoka no estaba en la cama.

-¡Honoka, HONOKA! ¡Ah!

Alisa despierta por el grito y va a ver lo que sucede.

-¡Yuki-chan, qué pasa!

-¡Honoka no está, tal vez fue la pesadilla... ella pudo... ay Dios!

-No, no puede ser...

Cuando ya temían lo peor escuchan a alguien subir por las escaleras a toda velocidad, parecía un sujeto aterrador con un mostacho blanco que asomaba por arriba de su labio superior.

-¡Oigan!

-(¡Pam!) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Ayuda!- Gritaron de terror. El sujeto enciende la luz y se trataba de Honoka sosteniendo una botella y con un bigote de leche.

-¿Qué pasó aquí, por qué esas caras?

-Pant... pant... Onee-chan... ¡Ay, dónde estabas!

-Solo baje por un poco de leche. Me desperté por la pesadilla y fui por un trago de leche.

-Ah, era eso, vaya, nos asustamos cuando no te vimos en tu cama, y ahora creímos que eras un ladrón que había entrado, Honoka-senpai.

-Oye, a todo esto, esta vez no despertaste gritando.

-Sí, es cierto, ¿acaso ya lo superaste?

-Eso quisiera... Pero el sueño acaba igual...

-Oh...-Lamentaron Yukiho y Alisa.

-Aunque fue algo distinto ésta vez.

-¿Eh, cómo así?

-Explícanos por favor.

-Mmm bueno, en mi sueño estoy huyendo del fuego como siempre, sentía mucho pánico, pero ésta vez cuando pedí ayuda corrí con mucha más velocidad y un viento sopló para retrasar al paso del fuego.

-Chispas.

-Luego de eso caigo en el pantano y todo sigue su curso.

-Mmm, es extraño, ¿qué piensas tú, Alisa?

-La verdad no se... Esto de interpretar sueños no es lo mío, Nozomi-senpai habría descubierto de que se trata usando sus cartas.

-Si...

De repente dejan de escuchar la lluvia torrencial que había comenzado al atardecer.

-Parece que la lluvia se detuvo. –Dijo Yukiho.

-Bueno, vuelvan a la cama, aún es tarde.

-Está bien, descansa Honoka-senpai.

-Ustedes también.

Ahora la duda rondaba más profundamente por su cabeza, el hecho de que ahora los eventos en su sueño sufrieran un cambio tal vez podrían tener alguna relación con los sucesos que experimento durante el día, aunque claro tampoco lo podía asegurar. Dejando eso de lado Honoka regresó a su cama y volvió a caer en el sueño y por primera vez en semanas no volvió a despertar nuevamente durante la noche.

-(¡POW!) ¡AUCH! Mi cabecita...

Claro, salvo ahora que cayó de la cama y se pegó en la frente.

En otra ciudad en éste mismo instante pero a un horario diferente un gran número de alumnos trataba de mantener la concentración para responder el examen que estaban llevando a cabo. Un hombre alto y rubio con unas patillas muy pobladas y unas gafas ahumadas se levanta de su escritorio y mira a sus estudiantes y se dirigió a ellos con una voz cortante y seca.

-El examen ha finalizado, suelten sus lápices y pongan sus hojas sobre mi escritorio.

La chica termina de llenar la hoja con su nombre y la deja sobre el escritorio. Sale del salón junto a un chico rubio y una chica de tez oscura, al fin puede sentir algo de alivio.

-Al fin... Terminamos el último examen.

-No sé cómo puedes estar tan calmada, prima, las preguntas estaban muy difíciles.-Dijo el chico.

-Eso te pasa por estudiar a última hora, Ivanov... ¡Jajajaja!

-¡Ay, no te burles, Fleur, no es mi culpa que Eli sea una prodigio!

-Ya, me éstas dando mucho crédito, tuve que estudiar como loca y aun así no se si consiga una buena calificación.

-Es lo que siempre dices... Oye, ya deberíamos volver a casa, la abuela nos tiene el almuerzo preparado.

-Sí, Fleur, ¿vienes con nosotros?

-Eli, ¿ya lo olvidaste? Tenemos que ir a ensayar al teatro ahora mismo o llegaremos tarde al último ensayo.

-¡Ah, es verdad, lo olvidé por completo! Ivanov, llévanos rápido, por favor...

-Ok, a correr se ha dicho.

Cuando Eli acabó la preparatoria se ganó una beca para estudiar artes escénicas en la Universidad de Moscú. En Rusia vive actualmente junto a su primo segundo Ivanov con quien comparte la misma edad. A los pocos meses de su llegada Eli logró ganarse un lugar junto a otros aspirantes a bailarines de ballet en el prestigioso Teatro Bolshoi donde después de algún tiempo solo unos pocos llegan a formar parte del famoso elenco de baile. Allí conoció a Fleur, una chica afro-francesa que vino a perseguir el mismo sueño que Eli.

-¡Eli Ayase!

-¡Si, profesor!

-Necesito conversar con usted un momento.

-¿Hiciste algo?- Preguntó Ivanov.

-No lo sé... Adelántense, yo los alcanzo...

-No, te esperaremos en el auto.

-¡Ven rápido!

-¡Ah, sí, señor!

Sus amigos se van y ella se dirige a su profesor.

-¿Sucede algo, profesor Dimitri?

-Sí, he estado siguiendo tu situación académica el último tiempo, y déjame decirte que los otros profesores y yo estamos muy conformes con tu desempeño.

-¿De verdad?

-Así es, por eso necesitamos a un nuevo profesor para la nueva materia de apreciación del arte escénico y la vacante estará disponible para cuando te gradúes.

-¡Chispas... esto es maravilloso! Pero... Wow, es tan repentino... Necesito pensarlo bien, digo, aún debo saber los resultados de las audiciones.

-Tampoco es para correr, toma tu tiempo para pensarlo porque necesitamos una respuesta en unos tres meses más mientras dura el papeleo de tu titulación.

-Por supuesto, muchas gracias, profesor.

-No tienes por qué, ahora corre, dile al director que llegaste tarde por mi culpa.

-Eh, ésta bien, con su permiso.

Más tarde pero a las diez de la mañana en Japón Honoka parte de su casa y toma el tren hacia el centro de la ciudad. Curiosamente la caída de la cama no le arruinó su sueño y se sentía mejor que otras veces, bueno, así fue hasta que una hora más tarde en la oficina de la aseguradora recibe una mala noticia.

-Así es, es pérdida total.

-¿Y... qué quiere decir eso?

-Según la forma policial y la declaración del testigo su vehículo tiene daños de carácter irreparable por lo que el seguro no podrá cubrir las reparaciones.

-¡Ay no...! ¡Justo lo que me faltaba!- Gritaba ella enterrando su cara en la mesa mientras la cubría con un brazo y con el otro golpeaba el escritorio de la agente de seguros.

-Oiga, no sé por qué hace tanto alboroto, después de todo podrá conseguir otro automóvil.

-...

-¿Ah, señorita?

Honoka se le acerca apresuradamente y la mira directamente a los ojos.

-¿En serio?

-Me está asustando, está demasiado cerca... (Chispas, jamás me había tocado atender a una persona tan histriónica). Eh... Si, mire, lo dice justo aquí en su contrato.

-Fiu... Vaya, que alivio, debí parecer una tonta por tal alboroto...

-(No lo creo, así fue... ¿Y ahora por qué pone esa cara? Debiera estar saltando en una pata). Eh, como sea, solo tiene que firmar aquí y mañana podrá ir a la automotora donde compró su vehículo.

-Muchas gracias... Adiós.

La agente no lo sabía pero esa furgoneta tenía un significado especial ya que fue el primer auto para Honoka y para su familia en mucho tiempo, por supuesto estaba encariñada con ella.

Eli y Fleur entran apresuradas al escenario. Eli vestía una camiseta negra y unas mallas color violeta con un velo atado a la cintura color rosa. Su amiga Fleur una blusa amarilla y unas calzas anaranjadas con manchas índigo. En el centro un hombre casi idéntico al profesor que les tomó el examen pero que llevaba el cabello largo y usaba un buzo celeste le hablaba a sus discípulos.

-Eli, Fleur, llegan tarde...

-Mil disculpas, señor Grigor pero acabábamos nuestro último examen.

-Sí, llegamos gracias al primo de Eli.

-Seguramente mi hermano las atormentó con uno de sus terribles exámenes finales... Típico de él, bien, aquí no ha pasado nada, tomen asiento con el resto. Como les iba contando el baile del lago de los cisnes será éste fin de semana, han ensayado muy duro y los felicito por su esfuerzo pero solo unos pocos serán seleccionados para unirse al elenco profesional. Por eso el día de hoy los evaluaremos y enviaremos los resultados durante ésta noche.

-Si, finalmente el momento que hemos esperado ha llegado.

-Los astros nos sonríen, me dicen que lo haremos bien- Dijo Fleur balanceando en su mano un péndulo con una moneda gitana.

-Jijiji.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, solo me recordaste a una vieja amiga mía.

Primero hicieron los ensayos habituales del medio día, ya en la tarde comenzaron las audiciones finales.

Honoka regresa a la Tienda y ve que Yukiho todavía no ha abierto.

-¡Yukiho, que pasó!

-Onee-chan, bienvenida.

-¿Por qué aún está cerrado?

-Ah, Alisa tuvo que volver a su casa a buscar una muda de ropa, y todavía estoy horneando los dulces.

-Caray, es verdad. Bien, ya hablé con la aseguradora, me dijeron que no pueden reparar la furgoneta.

-Oh, pero eso no puede ser.

-Calma, calma, dijeron que es pérdida total, y por eso iré mañana a la automotora.

-Eso si es suerte... Espera, ¿no te estarán pasando gato por liebre otra vez, o si?

-No, cómo crees.

-Honoka... Dame ese papel.

-Aish... Bien, toma...

Yukiho lo lee detenidamente y se queda petrificada por un momento. Luego se gira a su hermana y le dice:

-Honoka, mañana iré contigo.

-¿Eh, pero por qué, yo sola?

-¡DIJE IRÉ CONTIGO!

-¿Y la tienda? Mañana también debemos abrir.

-¡Iré!

-Está bien...

En la audición los bailarines hacían piruetas dignas de ovación y gloria, las artistas pisaban el suelo como si se tratara de nubes hechas de algodón. Pero nadie destacó más que aquella chica que venía del mar pacífico.

-¡Oh!- Exclamaron los postulantes y profesionales que observaban la actuación de Eli. Termina la pieza y realiza una reverencia. Sus compañeros aplauden.

-Gracias, gracias... Pant... pant...

-¡Eli, eso fue maravilloso! Jamás vi a nadie moverse así.

-¿Eso crees?

-Bien hecho señorita Eli.

-Gracias, director.

-Han finalizado las audiciones de hoy, les agradezco a todos por haber dado su mayor esfuerzo. Mañana anunciaré los resultados de la audición. Independiente de lo que suceda deberán regresar mañana temprano para comenzar con los ensayos oficiales para el baile.

Cuando se comienzan a retirar todos a los vestidores el director detiene a Eli y Fleur.

-Eli, Fleur, quiero decirles que ustedes han sido mis estudiantes más destacadas en este último tiempo.

-Eli es muy amable señor director.

-No, lo digo en serio, no quiero esperar así que les informo que ustedes no solo pasaron la audición sino que también tendrán los papeles principales en la obra.

-¡Wow, esto debe ser un sueño!- Dijo Fleur y se pellizcó.

-Las veré mañana por la mañana, y felicitaciones.

El director se va a su oficina, Eli y Fleur ya no pueden aguantar la euforia.

-¡Lo logramos, lo logramos!-Gritaban las dos saltando.

-¡Seremos bailarinas del ballet Bolshoi, Eli!

-¡Si, nuestro sueño se hizo realidad! ¡Jajajajaja!

-¡Tantas horas extra ensayando lo valieron! ¡Iremos a celebrar, yo invito las rondas!

-¡Espera, tengo una mejor idea!

Y unas horas después en la mesa de un bello comedor en una gran casona antigua Eli junto a su amiga, su primo y su querida abuela brindaban con un vodka de los más finos.

-¡Salud!–Chocaron y sorbieron de sus copas.

-Te lo dije Eli, te dije que abriríamos esta botella que llevo guardando desde hace muchos años para celebrar tu éxito.

-Y todo fue gracias a ti, abuela, no lo habríamos logrado sin tus enseñanzas.-Dijo Eli a su abuela. Fleur sacó su péndulo y dijo.

-La fortuna ya me lo decía...

-A propósito Eli, ¿qué vas a hacer después de presentarte en el primer baile con el ballet?

-Bueno, tenía pensado volver a Tokio y visitar a Mamá y Alisa.

-Quizás te acompañe, querida. Me haría bien sentir el aroma de los árboles de cerezo como en antaño. Fleur querida, ¿y qué piensas hacer tu después?

-Regresar a la rivera francesa por supuesto y ver a mi padre, por fin se podrá tomar unas vacaciones de su trabajo.

En ése momento recordó que Nozomi al igual que Fleur veía muy poco a sus padres. Justo ahora en el momento más feliz de su vida Eli desearía poder compartirlo con su mejor amiga.

-Eli, ¿Eli?

-Querida, ¿te sucede algo?

-¿Ah qué, qué? Pant... Algo así... Abuela, ¿recuerdas a Nozomi-chan?

-Por supuesto que sí, cariño.

-Bueno, antes de venir a Rusia le prometí a Nozomi que le avisaría cuando lograra entrar al ballet... Pero desde que se fue a Sudamérica no he sabido nada sobre ella.

-¿Te refieres a tu amiga a quien conociste cuando estabas en la preparatoria?

-Si Fleur, ella y yo vivimos muchas cosas juntas, siempre estuvo a mi lado, hasta la quería como a una hermana mayor, parecía como si supiera que hacer en todo momento.

-Caray, ella debe ser muy genial, me gustaría conocerla algún día.

-Por lo que me ha dicho mi prima tú te pareces a ella.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, incluso en tus intereses por la fortuna y la meditación.

-Aunque claro, fue una coincidencia.

-Eli, las coincidencias no existen. Apuesto a que ella diría lo mismo.

-Sí, así es, jajajajaja... La extraño...

-¡Hey prima, hoy está prohibido deprimirse, recuerda que es un día de celebración, la noche aún es joven así que hay que celebrar!

-No podemos, recuerda que mañana tenemos ensayo a primera hora.-Dijo Fleur.

-O sí, es cierto, bueno, celebraremos con la abuela por ustedes.

-Oh, claro que no, jovencito inteligente, recuerda que prometiste ayudarme a traer los muebles nuevos para el jardín y estudiar para tu examen extraordinario.

-No me lo recuerdes...

-¡Jajajajaja!-Rieron todas.

-Creo que ya deberíamos ir a descansar, Eli.

-Sí, levantemos la mesa.

-Abuela, deja que lo hagamos nosotros, después de todo hiciste la cena.

-Está bien, sabía que ese vodka era algo fuerte, después de todo lo eligió tu abuelo.

-(No importa Nozomi, donde sea que estés prometo que te dedicaré mis presentaciones).

Ya en Japón aún no era de noche pero ya estaba atardeciendo, escuchan la campanilla de la tienda y entra un obrero. Honoka lo recibe en el mostrador.

-Bienvenido, ¿en qué lo podemos ayudar?-

-Disculpen la molesta pero vengo a entregar esta circular.

-Veamos... ¿Un corte de agua?

-Así es, señorita, mañana vamos a cortar el suministro de agua potable para realizar unas obras de reparación de tuberías debido al último temporal de lluvias.

-Entonces tendremos que cerrar la tienda... Oh...

-Bueno, si me disculpa tengo que entregar éstos papeles a los otros negocios. Que tenga buena tarde.

Honoka va a la cocina para avisar a Alisa y Yukiho.

-¡Chicas, acaba de venir un obrero y...! (¡Crash!) ¡Alisa!.

-¡Estás bien!

Alisa dejó caer una vasija con harina que casi le cae de lleno en los pies. Repentinamente y sin explicación comenzó a sudar frío y a temblar por todo su cuerpo.

-¡Alisa-chan!

-¿Ah? ¡Ah!... Lo siento...

-¿Te sientes bien, Alisa-chan?

-Mejor ve a descansar, hemos trabajado muy duro todo el día.

-E-estoy bien, no es nada... Pero tengo un muy mal presentimiento.

-¿Sobre qué? –Pregunta Honoka algo preocupada.

-Espero estar equivocada pero algo muy malo va a pasar... ¡Mi teléfono!

Sacó su celular y marcó inmediatamente al teléfono de su hermana. Honoka y Yukiho solo se limitaron a escuchar en silencio.

-¿Alo, hermana?

- _Alisa, ¡Hola, cómo estás! Justo te iba a..._

-¡Hermana, estás bien!

-¡ _Si, si, calma, qué pasa, sucedió algo por allá!_

\- Horosho... No, no es nada, de repente vino la imagen de Nozomi-senpai a mi mente y luego te vi a ti. ¿Segura que estás bien?

- _Yo estoy... ¡De maravilla, jajajajaja, hermanita, lo logré!_

-¡En serio!

\- ¡Ya, Alisa, dinos que pasa! –Exclamó Yukiho con angustia.

-Mejor que ella se los diga.-Y pone el altavoz.

- _¡Hola, chicas, lo logré, entré en el ballet Bolshoi!_

-¡Asombroso, lo lograste Eli-senpai!

-¡Si, así se hace Eli-chan!...

-... Por tu silencio debo suponer que no sabías, ¿verdad hermana?

-No... Bueno, se me había olvidado el nombre...

- _No es la gran cosa... ¡SOLO EL MEJOR BALLET DEL MUNDO!_

-¡Serás más grande que Baryshnikov!-Grita Yukiho con júbilo.

-¡Eli-chan, me alegro tanto por ti, ahora por fin cumplirás tu sueño de ser la mejor bailarina de todas!

.- _Bueno, aún falta para eso pero ya estoy dentro. De seguro Nozomi debió saberlo y quiso avisarnos._

\- Seguramente, hermana. Bueno, ya debe ser muy tarde por allá así que te dejaremos dormir. ¡Saluda a la abuela de mi parte!

- _¡Lo haré, las quiero chicas! ¡Adiós!_

 _-_ ¡Adiós, Eli-chan!

-¡Cuídate, Elí-senpai!

 _-¡Bye, bye! (¡Click!)._

Se corta la llamada.

-Qué bueno, creo que me preocupé por nada. Lo siento por asustarlas, chicas.

-Descuida, son cosas que pasan.

-Yo barro la harina.

-Olvídalo, yo lo haré, no es la primera vez que se rompe una vasija por acá.

-Y no va a ser la última...

-¡Yukiho, te escuché, eres mala!

Más tarde Honoka y Yukiho acompañaron a Alisa hasta su casa donde le dio la noticia sobre el éxito de su hermana a sus padres quienes se sintieron muy orgullosos y derramando felicidad, tanto así que decidieron salir a cenar afuera para celebrar, incluso invitaron a Honoka y a Yukiho que por supuesto aceptaron.

Son las 8 de la mañana, la chica rubia sale de la estación de tren subterráneo y toma el autobús. En la entrada una señora con un porta-documentos llamó a los bailarines a guardar silencio.

-¡Atención, ahora mismo pasaré lista de los seleccionados para el baile del lago de los cisnes!

-Bien, llegó la hora, Fleur.

-¡Igor Karpov, Amalia Shirakova, Alexandra Molotov...!

Uno por uno cada seleccionado dio un paso al frente.

\- ...¡Margarita García, Verioshka Upkus, Fleur de-Patie...!

-¡Si!

-¡Y Rumilda Stoyanovich! ¡Eso es todo! ¡Los demás vuelvan para los ensayos generales más tarde!

-¡Ah...! Un segundo, no dijo mi nombre.

-¿Eh? Qué extraño... ¡Disculpe, Profesora Chirly!

-¿Qué sucede, Fleur?

-Debe haber un error, no mencionó el nombre de Eli.

-Veamos... No, el nombre de la señorita Ayase no aparece en la lista.

-¡Qué, pero no puede ser, se supone que formaría parte del elenco!

-Mire señorita Ayase, no es la primera vez que una postulante falla la audición y...

-¡No, qué es un error!

-Eli, compostura...

Todo el mundo observaba muy confundido y con asombro a Eli.

-... Disculpe... Lo que pasa es que ayer después de la audición el director nos dijo que personalmente que habíamos aprobado.

-Sí, hasta nos dejó a Eli y a mí en los papeles principales.

-Chicas, no puedo tomar en serio lo que dicen solo porque ustedes lo dicen. Eli, escucha, sé que eres estupenda, has progresado mucho más que los demás desde que llegaste pero así son las cosas, el director debió tener sus razones.

-¡No!-Grito uno de sus compañeros.

-¿Igor?

-Con todo respeto profesora pero usted no estuvo aquí observando las audiciones, Eli bailó espectacular.

-¡Si, todos nosotros la vimos, nadie se le pudo igualar!

-¡Es verdad!

-Chicos...

La profesora cambió su expresión de inmediato, ahora lucía preocupada ante los testimonios que arrojaban sus alumnos.

-... Lo siento, la decisión no está en mis manos...

-No...

-Eli...

-¡Los demás, se están atrasando, vayan a los vestidores! Eli, iremos a hablar con el director ahora, esta situación me parece muy sospechosa.

-... Gracias, profesora.

-Vamos Eli.

-Fleur, pero debes ir a los ensayos, tú si fuiste aceptada...

-Ni hablar, estamos juntas en esto y seguiremos juntas hasta el final. Vamos.

Las tres caminaron por los pasillos de mármol y madera que conforman la bella estructura del teatro. En uno de los pasillos se encontraba el profesor Dimitri acabando de hablar por su teléfono algo angustiado, en eso ve pasar a Eli. Mientras daba cada paso Eli recapitulaba cada acción, cada decisión, cada uno de los movimientos que hizo en la audición intentando encontrar algún detalle que pudo pasar por alto pero era inútil, no había una explicación a su dilema.

Llegaron a la oficina, tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante.

-Señor Grigor, Eli Ayase y Fleur de-Patie desean hablar con usted.

-Sí, hágalas pasar.

-Vamos chicas.

Las dos entraron a la oficina, estaba decorada con muchos retratos antiguos, diplomas importantes y fotografías de grandes artistas que han pisado el escenario del teatro.

-Director, por favor dígame, qué significa esto.

-Eli, cálmate un poco.

-Por favor, dígame, ¿por qué no estoy en la lista de seleccionados? Hasta ayer dijo que yo iba a participar de la obra.

-Lo siento pero las cosas se dieron así...

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Cómo pudo cambiar de parecer así tan rápido?

-Mira... Para serte sincero me apresuré al decir que habías aprobado, ahora no puedo hablar, tengo asuntos importantes que atender.-Dijo mientras cerraba un maletín que se encontraba sobre su escritorio.

-¡No!

-¿Eh?

-¡No me moveré de aquí hasta que me dé una explicación clara! ¡Me esforcé más que nadie para alcanzar sus expectativas, no puede dejarme de lado sin siquiera aclarar por qué me sacó!

-¡Cómo te atreves a levantar la voz aquí, esto es un teatro, no una rifa, jovencita!

-No cambie el tema, estamos hablando del futuro de Eli.

-Ya basta, retírense de mi oficina ahora (¡Pom!)

Sin darse cuenta golpeó el maletín abierto que cayó al suelo y dejó escapar cientos y cientos de papeles.

-Ah...

-Es dinero...

-Ya lo entiendo... Le pagaron... ¡Le pagaron para sacar a Eli y darle su puesto a otra bailarina, no es así!

-¡No, no es lo que creen!

-Confié en usted... Confié en sus palabras...

-Eli, yo...

-¿Qué? Todas esas alabanzas eran, todos esos consejos, todo fue mentira...

-Eli, escucha, podemos solucionarlo... Yo...

-Renuncio... Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí...

-Pero...

-¡RENUNCIO, RENUNCIO, RENUNCIO...! ¡Nunca más volveré!

Tomo su credencial del teatro y la rompió frente a sus ojos y salió corriendo de la oficina, chocando con la profesora y continuando su salida.

-Eli, que sucedió, ¡Espera!

-Yo tampoco vine aquí para esto... Adiós, director Grigor.

Fleur también rompió su credencial y partió tras su amiga. En eso entra el profesor Dimitri.

-¡Grigor, qué fue lo que pasó aquí, vi salir a Eli y...! ¡Y eso!

-Hermano, yo...

Fleur fue hasta la entrada y le preguntó al cuidador de la puerta si vio pasar a Eli, a lo cual respondió con una negativa y pensó en el lugar donde se podría encontrar. Ya en los vestidores Eli retiraba todas las cosas de su casillero para guardarlas en su bolso, Fleur entro agitada y la encontró.

-¡Eli!

-Por qué... ¿Por qué me pasa esto?... Fleur... Yo...Sniff... ¡ -aaah...!

Eli no pudo más y se derrumbó en llanto sobre la banca, tan triste, tan frágil, en una condición en la que Fleur jamás la había visto. Ya no se encontraba ante su amiga fuerte, segura y alegre, la que irradiaba tanta serenidad, quien fue su modo a seguir. Ahora ella la necesitaba en el peor momento de su vida. Solo pudo abrazarla y prestarle su hombro para llorar y pasar juntas las penas.

Después de salir del teatro sin avisar a nadie y comenzaron el viaje de regreso a casa. Durante todo el camino Fleur comprobaba el estado de su amiga para poder decirle algo pero era inútil, pensó que si decía algo solo empeoraría más la situación. Unas horas después las dos estaban de regreso en casa. Eli no se atrevía a entrar pensando que su abuela estaría ahí, y por supuesto no se sentía preparada para darle la terrible noticia.

-Eli, entra, te vas a helar si te quedas ahí...

-...

-Mmm... Recuerda que tu abuela fue a buscar unos muebles, le tomará un tiempo volver, vamos.

-... Ok...

-Vamos a la cocina, prepararé algo de té.

-...

-(Está destruida, ninguna de nosotras se esperaba esto. Jamás pensé que el director fuera capaz de venderse así... Ay...).

Mientras calentaba el agua buscó su teléfono para llamar a su casa y darles la noticia, pero entonces toco su mazo de naipes españoles y sintió la necesidad de consultar la fortuna y ver qué pasará en adelante con su querida amiga.

-(Por favor, qué sea algo bueno... ¿Ah?) No lo entiendo... ¿Qué significa esto?

-Fleur...

-¡Eh, si, Eli!

-Dime, ¿por qué renunciaste?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Era tu sueño, ¿no? Lo conseguiste. No tenías por qué hacerlo...

-¿Ah? Ay, por favor, yo...

-Lo digo en serio, no tienes que hacerlo solo para hacerme sentir mejor. Mejor vuelve y tal vez.

-Eres una tonta...

-¿Eh?

-¿Crees que lo dejé solo por ti? Eli, si hay algo que no tolero es la traición, ¿de verdad creíste que después de semejante acto de egoísmo me quedaría en ese lugar? Eli, yo no vine a Rusia para ver más de lo mismo, vine aquí porque quería crecer, y lo he logrado porque te conocí a Ivanov, a la abuela y a ti, no por ese sucio y cobarde director.

-Fleur, no te entiendo, o sea si... Pero bailar en el teatro era el sueño de tu vida.

-Veo que aún no lo captas, ese no era mi sueño, hacer lo que me gusta para quienes quiero y con quien quiero, ese es mi sueño. Ese también era tu sueño.

-¡Es...! Es cierto... Ahora que lo pienso recuerdo cuando estaba en preparatoria, iban a cerrar el instituto y trate de hacer todo para evitarlo...

-Sí, y me dijiste que todo iba mal hasta que por fin lo decidiste.

Si, en aquél tiempo Eli pensaba que no iba a salvar a la escuela solo si se dedicaba a hacer lo que le gustaba, pero entonces cuando llegó Honoka y le dio el impulso que necesitaba para dar ese paso volvió a bailar y por fin todo resulto, no solo la escuela se salvó, se salvó ella misma.

-Cuando entré a μ's mi corazón volvió a latir y me sentí viva. Cuando bailaba y cantaba con las chicas podía sentir el cariño que ellas me entregaban... Y siguió siendo así en los ensayos del teatro porque hacía lo que amaba con todos, y contigo...

-SI, así es, no me importa si no puedo volver a pisar el teatro otra vez, mientras tenga a gente tan maravillosa a mi lado seré feliz.

-Fleur... (¡Pam!)

De inmediato se sintió el golpe de la puerta, su primo y la abuela entraron frenando en seco a la cocina.

-¡Eli, por el amor de Dios, estás bien!-Dijo Ivanov

-Sí, abuela, estoy bien...

-¿Segura?... Nos llamó tu profesor y nos dijo que saliste llorando del teatro... ¿Qué pasó, niñas?

-Abuela... Yo...

-Mejor deja que yo se los cuente...

Fleur le contó con lujo de detalle lo que había sucedido en la oficina, la abuela no lo podía creer, fue tanta la cólera que sintió que ya iba a subir al auto para ir a darle su merecido al director, cosa que por supuesto los tres evitaron con dificultad. Después de tomar su medicina para la presión se calmó un poco más y recuperó la compostura.

-Es increíble que un sujeto tan sucio como él se haga llamar director del ballet, en mis tiempos jamás toqué una sola moneda mientras era la directora.

-Aunque por otro lado tal vez debió tener sus razones para hacerlo, digo, no parecía el tipo de persona que se vendería.

-No lo defiendas, prima, ese tipo por fin se sacó la careta. Mmm... Deberíamos denunciarlo a las noticias.

-No vale la pena, Ivanov, además si lo hacemos podrían cerrar el teatro por mucho tiempo y haríamos las cosas más difíciles para los demás.

-Es cierto... ¿y ahora qué, qué piensas hacer, prima?

-No lo sé, de verdad no lo sé. Estoy muy confundida, no puedo volver allá y tampoco estoy de humor para salir...

-Yo tampoco, ahora que renuncie ya no tengo razones para quedarme en Rusia...

-Chicas, lo mejor en estas circunstancias es salir de la madriguera y despejar cabeza.

-Abuela, en serio, no estoy de ánimo para salir a ninguna parte.

-No hablaba salir aquí en Moscú, me refiero a Tokio.

-¿Tokio?

-Sí, si te quedas acá lo único que lograrás es deprimirte. Además necesitas descansar y qué mejor que volver a ver a tus amigas.

-Eh, no lo sé, con la única quien hablo es Honoka, no sé dónde están las demás.

-No lo sabrás si te quedas aquí querida, además, hace mucho que deseas regresar, no me lo niegues.

-Bueno, sí, pero...

-¡Queda decidido, te vas de vacaciones a Tokio y punto final!

-¿Eh? Y qué va a pasar con el trabajo de la Universidad.

-Eli, tienes tres meses para pensarlo, por ahora solo ve y disfruta el descanso.

-Mmm... Sí, creo que tienen razón. Está bien, iré a Tokio, Fleur, ¿vienes conmigo?

-Ah, me encantaría pero acordé con mi padre que iría a Francia si no lo lograba.

-Entonces es el adiós... Bueno, tenemos un par de días para preparar el viaje, hagámoslos memorables.

-Si.

Finalmente este huracán de malas experiencias ha pasado. Lamentablemente el destino no le sonrió a Eli de la manera que esperaba pero quizás el tiempo dirá que habrá preparado para ella.


	4. ¡Objeción! ¡Exijo un receso!

**Antes de comenzar quiero disculparme por la tardanza pero con los debéres y la falta de inspiración no pude publicar un capítulo antes. Respecto al concurso que estoy planeando les daré los detalles dentro de un mes más.**

 **Aprovecho de recordar que es de mucha ayuda que dejen sus comentarios y compartan ésta historia para que llegue a más gente que la pueda disfrutar.**

 **Disfruten de la historia.**

 **Capítulo 4: ¡Objeción, exijo un receso!**

El día está comenzando, las personas recorren los pasillos del edificio, muchos de ellos entran esperanzados por los discursos y discusiones que se llevan a cabo en aquellos salones repletos de testigos ante decisiones que podrían cambiar la vida de todos los presentes de forma irremediable o complaciente según sea la visión y las circunstancias de los involucrados. Hace un año una persona que se encuentra presente en éste importante edificio institucional comenzó la última fase de su formación como profesional, ahora enfrenta la última prueba que determinará el destino de su profesión.

09:30, Osaka, Tribunal del Distrito, Sala de espera.

La sala amoblada se encontraba algo más calmada, frente a unas grandes puertas una chica de cabellera corta, oscura y azulada consultaba los últimos detalles de una carpeta que llevaba en sus manos. El sujeto al lado de ella la va a buscar para hablar con una mujer bastante conocida.

-Umi-chan, cálmate, lo has hecho de maravilla hasta ahora. Jugaste muy bien esa carta ante el juez.

-Sí, eso creo, Hidenyoshi-senpai pero me temo que el fiscal oculta algo ya que no se molestó en contradecir mi argumento.

-Seguir dando vueltas no te llevará a nada, chica.- Contesto la mujer.

Su cliente llevaba un vestido amarillo con dibujos floreados, usando una cinta rosada ceñida a la cintura. Su larga cabellera rosada caía por sus hombros y toda su espalda, además llevaba un sombrero grande de mimbre adornado con una gran margarita.

-Marina-san, si nos basamos en su último testimonio usted no está negando que estuvo en la escena del crimen, ¿Cómo no voy a darle vueltas si lo que acaba de afirmar la incrimina?...

-No puedo mentir, debo decir todo lo que se, tú deberás darle sentido a todo. Estoy segura de que lo lograrás.

-Decir que no miente no convencerá al juez, señorita... Quizás aún no estoy lista...-Dijo en voz baja.

-No me vengas con eso Umi. Eres la primera estudiante en práctica que logra poner al fiscal Inoue contra las cuerdas así que no te des por vencida antes de tiempo, está prohibido.

-Lo sé... (Esto no es un juego, la inocencia de mi cliente depende de mí, no fallaré).

Por años se ha preparado arduamente estudiando todos los códigos de la ley y realizando las prácticas para obtener su distintivo de letrado. El día de hoy Umi se encontraba defendiendo a su primera cliente real en el tribunal de justicia, quien además era una muy conocida pintora lo que le agregaba más peso a su caso. Obviamente y para fortuna de Umi contaba con la asistencia de su abogado tutor.

El alguacil abrió las puertas de la sala.

-¡El tiempo del receso ha terminado, por favor todos regresen a la sala!

-Umi, todo lo que necesitas es solo esto.-La mujer apuntó a su pecho.

-Fe, querida. Ya ganaste el juicio, solo que aún no te das cuenta. Vamos.

-(¿Qué aún no me doy cuenta...? ¡CLARO, COMO NO LO NOTÉ, ESO ES!) Senpai, vamos, tenemos un juicio por ganar.

-Esa es la actitud.

Ahora Umi se puso tras su estrado y miró directamente a los ojos del fiscal para dar la batalla final.

A la misma hora estaba ocurriendo algo que muy rara vez pasaba en un lugar. La chica pelirroja habla con el gerente del local y le da a entender los puntos más importantes del documento que le estaba presentando junto a su hermana.

-Esto es una falla severa, pero como queremos llegar a buen término usted sabrá lo que es mejor para nosotras y para su compañía.

-¿Ah?...

-Señor, ¿se siente bien?-Pregunta Honoka que está sentada frente a un escritorio.

-Ah, sí, claro, descuiden, nos haremos cargo, por favor pasen al salón de exhibición y elijan el vehículo que deseen, es lo menos que podemos ofrecerles, después pasen acá para firmar los papeles de cambio y para el retiro del vehículo siniestrado.

-Me alegra que nos hayamos entendido. Muchas gracias.

-No, gracias a ustedes, esto jamás se volverá a repetir,

Las dos pasaron al salón y Honoka no pudo evitar preguntar a su hermana.

-¿No crees que fuiste algo lejos, Yukiho?

-Por supuesto que no, según el informe tu furgoneta venía con una falla de fábrica, ¡pudiste haber muerto!

-Pero no pasó nada, me alegro de que todo saliera bien.

-Sí, si Rick no hubiera pasado por ahí ahora te estaría dejando flores en el hospital. En fin, ahora hay que elegir cuál nos vamos a llevar.

-Mmm... No lo sé, necesitamos algo para transportar las cargas del almacén pero que sea más robusto.

-Mmm, ¿qué te parece ese furgón de ahí? Muy conveniente, ¿no?

-No, tiene los asientos fijos, no nos servirá.

-¿Y qué tal ese de ahí? No, espera, gasta mucho...

-¡Quiero esa!

Entre todos los vehículos del lugar Honoka puso su atención en una gran camioneta techada que estaba al fondo del salón.

-Es algo grande, pero mira, tiene cuatro corridas de asientos hacia atrás que se pueden acomodar, gasta muy poco... ¡Wow! ¡Es increíble!

-Sí, casi se parece a esos autobuses que usan las estrellas de rock para sus giras.

El gerente se acerca a las dos.

-¿Y, ya hicieron su elección?

-¡Si, nos llevaremos esa!

-¡Qué, pero esa es la Country Lander de lujo! ¡No puedo...!

-Recuerde lo que dijo...

-Ay... Bien, comencemos el papeleo...

-¡Gracias, usted es el mejor!

-Ni lo mencione, señorita...

Mientras tanto en las alturas una chica mira por última vez el paisaje de la tierra natal de su antiguo suelo, preguntándose que es lo que le esperará allá en su próximo destino.

-(Mmm, que solo se siente acá, debí traerme algo para pasar el rato, el viaje será bastante largo... ¡Claro! Podría llamar a casa y... no, no quiero que se enteren así, no debo decirles nada, al menos no hasta llegar... Ay, pero qué puedo hacer hasta entonces...).

Una azafata se le acerca a Eli.

-¿Gusta algo de maní para el viaje?

-Eh, no, gracias... Eh, ¿puedo usar mi teléfono ahora?

-Solo con el wi-fi del avión, no puede realizar llamadas a menos que sea por la línea del avión.

-Ah gracias. (Cómo lo pude olvidar, ahora sí que estoy perdida... Un momento, a ésta hora debe ser de día en Japón, quizas pueda hacer una videollamada a Honoka. Espero no encontrarla justo trabajando.

En la hamburguesería Honoka y Yukiho se tomaban un descanso de los días anteriores compartiendo algunas patatas fritas y refrescos.

-Sabía que la práctica de principios legales nos sería muy útil tarde o temprano, Jajaja.

-Aunque me dió un poco de pena la cara del tipo de la automotora.

-¿Por qué? Pudiste haber muerto, es justo que exijas una compensación.

-(¡Bzzzz!) ¿Una llamada?... ¡Es Eli-chan! ¡Es una videollamada suya!

-¿Ah? Que raro, por lo general no llama hasta los fines de semana.

-Voy a contestar.

Honoka pasa el dedo por la pantalla y le da a aceptar la llamada. En el avión Eli se pone el auricular.

-¿Alo?

-¡Eli-chan! ¡Cómo estás!

-Bien, bien, ¿cómo va todo por allá?... ¿Estás en la hamburguesería?

-Si, hoy tuvimos que cerrar, Yukiho y yo nos estamos tomando el día. ¿Cómo va la práctica con el ballet?

-Ah... (Debo inventar algo) Pospusieron los ensayos por remodelación del teatro, no estará listo hasta dentro de tres meses así que estoy volando hacia Tokio en éste momento.

-¡En serio! ¡Genial! ¡Escuchaste Yukiho, Eli-chan vuelve a casa!

-¡Eso es maravilloso!

-Si... Eh, necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Si, claro, dime.

-Por favor no le digas nada a Alisa, quiero que mi llegada sea una sorpresa.

-Por supuesto. Oye, iré a recogerte a la estación, dime a que hora llegas.

-Como a las 9 de la mañana, más o menos. Me quitaste un peso de encima, olvidé cambiar mi dinero al salir.

-¿Qué? Eso no es propio de tí... ¿Sucedió algo?

-(Rayos, comenzó a sospechar, debo inventar algo...) ¡Ah, no, lo que sucede es que la casa de cambio cerró por... Reparación, si, estaban reparando las tuberías en la calle y por eso cerró.

-Vaya, que coincidencia, aquí pasó lo mismo, ¡Jajajaja!

-¿En serio? Horosho... En fin, nos vemos mañana. ¡Adiós!

-¡Adios Eli-chan! (¡Click!). ¡Que suerte, podremos verla después de tanto tiempo!... ¿Yukiho, que te pasa?

-Mmm, algo no anda bien. ¿No notaste algo?

-¿Algo como qué?

-Normalmente Eli-senpai siempre anda muy segura pero ahora la noté un poco preocupada. ¿No crees que estará ocultando algo?

-No, probablemente sea el cansansio por la universidad, ya sabes que allá son muy estrictos.

-Mmm, quizas tengas razón...

Mientras tanto en Osaka el público en la sala ya estaba con el corazón en la garganta. El testigo en el estrado se sentía acorralado, el juez estaba anonadado y Umi dispara su último argumento.

-Por eso es altamente absurdo que el testigo afirme que mi cliente cortó la cuerda que sostenía aquel saco de arena y que supuestamente cayó sobre la victima.

El público se inquieta y el juez toma su mazo.

-(¡Pam, pam, pam!) ¡Orden en la sala!... Ante el nuevo escenario que nos presenta es claro que la señorita Marina no pudo atacar a la víctima.

-¡Si!- Grita Umi.

-Su señoría, no nos apresuremos. Quiero disculparme con el jurado pero olvidé mencionar que hasta hace poco la policia emitió un nuevo informe y el lugar de los hechos no se encuentra tras el escenario, sino en el camarín de la señorita Marina.

-¡Qué!

-No... Umi-chan...

-Mmm... Esto complica las cosas, de nuevo estamos en un punto muerto... Tendremos que continuar con la sesión en otra oportunidad, solicito a la defensa y a la fiscalía que por favor estudien los nuevos detalles que se presentan para el caso. Proseguiremos con el proceso dentro de tres semanas el día viernes a las 8:30 de la mañana. Hasta entonces, se levanta la...

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase a Umi se le nubla la vista y se desploma en el suelo.

-¡Ah...! (¡Pam!)

-¡Umi!

-¡Umi-chan!

Minutos después despierta recostada en el sillón de la sala de espera. A su alrededor están Marina que tomaba su mano, su tutor que hablaba acaloradamente por teléfono y el fiscal que estaba cambiandole el paño de su frente.

-¡Umi-chan, despertaste!

-Nos diste un buen susto.-Dijo el fiscal.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué paso?

-Umi, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Algo mareada, Hidenyoshi-senpai... ¿fiscal, qué hace aquí?

-Cuidando que no le pase nada, señorita. Seremos rivales pero jamás dejaría a una mujer sola sin asistencia.

-(No es el monstruo que yo creía).

-Seré honesto con usted, es la primera vez que una principiante me hace ponerme serio. Haré lo que tenga que hacer. Recupérese y nos veremos pronto. Adiós. Hidenyoshi, Marina.

Hace una reverencia y se retira.

-Me mostré débil ante él, hasta lástima sintió.

-No, será despiadado en la corte pero siempre ha sido cortés fuera de la sala. Umi, se honesta conmigo, ¿dormiste bien anoche?

-Eh...

-Lo suponía, se acabo, como tu tutor te relevo temporalmente del caso hasta nuevo aviso.

-¡Qué! ¡No, por favor, no lo haga, se que cometí un error pero no volvera a pasar!

-¿Y ese error fue...?

-Dejar pasar eviden...

-Descuidar tu salud, ese fue tu error. Has trabajado sin parar por días, no puedes rendir al máximo en esas condiciones. Regresarás a casa y descansarás hasta nuevo aviso.

-Pero...

-Umi-chan, por favor. Hazle caso. No quiero que te lastimes solo por mi.

-Pero Marina-san, no quiero abandonarla, esto...

-Eli, el caso no irá a ninguna parte. Seguiré investigando y si encuentro algo importante te avisare. Por ahora será mejor que regreses a tu casa y descanses. Necesitarás despejar tu mente.

Por un lado se sentía frustrada e impotente ante las palabras de su tutor y su defendida pero sabía que en el fondo tenían razón.

-Mmm... Está bien... Lo haré... Marina-san... Yo.

-Estaré bien, Umi-chan...

El día pasó rápidamente. En el hotel donde se había alojado desde que comenzó el proceso sacaba las cosas que ya había acomodado y las metía en su maleta de viaje. Entre tantos documentos y ropa encontró algo bastante nostálgico que le hizo revivir buenos recuerdos.

-(Esto es de nuestro último concierto, chispas, ahora que veo esta foto siento como si todo eso hubiera pasado ayer. Me pregunto que habrá sido de las demás... ¡Un segundo!).

Entonces al hacer algo de memoria recordó aquél día cuando Eli, Nozomi y Nico se despidieron del instituto, recordó la promesa que todas habían hecho esa tarde.

-(Ahora que lo recuerdo bien prometimos que sin importar lo que pasara nos mantendríamos en contacto... Cielos, he estado trabajando tan duro que lo olvidé por completo... Rayos, ¿qué clase de amiga soy? Creo que Honoka tenía razón después de todo, a veces también puedo ser muy obsesiva cuando me propongo algo... Creo que ahora entiendo por qué Hidenyoshi-senpai me mandó a casa... Como sea, cuando llegue mañana a Tokio lo primero que haré será ir a ver a Honoka, si, tengo que cambiar las cosas).

Durante esa noche cada una se preparaba para el siguiente día. Honoka horneó todos los dulces que pudo, Eli-chan estaba esperando en el aeropuerto de Mongolia esperando a que terminara el transbordo, y Umi ya acababa de empacar todo lo que tenía. El día siguiente iba a ser sin duda bastante especial.

Pero aún cuando la buena vibra de los últimos días había disipado las angustias esa noche todo comenzó de nuevo. Honoka se levanta del suelo y se encuentra en el tenebroso bosque.

-Oh no... No otra vez...

Pero ésta vez los árboles y plantas cobraron vida, mostraron unas caras horripilantes y garras mortales y fueron a por ella.

-¡Roaaaaaaaar!

-¡AAAAAAH, NO, NO NO NO NO NO!-Gritaba sin cesar. Comenzaba a correr nuevamente pero ahora le resultaba más dificil que antes ya que las plantas intentaban atraparla para frustrar su huida pero de alguna forma se las arreglaba por muy poco. Pero nuevamente el fuego hace su aparición, aunque esta vez toma la forma de un imponente dragón.

-¡Groaaaaaaar!

-¡AAAAAAAAAY, QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!

Mientras tanto ya era temprano y Yukiho ya estaba abriendo la tienda pensando que su hermana ya se preparaba para ir a buscar a Eli a la estación.

-¡One-chan, el desayuno está listo, baja o no alcanzarás a comer! (¡Tilin!) Un cliente.

Yukiho fue al mostrador.

-Bienvenido, en que puedo... Ah.

-Hola, hola, ¿como va todo por aca?

Rick llega a la tienda y Yukiho se molesta con él.

-¡Grrr, vienes a molestar o qué!

-¿Eh? Y a tí que te pasa, solo vine a comprar unos dulces. ¿Por qué me tratas así?

-¿Por qué entras a la tienda con el casco puesto? ¡Ya dije que lo sentía!

-¿Esto? AY, no te pongas así, solo vine en bicicleta, no pretendía molestar ni nada de eso.

-Bueno, si tu lo dices-Dijo algo avergonzada mientras se frotaba la nuca. Notó que Rick llevaba un estuche con una forma peculiar.

-Disculpa la curiosidad pero ¿qué es eso?

-¿Esto? Ah, es mi guitarra, la llevo a afinar a la tienda de instrumentos, vamos a tocar con mi banda la próxima semana.

-Ah, que interesante, dime, ¿deseas llevar algo?

-Si, unos 20 dangos. ¿Mmm? ¿Y como ha estado Honoka?

-Bastante mejor, ha podido hablar con las senpais y...

-¡AAAAAAAH!

-¡Qué sucede!

-Otra vez la pesadilla.

-¡Ayudaaa! ¡Por favor!-Esta vez el grito fue más fuerte.

-¡Esto es malo, hay que despertarla!

-¡Rick, espera!

Rick subió rápidamente y fue hasta la puerta de la habitación de Honoka, pero estaba cerrada con pestillo.

-¡Rayos, no abre!

-¡No, así no podremos entrar!

-¡YIAAAAAAAAH!

-Pagaré el arreglo más tarde, hazte a un lado.

-¿Eh? ¡Qué vas a hacer!

-¡ORRIAAAAH! (¡PAM!).

-¡Waaa!

Rick retrocedió unos pasos y de un fuerte empujón tiró la puerta de la habitación. Al entrar ahí vió a la chica rebolcandose en su cama como si estuviera sufriendo el peor dolor de su vida.

-¡Honoka!

-¡Onee-chan, despierta, despierta!

-¡Yiaaaaah, no, aléjense de mi!

-¡Onee-chan, por favor, ya reacciona!

-No está despertando.

Yuhiko intentó agitarla, intentó gritarle, mojarle la cara pero nada funcionaba, su querida hermana seguía atrapada en la horrible pesadilla.

-¡No, que vamos a hacer!

-Calma, calma, manten la calma.

-¡Cómo me voy a calmar si está así!

-Angustiarnos no va a ayudar, a ver, toma su mano.-Yukiho asiente y toma la mano de su hermana pero no funciona.

-¡No, quiten sus manos de mi, yia!

-¡No funciona!

-Rayos, Honoka, ¡Honoka, despierta!

Se acerca a ella y toma su mano. En el sueño de Honoka las monstruosas plantas y el temible fuego retrocedieron ya que un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar.

-(El mismo viento, vino a ayudarme, debo aprovechar de huir).

De repente Honoka se calmó un poco pero seguía atrapada en la pesadilla.

-Eso, ya va a pasar... No te dejaremos sola.

-(Se calmó un poco apenas tomó su mano...).

-Aún no despierta, Yukiho, piensa, tu conoces más a tu hermana, ¿sabes de algo que pueda ayudarla?

-¿Algo...? ¡Es verdad, Eli-senpai llega hoy, tal vez ella pueda hacer algo!

-¡Bien, entonces llámala!

-¡Si!

Unas horas atrás, antes de que esto sucediera una chica de cabellera rubia amarrada con una cola de caballo que vestía un abrigo celeste, una blusa blanca a rayas violeta y unos jeans azules y que calzaba unas botas de cuero marron ya había arribado al aeropuerto de Tokio. Fue a recoger su maleta y subió al tren. Mientras otra chica de cabellera azulada y peinada con un broche en el flequillo que usaba un vestido de oficina color gris oscuro, una camisa blanca con un moño rojo, unas medias negras y zapatos blancos ya se encontraba a unos cuantos minutos de llegar a Tokio. Unos minutos más tarde Eli baja del tren y saca su teléfono para avisarle a Honoka para que la fuera a recoger pero antes de eso revisó nuevamente su maleta para ver si el obsequio que trajo consigo sobrevivió al viaje.

-Espero que esté bien... Uff, menos mal, no sufrieron ningún daño, a Honoka le va a encantar cuando lo vea.

Cuando lo comienza a guardar Umi baja de su tren e iba a tomar el taxi para ir directo hacia la casa de Honoka, pero entonces se detuvo a pensar.

-(Rayos, ahora que lo pienso no he meditado sobre que le voy a decir cuando la vea... Chispas, creo que me apresuré mucho. Veamos, debería comprarle algo... Mmm, veré en esa tienda de ahí). (¡Pom!) ¡Woaa! (¡Pow!)

-¡Ay!

Apuró el paso y al doblar por un pasillo tropezó con una chica rubia que estaba agachada y cae tirando su cartera.

-Iteee...

-¡Ay...!

-Lo siento mucho, no estaba viendo...

-Au... No, fue mi culpa, yo... ¡¿Umi-chan?!

-¡¿E-Eli-chan?!

-¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!-Exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Wow, Eli-chan, has cambiado mucho, te-te vez hermosa!

-Jajaja, ya, me estoy sonrojando. Y mirate, te ves sensasional. No esperaba verte aquí.

-Ni yo, pensé que estabas en Rusia.

-Si, así es pero ya salí de vacaciones y quise venir. Oye, déjame ayudarte con eso.

-No, descuida, no te molestes. Eh. Oye, ¿qué tal si vamos a tomar algo?

-No lo se, se supone que tenía que llamar a Honoka para que venga a recogerme. ¿Qué hora es?

-Ah, son las 8:00.

-Mmm, aún es muy temprano. Bien, vamos.

En cuanto recogieron sus pertenencias caminaron unas cuantas calles y entraron a un café. Eli pidió su postre favorito de chocolate y Umi un café cortado acompañado de unas galletas.

-Cielos, como extrañaba venir a éste lugar. La copa de chocolate es tal y como la recuerdo.

-Eli-chan. Dime, ¿como te ha ido allá en Rusia?

-Eh, todo bien, ya terminé con mis cursos, ahora debo esperar hasta la graduación.

-Eso es grandioso, entonces significa que por fin cumplirás tu sueño de ser bailarina allá.

-¿Eh?- Eso último la descolocó un poco y se le cayó la cuchara al suelo.

-Uy.

Una camarera se acerca, recoge la cuchara y le entrega otra.

-Gracias.

-Eli-chan, ¿sucede algo?

-Ah, no, por qué lo dices.

-Te noto algo preocupada, ¿acaso sucedió algo?

-No, nada importante. Todo está bien.

-Entonces ¿por qué estás rizandote un mechon con el dedo?

-Mmm, Nozomi-chan también lo habría notado, por favor que esto quede entre nosotras, no voy a bailar en el ballet Bolshoi.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso te fue mal en las audiciones otra vez? Eli, yo vi como practicaste antes de partir, es imposible que...

-No fue por la audición. Mira, es algo complicado de explicar... Eh...

Desde que conoce a Eli Umi siempre la veía segura de si mismo, con voz y pose de mando cuando estaba en el consejo estudiantil y había sido su modo a seguir desde entonces, pero ahora lucía muy diferente.

-Mmm, entiendo... Hazlo cuando lo creas mejor.

-Oye, recuerdo que Honoka me dijo que habías entrado a la escuela de derecho. Por como luces estoy segura de que no falta mucho para que te den tu distintivo de letrado, ¿no es así?

-Si, pero ahora estoy castigada por así decirlo.

-¿Cómo así?

-Si, lo que pasa es que ahora estoy trabajando en mi primer caso pero últimamente he estado trabajando demasiado y ayer al terminar la audiencia me desmayé y mi tutor me envió a casa a descansar hasta nuevo aviso.

-Umi-chan, ¿recuerdas el campamento de verano?

-Si. ¿por qué?

-¿Recuerdas el plan de entrenamiento que creaste para todas? Pues todas lo completamos pero en cinco días, nadie pudo seguir el ritmo, ni siquiera tú.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Umi, a veces eras muy renuente a hacer algunas cosas, pero cuando te apasionabas por algo no te detenías sin importar las consecuencias. Eso es una virtud muy grande... Pero tambien te puede perjudicar si no tienes cuidado.

-Si, mi tutor dijo lo mismo, sin darme cuenta me metí tanto en mis estudios que incluso olvide nuestra promesa...-Dijo entrelazando los dedos y llevandoselos hacia la frente.

-De seguro Honoka debe estar muy triste porque no le he hablado en meses... Vaya amiga soy...

-Umi, no creo que Honoka esté molesta contigo, sabes bien que no es así. Podrá ser inmadura y a veces torpe pero ella me dijo que todas nosotras estamos con ella, aún cuando estamos lejos. Así que no te sientas mal.

-Si... Eli-chan... (¡Ring!).

-Mi teléfono, es Honoka-chan, ya debe estar lista, le diré que estoy aquí y le daremos una sorpresa. (¡Click!) ¿Alo?

Al otro lado de la línea una chica muy angustiada contesta.

-¡Eli-senpai!

-Yukiho-chan, ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué estás llamando con el teléfono de Honoka?

-¡No hay tiempo, mi hermana está atrapada en su pesadilla y no despierta con nada, tienes que venir rápido!

-¡Si, si, voy para allá, adiós! (¡Click!).

-¡Qué sucede!

-¡Honoka-chan está en problemas, tenemos que irnos...! ¡Diablos, olvidé cambiar mi dinero otra vez!

-¡Yo pago, vamos!

Umi soltó unos cuantos billetes sobre la mesa y las dos tomaron el primer taxi que encontraron.

Mientras tanto en la tienda la chica se volvió a agitar y su hermana intentó mantenerla quieta en la cama para que no se lastimara.

-¡Honoka, por favor, ya basta, despierta!

-¡Sosten su cabeza, evita que se golpee!

-Ya estaba bien cuando le tomaste la mano y ya está cómo antes. ¿Qué más podemos hacer?

-¡Yiaaah!

Honoka se encontraba arrinconada en la orilla del pantano otra vez y entonces vió que una mano se asomaba en el agua. Honoka pensó que alguien se podría estar ahogando y entró a auxiliarla pero la mano la agarró y comenzó a halar hacia abajo. Honoka intentó luchar con todas sus fuerzas y por eso se agitaba tanto.

-¡No, estoy es inutil! (¡Chimp!)

Con el forcejeo el control cayó al suelo y encendió la televisión, justo estaban emitiendo una repetición de Angelic Angel de μ's en Nueva York. Al escucharla Honoka dejó de forcejear un poco ya que en su sueño sintió la melodía y la mano que la tiraba hacia abajo la soltó.

-Se calmó, el concierto de μ's debe estar haciendo algo con su sueño.

-Eso parece, solo resta esperar a que sus amigas regresen. Ah... ¿esto sucede a menudo?

-No, es la primera vez que mi hermana se pone así...

El momento de calma llegó a su fin ya que el video clip terminó y en la pesadilla Honoka comenzó a ser tirada hacia abajo otra vez.

-¡Ah, no, dejameee, ayudaaaa!

-¡No de nuevo!

-¿Tienes la canción en tu celular?

-Si, espera... ¡Se rompió cuando la sostenía!

-¡Espera, iré por mi guitarra!

Bajó rapidamente y volvió con una guitarra electroacústica, tomó su uñeta y comenzó a contar.

-¡Y un, dos, tres!

 _¿Donde está éste lugar?_

Espera, incluso si no lo dices,

Yo ya lo se. Es una cálida ilusion que vi

En mis sueños.

Quién eres.

No voy a preguntar porque ya lo se.

Gracias al canto de Rick Honoka se volvió a calmar ya que en el sueño de nuevo la mano la soltó.

-Pant... Pant...

-(Se calmó de nuevo, el canto de Rick de alguna forma la está ayudando).

-(Está funcionando, debo seguir...).

Continuó por un rato hasta que por fin el taxi llegó y ambas amigas bajaron a toda prisa y entraron a la tienda. En la recepción Eli llamó a Yukiho.

-¡Hola, Yukiho...!

Yukiho las escuchó.

-Sigue cantando, sin importar lo que pase.

Rick asintió con la cabeza y Yukiho bajo de inmediato encontrando a su senpai acompañada.

-¡Gracias al cielo llegaste...! ¡¿Umi-senpai?!

-¡Cómo está Honoka!

-¡Se calmó pero aún no despierta!

-¡Deprisa, vamos con ella!

Umi corre a toda prisa y encuentra al tipo pelirrojo tocando la guitarra y cantando Angelic Angel frente a la chica que respiraba agitada.

-(¿Quién es él?).

-Yukiho-chan, ¿que pasa aquí?

-Se calmó cuando escuchó Angelic Angel pero ninguno pudo encontrar la canción así que se puso a cantarla con su guitarra y se ha mantenido más tranquila hasta ahora.

-¡Umi!

-Entendido.

Las dos se ajustaron a la estrofa en la que iba el chico pelirrojo y se unieron al coro.

-Por eso es que quería

Conocerte mucho antes

Voy a dejar que estas palabras

Que quiero transmitir se disuelvan

En este sonido.

¡Y Call Angel!

Ya en sueño Honoka vio una luz encima de si y unas manos le ofrecían ayuda para salir del horrible pantano. A la vez escuchaba una melodía que le parecía familiar.

-¡Al fin, alguien respondió, estoy salvada!

Y esas manos que agarró fuertemente eran las de sus amigas que se las afirmaban con cariño y seguían cantando. Entonces por fin comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-¡Está despertando!-Exclamó Rick.

-Que alivio... Hermana...

-Honoka.

-¡Honoka-chan, despierta!

Al abrir sus ojos observó unas manchas amarilla y azulada que se fueron aclarando en su retina hasta distinguir que se trataba de sus amigas.

-Ah... ¿Ah?

Y por fin vió que estaba en su habitación, en la entrada se encontraba su hermana con una expresión de cansansio y alivio y a Rick que sostenía su guitarra y limpiandose el sudor después de pasar esa angustiante hora. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a sus queridas amigas lado a lado.

-¡¿Chicas?!

-Estamos aquí.

-No nos volveremos a separar.

-Sniff... Mmm... Jajajajaja... ¡Jajajajaja!-Rió brotando lágrimas de sus ojos y las dos solo reaccionaron haciendo lo mismo.

El reencuentro que tanto había esperado por fin había llegado. Estuvo unos largos segundos abrazada de sus amigas.

-Chicas... No saben lo feliz que me siento... Esperé este día por mucho tiempo...

-Honoka... Perdóname, falté a nuestra promesa... Yo.

-Eso no importa Umi-chan... Eli-chan... te extrañé...

-Yo también...

-Ah... Que bueno que todo terminó...

-Rick-kun, gracias, otra vez volviste a ayudar a mi hermana...

-No hay de que...

-¡Rick! ¡Qué haces aquí!

-Ah, estabas gritando y... Ah, bueno, es una historia larga...

-No despertabas de tu pesadilla y tratamos de hacer de todo hasta que Umi y Eli-senpai llegaran.

-Chicos... Ustedes me salvaron, pensé que no saldría de ahí nunca. Gracias...

-No hay de qué...

-Ah, esto, Yukiho-chan, creo que deberíamos bajar todos... Creo que estamos... ¿Qué le pasó a la puerta?-Preguntó extrañada Umi.

-Eh, estaba con llave y tuve que derribarla. ¡Pagaré el arreglo!

-Creo que no nos han presentado.

Abajo en la sala de estar cuando todos estaban sentados Rick se presentó ante las chicas.

-Mi nombre es Richard Bluhart, pero pueden llamarme Rick, soy canadiense-japonés, encantado de conocerlas

-Me llamo Umi Sonoda, amiga de la infancia de Honoka.

-Soy Eli Ayase, encantada.

-Son tal cual y como las vi en el concierto de Love Live de Nueva York. Chispas, conocer a Honoka fue una sorpresa para mi pero verlas a ustedes ya es una suerte.

-Qué cosas dices, jajaja.-Se sonrojó Umi.

-Honoka, sabía que esas pesadillas te estaban pasando factura pero no pensé que fuera tan serio.

-Si, pero quedar atrapada en una, nunca había escuchado algo así.-Dijeron Eli y Umi respectivamente.

-No, es la primera vez que me sucede algo así, mi pesadilla no fue tan terrible después de que hablé con Rin-chan pero ahora fue tan real que debía luchar para sobrevivir.

-Si, es verdad, si no hubieramos estado Rick y yo aquí no se cómo habría terminado todo.

-Pero lo peor ya pasó. Lo importante es que ahora estás bien.

-Es cierto, Rick. Pero ya no quiero preocuparlos más con eso. Ahora que están aquí creo que ya no nos tendremos que preocupar por eso nunca más.

-Espero que sí.-Dijo Honoka.

-Cambiando de tema se ven muy bien, cuando me desperté me costó un poco reconocerlas.

-¿Qué nos vemos bien? Mírate tú, estás hecha toda una mujer, ya manejas la tienda por tus padres y hasta la has hecho crecer.

-Si, diría que has crecido más que nosotras en éstos años.-Dijo Umi.

-Qué cosas dicen, aún cometo errores y necesito que mis padres me ayuden con algunas cosas.

-Creo que estás siendo muy modesta, hermana.

-Chicas, perdónen mi curiosidad pero ¿acaso se van a reunir todas para el décimo aniversario del Love Live?-Preguntó Rick.

-¡Qué!-Gritaron todas.


	5. La verdad tras la máscara

**Capítulo 5: La verdad tras la máscara.**

El cronómetro de la gran pantalla corría para todos los competidores, segundo a segundo cada uno hacía su máximo esfuerzo para tomar la soberanía. El público alentaba a estos atletas que luchaban por un lugar en el podio de los ganadores y sus equipos les echaban porras desde las bancas. Una de ellas gritaba a todo pulmon a su compatriota que iba en el tercer carril de la piscina olímpica.

-¡Vamos Haru, dale, dale, ya casi lo consigues, solo un poco más Ichigo-chan nya!

-¡Mueve esos brazos, sigue, sigue, sigue!... ¡Lo hizo!

- _¡Señoras y señores, ha terminado, es Oro para Japón, Plata para Sri-Lanka y Bronce para Japón en los 500 metros nado mariposa!_

-¡Si, lo lograron-nya!

Rin va con los dos nadadores y celebra la victoria con ellos. Minutos más tarde los tres ganadores suben al podio y reciben las medallas que con tantas ansias y sed de victoria se ganaron.

-¡Esa fue una gran remontada Haru-kun, parecías un tiburón en la piscina-nya!

-Bueno, eso lo logramos gracias a tu entrenamiento.

-Si Rin-senpai, nada de esto habría sido posible sin ti.

-No, lo hicimos todos juntos. Les demostramos de lo que somos capaces.

-Ya solo queda ver como le irá a los chicos de tiro al arco mañana y el cierre de los juegos.-Dijo el medallista de Bronce.

-Oye Rin-san, ¿qué piensas hacer después de los juegos?

-Bueno, voy a regresar a Tokio a reunirme con una amiga-nya.

-¿No es una de las chicas que estaba contigo en el Love Live?

-Si, es Honoka-chan. Quiero contarle tantas cosas, y espero que me ayude con Kayo-chin.

-A todo esto, ¿qué pasó con ella?

-Pues...

En la sala de estar las cuatro chicas aún con el gesto de sorpresa en sus caras miraban de reojo al chico.

-Chicas, me están asustando.

-¿En serio el Love Live va a celebrar su aniversario en un mes?-Preguntó aún excéptica Umi.

-Si, pensé que ya lo sabían.

-No, para nada, sigo la página del Love Live y no han dicho nada al respecto.-Dijo Yukiho.

-He estado muy ocupada con el juicio.

-Y yo recién llegué a Japón.

-No ha salido ningún anuncio en la televisión o en internet, ¿cómo es que estás tan seguro de eso?

-Bueno, ¿recuerdas que te dije que me trasladé a la escuela de arquitectura hace poco?

-Si, me lo dijiste el otro día pero ¿eso qué tiene que ver con el Love Live?

-Pues resulta que los organizadores del Love Live contrataron a un equipo de arquitectos para diseñar y construir los escenarios que van a ser utilizados para celebrar la fiesta de aniversario del evento y algunos alumnos formamos parte de ese equipo. Creí que como ustedes siguen siendo el grupo de school idols más exitoso del Love Live les habían avisado de antemano.

-No, para nada, no hemos recibido ni una llamada. Es raro, ¿no te parece Umi-chan?

-Si, es verdad, por lo menos yo no he cambiado mi número de celular así que ya debieron intentar ponerse en contacto con alguna de nosotras.

-Quizas aún siguen arreglando algunos cabos sueltos, ¿no lo crees Honoka?

-Tal vez... ¿Y si se olvidaron de nosotras?

-Hermana, eso es imposible.

-Pero me parece muy extraño, ese otro grupo ya fue confirmado, ¿cómo se llamaba? A-lise, A-Nice...

-¡A-RISE!-Dijeron las cuatro.

-Si, si, eso. Que raro, me pregunto cuál sera la razón por la que no han hablado con ustedes.

-No lo se, quizás porque no han podido contactar con todas.

-Honoka, aún si no hubieran podido encontrar a las demás ya hubieran intentado hablar con alguna de nosotras, especialmente contigo.-Dijo Umi.

-¿Conmigo?

-Si.

-Mmm, entiendo el punto de Umi-chan, de todas nosotras tu eres la única que no ha cambiado su número ni se ha mudado a otra parte.

-Si Honoka. Lo lógico para cualquier interesado sería comenzar a buscar por el lugar más fácil de encontrar-Dice Rick.

-Onee-chan, ¿qué crees que signifique?

-No lo se Yukiho... Pero creo que deberíamos hacer algo.

-¿Ah?

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó Umi mientras se aflojaba un poco el moño de su cuello.

-Pues deberíamos avisarle a las demás.

-Ah, ¿y cómo haremos eso exáctamente?-Dijo Eli.

-No lo se, pensé que ustedes tendrían alguna idea.

-Honoka, entiendo que (¡Pam!) ¡Qué fue eso!

-RICK, WHERE'RE YOU!

Se escuchó una voz muy fuerte desde la entrada.

-¿Quién acaba de entrar?-Pregunta Yukiho.

-¡Changos, lo olvidé, el ensayo de la banda!

-Rick, ¿conoces a la persona que...?

Antes de que Honoka pudiera terminar la frase una chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos color azul vistiendo una blusa negra con un estampado de una banda de metal y que llevaba una falda roja con un cinturón de cuero irrumpió en la sala.

-What're you doin' here? We were waiting you per hours to begin with the testing!

-Trick, please, take it easy, ok? I can explain...! (¡Pow!) Ouch, my head!

-No more excusses! We're going to the studio right now!

Eli se levanto frente a la chica y le dijo en su mismo idioma.

-Hey you, please respect this place, you cannot enter to this home and...

-Puedo hablar perfectamente Japonés, no hace falta que intentes...

En cuanto dirigió la mirada a Eli la chica quedó pasmada.

-Ah... ¡E-e-eres Eli...!

-¿Qué?

-¡No puedo creerlo, eres Eli Ayase de μ's! ¡Y... tu eres Honoka Kousaka, y Umi Sonoda!

-Rick, ¿podrías decirnos quién es esta chica?-Dice un poco incomodada Umi.

-Chicas, les presento a mi hermana mayor, Trisha. Trick, μ's.

-¡Cielos, Rick, por qué no me dijiste que conocías a las integrantes de μ's!

-Por que te pones como lunática cuando se trata de μ's.

-Por favor, necesito que me den su autógrafo. Ay, no tengo una pancarta, por favor firmen mi frente.

-Justo así... Ya basta, Trick, no puedes entrar así a la casa de una persona.

-Bueno, tu tienes la culpa, tardabas tanto que ya no lo soporté más, sabes que esos estudios no son baratos, ¿y ya fuiste a componer tu guitarra?

-No, es lo que trato de explicarte... Agh... Olvídalo... Mejor vámonos a Akiba, Mick y Nick deben estar esperando.

-Espera, ¡Chicas, aquí tienen entradas para nuestro concierto, por favor no falten!

-Ah... Gracias...-Dijo Eli.

-Nos vemos pronto. Bye.

-¡Adiós chicas, espero verlas pronto!... PLEASE, tell me every deteail about them!

-No until you beg me pardon for punch me like a crazy beast.

-Be grateful that now i'm so happy 'cause i sware i...

Y los dos se fueron.

-Honoka, los canadienses son raros...

-Y que lo digas, Umi-chan...- Justo entonces alguien entró a la tienda a comprar.

 _-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?_

 _-Cariño, creo que aún no abren._

 _-No puede ser, dice que está abierto._

Las personas que acababan de entrar hablaban en un idioma que las chicas no entendían para nada, Yukiho va a atenderlos ya que Honoka todavía seguía en pijama.

-Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?

- _Ah... Nosotros, eh, queremos esto..._

-¿Perdón? No le entiendo.

Desde el pasillo Honoka, Eli y Umi veían a la pareja, uno de ellos usaba una polera blanca, azul y roja con el dibujo de lo que parecía un territorio alargado. La otra mujer usaba una camisa con un logo en el pecho en el que aparece dibujado una especie de flor roja y una botella.

-Son extranjeros. ¿De dónde creen que sean?-Pregunta Honoka.

-No lo se con exactitud pero por la forma de hablar creo que son sudamericanos.-Dice Umi.

-Eli-chan, ¿tú entiendes algo de lo que dicen?.

-No, yo hablo ruso, inglés y un poco de francés, creo que hablan español.

Yukiho tenía un buen problema por la diferencia de lenguajes y la pareja frustrada ya iba a abandonar la tienda pero justo entra un chico de cabello castaño y ojos color ámbar.

-Ah, disculpa, ¿vino aquí un...?

 _-Gordo, no cachan nada, vamos a otro lado._

 _-¿Disculpen pero qué necesitan?_

 _-Qué buena, si, eh, queremos comprar siete de estos dulces con forma de pez._

-Eh, oye, dicen que quieren comprar siete de estos dulces.

-¿Taiyaki? Si, claro, son 1400 yenes.

- _Dice que son 1400 yenes._

 _-A ver... son como 8 lucas y media._

 _-Es lo más barato que podremos encontrar. Aquí tiene mi niña amorosa._

-Listo, gracias por su compra, vuelvan pronto.

 _-Dice que muchas gracias por su compra, que regresen pronto._

 _-No, gracias a usted, la capataz tenía razón al recomendarnos acá, son re-dijes._

La pareja se va.

-Eh, gracias por ayudarme, que suerte que supieras su idioma.

-No es nada, me gusta ayudar. Ah, ando buscando a alguien, es como de ésta altura y es pelirrojo, ¿estuvo por aquí?

-Se acaba de ir con su hermana.

El chico notó que las chicas lo observaban pero sacudió su cabeza y dijo.

-Oh no, pobre, tengo que volver o estaré en problemas. ¡Gracias!

El chico parte a toda prisa de la tienda.

-Horosho...

-Me pregunto quien era él...-Dice Umi.

-No tengo ni idea...-Dijo Honoka.

-Creo que acabamos de ver a otro hermano de Rick.-Respondió Eli.

-Como sea, Honoka, creo que me iré a casa a dejar mis cosas, quiero ir a cambiarme la ropa.

-Si, yo también, además quiero pasar a ver a mi familia.

-Oh... Pero no se vayan aún, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

-Ya habrá tiempo, además también debes arreglarte, no puedes descuidar la tienda.

-Si, es cierto, bueno, nos veremos en el templo después de cerrar la tienda. ¿si?

-Por supuesto.

-Nos vemos.

Las olimpiadas de Asia técnicamente habían terminado, ya era tarde en Nueva Delhi y Rin intentaba llamar a alguien por su teléfono pero su décimo intento también resultó inútil.

-Kayo-chin...

Justo ingresó su compañera de habitación quien era una saltadora de vallas paralímpica.

-Cielos, el entrenamiento fue intenso, oye Rin-chan, ¿quieres salir a ver el festival que están celebrando en la ciudad más tarde?

-Ah, si, Shizuka-chan-nya. ¿Pudiste mejorar tu marca anterior?-

-Si, por supuesto, yo quería seguir pero el entrenador me dijo que mejor lo dejara por hoy o mi pierna se iba a a averiar.-Dijo ella mientras se quitaba su prótesis especial para correr y se ponía la otra.

-¿Tuviste suerte esta vez?

-No, Kayo-chin no contestó... No he sabido nada de ella en dos semanas.

-¿Otra vez? Cielos, ese trabajo suyo en verdad parece un infierno, apenas tiene tiempo para respirar, eso no es vida.

-Yo también creo lo mismo, Kayo-chin siempre me dice que intenta cambiar pero la retienen contra su voluntad. No se que puedo hacer para ayudarla, quiero estar con ella pero ha sido imposible-nya.

-Quizas ya sea hora de que comiences a pensar más en lo que quieres antes de pensar en lo que quieren los demás.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? Sabes que amo participar de las carreras, y me encanta ayudar a los demás con el entrenamiento.

-Creo que ese es el problema, amiga. Te comprometes demasiado pero has dejado de lado tu vida, y creo que he sido algo egoísta reteniéndote a mi lado este tiempo.

-No, claro que no Shizuka-chan, tú...

-Creo que deberías regresar a Japón a rescatar a nuestra Hanayo-chan,

-¿Y qué hay de los paralímpicos? Acordamos que nos quedaríamos juntas para apoyarnos durante todos los juegos.

-Ya lo has hecho, desde el día que entramos al equipo siempre nos hemos ayudado, más tu a mi que yo a ti. Si tu estás bien yo lo haré de maravilla, no lo dudes.

-¿Segura?

-Segurísima.

Rin se lo pensó seriamente, desde que era niña Hanayo y Shizuka habían sido sus mejores amigas y siempre se apoyaron las tres por igual, en ése punto Shizuka tenía razón así que Rin tomó la decisión y tomó su laptop para adelantar su pasaje de regreso.

-Prométeme que ganarás el Oro-nya. ¿Ok?

-Oye, la duda ofende, ¡jajajajaja!

Ya pasada las 8 Honoka corre a toda prisa por la calle y sube las escaleras del templo a toda velocidad, al llegar apenas si está un poco agitada y se encuentra con Eli.

-Pant... Hola... Disculpa el retraso, ¿esperaste mucho?

-No, llegué hace poco. Cielos Honoka, no te costó mucho subir las escaleras, ¿acaso sigues entrenando por las mañanas?

-Si, lo he hecho en secreto desde hace tiempo, mi mamá me regañaba porque decía que me esforzaba de más aún cuando ya no soy una school idol.

-Creo que lo seguiremos siendo de corazón. Mmm, me pregunto cuándo llegará Umi-chan.

Y justo de quien hablaban llegó, la chica había cambiado su traje de oficina por unos pantalones holgados marrón claro, una polera celeste con rayas rojas y un chaleco azul eléctrico.

-Pant... pant... disculpen la tardanza... ¿Esas escaleras siempre fueron tan altas?

-Creo que alguien necesita ejercitar con urgencia. Jijiji.

-Umi-chan, te vez muy agitada, ¿quieres que vaya por agua?

-No... Estoy bien... Y no te burles Honoka, estudiar leyes no es cosa fácil... ¿si?... Tengo que sacrificar mucho tiempo en ello.

-Pero hoy no, tenemos el resto del día para nosotras tres.

-Es verdad, y bien, ¿por dónde deberíamos empezar?-Dijo Eli.

-No lo se, pensé que Honoka tendría alguna idea.

-No, pensé que ustedes ya habían pensado en algo.

-Nadie pensó en nada...

-Pant...-Suspiraron las tres.

-Bueno, no hay por qué alarmarse, mejor vayamos a Akiba y en el camino veremos que hacer.

-Si, como sea... Oigan, miren esto.

Umi se detuvo un momento ya que un cartel capturó su atención.

-Ami la magnífica, la mejor maga de todos los tiempos se presenta en el Akiba Dome...

-¡Chicas, la he visto por la televisión, es una maga increible, puede hacer trucos que parecen imposibles!

-¿En serio? Jamás escuché de ella en Moscú.

-No tenía ni idea de que había una maga profesional en Japón.

-Ustedes dos sueñan como dos ermitaños solitarios.

-Claro que... Pant... tiene razón...

-Horosho, no exageres, solo me ausento por un tiempo... En fin, ya me entró la curiosidad, ¿que tal si vamos a verla?

-¡Si, por supuesto! ¡Vamos!-Dijo Honoka tomando a sus dos amigas de la mano.

-A propósito Honoka, ¿por qué te llama tanto la atención esa maga?-Pregunta Eli.

-No se como decirlo pero cuando la veo me recuerda mucho los espectáculos de μ's.

-Tendré que juzgarlo yo misma.

Ya en primera fila las chicas se alistan para el comienzo del show.

-¡Qué emoción, que emoción, que suerte que justo pudimos venir las tres hoy!

-Ah... Honoka, ¿recuerdas lo que dijiste sobre el show y μ's?-Dijo Umi.

-Si, ¿por qué?

-Es que el escenario luce muy nostálgico.

-Espeluznante-mente nostálgico, y no lo digo por el Akiba Dome.-Dijeron Umi y Eli respectivamente.

Las luces se apagaron y al encenderse los focos unas cinco plataformas con forma de margaritas aparecieron. Sobre la del centro cayó una bola de cristal que simulaba una gota de rocío y al romperse aparece una chica con cabellera lisa y larga color púrpura que viste un traje negro con motivos de naipes por todas partes, usaba un antifaz grande color rosa que ocultaba sus ojos y al aplaudir sacaba de sus palmas un bastón y al tocar el suelo con él apareció una chistera sobre su cabeza.

-¡BIENVENIDOS, ESTÁN LISTOS PARA SORPRENDERSE AL ESTILO AMI!

-¡SIIIIII!-Gritó el público.

El espectáculo comenzó, usó uno de los pétalos como trampolín y saltó a una de las flores que estaba más abajo y al tocarla con la mano ésta se transformó en una motocicleta que montó y comenzó a volar con ella por todo el espacio, y en lugar de echar humo salían pañuelos de su tubo de escape. Al frenar y con un chasquido de sus dedos los pañuelos se volvieron grandes como las sábanas y al hacer otro chasquido de ellos salieron delfines que se zambullan en las flores como si fueran bellas piscinas. Al regresar a la flor principal sacó un botón de su chistera y al apretarlo los delfines se transformaron en cientos de palomas blancas. Luego de eso y para concluir la apertura puso su chistera en el suelo y saltó dentro de ella. Las luces se apagaron y el público no podía ver a donde fue. Entonces en el cielo del domo una mano se iluminó y descendió al escenario y al abrirse apareció ella ahora usando un traje blanco.

-¡Bravooooooo!

-Asombroso...-Dijeron Umi y Eli tratando de quitarse el nudo de la garganta.

Al terminar el show las tres estaban haciendo fila cerca del backstage para conseguir un autógrafo de la maga.

-¡Fue maravilloso, es mucho mejor venir en persona a verlo por la televisión!

-¡Yo nunca había visto nada por el estilo!-Exclamó Umi.

-¿Pero te diste cuenta de algo?

-¿Qué cosa?

-El escenario se parecía mucho al nuestro cuando dimos nuestro último concierto.

-¿En serio?

-¡Cómo no te diste cuenta! ¡Está casi calcado!

-Uy, con lo asombrada que estaba por el espectáculo no me di cuenta.

-¿Tu también, Umi-chan?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Olvídenlo... ¿qué les parecen unos Parfait de chocolate después de salir?

-Me parece... ¡Mira, Eli-chan, ahí está!

La gente se acercó rápidamente a la maga para pedirle un autógrafo. La maga sacó un bolígrafo de su oreja y comenzó a firmar los blocks de autógrafos y las fotografías que le extendían.

-Aquí tiene, de nada, ¿quién sigue?

-Nosotras, ¡Ami-san, usted es sensacional!

-¡Ah...! ¡Si, si, claro...! Eh, dame tu fotografía... Aquí tienes.

-Gracias... ¿ah?

Honoka notó que la firma de la maga salió algo temblorosa, Umi notó que la maga estaba sudando más de lo normal y su tono de voz sonaba más entrecortado.

-Disculpe, ¿se siente bien?

-¿Quién, yo?, me siento de maravilla, ¡Jajajajaja! Bueno, tengo que retirarme, ¡que no falte magia a sus vidas!

La gente se retiró del lugar pero cuando Honoka y Eli se disponían a salir notaron que Umi aún no se movía.

-Umi, ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué te quedaste ahí pasmada?

-No lo se, Eli-chan, tengo el presentimiento de que hemos visto a esa chica antes. ¡Oh, su chistera!

-Se le debió caer con el apuro, hay que devolvérsela. ¡Vamos!

-¡Hey, Honoka, espera!

Honoka vio los nombres de las puertas a ver si encontraba el camerino de la maga.

-¡Honoka, detente, no podemos pasar por aquí, es zona restringida!

-Nos meteremos en problemas, mejor vámonos de aquí.

-Ay, pero tiene que recuperar su chistera, es muy importante para ella.

-¡Oigan, ustedes no pueden entrar acá, quienes son!

De pronto escucharon una voz familiar.

-¿Tú?

-¿Ah? ¡Oh, son las chicas de la tienda de dulces!

Encontraron al chico que ayudó a Yukiho con los extranjeros.

-¿Trabajas aquí?

-Eh, yo...

-¡Genial, nos puedes decir donde está el camerino de Ami!

-Claro, está al fondo del pasillo.

-Gracias, vamos.

-¡Ay, no esperen, no vayan allá, por favor, me meteré en problemas!

-Honoka-chan, hazle caso, creo que ya hemos...

-¡¿Chicas?!

Entonces se encontraron a Rick en el pasillo sosteniendo una soda.

-¿Qué-qué están haciendo aquí?

-¿Rick?

-La pregunta es, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

-¿Yo? Ah... Revisando las estructuras del domo, ¿no les dije que estoy trabajando para el...?

-Rick, ¿qué está pasando?

-Mick, eh...

-Ya me estoy confundiendo, ¿ustedes dos se conocen?-Dice Eli.

-Claro que...

Justo se abre la puerta de golpe y la maga ahora sin su antifaz ni su peluca se dirige al chico pelirrojo.

-¡Rick, por qué tanta chachara, donde está mi soda...! ¡AAAAAAAaaaaaah...!

-Oh, oh...-Dice el chico.

-Ya la regó...-Dice Rick.

-¡¿Trisha-san?!...

-¡Qué sucede ahí!

-¡Giah, vengan acá!-Exclamó Trick.

-¡Waa!-¡Gritaron las tres!

Todos se quedaron pasmados por unos segundos, entonces escucharon a los guardias y Trick mete a todos de un tirón a su camerino. Trick le tapó la boca con la mano a Umi y a Eli y a Honoka con un dango.

-¿Algún problema?

-No, todo en órden.-Dice Rick.

-De acuerdo, avísennos por cualquier cosa.

En cuanto se fueron los guardias Trick las soltó y se puso de pie de un brinco.

-¡Qué-qué hacen ustedes aquí... Yo...!

-¡Tú eres Ami la Magnífica, cielos, no lo puedo creer!

-¡Honoka, baja la voz, por favor, nadie puede saberlo!-Exclamó Rick.

Un momento más tarde todos estaban sentados en los sillones del camerino, Trick se sentó frente a ellas.

-Disculpa que irrumpiéramos así pero Honoka encontró tu chistera en el suelo y quiso venir a devolvértela.

-¡N-n-no es mi chistera! ¡Yo... soy una fan de Ami san, si, por eso me visto como ella! ¡Jajajaja, me atraparon!...

-Claro...-Dijeron las tres con sarcasmo.

-¡Ay, recuérdeme que te asesine!

-¡Qué, tu fuiste la que se asomó por la puerta! ¡Sabes que no puedes salir semi al descubierto!

-Hermanos, por favor, no armemos una escena...

-Está bien, Micky.-Dijo Trick a su hermano con tono dulce.

-Eso fue rápido-Dijeron las tres.

-Bueno, ya lo saben, yo soy Ami la Magnífica.

-Horosho, me impresioné con todos esos trucos de magia, jamás vi algo así en mi vida.

-No son trucos de magia, son efectos especiales.

-¿Efectos especiales?-Dice Honoka.

-Verán, mi hermana es experta en efectos especiales, trabaja en ello desde que tenía 15 años y ha hecho muchas colaboraciones en películas independientes.

-Es uno de mis trabajos pero lo que quiero es ser una gran cantante. La magia es un gusto y un trabajo que tengo para cubrir mis gastos.

-Mmm, ya veo, pero dinos una cosa. Cuando entraste a la casa de Honoka te sorprendiste mucho cuando nos viste.

-Si, y ahora vimos que la escenografía era muy parecida a la que usamos en nuestro último concierto. ¿acaso es por...?

-¡Si, lo admito, no soy una fan, soy una gran fan de ustedes!

-(Eso ya lo sabíamos...).-Pensaron las tres.

-Tanto así que he usado su imagen para crear a mi personaje, lo hago como forma de rendirles homenaje, pero no puedo decirle a nadie que me gusta μ's porque arruinaría mi imagen de chica mala!

-¿Chica mala?

-Si, en nuestra banda me he construido la imagen de chica mala, se vería muy contradictorio si la gente se enterase.

-Hablas de que la gente que los va a escuchar se decepcionaría.

-Exacto.

-Creo que será mejor que les contemos un poco sobre nosotros.-Dijo Rick.

-Antes de eso quiero presentarme bien, hermano. Me llamo Michael pero pueden llamarme Mick, también soy hermano de Rick. Lamento todo el escándalo de hace un rato.

-(Pero si nosotras somos las responsables... Es demasiado amable...).

-(Muy encantador...).

-(Irradia un aura de bondad, nadie se podría enojar con él).-Pensaron las tres.

-Bueno, creo que mejor lo cuentas tu Mick.-Dijo Rick.

-Ah, si. Bueno, ¿por dónde comienzo? Ah si. Como sabrán mis hermanos y yo venimos de Canadá, cuando estábamos en la preparatoria los cuatro formamos una banda llamada 4'ceS, que significa fuerza. Nosotros competimos en un campeonato de bandas de rock escolar que se celebra en el país todos los años. Bueno, el punto es que no nos fue como esperábamos y pasamos por un momento muy malo.

-No le pudimos ganar al campeón vigente en tres oportunidades.

-Caray...-Dijo Umi.

-La verdad es que yo caí en una fuerte depresión el último año de preparatoria. Creí que si no podíamos ganar en el campeonato entonces mucho menos lograríamos cumplir nuestro sueño de convertirnos en cantantes profesionales... Pero un día cuando estaba buscando algo para ver la televisión las vi a ustedes.

-Si, me lo había dicho Rick, que vieron nuestro concierto en Nueva York.

-Así es, cuando las vi bailar y cantar en el escenario no podía creer que chicas de mi edad ya pudieran llegar a alcanzar tal fama, y me maravillé tanto con su espectáculo que comencé a seguirlas, aún cuando ya habían desintegrado μ's, vi que ustedes pasaron por cosas mucho más difíciles que nosotros y me di cuenta de que solo me estaba ahogando en un vaso con agua. Fue entonces cuando decidí que debía seguir con nuestro sueño costara lo que costara. Los tres decidimos venir a Japón y comenzar aquí nuestra carrera. Aproveché lo que sé de efectos especiales para cubrir mi estadía, luego vi una oportunidad de estudiar al público y fue así como nació Ami la Magnífica, ella es mi forma de agradecerles por darme la fuerza de continuar.

Las tres quedaron conmovidas con el relato de Trick.

-Jamás imaginé que llegaríamos a inspirar así a alguien.-Dijo Honoka.

-Mi hermana siempre me lo decía, que su corazón saltaba cada vez que escuchaba a μ's cantar, pero no creí posible que pudiéramos traspasar fronteras.

-¿Umi-chan?

Umi no paraba de llorar y llorar de la emoción. Mick le daba palmadas en la espalda y le pasaba toallas de papel para secarse las lágrimas.

-Creo que lo que le dijiste le llegó directo al corazón.-Dijo Rick.

-Pero no solo la escenografía está inspirada en μ's, veo que tu traje también.

-Si, se te ve bastante bien.

-¿Acaso está basado en los diseños de Kotori-chan?

-Ah, no, no es que esté basado, en realidad ES un diseño de Kotori-senpai.

-¡Cómo!-Exclamaron las tres.

-Pero es imposible, Kotori nunca hizo un vestido así.

-¿O si?

-Bueno, se lo mandé a hacer a ella y me costó bastante dinero pero lo vale.

Umi estaba algo escéptica respecto a lo que la chica decía.

-Ya me estás asustando... Chicas, mejor vayámonos de aquí.

-Si, creo que...

-¿Y como fue que la contactaste? ¿acaso la conociste?

-(¿Le sigue hablando con tanta confianza?)-Pensaron las dos.

-Por supuesto que no pero se que estos son sus diseños ya que además en el mundo de la moda se hace llamar Minalinsky.

-¡Qué...!

-Ah... Pensé que ya lo sabían.

-Ahora que lo dices... creo haber visto unos vestidos y zapatos en las tiendas cuando visité Paris en vacaciones de invierno pero nunca me fijé en la marca.

-Entonces Kotori-chan uso su pseudónimo de Maid como su nuevo nombre de diseñadora.

-¡Chicas, eso significa que Kotori-chan no nos ha olvidado, solo piénsenlo, cada vez que escucha ese nombre pensará en nosotras!-Exclamó Honoka con euforia.

-Ah claro, cuando cantamos como maids, imposible de olvidar.

-Así parece, Trick se dio cuenta y llamó de inmediato para preguntar cuanto saldrían un par de trajes de maga, envió algunas fotos de ustedes para que las usara como referencia y al cabo de un par de meses le llegaron ambos.-Dijo Rick.

-Y aún no me devuelve los 500 dolares que le presté para comprarlo.

-¿Y qué hay del regalo de navidad?

-¡Es un regalo, no...! Bah, como sea. Chicas, les pedimos que por favor no le digan a nadie sobre lo de mi hermana.-Pidió Rick.

-Tranquilo, no le diremos a nadie.

-¿Puedo decirle a mi hermana?

-¡Honoka!-Gritaron todos.

-Si, claro.-Dijo Trick.

-¡¿EH?!

-¿Y yo puedo decirle a la mía?

-Por supuesto.

-Eli, ¿tú también?

-¿Qué?, no es justo que solo Honoka le diga.

-Bueno, creo que irrumpimos aquí más de lo que hubiéramos querido, deben estar cansados así que...

-¡Quieren ir a los videojuegos con nosotras más tarde!

-¡Ese siempre fue mi sueño! ¡Si, iré!

-Qué rápida...-Dijeron Mick y Rick.

-Solo espérennos en la entrada, las alcanzaremos apenas Trick termine de cambiarse.-Dijo Rick.

Mientras esperaban en la entrada aprovecharon de platicar sobre los tres hermanos.

-Honoka, dime, ¿cómo fue que conociste a Rick?

-Es algo gracioso, y horrible cuando lo recuerdo. Estaba estacionada en la calle cuando de repente se cortaron los frenos y justo estaba pasando Rick por ahí, salté de la furgoneta y él me atrapó. Si no hubiera estado ahí seguramente ahora estaría en el hospital.

-¡Qué, pero Honoka, cómo te parece eso gracioso!

-¡Horosho, eso es algo para olvidar! Bueno, la parte donde se cortan los frenos pero pudiste haber muerto... Ah, pero si, fue una suerte que él pasara por ahí.

-Espera un segundo, esos defectos en un vehículo son gravísimos, la auto...

-Yukiho y yo fuimos a cambiar la furgoneta, ahora tenemos una camioneta enorme, si, se lo que ibas a decir, ella también estudia leyes y me lo explicó.

-No lo sabía... Creo que por enfrascarme tanto en mis estudios me he perdido de mucho... Ni siquiera te llamé cuando podía, Honoka... En verdad lo siento... Debiste pasarla muy mal tu sola.

-No Umi-chan, no fue así, de verdad que estuve bien todo este tiempo, mientras las...

-¡No mientas, te conozco, te hice daño al ignorarte todo este tiempo! ¡Honoka, te conozco desde que eramos niñas, siempre intentas que no nos preocupemos pero ya basta, se honesta conmigo...!

-...

-Umi-chan, no te...

-¡No, Eli, no intentes defenderme, yo fui egoísta, yo fui descuidada, yo descuidé nuestra amistad y eso no lo puedo negar...! Perdóname Honoka...

La chica entró en llanto, Eli no sabía que hacer al respecto, Honoka no respondía a los auto-reproches de su amiga.

-¡Honoka... perdón!

Entonces Honoka solo reaccionó a abrazarla.

-Dime una cosa, ¿te gusta lo que haces?

-¿Qué?

-¿Estuviste ocupada porque sabes que lo que harás será bueno?

-Sniff... Si...

-Entonces no hay nada que perdonar. Yo se que te apasionas cuando deseas que todo salga bien, si cambiaras eso dejarías de ser la Umi-chan que tanto quiero.

-Honoka... ¿no lo dices para consolarme?

-No, es la verdad. Si Umi-chan está bien es suficiente para mi así que no sigas llorando.-Dijo Honoka mientras le secaba las lágrimas a Umi.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije, Umi-chan.

-Sniff, ¡Hay, cómo las quiero!

Y Umi las abrazó a las dos.

-Agh, Umi-chan, me estás apretando mucho.

-Horosho... A mi también.

-¡Jajajaja!-Rieron las tres.

-¡Estámos listos!-Gritó Trick que aparece nuevamente con su atuendo de metalera, ahora usando su atuendo de rockera y polerón con un logo radiactivo con huesos que dice abajo "Skull Hazard". Mick notó que Umi estaba con los ojos hinchados y preguntó.

-¿Sucedió algo?

-Nada, todo está bien. ¡Vamos, después comeremos unos Parfait de chocolate!-Dijo Honoka.

-¡SI!-Gritaron los seis.

Ya en el Arcade Honoka y Eli jugaban en el juego de baile y por su práctica obviamente Eli ganó sin problemas. En el juego de la guitarra Umi y Trick se midieron para ver quien era la mejor, al final Umi le ganó y Trick a regañadiente decía que prefería mil veces tocar una guitarra de verdad. En un videojuego de tiro con arco Umi disparó una flecha de espaldas y le dió al blanco sacando máxima puntuación. En el juego de "Budokai Masters" Mick y Rick pelearon varias veces pero siempre ganaba Mick. Eli y Trick se batieron a duelo en el Hockey aéreo, el pock y las manos de las dos se movían tan rápido que los muchachos se llegaron a marear.

Una hora más tarde en la cafetería mientras contaban anécdotas de sus vidas Eli se dirigió a Honoka.

-Bueno, al menos nosotras tres estamos juntas de nuevo, siento que al fin pude ponerle fin a la rutina, ¿no crees lo mismo?

-No lo se... Digo, si pudiéramos tener días como éstos a mi me encantaría que todos ellos fueran rutina.

-Si, es verdad, cuando estabamos las nueve jamás me cansaba de practicar con todas. Sin importar que debemos proteger éstos momentos.

-Mientras lo sepamos siempre será así, ¿verdad?

-Oh, mmm, por supuesto.

Rick se puso de pie sosteniendo su parfait y dijo:

-¡Un brindis por la patria de nuestra madre!-Dijo Rick.

-¿No querrás decir la madre patria?-Dijo Eli.

-Eso también, por reunirnos a todos aquí y permitirnos conocerlas.

-Y, por permitirnos conocerlos.-Dijo Honoka.

-Eso también-Dijo Rick, Umi un poco sonrojada dice:

-Brindar con Parfait será raro pero que rayos.

-¡Salud!

Y así terminaron la noche, los hermanos se despidieron de las amigas y regresaron a su apartamento. Como ya era bastante tarde Honoka le pidió a Yukiho que las recogiera e invitó a Umi y a Eli a dormir a su casa y pasaron la noche juntas como en los campamentos del club. Un par de días más tarde los padres de Honoka regresaron de sus vacaciones y quedaron maravillados al ver las ganancias que se generaron en su ausencia, y extrañados porque la puerta de Honoka lucía de color diferente.

Esa día en el aeropuerto mañana en el aeropuerto una chica por fin hace arribo a la ciudad y corrió al primer taxi que encontró.

Justo esa mañana Honoka se iba a reunir con Eli y Umi en el templo para entrenar como hacían antaño.

-Llegas tarde.-Dice Umi.

-Perdón pero mis padres llegaron temprano a casa.

-¿En serio? Vaya, me gustaría pasar a saludarlos después.

-Si, a mi también. Qué dices Eli-chan, ¿veamos quién sube las escaleras más rápido?

-De acuerdo pero no se queden atrás, yo seguí entrenado desde entonces.

-¡Yo también, no me dejaré ganar!

Todas bajaron al inicio, Honoka dió la señal.

-¿Preparadas... listas,,.? ¡Ya!

-¡Hey, Umi, eso es trampa!

-¡No es mi culpa, tengo buen oído!

-¡No me ganarás, Umi-chan!

Cuando las tres ya iban por la mitad de la escalera una mujer más alta que Eli, con buzo blanco y anaranjado las pasó.

-¡Eh, qué fue eso!

Arriba la chica se quitó el gorro de su polerón, tenía el cabello largo y anaranjado peinado con una cola de caballo.

-¡Creo que yo gané-nya!

-¡Es broma... esa es!

-¡RIN-CHAAAAAAAN!-Gritó Honoka.

-¡Rin-chaan!

Las tres corrieron a toda velocidad a abrazar a su amiga.

-¡Rin-chan, estás aquí!

-¡Qué bueno verte de nuevo!

-Yo también las extrañe, se ven muy bien las tres-nya.

-Cielos, ¿en verdad eres tú?-Dudó Umi.

-E-estás mucho más alta que antes... Y tu cuerpo luce sensacional.

-¡Si, eres más alta que Eli-chan!

Eli mide unos 162 cm mientras que Rin alcanzó los 165,5 cm de altura y cambió en otras medidas.

-Ahora pareces la hermana mayor de Eli-chan. ¿no lo crees?

-No es para tanto. Solo cambié un poco. Algo me decía que Honoka estaría aquí pero no esperaba encontrarlas a ustedes también-nya.

-Bueno, han pasado muchas cosas.-Dijo Umi.

-Oye, aprovechemos el momento para ir por algo.

-Si pero primero quiero ejercitar un poco, quiero estirarme después de pasar tiempo en el avión-nya.

-Bueno, ya escucharon. Corramos hasta el parque y volvamos a la tienda. ¿Les parece?

-Si, adelante.

-(¡Rnnn!) Mi telefono... ¡No puede ser, Kayo-chin!


	6. Si no pagas lo rompes

Capítulo 6: Si no pagas lo rompes.

Las chicas se preocuparon por la reacción de su amiga recién aparecida, no lo soportaron más y le exigieron una respuesta.

-¡Rin-chan, qué pasa, que sucede con Hanayo-chan!-Preguntó con terror Honoka.

-¡Está... está en el hospital!

-¡QUÉEEEEE! -Exclamaron las tres.

-¡Pero qué fue lo que sucedió!-Gritó Eli con terror.

-¡No lo sé, me llegó el mensaje del hospital, sólo dicen que vaya de inmediato!

-¡Qué estamos esperando, vamos!-Dijo Umi.

-¡Tenemos un problema, está en Kanagawa!

-¡Rayos! ¡Los trenes no salen muy seguido en domingo, tardaremos mucho en llegar!-Dijo Umi.

-¡Ya lo tengo, todas, quédense aquí, ya vuelvo!

-¡Espera Honoka, qué harás!

-¡Honoka-chan!-Gritaron Eli y Rin respectivamente.

Mientras tanto en la tienda la mamá de Honoka aún no podía creer lo que pasó con la furgoneta.

-Gracias al cielo no le pasó nada... ¡Yukiho, por qué no nos llamaron cuanto antes!

-No queríamos preocuparlos, además tuvimos mucha suerte de que no le pasara nada a Honoka y mira, nos compensaron con la camioneta.

-Ah... Qué voy a hacer con ustedes... Bueno, al menos todo salió bien.

Entonces Honoka llega de improviso y muy agitada al estacionamiento.

-¡Pant... pant...! ¡Yukiho, las llaves, dámelas!

-¡Ah, pero hermana, qué sucede!

-¡No puedo explicar, debo irme! (¡Ruuuuuuuuum!).

-¡Oye, Honoka, espera, a dónde vas jovenci…! ¡Honoka!

Y sin más Honoka se fue a toda velocidad hasta donde estaban sus amigas. Al llegar frena en seco y abre las puertas.

-¡Todas arriba, rápido!

-¡Si, vamos-nya!.

Todas se pusieron el cinturón y partieron enseguida. Honoka mantuvo la mirada fija en el camino, Eli iba sentada en el asiento del copiloto indicándole a Honoka los caminos más cortos para salir a la autopista mientras que Umi intentaba mantener calmada a Rin.

-¡Todo es mi culpa, debí volver antes, si le pasa algo no me lo perdonaré nunca-nya!

-Rin, no te angusties, aún no sabemos que le pasó, no tiene caso que te martirices.

-¡No, tú no lo entiendes, Kayo-chin ha estado sometida a mucho stress este último tiempo, su trabajo es muy demandante!

-¿Qué, no lo entiendo?

-¿Qué clase de trabajo tiene como para que se estrese tanto?-Preguntó Eli.

-Bueno, después de que nos graduáramos Kayo-chin entró a una compañía de música, le fue muy bien y la contrataron en otra que es la más grande de la industria.

-Espera, ¿no hablarás de... Matsumura Sound Entretainment? -Pregunta Umi.

-Si, es esa.

-Umi, ¿la conoces? -Pregunta Eli.

-Si, es una de las compañías disqueras más grandes que existe, hace unos tres años se metieron en el negocio de las idols. He escuchado que se han expandido su presencia en el negocio, pero presentan varios problemas de denuncias laborales.

-Horosho... De seguro eso se relaciona con...

-¡Sniff!

Eli se detuvo en seco inmediatamente ya que Rin iba a romper en llanto.

-Pero Rin, nada de eso es tu culpa, tu no sabías que esa compañía pudiera ser tan mala. -Dijo Umi.

-¡Si lo sabía y no pude detener a Kayo-chin!

-¡¿Qué...?!- Exclamó Eli. Entonces Honoka se detuvo en una gasolinera para cargar el tanque.

-Cuando nos graduamos las dos entramos a trabajar a la misma compañía. Yo era la preparadora física de las aspirantes a Idols y Kayo-chin se dedicaba a las negociaciones. Como vieron que era tan buena los de Matsumura decidieron contratarla, pero yo me enteré por una senpai que un amigo suyo fue explotado hasta el cansancio y terminó en el hospital. Le dije que no fuera, pero no me hizo caso, ella quiso ir con ellos y le fue bien... Pero...

-¡¿Pero qué?!- Preguntó Honoka que ya había terminado de llenar el tanque.

-Ella quería comenzar a trabajar por su cuenta y cada vez que intentaba renunciar se lo negaban por su contrato...

-Bueno y, ¿por qué no trataron de llamar a un abogado?

-Lo intenté, busqué en todas partes, pero ninguno se atrevió porque son demasiado grandes... ¡Le fallé...nyaaa-a-ah!

-¡No Rin-chan! ¡Hiciste lo que pudiste, pero ahora todo cambiará! -Le dijo Honoka.

-Sniff... ¿Por qué estás... tan segura?

-Porque ahora estamos juntas otra vez. Entre las cuatro vamos a encontrar la forma de sacar a Hanayo-chan de ahí. -Le dijo a Rin mientras tomaba sus manos.

-Sniff... ¡Si, es cierto...! ¡Esta vez será diferente!

-¡Bien, entonces afírmense bien que iremos a toda velocidad! (¡Pow!) ¡Ou!

-Tampoco tampoco tienes que ponerte como una loca al volante, no hace falta que después lleguemos en ambulancia, Honoka, así que maneja con cuidado.-Dijo Umi que le pegó en la cabeza con una revista.

-Ok... Bueno, ya vámonos.

-(Honoka-chan se ve muy distinta a la última vez, es casi tal y como la recordaba de la preparatoria, incluso ahora nos anima a seguirla. Bien, aguanta Kayo-chin, pronto estaremos allá).

Un par de horas más tarde la camioneta se detiene en el estacionamiento del hospital clínico y las cuatro bajan apresuradas para ir a la recepción donde las atiende una enfermera.

-¡Disculpe, vinimos a ver a Hanayo Koizumi, nos dijeron que está aquí-nya!

-Déjeme ver un segundo... Mmm... Si, ella se encuentra en el décimo piso, habitación 1004, necesito que se...

-¡1005, Gracias-nya!

-¡Oiga, vuelva acá!

Y Rin salió corriendo como gacela a donde está su amiga ignorando al resto del mundo.

-Ustedes alcáncenla, yo haré el papeleo.

-¡Te lo encargamos!-Dijo Eli y junto a Honoka siguieron a Rin.

Saltando las escaleras como un gato, esquivando a los médicos, pacientes y saltando las camillas como si fueran vallas Rin corrió hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación. Entonces Honoka y Eli que llegaron en el ascensor la toman de cada brazo.

-¡Suéltenme-nya, quiero verla!

-¡Rin, ya basta, cálmate, estás en un hospital!

-¡Si, piensa que Hanayo-chan no le gustaría verte así!-Dijeron Eli y Honoka respectivamente y con justa razón.

-Pant... Bien, bien... Lo intentaré...

Tocó la puerta a ver si alguien responde, pero nadie fue a abrir, Honoka y Eli estaban por decirle algo entonces Rin abrió la puerta y encontró a alguien cubierto de vendas.

-¡Kayo-chiiiiiiin! ¡No, qué te pasó! ¡Lo siento, todo es mi culpa, no debí dejarte sola!

-Rin...-Dijo Eli.

-¡Te juro que nunca nos separaremos!

-Rin-chan. -Dijo Honoka.

-¡Yo te cuidaré y sanarás, lo juro!

-¡RIN!-Gritaron las dos.

-¡QUÉ, NO VEN QUE ESTOY TRATANDO DE CONSOLARLA-NYA!

-Rin, esa no es Hanayo-chan, esta es la 1005, ella está en la 1004. -Dijo Eli apuntando con el pulgar hacia atrás.

-Eh... Ups... Lo siento, eh... Recupérese pronto. -Dijo Rin avergonzada.

Y justo al salir se abrió la puerta y una chica de gafas con muy buena figura que vestía un traje de oficina y llevaba el cabello largo y suelto usando un bastón y una venda en la frente se asomó.

-¿Chicas?...

-... ¡Kayo-chiiiin!

-(¡Grab!) ¡Gah!

-¡Hanayo-chan!

-¡Horosho, estás bien!

-¡Estábamos tan preocupadas-nya!

Honoka y Rin la rodearon con un gran abrazo.

-¡Gracias al cielo estás bien!-Dice Honoka

-¡Nunca más te dejaré sola-nya! (¡Pow!) ¡Ou!

-(¡Pow!) ¡Ah!

-¡Guarden silencio que estamos en un hospital...!-Dijo Umi que llegó para pegarles a ambas en la cabeza con una revista.

-La enfermera me lo explicó, Rin vino aquí porque se desmayó y al caer se torció un poco el tobillo y se golpeó la cabeza, pero no es nada para alarmarse.

-¿En serio me pasó eso...?-Dijo Hanayo con la voz algo desgastada y ahora notando que llevaba un cable de suero conectado a su muñeca.

Unos minutos más tarde ya todas estaban sentadas en el sillón de la habitación mientras Rin estaba recostada en la cama terminando su bolsa de suero.

-No esperaba verlas a todas, ¿cómo es que supieron que yo estaba aquí?

-Le llegó un mensaje a Rin-chan y partimos cuanto antes para venir a verte.-Dijo Honoka.

-Creímos que algo muy malo te pudo haber pasado pero que bueno que no fue nada serio.-Dijo Eli.

-Pero desmayarte de esa manera igual es algo serio. Rin, ¿qué clase de trabajo haces?

-Ah, nada del otro mundo, lo juro. -Dijo Rin un tanto nerviosa.

-Lo malo es que ahora me retrasaré, aunque si logro...

-¡Aish, siempre dices lo mismo, te estás haciendo mucho daño-nya!

-¡Sabes bien que no puedo parar o me quedaré en ese trabajo por diez años!

-¡Chicas, por favor, no se peleen! ¡Al fin estamos las cinco juntas, esto no nos hace bien!

-Honoka-chan...-Dice Hanayo.

Umi saca un papel de su bolsillo y dice.

-Este es el certificado que emitió tu médico, deberás reposar durante diez días y nada de trabajar a partir de ahora.

-Umi, por si no lo recuerdas a ti te regañaron justamente por lo mismo-Dijo Eli para bajarle los aires de madurez a Umi.

-Me-me-mejor vámonos a otra parte donde podamos estar más tranquilas... ¿no les parece?

-¡Jajajaja, te atraparon, Umi-chan! -Dijo riendo Honoka.

-Umi-chan tiene razón. Ya es hora de almorzar así que salgamos por unas hamburguesas como en los viejos tiempos. -Dice Eli y les rugió el estómago a Honoka, Rin y Hanayo y asintieron con la cabeza.

-Bueno, me vendría bien…

Más tarde en la Hamburguesería Honoka recibía una reprimenda de su madre por teléfono mientras le explicaba todo.

 _-¡Cuándo vas a acabar de madurar, debiste decirnos en lugar de salir como loca!_

-¡Mamá, ya tengo 21, no soy una niña! ¡Creímos que la condición de Hanayo-chan era de vida o muerte, tu habrías hecho lo mismo en mi lugar!

- _Pant… Bueno, viéndolo así no lo niego… En fin, me alivia saber que por lo menos todo está bien. Avísame cuando regreses a casa. ¿De acuerdo?_

-Si, Mamá, adiós.

 _-Adiós cariño (¡Click!)._

-Chispas, no creí que correría tanto en una mañana… Me comería una vaca entera.

-Mejor cuida tu dieta, no vaya a ser que engordes otra vez.

-Eso quedó en el pasado, Umi-chan.

-A propósito, Hanayo-chan, ¿cómo era eso que dijiste sobre los diez años de trabajo? -Preguntó Umi.

-Bueno, lo que sucede es que cuando firmé mi contrato decía que tengo asegurados diez años de empleo así que no pueden despedirme sin que yo lo consienta… Pero no contaba con que tampoco puedo renunciar sin que la compañía esté de acuerdo.

-Pero aun no entiendo, aunque no puedas renunciar no le encuentro la relación con tu exceso de trabajo.

-Es que mi contrato dice que si logro cerrar cien negocios con nuevos clientes la compañía me dará la oportunidad de elegir un gran ascenso o retirarme con muy buena paga.

-¡Pero cien negocios es mucho, nadie por mucha suerte que tenga podría hacer algo así…! -Exclamó Honoka.

-Y ha trabajado sin descanso por eso.

-¿Y exactamente cuántos has concretado?

-Yo… (¡Rnnn!).

Repentinamente suena un celular, Hanayo lo contesta y al parecer es un problema con su trabajo. Intenta explicar a su superior lo que ocurrió, le envió una foto de su certificado médico. Pero al parecer no le fue bien porque le colgaron y hundió la cara en la mesa.

-¡No! ¡Ya lo tenía…! ¡Por qué!

-¡Qué pasó, Kayo-chin!

-Era mi superior, le conté lo que me sucedió, le expliqué todo y le pedí que me esperara con mi cliente, pero le traspasó mi negociación a otra persona… ¡Estaba tan cerca de cerrarlo! ¡Era el número cuarenta!

-¡Quéeee! -¡Gritaron Rin y Honoka!

-¡No es justo, no! ¡Buaaaaaaaa!

-Kayo-chin, ya, no llores, pensaremos en algo, no es el fin.

-¡Claro que si, quiero terminar con esto, quiero volver a Tokio y estar con ustedes pero este trabajo jamás me dejará ir!

-¡Hanayo-chan, cálmate!

-¡No Honoka-chan, no puedo, rompí mi promesa…! ¡Yo ni siquiera les escribí!

-Olvida la promesa, sé muy bien lo que intentaste hacer, eso significa más que cualquier llamada o e-mail.

-¿En serio lo crees?

-Por supuesto así que no sigas llorando más, alegrémonos porque estamos las cinco juntas.

-Honoka tiene razón. -Dijo Eli.

-Es cierto, tal vez no nos llamaste, pero Intentaste volver a nosotras a tu manera, eso significa mucho.

-Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer-nya, no soporto la idea de que te lastimes por nosotras.

-Claro… Lo siento, Rin-chan…

Todas respiraron con un poco más de tranquilidad.

-Ya no puedo hacer nada al respecto, creo que mejor me resignaré y lo tomaré con calma.

-Ah, Hanayo-chan, quisiera revisar tu contrato si me lo permites. Quizás podamos encontrar algo.

-¿En serio podrías?

-No lo sabremos hasta intentar.

-¿Pero tú sabes de esto?

-Si, Umi-chan ha estado estudiando leyes y está cerca de obtener su título. Es más, ahora que estamos nosotras te podemos ayudar con lo que sea. -Dijo Honoka.

-De acuerdo, se los agradezco. -Dijo Hanayo haciendo una reverencia y ahora sonriendo.

-Chispas, Rin-chan no fue la única que cambió demasiado en estos años. Estas muy linda. -Dijo Honoka con admiración

-¿E-en serio lo creen?

-Claro, no tienes nada que envidiarle a una modelo, además el cabello largo te queda muy bien. -Dijo Eli.

-¡Solo me dan ganas de abrazarte-nya!

-¡Jajaja, extrañaba eso!... Ah, chicas… Ya que no tendré que trabajar me gustaría ir a Tokio con ustedes, si no les molesta.

Las cuatro se miraron una a la otra y le respondieron con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro que no, si vinimos hasta acá fue para llevarte!

-Así suenas como una secuestradora. -Dice Umi.

-¡Te llevaremos por la fuerza-nya! -Dijo Rin abrazando más fuerte a Hanayo.

-¡Jajaja, está bien!

-Y aquí está su cómplice. -Dijo Umi. Entonces Hanayo no pudo evitar notar que todas vestían ropa deportiva y le nació una duda.

-¿Y qué estaban haciendo antes de venir por mí?

-Entrenar, como en los viejos tiempos. -Dijo Eli. Honoka continuó con el relato.

-Fue bastante divertido, estábamos subiendo las escaleras del templo con Eli y Umi-chan y de repente Rin…

Mientras tanto en una oficina de una conocida institución una mujer termina de hablar con su hija por teléfono.

-Que bien cariño, espero poder ir cuando comiencen las vacaciones de invierno. Bueno, ya es muy tarde allá, mejor ve a dormir, mañana será tu gran día. ¡Adiós! (¡Click!). Ah... (¡Toc, toc!) Adelante.

Justo cuando cuelga entran un chico y una chica vistiendo uniforme.

-Directora, ¿tiene unos minutos, por favor?

-Claro, Sato, Ayame, díganme, ¿qué se les ofrece?

-Mire, los chicos del club de atletismo están preguntando si hay alguna noticia sobre la nueva profesora de educación física. -Dijo el chico.

-Desean con ansias comenzar los entrenamientos la próxima semana para las estatales.

-Ah, que oportuno que vinieran, justo ahora la iba a llamar.

La mujer marca el número en su teléfono y llama a la persona.

Mientras las cinco chicas ingresaban a un edificio de apartamentos. La chica de lentes hace a un lado su bastón e introduce la llave en el picaporte y abre la puerta. Adentro estaba decorado con papel mural color rosa claro, la alfombra era blanca y los muebles eran de madera y tela. Las murallas estaban decoradas con posters enmarcados de grupos conocidos de school idols y fotos de sus mejores días con sus amigas.

-Aquí es, siéntanse como en casa.

-¡Wow! -Dijeron las cuatro.

-¡Hanayo-chan, tu casa es asombrosa! -Dijo Honoka.

-Conservaste todos nuestros recuerdos.

-Claro, cuando Rin, Maki y yo nos… -Umi la interrumpe porque nota algo en su apartamento.

-¡Eso es lo que creo!

En una pared se encuentra enmarcada una bandera conocida y sobre una mesa de madera decorada con un fino mantel rojo estaba un brillante y hermoso trofeo.

-¡Es el trofeo del Love Live! -Dijo Eli.

-¡Hanayo-chan, cómo es que tú lo tienes!

-Ah, pu-puedo explicarlo… Es que la…

-Yo les explico, miren, después de nuestra graduación-nya pensamos en…(¡Rnnn!) Perdón… (¡Click!) ¿Hola?

 _-¿Aló? ¿Rin?_

-¡Directora! ¿cómo está?

-¿La directora? -Dijeron Hanayo y Honoka.

-Shs…, guarden silencio… -Dijo Eli.

- _Hola, vi tu carrera en los juegos, te felicito._

-¡Gracias! ¿Cómo está todo por allá?

- _Bien, mira, llamo para saber cuándo vas a volver a Japón._

-Ya estoy aquí-nya, decidí venir antes, estoy con las demás.

- _¿En serio? Qué bien, quisiera saludarlas._

-Si, pondré el altavoz. (¡Click!).

-Directora, cuanto tiempo.

-¿Cómo está?

-¡Hola!

-Que tal… -Dijeron Eli, Umi, Honoka y Hanayo respectivamente.

- _Eli, Umi, Honoka, muy bien. No sé si Rin se los contó, justo la estaba llamando para preguntarle si puede comenzar la próxima semana en la preparatoria._

-¿Eh? ¿De qué habla, Rin-chan? -Pregunta Hanayo.

-Bueno, Rin será la nueva profesora de educación física.

-¡Quéee! -Gritaron las tres.

-¿Así que ese era tu nuevo trabajo?

-Si, así es, se los iba a contar ahora.

- _Rin me contó que deseaba trabajar en la escuela para así poder estar cerca de ustedes. La profesora de educación física se casó y mudó a Okinawa así que aproveché de hablar con el consejo directivo para convencerlos._

-Dijeron que sería un honor así que iba a entrar una vez que terminara con los juegos.

-¡Eso es sensacional, Rin-chan! -Dijo Honoka.

-¿Podríamos ir a visitarla a la preparatoria?

- _Por supuesto, todos aquí lo esperan con ansias. Las chicas del club de atletismo estarán complacidas cuando lo sepan, ya quieren comenzar pronto a entrenar contigo._

 _-_ ¡Qué bien! ¡Yo también lo ansío!

- _Perfecto, ven en cuanto puedas para arreglar los detalles de tu ingreso. Bueno chicas, fue un gusto hablar con ustedes pero debo colgar, ahora tengo una reunión._

-¡Cuidese-nya!

- _Adiós. (¡Click!)._

-¡Espere…! Ou… se me olvidó preguntarle por Kotori-chan…-Dijo Honoka.

-Será la próxima. -Dijo Eli.

-Bueno, en qué estábamos, ah, si. ¿Por qué es que tú tienes los premios del love live?

-Fue tiempo después de que Alisa y Yukiho-chan se graduaron. El salón donde estaba el club quedó desocupado… y ninguna estudiante se atrevió a tomarlo... Quisimos dejar las cosas como regalo para la preparatoria como acordamos, pero la directora pensó que sería mejor que lo conserváramos nosotras ya que iban a hacer cambios en la preparatoria.

-¿Qué clase de cambios? -Preguntó Honoka.

-No lo sé, no me dijeron. Iba a decirles en cuanto estuviera libre pero no se dio la oportunidad… En verdad lo siento.

-¿De qué hablas? Mira, has conservado muy bien el trofeo y la bandera, mucho mejor de lo que cualquiera de nosotras lo hubiera hecho. La directora tomó una gran decisión.

-Si, Nico-chan siempre lo dijo y estoy de acuerdo, tu eres la más indicada para mantener vivo nuestro legado y lo sigo creyendo, Hanayo-chan. Cuando veo todo esto siento como si estuviéramos en el salón del club en este momento.

Justo entonces se vieron a si mismas sentadas en la misma mesa como cuando preparaban sus presentaciones y se divertían de las travesuras internas.

-Ahora entiendo por qué trabajas tan duro, lo acabo de sentir… Lo siento si fui dura contigo… Creo que yo habría hecho lo mismo en tu lugar-nya.

-No, debí escucharte esa vez o no estaría en este problema… Bueno, creo que mejor comienzo a empacar mis cosas.

Umi se levantó del sillón y se acercó a Hanayo con mirada seria.

-Hanayo-chan, trae tu contrato y todos tus papeles del trabajo.

-¿Qué, ahora?

-¿Qué tienes en mente, Umi-chan? -Preguntó Honoka.

-Ya cometí un error al enfrascarme tanto en mi trabajo, no quiero que Hanayo-chan cometa el mismo error. Hanayo-chan, entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes, mira, cuando estaba en mi primer caso me desmayé al igual que tú por exceso de trabajo y es por eso que no puedo dejar que esto siga así. Haré todo lo que pueda para sacarte de ahí, así que vamos, tenemos mucho por hacer.

-Umi-chan… ¡Si!... Pero entonces que va a pasar con el viaje a Tokio.

-Tendrá que esperar. ¿No te importa si paso acá la noche?

-Ah, ¡Me encantaría!

-Será mejor que regresemos nosotras, no creo que seamos de mucha ayuda. -Dijo Honoka

-Además solo vinimos con lo puesto. Te traeremos ropa de vuelta. -Dijo Eli.

-Descuiden, iré a comprar algo más tarde así que no se apresuren en volver.

-¡Yo también me quedo-nya! Se que no conozco sobre leyes, pero puedo apoyarlas trayendo lo que necesiten-nya.

-Si, eso será genial. -Dijo Hanayo con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Bien, manos a la obra.

Entonces todas salieron al centro de la ciudad para comprar un poco de ropa y luego Honoka y Eli partieron de regreso a Tokio. Umi se puso a estudiar todos los papeles que Hanayo y ella respondía a todo lo que Umi le preguntaba. Ya se había hecho de noche y Umi ya había repasado el contrato varias veces, pero no encontraba ninguna irregularidad y además de los testimonios de Hanayo no encontraba alguna violación laboral.

-Ya consulté el código del trabajo, pero al parecer nada de lo que veo aquí sirve para terminar con el contrato. Lo siento Hanayo, creo que estamos estancadas.

-Eso temía.

-Pero debe haber algo más-nya. ¿No, Umi-chan?

-Eso quisiera, pero no hayo nada. ¿esto es todo lo que tienes?

-Bueno, están los papeles de mi oficina, pero son solo cosas de trabajo, todo lo importante lo tengo aquí.

-Rayos, estos tipos realmente son buenos, pensaron muy bien todo. Pant… Creo que ahora entiendo por que casi ningún abogado se mete con ellos. En verdad lo siento, Hanayo-chan.

-No te culpes, lo intentaste, Umi-chan.

-No es justo-nya…

-Bueno, ya es tarde, mejor prepararé un poco de (¡Pom!) ¡Ouch!

-¡Kayo-chin!

-Ay, mi tobillo.

-No te esfuerces, Umi-chan, trae algo de hielo. Te llevaré a la cama.

Y Rin tomó a Hanayo en sus brazos con mucha facilidad y la colocó en su cama, Luego le quitó la media y le quitó la venda del tobillo. Notó que estaba bastante inflamado y le colocó la bolsa con hielo. Entonces Hanayo recibió una llamada del gerente de su compañía.

-(¡Click!) ¿Aló?

-Hanayo, estuve revisando la forma del cliente de la semana pasada, no ha firmado el contrato con nosotros.

-Señor, lo que pasa es que no estaba de acuerdo con nuestras peticiones y lo iba a discutir con él, pero sufrí un accidente y no…

-Si, si, estoy enterado de su licencia, por eso le encargué a la señorita Miyuki que lo cierre.

-Espere, no es necesario, mañana puedo ir y hablar con él, por favor.

-No, no voy a ir contra el protocolo, lo siento, pero así es la cosa.

-Por favor, no puede hacerme esto.

-Debemos continuar y usted lo sabe.

-Grrr, ya no lo soporto, dame eso. -Dijo Umi y le quitó el teléfono a Hanayo.

-¿Hola? ¿Es usted el gerente?

-¿Quién es usted?

-Escuche, no debería llamar a esta hora así qué si tiene algo que decir espere hasta mañana, buenas noches. (¡Click!)

-¡Umi-chan, qué hiciste, ese era mi jefe, no puedes hablarle así.

-¡Estás bromeando, él no puede llamarte a éstas horas de la noche, eso es una falta de educación, por favor!

-¡Es cierto, él no tiene ningún derecho-nya!

-Lo sé, lo sé pero no quiero causar problemas… Pant… Creo que es todo, debo resignarme, tendré que esperar a que terminen los diez años.

-Pero Kayo-chin, debemos dar la pelea, me rehúso aceptarlo.

-¿Pero qué más podemos hacer? (¡Shum!) ¡Genial, estoy sin luz …! Olvidé pagar los gastos del edificio otra vez… Esto es peor que aquellas veces que olvidaron mi cheque.

-¡Qué dijiste!-Gritó Umi.

-Que es peor que las veces que no me pagaron.

-¡Cómo que no te pagaron!

-Si, el año pasado se atrasaron con el pago de mi salario por dos meses, le tuve que pedir dinero prestado a mi familia para pagar la renta.

-¡Hanayo, aún tienes los comprobantes de pago!

-Si, así es, por qué.

-¡Tráelos!

-Están en ese cajón.

Umi revisó con la linterna de su celular y encontró los papeles que estaba buscando, los revisó y entonces se volteó hacia Hanayo y Rin con una expresión maquiavélica.

-Esto es justo lo que necesitábamos… Hanayo-chan, mañana tu y yo iremos juntas con ese gerente. ¡Jajajaja!

-¿Eh?

Al día siguiente a primera hora Umi y Hanayo fueron directamente a la compañía y exigieron una reunión con el gerente. Justo cuando les dijeron que estaba ocupado. Él estaba a punto de ir a otra parte y es ahí donde Umi lo intercepta y se encierran en su oficina.

-Más vale que sea importante, señorita Hanayo, tengo una reunión importante en quince minutos.

-No le quitaremos mucho tiempo. Dígame, ¿usted tiene conocimiento sobre el código del trabajo en Japón? Pues mi amiga aquí presente ha sido víctima de una violación por parte de ustedes, sus empleadores.

-Ah, debe haber algún error aquí, nosotros nunca hemos cometido alguna equivocación, debe saber que somos la empresa discográfica más grande de la región.

-Pues por eso pondrá mucha atención a lo que tengo que mostrarle. -Y Umi pone unas fotocopias sobre el escritorio del gerente.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Son comprobantes de retiro por los honorarios de Hanayo, los cuales salieron atrasados dos veces seguidas.

-Ah, si, eso fue un error de la administración, ya lo…

-¡Ahí está el problema, según la ley cuando el empleador se atrasa dos veces consecutivas con el pago de su empleado el contrato que firmaron ambas partes queda completamente anulado, señor!

-¡Qué…! ¡Eso es absurdo…! ¡Lo está inventando, no! ¡Llamaré a nuestro abogado!

-No se moleste, le dirá exactamente lo mismo, lo sé porque yo estudio leyes y se lo que le digo. Exigimos que emita inmediatamente un finiquito con la paga completa de este mes más una indemnización de un millón de yenes por cada mes transcurrido desde el incidente por no informar a Hanayo sobre esto.

-¡Claro que no, no pienso hacerlo, ella es una de nuestras mejores trabajadoras, no la pienso dejar ir!

-Entonces tendremos que hacerlo de la forma difícil.

-Gerente, por favor, no prolongue esto, solo quiero que todo termine bien, le prometo que…

-¡Silencio! ¡Se atreven a venir hasta acá y gastar mi valioso tiempo con esta tontería! ¡Y quién te crees que eres tú, mocosa, ni siquiera eres abogado, no puedes hacer nada y dudo que otro abogado se atreva a intervenir!

-No será necesario, ya envié los antecedentes al fiscal Tetsuo Inoue. Apuesto a que ya ha escuchado sobre él. Basta que haga una denuncia y estará en la corte.

-¡Ghhh…! ¡Tú, cómo te atreves!

El sujeto ya estaba dominado por la ira y se levantó violentamente de su escritorio.

-¡Me cansé de ser amable, si no se van ahora las sacaré a la fuerza!

-¡No lo haré hasta que arregle esto!

-¡A mí no me das órdenes!

-¡BASTA!

Entonces Hanayo se puso frente al sujeto sosteniendo firmemente su bastón.

-¡NO TOLERARÉ QUE LE GRITE A MI AMIGA, HE DADO LO MEJOR DE MI POR ESTA COMPAÑÍA, ME HE AGUANTADO MUCHAS COSAS PERO SE ACABO, SI SE ATREVE A TOCAR A UMI-CHAN PROMETO QUE DARÉ LA PELEA Y NO ME DETENDRÉ HASTA LAS ÚLTIMAS CONSECUENCIAS, ME OYÓ!

-Pero…

-¡ME OYÓ!

-Hanayo-chan…

Con la voz temblorosa y algo aterrado por la actitud de la chica el gerente llamó a un empleado y le dio unas cuantas instrucciones. Fue a su escritorio y firmó un cheque y se lo entregó a la Hanayo. Luego cuando el empleado llegó con la carpeta sacó un documento y lo rompió en la trituradora.

-Váyase… Retire sus cosas y no vuelva nunca…

-… Gracias… -Dijo Hanayo recuperando el aliento después de soltar todo.

Al salir de la oficina del gerente las dos aún no lo pueden creer. Los demás empleados que por cierto escucharon la gran batalla verbal solo reaccionaron a aplaudir y a felicitar a Hanayo por sacar la cara y defender su dignidad. La ayudaron a sacar sus cosas de la oficina y la despidieron en la entrada donde Rin las estaba esperando.

-¡Y, qué fue lo que pasó-nya!

-… Soy libre…

-¡En serio!

-Aún no lo puedo creer… ¿Es un sueño, Umi-chan?

-No, al fin se terminó.

-Yo… finalmente… ¡Soy libre, Jajajaja! ¡Rin-chan, soy libre!

-¡Nya! ¡Qué felicidad!

Hanayo saltó a los brazos de Rin quien la levantó y giró con ella.

-¡Al fin puedo volver a Tokio, volveré a estar con ustedes! ¡Gracias Umi-chan, Rin-chan! ¡No sé que habría hecho sin ustedes!

-No tienes que agradecer, es más, fuiste muy valiente allá adentro cuando el gerente se alteró, no esperaba que reaccionara así.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué habla?

-El gerente se alteró y fue hacia Umi-chan y yo.

-¡Qué, ahora verá, nadie molesta a mis amigas, se va a enterar-nya!

-Ya no importa, creo que ahora solo resta pensar en el futuro. -Dijo Hanayo.

-Es cierto, ahora que ya nada te ata puedes mudarte de regreso a Tokio.

-Creo que buscaré un apartamento cuando lleguemos.

-Jejeje, no será necesario. ¡Kayo-chin, ven a vivir conmigo!

-Rin-chan, qué dices.

-Renté una casa hace poco, pero aún está vacía, podemos llevar todas tus cosas y estar juntas como planeamos en preparatoria.

-¡Si, que gran idea, Rin-chan! Tendré que llamar a la mudanza y…

-Antes de eso será mejor que esperemos un par de días, después de todo aún debes aliviarte del tobillo y descansar.

-Es cierto. Bueno, será mejor que vaya a empacar. Descansaré allá con ustedes.

-¡Qué esperamos, ven!

-¡Ay, Rin-chan! -Rin se puso a Hanayo sobre su espalda.

-¡Umi-chan, vamos, tenemos que tomar el tren pronto! ¡Andando!

-¡Hey, espera Rin, no es fácil correr con tacones! (Algo me dice que los días tranquilos se acabaron… ¡Jejeje!).

Finalmente, contra todo Rin, y sobre todo Hanayo, han vuelto con el grupo, las cosas cada vez se están revolucionando en el ambiente. Seguramente los días de diversión regresarán a la vida de estas jovencitas.


	7. La casa de los 4 arces

Capítulo 7: La casa de los cuatro arces.

Unos pocos días habían pasado, los cálidos rayos del sol se dejaban sentir en el ambiente y las vacaciones ya estaban por finalizar. Pronto un nuevo semestre iba a comenzar, pero antes de eso en una casa vacía las chicas descargaban objetos importantes de una gran camioneta a la espera del otro transporte que traía el resto de las cosas.

La chica más alta introdujo la llave en el cerrojo y abrió la puerta para que sus amigas ingresaran.

-Vaya, es bastante espaciosa, tenías razón, Rin-chan, es algo grande para que solo una persona viva en ella. -Dijo Eli.

-La elegí porque se parecía mucho a mi antigua casa. ¿Recuerdas, Kayo-chin?

-Si, recuerdo que siempre pasaba por allá después de la escuela hasta que mi papá me recogía.

-Cof, cof, pero creo que está algo sucia.

-Si Rin, creo que tendremos que ponernos a limpiar antes de que llegue el camión de la mudanza. -Dijeron Honoka y Eli.

-A propósito, Honoka-chan, dijiste que unos amigos tuyos vendrían a ayudarnos a descargar los muebles-nya.

-Si, ¿no tuvieron ningún inconveniente? -Preguntó Hanayo.

-Pues…

La noche anterior Honoka llamó a Rick para preguntarle si él y sus hermanos podrían ayudarla con la mudanza de Hanayo.

-Mira, creo que yo si, pero debo preguntar a mis hermanos. Hey guys, are you free for tomorrow? Someone needs help with a moving.

-Yeah, no problem.

-I'll be busy, don't count with me.

-Ok. Bueno, Mick está libre, pero Trisha tiene algo que hacer, estaremos allá como a las diez, Honoka, ¿te parece?

-Did you say Honoka! -Exclamó Trisha y le quitó el auricular a Rick.

-¡Honoka-senpai, no le hagas caso, Rick es un bromista! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Claro que iré a ayudar!

-Eh jejeje, ¿segura? Si interrumpo algo no te preocupes, yo entiendo.

-¡No, para nada, no es importante, puede esperar!

-What! But Trisha, we were waiting too many days for that…! -Dijo otra voz que Honoka no reconocía.

-Shut up! If you want it go there and pick it up!

-Are you fool? You know I can't go out, my skin doesn't…!

-Estaremos allá Honoka-senpai,

-Hey, don´t ignore me…!

-¡Adiós! (¡Click!)

Regresando al presente.

-Y eso fue lo que pasó.

-Cielos, esa chica tiene un problema. -Dijo Umi.

-¡Honoka-senpai, Umi-senpai, Eli-senpai, ya llegamos!

Justo de quién hablaban llegó, la chica vino con su hermano.

-Hola chicas, ¿llegamos tarde?

-¡Perdón, no conozco muy bien este barrio!

-Descuiden, llegaron justo a tiempo. -Dijo Honoka.

-A propósito, ¿dónde está Rick?

-Ah, no pudo venir, salió algo urgente de la universidad y tuvo que ir, pidió que lo disculpen. ¿Cierto, hermana?

-No lo puedo creer… ¡Son ustedes!

Trisha se quedó con la boca abierta apenas vio a Rin y Hanayo.

-¡Son Rin y Hanayo-senpai! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Honoka-senpai, me hubieras dicho que estarían aquí, habría traído un regalo! ¡Es un placer conocerlas! ¡Se ven aún más bellas en persona!

-Jajaja, el placer es nuestro-nya.

-E-encantada… -Dijeron Rin y Hanayo un poco intimidadas ante la enérgica reacción de la chica.

-¡Esta vez si vine preparada, me firmarían este poster, por favor! ¡Yo… ah! (¡Paff!).

A causa de la emoción Trisha se hiperventiló y tumbó en el suelo.

-¡O-oye, estás bien! -Exclamó Eli.

-Tranquilas, esto le pasó el otro día después de que las conoció a las tres, se le pasará en cinco minutos.

-Creo que mejor la llevamos adentro para que no se insole.

-Yo me encargo. -Y Mick cargó a su hermana y Rin le indicó el camino. En cuanto Trisha se recuperó todos se pusieron manos a la obra, se repartieron habitaciones para limpiar. Entonces el camión de la mudanza por fin llegó y empezaron a descargar los muebles. Los dos empleados de la mudanza que llegaron tuvieron problemas para bajar un escritorio macizo de madera.

-¡Ugh! Ten cuidado, baja rápido por la rampa…

-Eso intento…

Mick se acerca a ellos a tenderles una mano, por así decirlo. En realidad tomó el escritorio con sus propias manos.

-Yo llevaré esto.

-Cielos, que fuerza, ¿estás seguro, chico?

-Si, claro. ¡Rin-san! ¿Dónde quieres que ponga el escritorio?

-En el estudio-nya.

-Chispas, no lo aparentas, pero tienes una fuerza monstruosa. ¿cómo lo lograste? -Preguntó Umi.

-Cuando estaba en preparatoria entrenaba con el equipo de halterofilia. Uff… Mejor me muevo.

-Tus amigos están llenos de sorpresas, Honoka-chan.

-Si. ¿Y cómo es que tú no te sorprendes, Rin-chan? -Preguntó Honoka.

-Ah, yo entrenaba con chicos como Mick-san en el equipo de Japón.

-Señorita, ¿a dónde llevamos esto?

-¡Qué bien, la mesa del trofeo! ¡A la sala de estar! -Dijo Hanayo.

-Creo que terminaremos pronto.

Los muebles y las cosas fueron llenando algunos de los rincones de la casa. Ya eran las cinco de la tarde y las cosas estaban acomodadas en la casa, pero aún lucía un poco vacía, después de todo el apartamento de Hanayo se llenaba bastante bien con los muebles ya que era bastante más pequeño.

Los dos empleados de la mudanza se retiraron. Después de acomodar todos los muebles, y de que Trisha dejara de tomarse fotos incesantemente con Rin, Hanayo y los premios del Love Live, como agradecimiento Rin y Hanayo ordenaron comida para todos. Acomodaron sillas, pisos y sillones alrededor de la mesa de centro, sirvieron sake, soda y cerveza (Tengan en cuenta que todos ya son adultos).

-¡A comer!

-Hermana, recuerda lo que siempre dice Mamá.

-Ups, es cierto. ¡Gracias por la comida!

-¡Gracias por la comida!

-Ah,

-Se me acabó la batería de mi teléfono, ¿alguna tiene un cargador por ahí?

-Yo tengo uno-nya, si quieres te lo paso.

-No creo que sea buena idea que se lo des, Trisha va a decolorar la bandera con el flash de su celular.

-¡Come y calla, Mick!

-¡Jajajajaja! -Rieron todos.

-La casa resultó ser más grande de lo que creí, Rin-chan, aún la noto algo vacía. -Dijo Hanayo.

-Si, también lo noté, creo que tendremos que comprar algunos muebles más mañana. ¿alguna desea acompañarnos?

-Claro, yo estoy libre. ¿Qué dicen ustedes?

-Ay, no podemos, Eli-senpai, ya rentamos un estudio para ensayar para nuestro concierto. -Dijo Trisha con tristeza.

-Si, aún tenemos que afinar los detalles finales de nuestra canción.

-A todo esto ¿qué clase de instrumentos tocan? -Pregunta Honoka.

-Bueno, yo se tocar el bajo, la guitarra y la batería. Mick es el baterista de la banda y también sabe tocar trompeta. Rick es el guitarrista y también toca el saxofón. Y Nick toca el teclado.

-¿Nick?

-Si, es mi otro hermano. El no acostumbra a salir mucho ni a hablar con la gente, pero no se intimida a la hora de subir al escenario. -Dijo Trisha.

-Caray, espero que podamos hablar con él después del concierto.

-Ya veremos, por lo general él es de los que se retira de inmediato después de los eventos. Nick no es muy sociable que digamos -Dijo Mick.

-Qué lástima-nya… -Dijo Rin.

-¡Ah, qué cabeza la mía! ¡Cierto que no les he entregado entradas a ustedes! ¡Aquí tienen, son para el sábado!

-Eso es en tres días más. (¡Tzzzzzzzz…! ¡Prooom!... ¡Raaaaaah!) Dice Umi hasta que de repente comienzan a escucharse estruendos en el aire seguido de un sonido fuerte y continuo.

-¡Qué es eso! -Grita Mick un poco asustado.

-¿Una tormenta? Pero suena muy fuerte para ser una tormenta. -Dice Trisha.

-Debe ser el tifón que iba hacia el norte, debió desviarse hacia acá. Creo que mejor regresamos a nuestras casas pronto. -Aconsejó Umi.

-Si, tienes razón, Alisa se va a preocupar si no llego pronto.

-Au… Yo quería que se quedaran un poco más-nya.

-Ya la estábamos pasando muy bien. -Dijo Hanayo.

-Tendremos que seguir otro día. Chicos, limpiemos la mesa y vayámonos pronto.

-Es verdad. Rin-chan, mejor vayamos a comprar lo que necesiten antes de que cierre el supermercado. -Dijo Eli.

-Es cierto, no tenemos nada. Vamos, Rin-chan.

-Mejor quédate aquí, Kayo-chin, recuerda que tu tobillo aún no está del todo bien.

-Está bien, las espero.

Rin y Eli se colocaron unos impermeables y corrieron rápidamente hacia el supermercado más cercano. Los demás limpiaron todos los cubiertos rápidamente y se disponían a regresar a sus casas.

-Yo me quedaré hasta que Eli y Rin regresen, vayan con cuidado.

-Está bien, juntémonos mañana en el Templo si para la tormenta.

-De acuerdo, tengan cuidado. Y suerte con el ensayo, chicos.

-Gracias, Umi-senpai. (Ay, se preocupa por mi, y me deseó suerte… ¡No puedo esperar a imprimir estas fotos!) (¡Tzzzz!) ¡Ah!

El rayo la sacó de su lugar felíz.

-¡Adiós, Umi-chan!

-¡Nos vemos, Hanayo-san!

-SEE YA!

Con los minutos el viento se volvió más y más fuerte, los tres debían afirmarse entre si para no caer. Ya estaban llegando al cruce donde Honoka y los dos hermanos debían separarse. Como la brisa era muy fuerte debían gritar para poder hablar.

-¡Bueno, ya estoy cerca de mi casa, aquí nos separamos!

-¡No creo que sea buena idea, mejor te acompañamos hasta tu casa, Honoka-senpai!

-¡No hace falta!

-¡Yo creo que si, Honoka-san, es peligroso que cruces el puente tu sola! ¡Vayamos los tres!

-¡Ok, si ustedes lo dicen!

Los tres se dirigieron al puente, al otro lado su madre y su padre la estaban esperando.

-¡Honoka, ven rápido!

-¡Si, allá voy! (¡Froom!) ¡Ah!

Pero antes de que pudiera cruzar el caudal del río creció violentamente y el agua ya cubría el puente.

-¡Es inútil, no puedo pasar!...

-¡Honoka-senpai, no queda otra, tendrás que venir con nosotros!

-¡Te llevaremos a nuestro apartamento, andando!

-¡Mamá, Papá, yo los llamaré!

-¡Qué!

-¡QUE LOS LLAMARÉ LUEGO, VUELVAN A CASA!

Y los tres corrieron a toda prisa unas cuantas calles hasta llegar a un edificio de apartamentos. Cuando por fin se refugiaron dentro del edificio estaban más empapados que esponja de lavaplatos.

-Uff. Qué horrible, jamás había estado en una lluvia tan fuerte.

-Si hermana, es la primera vez que vemos algo así.

-Los tifones son comunes en Japón… Ya se acostumbrarán. ¿Y ahora que haré?

-Creo que tendrás que pasar la noche acá, ya es muy peligroso salir con estos vientos. -Dijo Mick estrujándose el borde de la camisa.

-En fin. Solo espero que Rick llegue pronto. -Dice Trisha revisando su celular, encuentra un mensaje donde Rick avisa que ya está regresando, y otro donde le dicen que pague los gastos del apartamento.

-Chispas, es el último día. Nos vamos a tardar unos minutos. Honoka-senpai, sube sin y ve a secarte. Nick te abrirá la puerta.

-¡Atchiss! Si, no es mala idea…

-Ve al piso 16, apartamento 1604.

-Ok.

Honoka toma el ascensor y mientras sube se arregla un poco el cabello que lo tenía enmarañado. Justo cuando buscaba un peine en su bolso encontró un perfume que compró para Hanayo y Rin como regalo.

-Con todo esto se me olvidó dárselos… Tendré que volver antes de irme a casa. Aquí es.

Honoka tocó el timbre, pero nadie vino, tocó el timbre otra vez pero nadie vino, ya sentía mucho frío así que tocó por tercera vez y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡QUÉ QUIERES!

Entonces se asomó una figura pálida, de cabello color carbón y ojos rojos como la sangre con la mirada de cien french puddles poco amigables. Honoka sudó la gota gorda, ahora tembló por el terror y de forma instintiva apuntó el frasco a la figura y le roció en los ojos.

-¡GIAAAAAAAAAAH, UN VAMPIRO!

-(¡Tsssss!) ¡AY, TARADA, MIS OJOS, AAAAAY!

-¡Pant… pant…! ¡Oh!

-¡Qué pasó! -Grito Mick desde el ascensor.

-¡Honoka-senpai, estás bien!

-AY, TRISHA, CAN YOU TELL ME WHO IS THIS ASSHOLE!

-¡Es Honoka-senpai, y ya te dije que no insultes a los invitados!

-¡Cierra la boca, ella me atacó!

-¡No lo hubiera hecho si no fueras anti-social!

-¡Qué dijiste!

-¡Lo que oíste!

-Ay, creo que ya metí la pata.

-Jejeje, no te preocupes, no es la primera vez que pasa esto. Déjalos, se cansarán en un rato, por favor, pasa, siéntete como en casa.

El piso estaba forrado por una alfombra roja y acolchonada y los muros eran de un color celeste muy claro. Los sillones eran de una imitación de cuero. Todas las mesas, pequeñas y la principal, eran de madera con un vidrio encima y las sillas eran de metal con terminaciones modernistas. Algunos instrumentos como guitarras eléctricas, platos, una trompeta y un saxofón estaban colgados en la pared. En una muralla había una enorme bandera con el dibujo de una hoja de maple en medio, obviamente de su país. Y al fondo de la sala de estar había un piano de media cola, al parecer hecho de caoba y muy bien cuidado.

Minutos más tarde y sentados a la mesa del espacioso apartamento el chico pálido, de cabello negro y chasquilla larga que usaba un polerón negro se colocaba unas gafas oscuras.

-Lo siento mucho, me dejé llevar por la impresión…

-Deberías sentirlo, aún me arden los ojos por tu culpa.

-Es la primera vez que yo…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ves a un albino? ¿crees que somos fenómenos o qué?

-No, iba a decir… Que es la primera vez que conozco a alguien que usa gafas oscuras dentro de su casa.

-Bueno, es normal, mis ojos son algo delicados.

-Mentira, solo los necesitas para salir. Dilo, no te gusta mostrar tus ojos rojos porque te avergüenza.

-¿Y si es así qué? Es mi vida, Trisha.

-Ah jaja… Chicos, creo que es mejor que nos cambiemos de ropa o vamos a coger un resfriado. -Recomendó Mick un poco nervioso para alivianar el ambiente.

-Ay, pero no tengo nada para cambiarme.

-Yo iré por uno de mis buzos, mejor entra al baño y lávate, Honoka-senpai.

-Yo prepararé chocolate caliente. ¿también quieres, Nick?

-Bien… Pero ponle café…

-Gracias chicos, intentaré llamar a mi casa.

La señal de los celulares estaba muy mal y la línea fija estaba caída, así que Honoka tuvo que resignarse a esperar a que se restablecieran las comunicaciones. Dejó su bolso en la silla que estaba frente a la mesa y entró al baño. A diferencia de todo el resto del apartamento que es americano, y por ende no es necesario quitarse los zapatos, el baño tenía el típico cambiador y la regadera junto a la tina. Cuando Honoka entró Nick se quitó las gafas oscuras. Antes de comenzar a cambiarse Honoka tomó un peine para desenredar su cabello. Entonces mientras hacía eso Rick por fin había llegado exhausto y también empapado de pies a cabeza.

-Hi bro, the weather is so crazy. I'm like soup. Where're everyone?

-Mick prepares chocolate, Trisha looks for dry clothes.

-Nice, I need a bath, I'm getting cold.

Rick dejó su mochila de lado y se quitó su polera y a torso descubierto entró al baño, pero justo al abrir vio a Honoka que estaba adentro y a punto de quitarse la blusa y de manera instintiva agarró una botella y la arrojó.

-WHAT THE H…!

-¡GIAAAH, PERVERTIDO!

-(¡POW!) ¡YIAIIICH!...

-¡Pant…! ¿¡Rick!?

-¿¡Honoka!?

-¡Por qué entraste si yo estaba ocupando el baño!

-¡No sabía que estabas aquí! ¡Nick, por qué no me dijiste!

-¡Bueno, perdón se me olvidó, estaba concentrado en mi video, ok! ¡Pero pudiste darte cuenta porque llevo mis gafas puestas!

-¡NO, NO ES CIERTO, MENTIROSO!

-¡Ah, rayos!... ¡BUENO, ES TU CULPA POR NO FIJARTE!

-¡Qué sucede aquí! -Gritó Trisha que viene con el buzo para Honoka. Vio a Rick con el torso desnudo y a Honoka algo agitada al borde de la puerta y por eso la invadió un aura asesina.

-¡RIIIIIIIIICK!

-¡ESPERA HERMANA, NO ES LO QUE CREES!

-¡TE VOY A MATAR!

-¡E-espera Trisha-san, es un mal entendido, Rick no sabía que yo estaba aquí!

-¡Si, Nick no me dijo nada!

-¡GRRRR, NICK, CÓMO PUDISTE!

-Ya vas a hacer un alboroto por una estupidez…

-¡Discúlpate con Honoka-senpai ahora…!

-¿Por qué no vienes acá y me obligas…? -Dijo Nick que se acomodó sus gafas y se puso en guardia.

-¡Ya vas! ¡Yiaaaah! (¡PAM, POW, POW, PAFF!).

Y ambos se enfrascaron en batalla campal, los manotazos, mordiscos, pellizcos, tirones, apretones y empujones levantaron una nube de polvo.

-¡Yiaaaaaah, toma, fenómeno hípster! ¡Ay, yiagh!

-¡No me ganarás, maguita de cuarta!... ¡Yiauch!

-Ah…

-Bueno, Honoka, termina pronto, me secaré con una toalla.

-Yo seguiré preparando el chocolate, ¿te sirvo uno, hermano?

-Si, con un malvavisco, por favor.

-Claro…

-¡Ah, o-oigan, por qué no hacen nada para pararlos! -Preguntó Honoka con mucha confusión y angustia.

-Esto es común. Cuando se enojan los dos tienen un carácter del demonio.

-Si, normalmente Mamá los detenía, pero como ella no está esperamos a que se cansen. Bueno, debo volver a la cocina.

-(¿Qué clase de familia es esta? ¿Habrá sido buena idea venir hasta acá?)

Honoka no pudo hacer más que seguir las palabras de Rick y Mick. Tomó el buzo que dejó Trisha sobre la mesa y regresó al baño. Mientras se bañaba aún podía escuchar la riña entre los dos y eso la incomodó un poco, pero con los minutos la intensidad de los ruidos iba bajando. Al salir del baño los encontró a ambos tumbados en el suelo, llenos de rasguños y marcas y jadeando como perros.

-Pant… pant… Bueno… que esto no vuelva a pasar… ¿de acuerdo?

-Pant… ok… Pero lo dejaremos en empate… pant…

-Ah, Trisha-san, el baño está libre.

-Ok… Gracias, Honoka-senpai, oye, ese buzo te sienta bien…

\- ¿De verdad lo crees?

-Si, por supuesto.

-Aunque me queda un poco grande.

-Cómo sea… Avísenme cuando el chocolate esté listo…

Nick se levantó del suelo y caminó directo a una habitación oscura y se encerró.

-¿Le sucede algo a tu hermano? -Preguntó Honoka a Trisha.

-No, siempre ha sido así de tosco. Si dice alguna tontería por favor no le hagas caso. ¡Atchiss!

Al rato todos excepto Nick disfrutaban de su chocolate caliente.

-Delicioso, te quedó justo como el que hacía Papá, hermano.

-No lo creo, Rick, tu sabes que tenía ese "algo" que aún no puedo lograr.

-Oigan, estoy preocupada por el clima, si continua así no podremos ir al estudio a ensayar.

-Y no solo el ensayo, puede que se suspenda el concierto si sigue así. -Digo Rick mientras trataba de sacar el malvavisco de su tazón.

-¿Por qué lo dicen? ¿Piensan hacerlo al aire libre?

-Si, en el parque cerca de Akiba hay una tocata de bandas emergentes. -Dijo Mick.

-Lo dice en la entrada que Trisha te dio el otro día. Mmm, aunque lo suspendieran el lugar sigue disponible. (¡Rnn!) Me llegó un mensaje.

-A mí también.

-Y a mí. -Dijeron Rick, Mick y Trisha respectivamente.

-¡Ay no, suspendieron la tocata!

-¡Changos!

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? Hemos ensayado mucho para esto. -Dijeron Trisha, Rick y Mick.

-Creo que se me ocurre un plan B. -Dijo Rick.

-¿Piensas tocar sin ayuda del evento?

-Si, Honoka, exactamente, pero tendríamos que sacar nuestro equipo del depósito.

-Pero Rick, no tenemos como, es cierto, aún tenemos el remolque, pero no hay forma de arrastrarlo hasta el parque.

-¿Y por qué no usan mi camioneta?

-¡EN SERIO! -Gritaron los tres.

-Por supuesto, es lo menos que puedo hacer por dejar que me quede aquí.

-¡Gracias, Honoka-senpai, eres la mejor! -Dijo Trisha levantando a Honoka de su silla de un gran abrazo, dejándola con los pies colgando en el aire por la diferencia de altura (Trisha mide 1,68 mts y Honoka 1,62 mts).

-¡Gah jajaja, ya, me estoy mareando!... (¿Ah?)

-¡Mmm! (¡Shnk!).

Por un momento Honoka notó que el chico hípster espiaba por el pequeño espacio de su puerta.

-¡Ah! Se me olvidó, hermano, tu chocolate con café está listo.

-Pásalo por la puerta, Mick.

-Si.

Y su hermano obedeció, solo se pudo ver su pálida mano asomando para tomar el tazón y luego la escondió, cerrando la puerta en un flash.

-Creo que no le agrado mucho, digo, por lo del perfume.

-¿Perfume? ¿De que hablas?

-Lo que pasó es que yo venía… (Flash back)… y por eso debe estar molesto.

-Ay… No es la primera vez que le pasa. Mjjj… Jijiji…

-Oye, no es gracioso. Lo lastimé sin querer.

-Ay, sé que no debería reír, pero me imagino su expresión… ¡Jajajajaja!

-Debió ser como la tuya cuando Honoka-senpai te arrojó esa botella a la cabeza.

-¡Ja jaaa…! -Se paró de su silla, le levantó el cabello de la oreja y le gritó.

-¡No me simpatizas!

-¡Al cabo que no me importa!

-Mjjj, jajajajaja.

-¡Mjjj…! ¡Jajajajajajajaja!

-¡Ah jajajajajajaja!

De un momento a otro todos se les contagió la risa, Nick todavía estaba espiando por la puerta y ve que Honoka que se apretaba el estómago retrocedió y chocó con una mesa sobre la cual había unas figuras plateadas que estaban a punto de caer. Como si fuera en cámara lenta Nick salió de su escondite y se arrojó para salvarlas.

-¡Pero quéee…!

-¡Oh!

-¡Chaaaangooooos!

-¡MIIIIIS CASTOREEES DE PLATAAAAAAA! -Dijeron Honoka, Mick, Rick y Nick en cámara lenta y con voz grave respectivamente. Honoka alcanzó a atrapar uno y el que estuvo a punto de tocar el suelo lo salvó Nick.

-¡Pant…!

-¡Yo… lo-lo siento!

-¡Dame eso y no vuelvas a tocarlas, no quiero verte, idiota! (¡Pam!).

Y se regresó a su habitación azotando la puerta.

-¡Yo…! ¡En verdad!

-Ya se pasó, ¡oye, Nick, esa no es forma de…!

Antes de que Trisha pudiera terminar su oración Mick abrió la puerta de una patada y sacó a su hermano jalándolo del brazo de un solo tirón.

-¡Mick…! ¡Qué te…!

-Escúchame bien porque lo diré solo una vez… Discúlpate con ella por tu insolencia ahora. -Dijo poniendo una mirada tan aterradora que Rick y hasta Trisha se paralizaron. Nick aún no podía moverse por el miedo que le causaba su hermano enfurecido. Se quitó las gafas y ahora mostrando una mirada llena de melancolía y conteniendo las lágrimas se acercó a Honoka.

-Yo… Perdóname… -Pero Honoka no pudo decir nada, solo puso una mano sobre su hombro y él entró a su habitación y nuevamente se encerró.

-Mick… No era para tanto, yo…

-Por favor, hagamos como que esto nunca pasó, Honoka-san. Prepararé la cena.

Acaba de conocer un lado de su personalidad que la verdad nadie quisiera ver. El ambiente se mantuvo tenso por una hora, la verdad nadie quería hablar sobre lo que acababa de pasar y Honoka sabía perfectamente que si decía algo al respecto podría estar tocando algún tema de extrema delicadeza para la familia. En buen momento y para romper el hielo la señal se re-estableció y sus padres por fin la llamaron, les explicó que estaba con los muchachos y los calmó ya que les contó que eran de confianza.

Después y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Mick llamó a los muchachos a poner la mesa, había preparado un asado típico canadiense con verduras salteadas y diferentes tipos de ensaladas y aderezos que Honoka nunca había probado. Del último hermano no había señal.

La hora de dormir por fin había llegado, como la habitación de invitados aún no había sido limpiada los muchachos decidieron que Honoka pasara la noche en la habitación de su hermana. Ella asintió conteniendo a presión la dicha por dormir cerca de su senpai favorita. Honoka pensó que al entrar vería una habitación llena de carteles y objetos relacionados con μ's, pero la verdad no fue así, solo vio los típicos posters de solistas y bandas que tendría un fan del rock, junto a algunos objetos de magia que usa por su trabajo.

-Chispas, tu habitación es genial. Aquí hay muchos cantantes que no conozco.

-Ah, estos son solo algunos clásicos, éste es el de mi banda favorita, Skull Hazard, es la más famosa de Canadá. Espero que algún día podamos ser como ellos. Ah, lo que me recuerda, tengo que colgar esto.

Y Trisha sacó un cuadro que estaba detrás de un librero, en él aparecen las chicas de μ's con la firma de Honoka, Umi y Eli.

-¿E-ese es el poster que te firmamos el otro día?

-Si, así es, prefiero tener recuerdos auténticos de quienes admiro, ¡no puedo esperar a revelar las fotos de mi cámara!

-Jajajaja, claro… Te entiendo… -Dijo con una risita nerviosa. Entonces Trisha sacó otra cama de debajo de la suya.

-¿Tienes otra cama debajo de la tuya?

Es lo que acabo de decir…

-Si, es una cama-nido, antes cuando éramos pequeños Nick y yo dormíamos en la misma habitación. Ya sabes, parte de tener un gemelo.

-¿Gemelos, ustedes?

-Si. Aunque no lo parezca Nick y yo somos gemelos, yo nací unos minutos antes que él y desde que tengo memoria siempre hemos compartido todo.

-Ahora que lo pienso si comparo sus caras… Si, se parecen. Pero su personalidad es muy distinta a la tuya. ¿Acaso le pasó algo?

-Bueno, siempre ha sido algo cerrado con la gente, pero ese no es el problema. No puedo contarte más, si quieres saber deberás lograr que él te cuente. Ya sabes, confidencialidad entre hermanos.

-Si. Te capto… Oye, sobre Mick… Nunca esperé de él una reacción así, digo, siempre luce tan calmado y alegre.

-Siempre es tranquilo y dulce como un lago, pero cuando se pone bravo como el mar es por algo en verdad serio. Pero no te preocupes, Honoka-senpai, no hiciste nada malo, un accidente le pasa a cualquiera. (Aunque es la primera vez que veo que Nick se disculpa sinceramente con alguien, eso jamás había pasado, y menos si se trata de sus trofeos. Honoka-senpai es especial, me pregunto qué es lo que tendrá que hace que la gente la siga).

Trisha no pudo pegar párpado durante horas, pensando en que estaba compartiendo el mismo espacio que Honoka, pero finalmente el sueño la venció. No se escuchaban más que los vientos huracanados y el temblar de las ventanas. Repentinamente Honoka fue despertada por un trueno y entonces decidió ir por un poco de agua, guardando el mayor cuidado posible para no despertar a nadie. Caminó por el pasillo hasta la cocina para servirse un vaso con agua. Cuando ya iba de regreso a la habitación encontró al chico hípster sentado en el sofá con unos audífonos conectados a un teclado eléctrico y con un cuaderno al lado haciendo lo que parece la composición de una canción. Creyendo que él no la había notado Honoka prefirió no interrumpir y seguir su trayecto, pero él se levanta y le hace una seña con la mano para que se acerque.

-Nick-san… Yo quisiera.

-Mira, sobre lo de esta tarde quiero dejar claro que no tengo ningún resentimiento contra ti.

-Que bueno saberlo, pero sé que he causado muchos problemas desde que llegué y…

-No soy alguien que habla de sus problemas personales pero esos trofeos son muy importantes para mí, si algo les pasara no me lo perdonaría. Aun así, no justifica mi comportamiento…

-Está bien…

Según lo que ha averiguado a partir de lo que ha escuchado Honoka nota que Nick si es alguien que tiene un carácter difícil, pero en el fondo no es una mala persona ya que tiene la madurez para reconocer sus errores. Cuando ve el cuaderno de música y el teclado se le viene a la mente cuando escuchaba a Maki tocar y cantar en el piano.

-¿Estas intentando componer una nueva canción?

-Ah, algo así, no está terminada, no quiero que mis hermanos la escuchen aún. No sé cómo continuarla.

-¿Y podría escucharla?

-Ah, no lo creo… Eh… Mira, ya es tarde, vuelve a la cama. Yo me quedaré despierto hasta tarde.

-Ok, buenas… ¿Ah?

Antes de irse Honoka pisa un papel con una letra escondida, le echa una ojeada, pero Nick se la quita de inmediato.

-¡No la leas, te dije que no quiero que nadie la vea aún…! -Gritó en voz baja.

-,,,

-¿Oye, te pasa algo?

-¡Es hermosa…! ¡Es una letra espectacular…! ¡Hacía mucho que no leía algo tan bonito como esto…! ¡Tienes mucho talento, Nick-san…!

El se sonrojó y entonces tomó sus cosas y se encerró en su habitación.

-Bu-buenas noches… (¡Clap,,,!).

Honoka se quedó observando la puerta por un instante y luego esbozó una sonrisa y regresó a la cama. Nick al otro lado se quitó las gafas y desdobló el papel que Honoka acababa de leer. Agarró un borrador y le borró unos rayones y la adjuntó con su partitura.

A la mañana siguiente los vientos y la lluvia aún continuaban, en la televisión anunciaron que el viento cesará después de pasada la tarde por lo que Honoka podrá regresar a casa pronto. Pero los hermanos no podrán salir a realizar su práctica.

-Changos, así no podremos practicar para el concierto.

-Y así como anunciaron en el reporte del clima creo que tendremos que pensarlo de nuevo si queremos tocar mañana, hermano -Dijo Mick.

-Mick, recuerda que aún tenemos el plan B, bastará con que practiquemos aquí dentro.

-Mmm, tal vez tengas razón, ay, pero podríamos terminar molestando a los vecinos…

-Ya, fuera las caras largas y ayúdenme con esto, panqueques recién hechos.

-Pero espera, ¿olvidaste que no fuimos a traer el paquete que nos envió papá? -Dijo Mick.

-Uy, si, es cierto…

-¿De qué hablan? -Preguntó Honoka.

-Jejeje, yo pasé antes. Hermanos, preparen sus ojos ante lo que están a punto de ver. -Dick Rick y sus hermanos se acercaron con ansias.

-¡Ah…!

-¡Oh…!

-¿Mmm?

Al desgarrar el papel había una gran caja que luego abrió y dentro de ella había dos galones enormes con lo que parecía un brebaje el cual era un elixir mágico para los muchachos.

-¡JARABE DE MAPLEEEEEE! -Gritaron los tres.

-¡Ven acá, pillín, te luciste esta vez!

-Bien pensado.

-¡Ya, que me despeinan, jajaja!

-Buenos días…

Entonces el chico Hipster apareció en la cocina. Los demás se quedaron en silencio.

-Solo vine por un café.

-¡Nick-san, ven, acompáñanos! -Dijo Honoka tomándolo del brazo y preocupando a los demás por la posible reacción del chico.

-No, gracias, yo prefiero tomar algo ligero, no quiero molestar.

-¡¿Ah?! -Exclamaron los tres.

-¡Vamos, será divertido, mira, hay panqueques, no querrás perdértelos!

-De verdad que… ¡Eso es jarabe de maple, por qué no me dijeron nada! ¡Ya, háganme un espacio!

-¡AH! -Exclamaron los tres aún con más asombro.

-Oye, sobre lo de anoche… Te debo una…

-Oh… Mmm, no hay de que. ¡Jejejeje!

-Ah… Bueno, no entiendo lo que está pasando aquí, pero qué importa, todos acerquen sus platos y pónganle a sus panqueques jarabe a gusto. -Dijo Mick con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-(Me pregunto que sucedió. De repente Nick está menos ermitaño que de costumbre y no solo eso, decide salir a comer con otra persona, esto solo había pasado una vez, espera, es distinto, a ella le tomó tiempo que saliera, pero Honoka lo logró de una vez. Me pregunto que es lo que tendrás que haces que todos te sigan). -Pensó Trisha en ese momento.

-Trisha, pasa tu plato o te quedarás sin panqueques.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya vas!

-Listo, ¡a clavar el diente!

-Esperen… -Dijo Nick.

-¡Hum!

-No comiencen a comer como animales, y menos frente a ella. Demos las gracias como diría Mamá…

-Es cierto, Jejejeje. -Dijeron Mick y Rick respectivamente. Todos juntaron las manos y dijeron.

-¡Gracias por la comida!

Y mientras charlaban y comían el desayuno el viento y la lluvia cesaron, al parecer el paso del tifón llegó a su fin y ya podían retomar su rutina diaria.

Unas horas más tarde Honoka y los demás ya estaban listos para salir.

-Bueno, según lo que dijeron el concierto sigue en pie así que no habrá ningún problema. -Dijo Rick.

-Honoka-senpai, si quieres puedes ir con las demás a ver nuestro ensayo al estudio.

-Me encantaría, pero debo ver primero como está la tienda, de todas formas le diré a las demás. Chicos, muchas gracias por todo.

-Fue un placer, Honoka-san.

-Pasa por aquí cuando quieras.

-Claro.

-Ho-Honoka…

-¿Si, Nick?

-Mmm… -Nick no pudo decir nada, solo hizo un gesto y se despidió, pero antes de que pudiera entrar al apartamento Honoka lo detiene y le dice.

-Nos veremos pronto.

Y se fue sonriendo. Los demás fueron a preparar sus cosas para salir pronto, Nick fue por la canción y se las mostró a sus hermanos.


	8. La Previa

Capítulo 8: La previa.

Las calles se encuentran cubiertas de basura y barro pero la gente se pone manos a la obra para continuar con su rutina diaria. La chica llega apresurada a su casa para verificar que todo se encontrara en orden.

-¡Ya llegué!

-¡Honoka, estás bien!

-Si mamá, descuida. Pasé buena noche. ¿Cómo está la tienda?

-Bueno, solo se volaron unas cuantas tejas pero nada más que lamentar. Quisiera agradecer a tus nuevos amigos por lo que hicieron.

-Eso me recuerda, mamá, quedé de juntarme con las demás en el templo después de que pasara el tifón, ¿no te importaría si vuelvo más tarde?

-Para nada, sería bueno que tomaras un descanso, ya hiciste un trabajo excelente, te lo mereces.

-Grandioso, entonces iré a cambiarme para ir con ellas ahora.

Mientras tanto un grupo de chicos terminaban de cargar sus instrumentos en un auto tipo station y se disponían a partir. En eso Trisha recuerda algo.

-¡Changos, mi uñeta de la suerte! Debo ir por ella.

-Hermana, date prisa, recuerda que tenemos el estudio reservado para dos horas más y debemos pasar primero por el depósito a sacar lo demás.

-Lo sé, lo sé Rick, no me lo tienes que recordar, no tardo.

Y en lo que Trisha entraba nuevamente al edificio una chica de gabardina blanca y cabello rizado que tenía gafas oscuras espiaba a los hermanos desde su motoneta, ellos ignoraban que estaban siendo vigilados.

-Ya está, vámonos.

-Ya era hora, cuándo cambiarás…

-¡Algún problema, vampiro!

-¡Ya los quisieras!

-¡No empiecen a pelear! Mick, vámonos ya.

-Ok.

El auto comienza su marcha y la chica enciende su vehículo para seguirlos.

Mientras tanto en el templo Umi, Eli y Hanayo esperaban a Honoka quien llegó apresurada.

-Llegas tarde.

-Pant… Perdón Umi-chan, tuve que pasar a cambiarme… Larga historia… Hanayo-chan, ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías con Rin-chan en el centro viendo los muebles.

-Tuvo que quedarse en casa mientras cambian un vidrio que se rompió por el tifón, dijo que nos alcanzará allá.

-Bueno, mejor nos damos prisa, ah, los muchachos nos invitaron a ver su ensayo al estudio. Me dieron la dirección.

-Mmm, se donde queda. Bueno, me entró la curiosidad, quisiera saber como cantan, ¿qué dicen ustedes? -Preguntó Eli y las demás asintieron y sin más partieron al centro. Allá se encontraron con Rin y observaron una serie de muebles que fueron pidiendo y comprando. Al verlas a todas juntas Honoka sentía que poco a poco los días de antaño iban regresando a su vida, sin embargo estas risas no podían compensar el hecho de que algunas de sus amigas más importantes como Kotori, Nico, Nozomi y Maki no estuvieran presentes y eso la incomodaba un poco, pero quien sabe.

A la 1 de la tarde el cuarteto llegó muy agitado a la recepción del estudio de grabación. Nick sacó una tarjeta y se la mostró al encargado.

-Pant… Hola, reservamos el salón de grabación número 4 para las 1:30.

-Dejame ver… Si, llegaron justo a tiempo, un poco más y hubieran perdido su reserva, lleven todo su equipo dentro.

-Gracias… Casi no lo logramos, les dije que pasaramos por acá primero.

-Oye, tenía que comprar unas sodas o nos moriremos de sed, Rick.

-Pero hay una máquina expendedora aquí, no era necesario, Trisha.

-No me gusta nada de lo que hay ahí.

-Hermanos, mejor nos damos prisa que solo tenemos unas seis horas compradas.

-Está bien, Mick.-Dijo Rick.

La chica que los estuvo siguiendo iba a entrar pero justo se dio cuenta que Honoka y las demás se acercaban y era algo con lo que no contaba, rápidamente se ocultó tras un automóvil estacionado. Mientras tanto Honoka y las demás preguntan y entran a la sala donde se encontraban los cuatro hermanos.

-¡Hola todos!

-¡Honoka-senpai, bienvenida!

-Que gusto que pudieran venir. Oh, ustedes deben ser Rin y Hanayo, son más lindas de lo que las recuerdo.-Dijo Rick y ambas se sonrojaron.

-Eh jejeje, que dices-nya.

-Mmm…

-Disculpa, ¿también eres hermano de Rick?

-Eh… Si, NIkolai Bluhart… Eh… Hola…

-Que bueno que pudieron llegar bien, este estudio igual está un poco oculto del público por lo que es un tanto difícil encontrarlo.

-Bueno, tomé todas las precauciones, sino Umi-chan me hubiera matado.

-¡Y aún no te perdono esa, me mandaste a Queens, sabes lo aterrada que estuve!

-Aún no lo supera-nya… Mjjjj...

-¡Jajajajajaja!-Rieron todas.

-¡No es gracioso!

-Ya, ya, no hay por qué agitarse, Umi-san. Chicos, mejor comenzamos a tocar nuestra canción.

-Si, si, es verdad, Trisha, enciende los amplificadores. -Le dijo Rick.

-Si, (click). Esta canción se las dedicamos a ustedes. Serán las primeras en escucharla.-Dijo Trisha.

-Horosho, esto se pondrá interesante.

-Rick y Trisha se acomodaron sus instrumentos, los afinaron al oído, Mick elongó un poco sus brazos y Nick tronó los dedos. Se colocaron en posición y se apagaron las luces. Trisha tocó una nota y gritó.

-¡ESTÁN LISTAS PARA ROCKEAR CON 4'CES!

-¡Siiiii!-Gritaron todas, y Hanayo un poco afónica.

-¡NO LAS ESCUCHE, QUIERO OIRLAS YA!

-¡Si queremos!

Entonces Trisha, Nick, Mick y Rick gritaron en orden su número.

-¡ONE!

-¡TWO!

-¡THREE!

-¡FOUR!

Y todos juntos.

-¡FOURCES… LET'S GO!

Quiero salir porque quiero viviir

Correré muy fuerte y viajaré sin fin

El viento renuevo y la tierra yo remuevo

Porque yo ya no quiero desfallecer

Cuando vi tu cara lo entendí

Tu eres mi fuerte inspiración

Tengo mis maletas y no doy la vuelta

Porque no quiero volverme a esconder

Voy por tiiiiii… Mi sueño

Mi fuerza y mi corazón

Ya nunca más lo dudare porque eres mi sol…

Porque eres mi sol…

Porque eres mi… sooooooool.

-¡Bravoooo! (*¡Clap, clap, clap, clap!).

-¡Eso fue hermoso!... ¡Nick, es más bella de lo que pensé!

-Ah… Si, gracias…

-Ay, no te avergüences, hermano, tu fuiste el genio creador, recibe los halagos con confianza.

-(En cierta forma se parece un poco a Maki-chan… Me pregunto qué será de ella).-Pensó un momento Eli. Entonces notó que Rin y Hanayo soltaban un par de lágrimas de emoción al ver al tecladista Hipster, al parecer también pensaron lo mismo que Eli pero la emoción para ellas fue algo más intensa. Después de los halagos comenzaron a intercambiar algunas opiniones al respecto he hicieron las correcciones que necesitaban para su acto, incluso algunas cantaron junto a ellos lo cual fue muy conveniente. Tomaron un descanso y Rick y Trisha se ofrecieron a ir por una pizza y unas sodas mientras esperaban. Cuando salieron Rick notó que olvidó su billetera y regresó por ella, Trisha algo molesta por el descuidado de su hermano decidió adelantarse. Justo entonces la chica que los había estado espiando se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano.

-¡Eh, qué te pasa!

-¡Por favor, ven conmigo, es importante!

-¡Quién eres, loca! ¡Déjame!

Se zafa de la mano de la chica misteriosa. Entonces ella se quita las gafas y ahí Trisha reconoce quién es.

-Por favor, no levantes la voz, es sumamente importante que hable contigo… ¡Démonos prisa!

-Tu eres… Ok…

Un rato después ambas estaban en un salón privado de Maids y por fin la chica decidió quitarse las gafas y la peluca.

-Ufff, aquí nadie nos molestara.

-¡Lo sabía, eres Tsubasa de A-RISE, ustedes actuaron con u's cuando eran school idols. Déjame decirte, las he seguido desde antes de venir desde Canadá.

-Wow, no sabía que también éramos conocidas allá. Escucha, no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar, se trata de las chicas.

-¿Hablas de Honoka-senpai y las demás?

-(Esto es extraño, se que A-RISE y u's se conocían desde que estaban en el Love Live y tenían mucha confianza entre ellas, pero me pregunto, si tiene algún asunto con las senpais ¿por qué me trajo hasta acá?).

-¿Gustas un café?

-Ah, no, gracias… Un jugo bastará.

-Ok, Un café cortado y un jugo, por favor.

La Maid anotó el pedido y fue por él.

-Lamento todo el secretismo pero como Idol profesional me resulta muy difícil caminar por las calles sin ser parada por algún fan.

-¿Y no es peligroso que estés aquí?

-No, éste lugar solo lo conocemos algunas estrellas, es como un refugio, por favor no divulgues su ubicación a nadie.

-Ah, claro. Y dime.. Ah, Tsubasa-san. ¿De qué es de lo que hablar?

-A estas alturas ya lo debes saber por tu hermano, el Love Live va a celebrar pronto su décimo aniversario en el Domo de Akiba y Honoka y las demás no fueron invitadas.

-Si, así es, me parece muy extraño. ¿cómo es que conoces a Rick?

-Fue hace unos días, estaba yendo a la tienda Homura para hablar con Honoka-chan y los vi a ustedes salir de la tienda. Luego cuando estuve en el Domo luego del show de una maga famosa llamada Ami la Magnífica los vi nuevamente a la salida hablando con Honoka, Umi y Eli. Ya había visto a tu hermano trabajando por el lugar y entonces supe que ustedes eran cercanos y tratar de contactar a las chicas sería más seguro.

-¿Seguro?... Ah, ya lo capto, lo porque si te descubren con u's causarias un gran alboroto.

-Claro, no quiero molestarlas después de todo. Bueno, el asunto es que no tengo muchos días libres y me ha sido difícil encontrar el momento indicado.

-¿Para qué? ¿De qué tienes que hablar con ellas?

-Mejor voy al grano.

Entonces sacó un sobre grande del bolso que llevaba consigo.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Por favor, no abras el sobre hasta que estés con ellas, solo puedo decirles esto, una de sus amigas estará en el evento, tienen que encontrarla. No puedo decirles quien es o ella me mataría.

-¿Qué? Pero…

-Dejémoslo así por ahora. Le hice una promesa a una de las chicas de que no diría nada y planeo cumplirla, después de todo solo vine a entregar esto como un regalo de amiga, jejeje. -Dijo Tsubasa cruzando los dedos.

-Ah… De acuerdo… Si confías en mí lo haré.

-Te lo agradezco. Bueno, se me hizo tarde, prometí que iría con las demás a hacer algunas cosas en nuestro día libre, será mejor que salgamos ya.

-De acuerdo.

Ya a unos metros del estudio Tsubasa monta su motocicleta y se despide.

-Cuento con que todo saldrá bien. Y buena suerte.

-No, gracias a ti, no todos los días puedo conocer a… ya sabes.

-Recuerda, ella no debe saber, esto nunca pasó. ¡Adiós!

-See ya!

-Y la chica partió en su motocicleta. Cuando la perdió de vista Trisha se quedó observando el sobre algo intrigada. Entró nuevamente a la sala del estudio y ahí su vampiresco hermano la encaró.

-A dónde fuiste…

-¡Gah! ¡Hey, no hagas eso!

-Trisha, te fuiste un buen rato, ¿sucedió algo? -Preguntó Eli con algo de preocupación.

-Más o menos, ¿dónde está Umi-senpai?

-En el baño, parece que la llamaron por algo importante.

-No hallaba la hora de que llegaras, ya iba a tener que pedir otra pizza o se enfriaba. -Dijo Rick.

-Hermana, ¿qué es ese sobre que tienes?

-Esto, bueno, es por lo que tuve que…

Justo entonces entra Umi algo nerviosa.

-Chicas, surgió algo, tendré que… ¿sucedió algo?

-Justo Trisha-san nos iba a contar-nya.

-Si, ahora que todos estamos juntos les diré. Alguien que ustedes conocen me dijo que una de las chicas de u's estaría en el décimo aniversario del Love live.

-¡Qué!-Grito Honoka.

-¡Alguién, pero quien es! -Gritó Eli.

-Maki-chan…

-Kotori-chan…

-Nozomi-chan…

-¿Nico-chan? -Dijeron Rin, Hanayo, Umi y Honoka respectivamente.

-No lo se con exactitud, por eso esa persona me dió este sobre.

-¿Y que tiene? -Preguntó Rick.

-No lo sé. ahora que lo pienso podría ser… Vamos a abrirlo.

Entonces Trisha puso el sobre en una mesa a la vista de todos y lo abrió con cuidado. Metió la mano y puso el contenido a la vista.

-¡Entradas! -Gritaron todos menos Nick que no parecía interesado.

-Horosho… No son entradas cualquiera… Son entradas V.I.P. de acceso total.

-Y son… ¡Ocho! -Gritó Umi.

-¡Ese tipo de entradas están sobre los 500.000 yenes en todos los eventos de Love Live… y solo se venden 20! -Gritó Hanayo intentando no desmayarse de la impresión.

-Eh… Jamás vi tanto dinero reunido para un solo evento… E-en verdad debe ser muy importante. -Dijo Mick con la voz un poco entrecortada.

-Trisha-san, dinos, quién te entregó ésto. -Dijo Eli tratando de guardar la calma.

-Yo, le prometí que no diría.

-¡Por Dios, esto no es un juego, habla de una vez, quién te dió esto! -Vociferó Umi ahora más desconcertada.

-¡No puedo decirlo!

-Fue Tsubasa-chan…

-¡Ah! -Todos menos Nick se giraron hacia Honoka.

-¡Cómo lo supiste! ¡Oup! -Exclamó Trisha y luego se tapó la boca dándose cuenta de que ya la regó.

-Es simple, no es la primera vez que hace algo así, a veces me llevaba a escondidas para hablar conmigo a solas, una vez me junté con A-RISE en su limusina y de noche.

-Pero aún no entiendo, ¿a quién se supone que debemos encontrar? -Preguntó Hanayo un poco angustiada.

-No me dijo quién. Pero lo raro es que no lucía nerviosa ni nada por el estilo, me parece algo contradictorio.

-Es cierto, digo, pagar cuatro millones de yenes para conseguir unas entradas así para buscar a alguien no es un gasto que cualquier persona haría porque si. -Dijo Rick.

-Creo que le están dando muchas vueltas sin sentido. -Dijo Nick que por fin decidió hablar.

-¡A qué te refieres-nya!

-Es lógico, estaba tranquila y dijo solo encuentrenla. Cualquier estrella de gran nombre puede darse un mísero lujo de comprar entradas V.I.P., no hay que usar mucho el cerebro para saber eso.

-¡Horosho, cómo te atreves a hablarnos así?

-Disculpenlo, no es muy sociable que digamos. -Dijo Mick intentando excusar a su brusco hermano.

-Creo que tienes razón.

-¿Ah?

-Si Tsubasa nos dió esto y confía en nosotras entonces no habrá problemas. Después de todo hemos logrado lo que parecía imposible. -Dijo Honoka animando el ambiente.

-Bueno, si lo pones de esa forma tienes razón, hace algunos años la preparatoria iba a cerrar y ahora es una de las más codiciadas de Japón, y fue gracias a nosotras. -Dijo Eli.

-¡Si pudimos hacer eso y mucho más esto será pan comido-nya!

-¡Pan, dónde! -Exclamó Honoka y todos rieron.

-Como sea. Aquí hay ocho, faltarán para que todos puedan entrar.

-Alguien tendrá que quedarse fuera.

-Mmm, no estoy interesado.

-Y yo no podré ir. -Dijo Umi.

-¿Umi-chan, qué quieres decir? -Pregunta Honoka.

-Era de lo que les quería hablar, Me llamaron de la universidad, mi abogado tutor tuvo un problema y la próxima semana debo estar en Osaka para continuar con mi caso yo sola, o mi cliente seguirá encerrada por cuatro meses más hasta su próxima audiencia.

-¿Pero qué inconveniente hay-nya? Para cuando termines ya estarás libre.

-No Rin, después de terminar mi caso me iré a trabajar directo a la oficina de un fiscal por un mes y medio. No podré asistir al aniversario del Love Live. Mejor inviten a alguien más, como Alisa-chan o Yukiho-chan.

-Mmm, pero no podemos elegir.

-No será problema, como yo trabajo en el evento tengo pase de acceso total y asiento de primera fila así que queda otro disponible.-Dijo Rick.

-Que conveniente. Bien, entonces el Love Live nos espera. ¡Vamos! -¡Grito Honoka!

-¡Siii! -Exclamaron.

-Si ya terminaron, ¿podemos comernos la pizza? -Dijo Nick arruinando el momento.

-¡Toma tu pizza!

-(¡Splat!) ¡Grrr, ya veras, Trisha!

Llegó el día del concierto y el último turno fue para la banda canadiense.

-¡FOURCES… LET'S GO!

Quiero salir porque quiero viviir

Correré muy fuerte y viajaré sin fin

El viento renuevo y la tierra yo remuevo

Porque yo ya no quiero desfallecer

Cuando vi tu cara lo entendí

Tu eres mi fuerte inspiración

Tengo mis maletas y no doy la vuelta

Porque no quiero volverme a esconder

Voy por tiiiiii… Mi sueño

Mi fuerza y mi corazón

Ya nunca más lo dudare porque eres mi sol…

Porque eres mi sol…

Porque eres mi… sooooooool.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-WE'RE Trick!

-Nick!

-Mick!

-Rick... BLUHART!

-WE'RE FOURCES, SO LONG MO…! -Gritaron los cuatro auto-censurando en la última palabra. El público enloqueció y gritó su nombre.

-¡4'CES, 4'CES, 4'CES!

Ellos fueron la banda ganadora de la noche y tras el evento se reunieron con las demás que disfrutaron del espectáculo. Decidieron ir a celebrar la victoria y mientras compartían entre amigos Hanayo le dijo algo a Umi.

-Umi-chan, vas a necesitar mucha ayuda para resolver ese caso, iré contigo.

-¿Qué? Pero Hanayo, es un caso muy complicado y además, aún estás un poco delicada, ¿estás segura?

-Claro que si, quiero hacerlo, si no fuera por ti aún seguiría atrapada en ese empleo, además no hay nadie más que pueda enseñarte sobre el negocio del espectáculo más que yo, es mi trabajo.

-Mmm… De acuerdo, cuento contigo.

¿A quién encontrarán cuando llegue el día del evento del Love Live? ¿Umi logrará salvar a su cliente?

Continuará.


	9. Acrobacias de la Justicia

Capítulo 9: Acrobacias de la justicia.

Una nueva semana comienza en la preparatoria y los alumnos de primer año se reúnen en el gimnasio. Tras sus puertas la directora habla con la medallista que en los próximos minutos hará su presentación ante los chicos.

-Bien Rin, los chicos no tienen ni idea que tú serás la nueva profesora así que sientete libre de presentarte como gustes, pero se prudente.

-Si, Directora, no haré algo como cuando nos vestimos de KISS, aunque fue muy divertido-nya.

-(Ay, solo espero que todo salga bien). Ok, entrare primero, espera a la señal.

La directora hace ingreso al gimnasio y los alumnos guardan silencio de inmediato.

-Buenos días alumnos.

-Buenos días, Directora.

-Como saben su antigua profesora se ha casado y mudó fuera de la ciudad, sin embargo ya hemos encontrado a la nueva docente que se hará cargo de las clases de educación física en adelante. Quiero que le den un caluroso saludo a…

-¡Aquí voy…!

-¡Eh, pero qué haces!

Y Rin se da un par de volteretas en el piso y unos giros en el aire, gira sobre su propio talón y pone una mano en la cintura, abre las piernas y pone su mano cerca de su frente haciendo el gesto de la paz.

-¡Na na nya, nya, nyaaa, taraaaa! ¡Soy Hoshizora Rin, mucho gusto!

-¡Wooooooo!

-¡Es la medallista de los juegos de Asia!

-¡Rin Hoshizora de u's, es más bella en persona!

-¡Aaaah!

-¡Es genial!

-¡Profesora, podría darme su autógrafo!

-¡No, yo quiero, yo quiero!

-(Sabía que algo así podría pasar, en fin...).

-Ahora también hay chicos en la preparatoria-nya. No lo sabía.

Un par de años después de que la generación de Rin se graduara el consejo directivo decidió pasar la preparatoria de una institución para mujeres a una mixta. Recién este año asumió el primer presidente varón del consejo estudiantil.

-Ya muchachos, mantengan la compostura, más tarde podrán hacerle todas las preguntas que quieran.

-La Directora tiene razón, comenzaremos con presentaciones y luego con el calentamiento-nya. ¿Entendido?

-Si, Hoshizora-sensei.

-Bueno, entonces me retiro, que la pasen bien. Rin, quisiera hablar contigo más tarde.

-Eh, si, si, claro.

Y la directora se retiró del gimnasio y mientras Rin comenzaba la clase se quedó pensando en cómo le estará yendo a Umi y Hanayo allá en Osaka mientras ella realiza su primera clase.

El día anterior las dos chicas hicieron ingreso al centro de detención para hablar con la cliente de Umi, recibieron algunos datos interesantes sobre los sucesos de la escena del crimen y sobre el testimonio de la acusada que Hanayo le pudo aclarar a Umi. Luego de eso pasaron buena parte de la noche elaborando el plan de defensa para el día siguiente. Horas más tarde, a las 9 de la mañana ambas se presentaron en el tribunal del distrito para comenzar con el proceso final de éste juicio.

 **08:15, Osaka, Tribunal de Distrito, Sala de Espera.**

-Umi-san, te noto bastante más tranquila que la última vez, ¿encontraste algo?

-Todavía no lo puedo decir con certeza, Marina-san, pero tengo la corazonada de que todo saldrá bien y limpiaremos su nombre.

-Ah, esto, según la información que nos dieron del programa creo que tenemos muchas posibilidades, señora Marina.

-Es cierto, Hanayo-chan, aunque lamento que Hidenyoshi-senpai no esté aquí.

-No importa, tengo la certeza de que el destino nos está poniendo a prueba, más aún, creo que la pasaremos.

-Eso es… ¡No! ¡Lo tengo por seguro!

-(Noto que Umi está más radiante desde que regresó de Tokio, era tal y como dijo el abogado, ahora siento que estoy ante una chica completamente distinta).

El alguacil hizo el llamado para ingresar a la sala a todos. La hora ha llegado, comienza la batalla final.

 **08:30, Osaka, Tribunal de Distrito, Sala N° 7 de la corte.**

La gente estaba hablando en las urnas, el fiscal y la abogada junto a su querida amiga se acomodan en sus estrados hasta que el juez ingresó y puso orden con su mazo.

-(*Sonido de gente platicando*).

-(¡Pam, Pam!) ¡Orden en la sala! Se inicia la sesión en el juicio contra la acusada Marina Kobayashi, ¿las partes están listas?.

-La acusación está lista, su señoría. -Dijo el joven Fiscal haciendo una reverencia al estilo de la antigua corte inglesa.

-La defensa está lista, su señoría. -Dijo Umi con tono firme y seguro.

-Bien, como el juez de la corte anterior se encuentra con día administrativo tomaré la sesión en su lugar. Solicito al fiscal que haga una recapitulación de los hechos.

-(Aquí vamos).-Pensó Umi.

\- Como desee, su señoría. El día lunes 7 de Julio a las 10:30 de la noche se estaba realizando el show de talentos "Japón a las estrellas". Durante la emisión del programa el equipo de acróbatas chino-japoneses llamado "los monos del oriente" realizaron una performance por la cual recibieron calificación perfecta de todos los jueces invitados, excepto de la acusada, la señorita Marina Kobayashi quien los calificó con 0 de 10 puntos. Durante los comerciales el acróbata Ling Shih Tzu fue encontrado siendo arrastrado por la acusada al camarín de ella misma. El acróbata se encontraba con una pierna rota y un golpe en la cabeza producto de la caída de un saco de arena que fue cortado adrede y golpeado con un objeto contundente. Al despertar indicó a la señorita Marina como su victimaria. Se encontró esta botella de perfume francés perteneciente a la acusada manchada con la sangre de la víctima. Aquí se encuentra la botella en cuestión y el informe médico actualizado.

-Entiendo, que ambos elementos sean adjuntados al acta de juicio. Señor Inoue, ¿trajo a alguna persona a testificar?

-Si, su señoría, traje al guardia de seguridad que revisó las cintas de seguridad del canal al momento de los sucesos. Alguacil, hágalo pasar.

-Umi-chan, ¿qué crees que intente hacer el fiscal con la cinta?

-No lo se, Hanayo, pero tendremos que comparar lo que nos contó Marina-san y lo que me enseñaste con lo que tenga que decir.

El sujeto se presenta en el estrado, viste un uniforme azul, lleva una boina celeste y una radio colgada al hombro izquierdo. El juez se dirige a él.

-Nombre y ocupación, por favor.

El sujeto se pone firme y hace un saludo con la mano.

-¡Señor! Makoto Aito, guardia de seguridad del canal 4 de TV-Osaka, ex-cabo del ejército de defensa, condecorado por misión de rescate y retirado de…

-Vale, vale, con eso nos basta, señor Makoto.

-¡Señor, si, señor! ¡Responderé a todo lo que pregunte, señor!

-Bueno, comience por indicarnos cual es su relaciòn con el caso.

-¡Señor, revisé las grabaciones de seguridad señor, en ellas se ve a la víctima discutiendo muy enojada con la mujer, señor!

-¿Y qué pasó después, señor Aito?

-¡Señor, la señora se fue y la víctima sacó su teléfono para hablar, luego de eso el saco de arena cayó sobre el, señor!

-Si, eso lo sabemos, pero ¿no había alguna cámara apuntando a donde estaban las cuerdas que sostenían los sacos o algo así?

-¡Negativo, señor, solo se ve a la señora Marina acercarse a él y tratar de llamar a alguien, señor!

El público se agitó y no es para menos ya que había una contradicción evidente.

-Eso es extraño, Umi-chan, ¿por qué atacaría a ese hombre para luego pedir ayuda? ¿Crees que lo haría para evitar sospechas?

-Sería lo más lógico, pero a la vez absurdo. (Si, dijo algo al respecto, que ella le dió sus razones para calificarlo mal, pero no tiene sentido, ella no tenía razón alguna para atacar, algo me dice que esto es un sucio montaje, y voy a desbaratarlo).

Mientras tanto en la preparatoria las clases de la mañana habían finalizado y era hora del primer receso. Luego de saludar a quienes habían sido sus antiguos maestros y ahora son son sus colegas Rin caminó por los pasillos en una dirección en particular. Pero entonces notó que un grupo de alumnas se le quedaron viendo.

-¡Disculpe…!

-¡Nya!... Me asustaste.

-Lo siento, eh… ¿Usted es Hoshizora Rin?

-Si, así es.

-¡En verdad es usted! ¡Es un honor conocer a una de las leyendas de u's!

-Sabíamos que algún día una de ustedes regresaría pero…

-¡La estrella de Love Live es nuestra profesora!

-(Trisha-san no bromeaba cuando dijo que aún somos famosas) Jejeje, si, la verdad yo también estoy muy feliz de haber vuelto-nya, justo ahora iba a…

-¡Sensei, podría darnos su autógrafo!

-¡Y contarnos sobre sus días en la preparatoria, no queremos perdernos ni un detalle de…!

-No la presionen, chicas, no querrán atosigar a la profesora en su primer día. -Dijo un chico de cabello oscuro y bien peinado que lleva una corbata verde y gafas acompañado de una chica de cabello pelirrojo y liso con un moño magenta con azul.

-Chicas, aquí está la aprobación para usar el auditorio, deben ir a hablar con los del club audiovisual ahora.

-Chispas, con toda la emoción lo olvidamos por completo, con su permiso sensei, presidente, y vice-presidente.

-Caray-nya, ¿ustedes son del consejo estudiantil?

-Si, me presento, me llamo Chie Sato, soy el presidente.

-Y yo Ochitsuku Ayame, soy la vice-presidente, es un gusto por fin conocerla. La directora nunca para de hablar sobre usted y las demás.

-Si, tenemos muchas historias divertidas, Kotori-chan que es su hija también estudió en esta preparatoria, pero eso ya lo saben, veo que lo sabe todo el mundo. Cuentenme, ¿que sucedió desde que nos fuimos de la preparatoria?

-Como puede ver gracias a su éxito la preparatoria jamás había sido tan codiciada en todo Tokio, hasta el consejo directivo decidió volverla mixta ya que muchos estudiantes estaban entusiasmados en entrar.-Dijo el presidente.

-Caray-nya, no pensé que causaríamos tanto efecto aquí-nya. Justo ahora estaba yendo a donde estaba antiguamente nuestro club.

-Debe hablar del Club de Investigación de Fenómenos Idol.-Dijo Ayame.

-Si, así es, Alisa-chan dijo que después de que partieron el club terminó pero aún así quiero ir a verlo, me trae muchos recuerdos.

-Si, sobre eso.

-¿Acaso el salón lo está ocupando otro club? Bueno, era de esperar pero no importa, solo iré para recordar buenos tiempos.

-No, no está ocupado, sensei.

-De hecho nadie ha ocupado el salón en años.

-¿Are?

Unos minutos más tarde estaban frente a la puerta del salón y ésta lucía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido justo ahí.

-¡El nombre del club sigue aquí-nya! ¡No lo puedo creer, después de cinco años!

-Y supongo que no solo eso, Ayame-chan, tu tienes la llave del club.

-Si, vamos a entrar.

La chica abre la puerta y en cuanto enciende la luz Rin queda asombrada. Ve los carteles de los antiguos grupos de school idols siguen pegados en su mismo lugar, la mesa donde se reunían y los libreros estaban cubiertos con un mantel, todo en el salón seguía en su lugar, lo único que cambió fue la computadora que era distinta. Al encender la luz Rin notó con más detenimiento que todo estaba completamente cubierto de polvo y telarañas. incluso entró al salón contiguo y el estado era similar.

-¡Cof, cof!... ¿Realmente este lugar se mantuvo asì por tanto tiempo? Yo, aún no lo puedo creer.

-Si, la presidente Kousaka dijo en su discurso de graduación que su mayor deseo era que el legado de u's permaneciera en la historia de nuestra preparatoria. -Dijo Aito.

-Así que los estudiantes decidieron no ocupar estos salones como forma de honrar el paso de u's y por salvar a Otonokizaka.

-Sniff… ¡Coff, coff, coff! Aunque creo que se les fue un poco la mano-nya. ¡Coff, coff, coff!

-Sensei, ¿està bien?.-Preguntó Ayame.

-¿Cómo no estarlo…? Es que ahora pienso… Vivimos muchas experiencias aquí, cuando llovía ensayabamos nuestras rutinas aquí, y en el salón, oh, recuerdo cuando esperamos con ansias los resultados de la eliminatoria. Ver este lugar, aunque esté lleno de polvo me causa una alegría tal que no tengo palabras para describirla-nya…-Dijo Rin con la voz entrecortada y limpiando uno de los bancos para sentarse.

-Sensei, queríamos hablar con usted no solo para mostrarle el salón del club.

-La directora nos dijo que le entreguemos la llave.-Dijeron Ayame y Aito respectivamente.

-¿Para mi?

-Si, dijo que el salón está a su disposición para lo que desee hasta que otro club quiera usarlo, aunque eso no ha pasado hasta ahora. Incluso si desea traer a alguien después de clases no habrá problema.

Y por ese alguien se refieren a las demás.

-¡Grandioso, pondré este lugar en forma y traeré a las chicas acá, será como en los viejos tiempos-nya! Muchas gracias chicos. -Dijo Rin, entonces suena la campana indicando la hora de regresar a clases.

-Es verdad, debo reunirme con los alumnos de tercero-nya. Bueno, me tengo que ir, los veré más tarde.

-Profesora, voy con usted, me toca clase de gimnasia ahora.

-Bien, entonces vamos Aito-chan.

-La veré después, Rin-sensei.

-Si.

-Sensei, tengo una duda, usted también fue presidente del consejo.

-Si, así es, ¿por?

-¿Qué sucedió con su predecesora… Ah… Nishikino Maki?

-Ah…

Rin se frenó un momento.

-¿Sensei?

-Te lo contaré otro día, ya, ve a los vestidores, tengo que organizar las cosas.

-Eh, si. Disculpe… ¡Ah!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, sensei, creí haber visto a alguien por la ventana pero creo que solo fue mi imagina-

-¡Oye, quién eres tu! -Dijo alguien en las afueras justo en la parte donde Aito creyo ver a alguien. Resulta que quién gritó era el portero, la persona salió de su escondite que era el arbusto bajo la ventana y salió a toda prisa, al parecer era una persona de cabellera rubia y suelta que llevaba un abrigo marrón y unas gafas oscuras, además vestía unos jeans rosados y unas sandalias amarillas.

-¿Quién habrá sido-nya?

-Otra vez esa mujer extraña que viene a espiar por acá, hace una semana que está rondando la preparatoria, no la hemos podido atrapar. No se preocupe, sensei, el consejo se está encargando del asunto.

-Ok… (Por alguna razón esa huida me parece algo… nostálgica… ¿Por qué será-nya?).

Mientras tanto a esa misma hora en la corte el ambiente se encontraba algo tenso.

 **12:30, Osaka, Tribunal de Distrito, Sala N° 7 de la corte.**

El juicio prosiguió durante unas cuantas horas y las evidencias apuntaban a que la artista pudo tener participación en el incidente y todo el caso era favorable para la fiscalía, Umi no sabía qué más hacer. El fiscal se dirigió al juez.

-Su señoría, como puede ver la actitud de la acusada además de precipitada es bastante sospechosa, si dice que ella solo vio el "accidente" debió mantenerse en el lugar de los hechos o traer a alguien para ayudar a la víctima.

-Ciertamente, fiscal, si no tiene más que aportar el testigo puede retirarse.

-¡Señor, si señor!

-¡Un momento! -Grita Umi.

-Su señoría, se que ya hemos escuchado los testimonios y las pruebas y si, la participación de mi cliente en la escena no puede negarse, pero aún no hemos escuchado a la víctima sobre las circunstancias del hecho.

-Pero ya observamos las grabaciones, señorita Sonoda, no creo que la víctima pueda aportar algo más dado lo que sucedió.

-No es eso, su señoría, a lo que me refiero es que no podemos emitir un veredicto solo verificando cómo sucedió todo, debemos descubrir el por qué.

-Mmm, interesante… Fiscal, ¿tiene algo que decir?

Umi observó al fiscal con detenimiento a ver que decía para intentar detener su estrategia, sin embargo él le esbozó una sonrisa.

-Ninguna, su señoría, estoy de acuerdo con la joven abogado.

-De acuerdo, entonces hagan pasar a la víctima al estrado.

-Umi-chan, ¿también lo notaste?

-Si, Hanayo-chan, si mis sospechas son correctas creo que podremos voltear este caso a nuestro favor.

El abatido acróbata es traído en una silla de ruedas y puesto a disposición de la sala. El dió su testimonio sobre lo acontecido, dijo que la acusada lo acusó de plagio pero no tenía pruebas para afirmar lo que dijo. Luego de eso dijo que ella cortó la soga y para que nadie sospechara se iba a encargar de él. Parece que habían llegado a un punto muerto pero entonces Hanayo nota algo.

-¡Esperen, él está mintiendo!

El público comienza a agitarse y el juez pone orden.

-¡Orden, orden! Jovencita, le recuerdo que usted es acompañante de la señorita Sonoda, si quiere decir algo tendrá que hablar a través de ella.

-Pero.

-Hanayo, calma, no puedes gritar y menos…

-Su señoría, por favor haga una excepción esta vez y escuchemos lo que tiene que decir la adorable señorita.

-(¿Qué está haciendo, de repente está colaborando, será una trampa?).

-Bien, lo permitiré, prosiga.

-Si, eh, lo que sucede es que si ese señor dice que de verdad está lesionado entonces el hecho de que se encuentre aquí dado lo que nos contó es absurdo.

Entonces el público se quedó pasmado.

-Claro… (Umi revisó el informe médico y notó un detalle en él). Su señoría, mi compañera tiene razón, según el informe médico la víctima tiene una lesión de columna que lo obliga a estar en reposo absoluto y acostado, de lo contrario… ¡La víctima quedaría con secuelas!

-¡Eh, pero señorita Sonoda, cómo es posible!

-No hay que ser un doctor para entenderlo, según sus exámenes tiene fractura de vértebra y costilla, el asunto es que para que el señor Ling esté aquí primero debió ser intervenido y luego pasar un periodo de rehabilitación de unos tres meses, y el solo lleva unas cuantas semanas desde que salió del hospital. Lo que quiero decir es que este hombre… ¡ES UN FRAUDE!

-¡Gah, no ve como me encuentro, cómo se atreve…!-Dijo el sujeto en silla de ruedas.

-No se gaste, señor, es verdad, usted y su doctor le mintieron a la corte sobre su condición, sin embargo es un hecho que los sucesos se desarrollaron de la misma forma, por tanto esto no cambia nada.

-Si, el fiscal está en lo cierto, el fiscal deberá encargarse de investigar al señor Ling màs tarde pero temo que la defensa ya no tiene más recursos.

-(No, no, esto no puede terminar así, tiene que haber algo más, el cuchillo con el que se cortó la cuerda, la grabación, el arco y la flecha que se usaron en el acto, algo… Un segundo, ahora que lo recuerdo, la señora Marina tenía un corte en el dedo cuando se realizaba el programa, el informe dice que el cuchillo tiene sus huellas). ¡Protesto!

Y la sala volvió a quedar en silencio.

-Su señoría, hay algo que no encaja, por favor, observemos la grabación del programa nuevamente. Como puede ver mi cliente llevaba una venda en el dedo índice cuando se realizaba el programa.

-Si, asi es, pero a qué desea llegar.

-Es muy sencillo, mi cliente se hizo una cortada con una tijera de jardín el día anterior al programa, fue un tanto profunda así que le quedó una cicatriz, en tal caso las huellas dactilares halladas en el cuchillo deberían ser distintas. Lo cual solo tiene una explicación. ¡El señor Ling planeó todo!

-¡Qué yo, qué!

El público nuevamente se agita.

-Hasta ahora no tuve como comprobarlo pero hice un estudio sobre el señor Ling, no es la primera vez que demanda por accidentes. El año pasado ganó un juicio por caer de un andamio que se desarmó en pleno acto, seis meses en Sur Corea lo mismo. Este hombre gana grandes sumas de dinero engañando a las compañías que lo contratan.

-¡No, eso no es verdad!

-Ya veo, y en este caso uno de sus compañeros aprovechó en algún momento de robar las huellas de la acusada para hacer unas falsas, si no hubiera tenido ese pequeño accidente de jardinería hubiera sido más difícil dar con su juego sucio.

-¡Grrrrr…! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

El sujeto se levanta de la silla y toma el cuchillo de la mesa y toma al alguacil de rehén. El juez grita y se levanta de su silla.

-¡Deje ese cuchillo, esto se terminó, solo agravará su condición si continua con esto!

-¡Ya no me importa, me iré de este sitio y no hay nada que puedan hacer!

-¡Baja el cuchillo, ahora!

Entonces Umi tomó el arco y la flecha de la mesa de las pruebas y apuntó al sujeto.

-¡Baja el cuchillo ahora, no me obligues a disparar!

-¡Cállate, solo eres una mocosa, no me asustas, no me puedes atinar con eso!

-¿Ah no? Practíco arquería japonesa desde los siete años, fui campeona estatal dos veces seguidas, y no he dejado de practicar desde entonces. Solo suelta el cuchillo y terminemos con esto.

-Gihhh…. ¡No!

-Escucha, se que te dije fraude, pero entiendo por qué lo hiciste, es por tu hija.

-Gihh… Mai…

-Umi-chan...

-Si, tu hija tiene una enfermedad muy costosa para tratar y necesitabas el dinero, lo entiendo, pero ella no querría que hicieras todo esto. Por favor, baja eso…

-Gihh… ¡No, no! (¡Tung!). ¡Yia!

El tipo iba a cumplir su amenaza y entonces Umi dispara la flecha acertando al cuchillo, liberando así al alguacil y poniendo al sujeto bajo arresto. Unos minutos más tarde, luego de todo ese tenso instante el juez llamó a la acusada al estrado.

-En todos mis años como juez jamás había pasado por tantos aprietos como ahora, en fin, respecto a la acusada, la señorita Marina Kobayashi es declarada… ¡Inocente!

-¡Bravoooooo! -Gritó el público.

-(¡Pam, pam, pam!) ¡Orden en la sala! No he terminado. Señorita Sonoda, debo felicitarla, usted ha ido más allá del deber que cualquier abogado, no, que cualquier persona en el sistema de justicia, la felicito, veo un gran futuro para usted.

-¡Gracias, su señoría!

-Eso es todo. ¡Caso cerrado! (¡Pam!).

 **15:30, Osaka, Tribunal de Distrito, Sala de espera.**

-¡Umi-chan, eso fue asombroso, realmente te luciste ahí dentro!

-No, Hanayo-chan, no merezco todo el crédito, si no hubieras intercedido quizás las cosas serían muy diferentes.

-No seas modesta, querida, después de todo es tu primera victoria en la corte, siempre supe que tu eras la indicada.

-Gracias, Marina-san.

-Señorita Sonoda.

El fiscal se acerca a Umi y hace una reverencia.

-Inoue-san.

-Debo decir que al fin ha llegado el día en que ha acabado con mi racha de invicto con estudiantes. Estoy muy feliz de que haya sido usted.

-Espere, ¿lo dice en serio?

-Por supuesto, en la corte nuestro deber no es ganar un juicio a toda costa, sino hacer justicia. Desde que comencé ningún estudiante se ha percatado realmente si lo estaba haciendo bien o no, solo buscaban ganar, pero usted es distinta a todos los demás, por eso ha aprobado.

-Wow… Chispas.

-Pero por favor no vuelva a tomar acciones drásticas durante la corte, casi nos da un infarto.

-Es cierto, Umi-chan, pensé que me iba a desmayar… Ahora que lo pienso… ¡Ah!

-¡Niña!

Hanayo se desbalancea un poco pero recupera el equilibrio

-Estoy bien.

-Bueno, informaré a Hidenyoshi-san sobre su desempeño, la veré la próxima semana en mi oficina, señorita Sonoda.

-¿Eh? No me diga, ¡Usted será mi próximo tutor!

-Así es, fui trasladado al distrito de Tokio así que tendré que comenzar mi mudanza cuanto antes. Pronto le enviaré más información.

-Si, Inoue-sensei.

-Jejeje, a propósito, señorita, quiero dejarle esto.

El hombre le deja algo a Hanayo y se retira haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Umi-chan, me dio su número de teléfono.

-¡Quéeee!

-Ah… (¡Pam!).

-¡Oye, Hanayo-chan, reacciona, Hanayo-chan!

-Niña, niña, estás bien. A ese fiscal realmente le gustó mucho tu amiga.

-Pero ahora no despierta, vamos, Umi, piensa, ¡Ya se! Hanayo-chan, si despiertas te daré todo el arroz que quieras.

-¡Eh, arroz!

-Ara… Funcionó, Umi-chan.

-Ven, tenemos que ir a algún restaurante, debemos celebrar.

-Umi-chan. Me tengo que ir a la comisaría a ver a ese hombre.

-¿Eh, qué piensa hacer?

-Me dejó preocupada lo que dijiste. No me malentiendas, no es que vaya a disculparlo por todo lo que hizo, pero quiero ayudarlo con lo de su pequeña hija.

-Entiendo. La veré más tarde, Marina-san.

-Adiós. Y solo dime Marina, Umi-chan.

-Jeje, claro.

Y la mujer se fue, Umi y Hanayo hicieron lo mismo y salieron del palacio de justicia.

-Umi-chan, ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? Volverás a Tokio.

-Todavía no puedo, ahora que terminó el juicio debo hacer algo de papeleo antes de regresar, lo bueno es que podré seguir con mi práctica allá en cuanto el fiscal Inoue esté listo.

Unas horas más tarde, Umi y Hanayo se despidieron en la estación de trenes, Hanayo emprendió el regreso. Antes de regresar a su hotel Umi se quedó mirando hacia el atardecer pensando en lo que vendrá en adelante. Busca en su celular una foto y la envía a sus amigas, en ella sale posando junto a Hanayo, Marina y el Fiscal Inoue sosteniendo su forma de aprobada con el mensaje "Vamos por más, chicas!".


	10. Un día para olvidar

Capítulo 10: Un día para olvidar.

Las jornadas en la preparatoria habían concluido, los jóvenes del club de atletismo se secaban el sudor y recuperaban energías mientras su nueva profesora tutora indicaba los próximos entrenamientos a seguir.

-Bien, mañana haremos una corrida por todo el vecindario y en subida, debemos entrenar mucho su resistencia, es primordial para mejorar su rendimiento para las estatales de invierno. Eso ha sido todo, muy buen trabajo-nya.

-¡Gracias, profesora!

-Nada mal para tu primer día, Rin-chan.

-Directora. Le agradezco mucho la oportunidad que me ha dado, y también por la llave del salón. Prometo que haré buen uso de él.

-De eso estoy segura, escucha, en unas cuantas semanas más será la reunión de ex-alumnas de la preparatoria, por favor avisa a las demás para que asistan.

-Claro, ¿Y Kotori-chan va a venir?

-Bueno, eso no lo sé, su trabajo la ha mantenido muy ocupada y lo último que me contó fue que haría un desfile de modas en Francia. Es probable que tope con el día.

-Ah, ya veo… -Dijo Rin un poco cabizbaja. Luego de que se graduó Kotori emprendió viaje rumbo a Milán para estudiar diseño de modas con unos prestigiosos diseñadores. Los trajes que diseñó para los últimos eventos del Love Live le valieron una reputación prometedora en Italia y con el tiempo se esparció por el resto de Europa, creando así su nombre como Minalinsky.

-Oye, Kotori nunca deja de hablar sobre ustedes en su trabajo, la última vez en su taller estaba hablando de venir a Tokio para navidad, ahí podrían organizar un reencuentro si no se da la reunión pronto.

-Bueno, eso es un alivio. Ah, es cierto, se supone que Kayo-chin me iba a llamar para decirme como le fue a Umi-chan con su caso-nya.

Entonces su teléfono sonó y le llegó una invitación para una conferencia telefónica con las demás.

-¡Son las demás, debo contestar, disculpe!

-Adelante.

-(¡Click!) ¡Umi-chan, Kayo-chin, como les fue!

-¡Lo logro, chicas, Umi-chan ganó su primer caso!

-¡Hicimos justicia!-Dijeron Hanayo y Umi respectivamente.

-¡Umi-chan, te dije que lo lograrías!

-Te felicito, Umi-chan, sabíamos desde el principio que lo conseguirías. –Dijeron Honoka y Eli.

-Sí. Quisiera regresar ahora a Tokio pero debo hacer algunos trámites para tramitar la finalización de mi pasantía, pero les tengo buenas noticias, mi siguiente práctica será allá, tal vez podré verlas cuando tenga tiempo libre.

-¡Eso será espectacular-nya!

-Umi, estoy feliz de escucharte de nuevo.

-¿Directora, está ahí?

-Sí, me encuentro con Rin en la preparatoria, Kotori se alegrará mucho cuando le cuente.

-Claro, más tarde la voy a llamar.-Dijo Umi.

-Ah… Yo también quiero hablar con ella, ha pasado mucho desde que platicamos.

-Sí, es cierto pero es mejor que primero la encontremos en un momento en que esté libre, no queremos molestarla. –Dijeron Honoka y Eli respectivamente.

-Es cierto, aunque yo tampoco puedo contener las ganas de hablar con ella. En fin, Rin-chan, llegaré a Tokio en un par de horas, ¿me podrías recoger en la estación?

-Si, por supuesto.

-Mejor nos reunimos todas y celebramos por Umi-chan, yo las recojo a todas.

-Ay, por fin gano y no puedo estar allá para festejar, háganlo por mí por favor.

-Será un ensayo del festejo, celebraremos de verdad cuando vuelvas acá. -Dijo Honoka.

-Está bien pero no se pasen mucho. Bueno, me tengo que ir, debo comenzar ahora. ¡Nos vemos! (¡Click!).

-Bueno, me prepararé para salir por ustedes, llamaré a los demás para preguntarles si quieren venir.-Dijo Honoka.

-Claro, buena idea Honoka. Nos vemos en un rato. ¡Adiós! (¡Click!).

-Adiós Directora, adiós Kayo-chin, debo colgar, pasaré por un túnel ahora, adiós. (¡Click!).

-Bueno, eso es todo, también debo colgar, bye bye. (¡Click!).

-Oye, si van a juntarse pronto deberías partir ahora a tu casa. -Dijo la Directora.

-¡Es cierto, tengo que volver a casa y arreglarme, hasta mañana directora!

Rin partió a toda prisa a su casa para cambiarse la ropa de gimnasia. Honoka llamó a Mick y a los demás para invitarlos a la salida pero por lo que supo Mick, Nick y Trisha fueron a visitar a su abuela así que llegarán al día siguiente y Rick aún estaba trabajando en el Domo de Akiba, alistando los detalles para el aniversario del Love Live. Transcurrieron los días con normalidad y la penúltima noche antes del evento sucedió algo. Honoka dormía algo agitada por las ansias de que el nuevo reencuentro con una de sus amigas estaba cerca. Sin embargo una fuerte sacudida la saca de su letargo.

-(¡Prooo-o-o-o-o-o-ohm!) ¡Ah, qué sucede!

-¡Terremoto, rápido Honoka, hay que refugiarse!

-¿Mamá, Papá!

-(¡CRUNCH, CRACK!) ¡NIÑAS, AL MOSTRADOR, YA! -Gritó su padre y todos bajaron de inmediato y se escondieron bajo el mostrador, el fuerte movimiento duró un par de minutos pero a ellos les parecieron horas. Por fin el terremoto cesó.

-Pant… ¿Todas bien?

-Si…

-Perfectamente… Uff…

-Qué fuerte, querido… Hay que revisar la casa. (Click) Oh, está cortada la luz, hay que poner en marcha el generador.

-Si, iré por el combustible y el aceite, chicas, tengan cuidado, podría haber una réplica en cualquier momento.

-Si, papá. Hermana, sí que fue fuerte, me pregunto si la casa estará dañada.

-No lo creo. Oye, deberíamos llamar a las demás a ver como están…

Y justo mientras las sirenas sonaban para quienes vivian cerca del borde costero el teléfono de Honoka sonó en su habitación, fue por él de inmediato y alcanzó a contestar, era Eli.

-¡Eli-chan!

-¡Honoka, están todos bien, nadie herido!

-No, nada que lamentar por suerte, ¿y ustedes?

-Se rompió el televisor viejo de mi papá, salvo eso estamos bien, que alivio, no había sentido uno así de fuerte- ¿Crees que estarán bien las demás?

-No lo sé, deberíamos enviarles mensajes para cerciorarnos. Debo revisar la tienda, te llamaré por si hay algo nuevo.

-Ok. Adios. (¡Click!).

-Antes de que pudiera mandar algún mensaje por el chat le llegó uno de sus amigos canadienses preguntando por ella y su familia, a lo que asintió que estaban bien. Con una linterna y un casco salió a revisar la casa por fuera para ver si hubo daños. A lo más un par de tejas cayeron y unos pocos vidrios se rompieron. Los padres de Honoka echaron a andar el generador y todos pasaron en vela el resto de la noche ante las múltiples réplicas que vinieron.

Al día siguiente todo el mundo comenzó con su rutina y en las noticias anunciaron que el epicentro del terremoto vivido se generó a unos kilómetros de Tokio y fue de grado 7.5. Los trabajos para arreglar los desperfectos comenzaron. Ese mismo día en el Domo de Akiba Rick y otros estudiantes y profesionales encontraron unos cuantos detalles en los informes. Rick fue a avisar de inmediato a sus superiores.

-Profesor, señor Takeda, recibimos un informe de los técnicos y dicen que podría haber una fuga de gas en las instalaciones bajo el domo.

-Uh ju, esto es serio, ¿son los informes preliminares, Bluhart?

-Sí, aún no llega el informe definitivo pero de ser ciertas nuestras sospechas habrá que posponer el evento hasta nuevo aviso.

-¿Lo que dice su alumno es verdad? –Preguntó el organizador del evento con un tono algo tenso.

-Me temo que sí, señor Takeda, estructuralmente el Domo se encuentra sin problemas pero la fuga de gas es algo que tendremos que atender cuanto antes si es que es el caso.

-Rayos, tengo que decirle a mis superiores de inmediato, esto es serio, podemos perder millones si llega a haber un retraso.

-Oiga, disculpe mi atrevimiento señor pero la seguridad del público y los trabajadores es más importante.

-¿Crees que no lo sé, joven? Bien, veré que puedo hacer, les informaré de nuestra decisión después de que nuestros ingenieros nos den el informe final.

-¿Sus ingenieros? Profesor, ¿no que nuestra universidad estaría a cargo de los preparativos hasta la fecha límite?

-Hablaremos después, Bluhart, bueno, eso es todo, señor Takeda. Debo regresar a la facultad. Fue un gusto trabajar con usted.

-Sí, hasta luego, profesor.

Mientras se alejaban el profesor llevó a Rick hasta un rincón alejado.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? No le puedes hablar así a nuestro contratista, Bluhart, no sé cómo son las cosas en tu país pero acá respetamos a quien nos contratan.

-No pretendía ser irrespetuoso, pero usted sabe mejor que yo que según los informes no podemos descartar un eventual peligro, solo intentaba dejárselo en claro al señor Takeda.

-Sí, pero hay formas para decirlo. Nuestro deber termina hasta que nuestro empleador tome una decisión. Ya hemos cumplido con nuestro deber con Matsumura Sound, recuerda que son la empresa de eventos más importante y no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí, ellos tomarán las riendas en adelante. Ahora, quiero que te retires y que no se hable más del asunto, ¿entendido?

-Mmm… Si, profesor. -Dijo Rick, algo molesto. Se quita su casco pero antes le dice una cosa.

-Por cierto, también soy Japonés así que sé por qué hago las cosas en MI PAÍS.

-Bluhart, en mi oficina el lunes, temprano, no falte. –Respondió el profesor bastante irritado por el tono elevado que usó su alumno. Un par de horas más tarde en un café de Akiba Honoka, Hanayo, Rin, Eli, Trisha, Rick, Nick y Mick se reunieron. Rick aprovechó de contarles lo sucedido.

-Sé que no debería decirlo pero ese sujeto me da mala espina, es un idiota.

-Rick, deberías tener más cuidado con lo que dices, no estás en posición de protestar así.

-Y menos frente a un profesor, equivocado o no debes respetarlo.

-Lo sé, Eli ¿pero debía quedarme callado al respecto? Cielos, se trata de la seguridad de todos. Argh… En fin…

-Si te deja más tranquilo por obligación la compañía que contrató el Love Live debe asegurarse de que las condiciones para el evento sean óptimas.

-Es cierto, Hanayo-chan sabe muy bien lo que dice, después de todo se dedica al negocio del espectáculo. -Dijo Honoka.

-Sí, eso espero, ay, yo y mi gran boca…

-Dejando eso de lado debemos ponernos de acuerdo en cómo lo vamos a hacer para encontrar a quien estará allá.

-Sí, no sabemos con certeza quien asistirá al evento. –Dijeron Trisha y Mick.

-Puedo decirles que Kotori-chan no irá-nya, según lo que me dijo la Directora ella sigue en Europa trabajando para su próximo desfile de modas.

-Lo cual solo nos deja tres posibles candidatas, Nico, Maki o Nozomi. –Dice Eli.

-Y no hemos tenido noticia sobre alguna de ellas. –Dijo Hanayo, mientras una chica rubia al lado de su mesa y separada por un divisor de ambiente los escuchaba con atención.

-Puede que ahora luzcan diferente. ¿Nadie ha conseguido alguna fotografía o algo así?

-Bueno, he entrado en el Perfil de Maki-chan en faceboom, por lo que se estaba en el caribe, aquí pueden verla. –Dijo Hanayo sacando su celular para que todos vean.

-Wow, luce algo triste… ¿acaso fue de vacaciones? –Preguntó Mick.

-No, no se los había contado pero…

-Maki-chan se fue a mitad del segundo trimestre a estudiar medicina a Cuba-nya.

-¡CUBA!

-Sí… Cuando comenzamos el segundo año Maki-chan se dedicó más tiempo a practicar el piano, dijo que como el Love Live había terminado se sintió inspirada para perseguir su sueño de ser una concertista profesional, pero a su padre no le gustó. –Dijo Hanayo, y la chica rubia que estaba al lado le robó unas galletas a Honoka sin darse cuenta y se las comió con frustración.

-¡Pero por qué, si Maki-chan toca maravillosamente, es obvio que habría logrado un gran éxito, por qué su padre la obligó a dejar su sueño!-Gritó Honoka.

-Porque él no estaba de acuerdo. –Dijo Nick.

-También tuve el mismo problema, le dije a mi padre que quería dedicarme al cine pero él estaba en contra, prefería que yo estudiara ingeniería y entramos en una fuerte discusión. Nos peleamos y no nos hablamos por un tiempo pero, a diferencia de su amiga, cuando vio los premios que yo gané y que casi rompes lo entendió y me dejó continuar…

-Vaya, hermano, estás abriéndote más de lo normal. –Dijo Trisha.

-Bah, no digas tonterías, me arrastraron hasta acá y ya me estaba aburriendo.

-Bueno, no te ibas a quedar solo en el apartamento, además como las hermanas de Honoka-senpai y El-senpai volvieron a clases no podemos dejar que los boletos se desperdicien.

-Ay, cierra la boca, Trisha… Hey, ¿dónde está mi bollo?

-¿El qué? –Preguntó Honoka.

-Mi bollo de crema, estaba aquí… ¡No te lo habrás comido, Trisha!

-¡Me estás acusando, porque si es así vamos afuera a arreglarlo!

-Calma, hermanos, no creo que Trisha se lo haya comido. –Dijo Mick intentando alivianar el ambiente pero Nick se negaba a ceder y puso sus gafas en Honoka.

-¡Fuiste tú, Honoka, tú te comiste mi bollo!

-¿Ah, yo? ¿Y por qué lo haría? Vivo en una tienda de dulces, puedo comerlos cuando quiera.

-Ay, olvídenlo, ¿sí? Nos estamos desviando del tema. –Dijo Eli.

-Toma, llorón, puedes quedarte el mío. –Dijo Trisha.

-Grrr, como sea…

-¡Coff, coff, coff…! ¡Glug, glug, glug… ah…!

Y la chica rubia de al lado de ellos se estaba ahogando con las galletas que acaba de robar y se lo pasó rápido con chocolate para no levantar sospecha.

-Bueno, si Maki está en Cuba entonces solo nos quedan Nico y Nozomi y de ninguna hemos sabido algo… -Dijo Hanayo.

-Pant… -Suspiraron todos.

-Por otro lado a Nozomi-chan la podríamos encontrar fácilmente, ella no es de las que se preocuparía por ocultar su imagen-nya.

-Al contrario, recuerdo cuando la vi, quedé con la boca abierta. (Espera, ¿eso lo dije o lo pensé…? Debo decir algo rápido).

-Mick-san, ¿te gusta Nozomi-chan?

-¡Ah, yo, yo… Ah! Digo que lo más lógico es que si quien no quiere ser encontrada va a estar allá entonces por descarte trataría de resguardar su identidad… (Ay, todos me miran de reojo).

-Claro… ¡Jajajajaja! –Rieron todos y Mick quedó más rojo que un tomate. La chica que estaba al lado se sintió incómoda y decidió tomar su bollo de crema y retirarse, pero cuando estaba llegando a la salida Nick vio que la chica tenía el bollo con su nombre. Se levantó y gritó.

-Hey, you stole my cream bun!

-¡Ah…!

-Get in here now!

-¡Giaaaaaaah!

Y la chica salió corriendo a toda prisa a una velocidad asombrosa pero el enfurecido hipster no la perdió de vista, hasta que ella pasó por las vías de un tren y cuando Nick iba a cruzar Rick lo tumba justo a tiempo porque el tren pasó.

-Crap…!

-Are you crazy, man!? You could die if i didn't stop you!

-Ah… I know… Sorry… If i meet her again i swear i gonna…!

-¿Chicos, están bien? –Preguntó Honoka seguida de los demás.

-Sí, perfectamente.

-Si no lo detengo lo arrolla el tren… Como sea, regresemos al café y mejor no le sigamos dando vuelta al asunto, creo que no llegaremos a nada. –Dijo Rick limpiándose los pantalones.

Quedaron de juntarse temprano al día siguiente en las afueras del Domo de Akiba. Esa noche Honoka dormía tranquilamente pero entonces se levanta y nota que está en un bosque oscuro otra vez.

-Oh no… No de nuevo…

-Y las llamas volvieron a aparecer en el bosque pero en lugar de correr Honoka decidió quedarse ahí.

-Es solo un sueño, solo un sueño… Esto no es real, es un sueño…

-Y las llamas se metieron en el suelo y este comenzó a temblar bajo sus pies. Los árboles estallaron y de sus cenizas se formó una especie de pulpo que agarró a Honoka y la llevó hacia donde estaba el pantano.

-¡Suéltame, déjame ir!

-¡Ayuda… por favor, alguien!

-¡¿Chicos?!

El monstruo pulpo también tenía a Eli, Hanayo, Rin, Trisha, Nick, Mick y a alguien a quien no alcanzó a ver porque ya lo había hundido.

-¡No, no, muchachooos!

-Y del cielo una nube tomó la mano de Honoka para sacarla pero el pulpo la golpea y Honoka comienza a hundirse nuevamente, viendo como los demás eran tragados lentamente.

-¡No, noooooo! (¡Ring, ring, ring, ring!) ¡Ah! Pant… pant… pant…

El despertador la sacó de su pesadilla.

-Ah… (¿Qué significa esto? Creí que por fin había dejado las pesadillas atrás… Pero fue completamente distinta… Ya no entiendo nada…).

Comenzó el día y todo el mundo se preparó para partir. Honoka fue en su camioneta a recoger a Eli.

-Hola Eli-chan¿estás listas?

-Sí, compré unas bebidas para todos, las vamos a necesitar. Bueno, en marcha… ¿Honoka-chan? –Pero Honoka no respondió, Eli notó que algo no iba bien con su amiga.

-¡Honoka-chan!

-¡Ah! Sí, claro, vamos, los demás.

-¿Qué te sucede? Estas preocupada por algo.

-Eli-chan, volví a tener la pesadilla.

-¿Qué? Pero… Habían pasado semanas, que sucedió.

-No puedo decirte, no sé qué va a pasar si encontramos a Nozomi-chan o a Nico-chan, sea como sea, temo lo peor.

-Rayos, no me gusta cómo suena eso. Tranquila, pase lo que pase estaremos juntas. –Dijo Eli tomando su mano para calmarla.

-Vamos o llegaremos tarde. –Dijo Honoka.

Ya en las afueras del domo Rin y Hanayo habían estaban esperando al resto, entonces se encontraron a Mick y Trisha.

-¡Chicos, por aquí-nya!

-¡Ah, Rin-senpai, hola!

-¿Llevan mucho tiempo esperando?

-No, llegamos hace poco, Hanayo-san.

-¿Y dónde están Rick y Nick-nya?

-Rick está trabajando para afinar los últimos detalles del escenario, Nick decidió recorrer el lugar solo para hacer algunas tomas con su cámara.

-Dijo sentirse algo inspirado al ver el lugar. Eli-san y Honoka-san no están con ustedes.

-No pero ellas deben estar cerca, llegarán en cualquier momento-nya.

-Tal vez deberíamos esperarlas. –Dijo Trisha.

Justo entonces un reportero estaba cerca cubriendo la noticia sobre el gran evento del Love Live.

-Así es estudio, según lo que nos informaron las condiciones son seguras para que se desarrolle el aniversario del Love Live. Las fans deben estar muy felices. Oh, aquí hay un par de extranjeros que al parecer llegaron para ver el evento, vamos a preguntarles que opinan al respecto.

Y el reportero se acerca con su camarógrafo a Trisha y Mick.

-Good morning, how are you, where you come from.

-Ah, somos canadienses-japoneses.-Responde Mick.

-Ah, ya veo, ¿vienen por primera vez a Japón?

-No, somos residentes, estamos buscando a una amiga que vendrá al aniversario del Love Live. –Responde Trisha.

-Vaya, que les parece, Love Live como siempre reuniendo a gente de todas las latitudes, espero que la encuentren, chicos.

-Muchas gracias. –Dice Mick.

-Bien, volvemos al estudio.

-Y… corte.

-Ah, Guro, te he dicho mil veces que sostengas la cámara con más firmeza, pareces una principiante.

-Ay, ya lo sé, no tienes por qué repetírmelo una y otra vez, me duele la pierna por correr de un loco.

-No me interesan tus problemas, ahora recoge las cosas y mételas en el furgón. Iré a refrescarme.

-Aish… Odio esto.

Mientras la camarógrafo recogía los implementos Rin comenzó a notar algo familiar ella, la estatura y el cabello le eran conocidos pero no podía recordar en dónde los había visto, entonces la chica se coloca un jockey unas gafas oscuras que Rin de inmediato reconoció.

-Un segundo… ¡Es ella-nya!

-¿Ah?

-Es la chica que espía en la preparatoria-nya.

-¿Qué? Un segundo… ¡También es la que robó el bollo de Nick!

-¡Ick!... –La chica se volteó temblorosa y observó a los cuatro, reconoció a dos de ellos. Puso la cámara en el suelo, se ajustó su gorra y comenzó a correr.

-¡Está escapando-nya!

-Tras ella.

-¡Hey, esperen!

Rin y Trisha dejaron a Hanayo y Mick atrás para perseguir a la chica rubia.

-¡Regresa acá, ladrona!

-¡¿Quién eres?!Responde-nya!

-¡Ay, déjenme sola, no he hecho nada malo!

-Cielos, es rápida para ser pequeña… Un momento, Rin-senpai… ¿crees que ella puede ser…?

-Ah, ¡No hay duda, Nico-chan, eres tú!

-(¡Debo acelerar!).

La chica rubia aceleró el paso y Trisha ya se quedaba atrás.

-Jejeje, así nunca me alcanzarán.

-¡Nico-chan, no escaparás!

-¡Espera!

-(¡Giaaah, es aún veloz…! ¡Olvidé que ya es una atleta, que haré!).

-¡Te tengo!

Rin estuvo a punto de atraparla pero la chica aprovechó su estatura para agacharse y evitar los brazos de su perseguidora. Justo pasó deslizándose por debajo de una van estacionada y Rin tuvo que rodear los autos pero ya era tarde, la había perdido de vista.

-Jajaja, por suerte estudie todo el lugar temprano, nada escapa a mi vista.

Pero justo entonces Nick estaba filmando el lugar con su cámara, Nico no lo nota.

-Vaya, esto valdrá oro, podré usar estas tomas para…

-Jejeje… ¡Oh, ah!

-(¡POW!) ¡Yiaaah…! / ¡Mi cámaraaaa… agh! (¡Pom!).

Los dos chocaron fuertemente y cayeron al piso, sus lentes quedaron en el suelo dejando expuestos sus ojos color sangre con los que miró con furia a la chica rubia.

-¡Grrr, oye, qué te pas, enana, por qué me chocaste!

-¡Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas! ¡Grrr!

-¡Mmm!... Un segundo… ¡Eres tú, la que robó mi bollo…! ¡Y destrozaste mi cámara!

-Ah… Yo… No sé de qué hablas… ¡Adiós!

Antes de que pudiera escapar Nick la agarró con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a forcejear.

-Giahh, ¡déjame!

-¡Ni creas que te escaparás esta vez, pequeña ladronzuela, me las pagarás!

Entonces Rin llega al lugar.

-¡Lo sabía, NICO-CHAN, ERES TU!

-(Ay, se acabó, estoy acorralada).

-Nick-chan, la encontraste.

-¡Tú la conoces!

-¡Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –Gritó Rin aterrada por los ojos color sangre de Nick, quien se colocó nuevamente sus gafas oscuras rápidamente.

-Pant… Pant… Aquí… Están… -Dijo Trisha con la voz entrecortada, seguida de Mick y Hanayo.

-¡Nico-chan!

Más tarde estaba sentada en la escalera, ya sin sus gafas ni el gorro, peinada con sus características coletas.

-Por favor, no me miren así, me están asustando.

-¡No tienes derecho a pedir nada, rompiste mi cámara, ya no las fabrican así, tu pagarás el arreglo!

-¡Oye, tú fuiste quien estaba de bobo sin poner atención, yo intenté esquivarte, más bien tú me debes una disculpa, paliducho!

-¡Qué, argh, ahora si ya me colmaste. Grrrr!

-¡Grrr! –Gruñían los dos como dos lobos a punto de entablar una batalla.

-¡Suficiente, no peleen, por favor! ¡No saldrá nada bueno de esto! –Dijo Hanayo bastante asustada y al notarlo los dos se detuvieron a regañadientes.

-Bien...

-Cómo sea, resolveremos esto más tarde…

-Nico-chan, me costó reconocerte, ¿por qué te ocultaste de nosotras?

-Si, Nico-chan, no hemos sabido nada de ti en años. ¿Acaso hicimos algo malo?

-Mmm… No, no son ustedes… No sé por dónde empezar… Debí escuchar a Nozomi…

-¿Nozomi-chan? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella?

-¿Le sucedió algo malo? –Preguntaron Hanayo y Rin.

-¿Qué? No, no, ella está bien, más bien tiene que ver con algo que ella me advirtió y por lo que he tratado de protegerlas.

-Esto ya se está volviendo molesto, solo comienza a hablar.

-¡Oye, ya basta! De todas formas, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Ah, sí. Son amigos nuestros.

-Nikolai Bluhart…

-¡Trisha Bluhart, encantada de conocerte al fin, Nico-senpai, es un honor estar frente a la genio nº 1 de u's!

-Ah, gracias. –Respondió Nico un poco avergonzada, lo cual les pareció extraño a Rin y Hanayo ya que normalmente la Nico que conocen ahora estaría recibiendo alabanzas con gusto y dado uno de sus típicos "Nico Nico Nii".

-Bueno, les contaré desde el principio. Como recuerdan cuando comenzó el nuevo año quise tomarme un tiempo para pensar que hacer y conseguí un trabajo temporal, fui unas cuantas veces a visitarlas a la preparatoria.

-Lo recuerdo claramente.-Dijo Hanayo.

-Bueno, durante ese tiempo estuve pensando si continuaba con mi sueño de ser una idol profesional, pero pensé que ya no sería lo mismo si no estábamos las nueve juntas. Aun así me decidí y por meses fui a una escuela de artes para practicar el baile y el canto con profesionales. Estuve ahí por meses, buscando la oportunidad de mi debut en los escenarios. No tardé mucho, como me recordaron del Love Live una compañía me contrató para un evento en vivo. Creí estar lista, me memoricé las canciones al pie de la letra y practiqué sin parar, hasta arreglé los atuendos para los números. Un día antes Nozomi me llamó, no me dijo en donde estaba pero me dio una advertencia.

-¿Eh? ¿Y de qué se trataba? –Preguntó Hanayo.

-Dijo que tuvo una visión. Nos observó a todas intentando seguir como idols y solo terminábamos en desgracia. No quise escucharla e ignoré lo que me dijo, pensé que solo lo decía por capricho, aunque en el fondo sabía que no era así…

-Ah, ¿y qué sucedió después-nya?

-Bueno, llegó el momento y salí a escena, todo iba bien pero al finalizar el show los espectadores no quedaron conformes… Porque en medio del show me quede… congelada… No pude seguir cantando, mis piernas no se movían, tampoco recordaba la letra… Luego de eso me despidieron y lo intenté una y otra vez pero el resultado siempre era el mismo. Algo me frenaba, no importaba cuanto tratara. Finalmente quedé acabada en el negocio de las idols. Decidí irme de mi casa y seguir con mi vida pero solo conseguí empleos temporales donde la paga no es muy buena. Incluso cambie mi apariencia para que nadie me reconozca e inventé un apodo. Un día cuando iba paseando te vi en la televisión, Rin-chan, cuando competías con los otros deportistas. Fue entonces cuando pensé en reunirme con ustedes… Pero no quería que me vieran así… Por casualidad me encontré con Tsubasa y me dijo que quería reunirlas a todas para el evento del Love Live ya que algunas bandas planeaban participar y pensé que no podía permitir que ustedes pasaran por lo mismo que yo. Estos últimos días las he observado para tratar de que no vinieran al Love Live ni participaran.

-E-es una historia muy triste-nya…-Dijo Rin tratando de contener las lágrimas al igual que Hanayo y Trisha. Nick solo se mordía el labio.

-Por favor, ahora que ya lo saben se los suplico, por lo que más quieran no vayan a actuar en el Love Live, no quiero que terminen como yo.

-No planeábamos hacerlo… -Dijo Rin.

-¿No?

-Pe-pero yo pensé que se estaban reuniendo por eso. ¿No? Es el décimo aniversario, creí que lo harían sin dudar.

-¿Ya lo olvidaste, Nico-chan? U's somos las nueve, jamás actuaremos si no estamos todas juntas.

-Lo único que nos importaba ahora era encontrarte. Ya no tienes que preocuparte de nada.

-¡Hey, Hanayo-chan, Rin-chan!

Justo entonces Honoka y Eli venían corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos.

-Honoka-chan… Eli-chan… ¡Chicas! –Gritó Nico y corrió hacia ellas.

-¡Eli, es Nico-chan!

-¡Si…! ¡Nico-chan!

Nico-chan se arrojó a los brazos de Honoka quien la atrapó y giró con ella hasta cubrirla por completo, Eli, Rin y Hanayo se unieron al abrazo llorando lágrimas de felicidad. Trisha y Mick se quedaron viendo la escena y no pudieron evitar las lágrimas. Nick aun mordiéndose el labio le pasó un pañuelo a cada uno. Más tarde Eli y Honoka ya fueron actualizadas de todo lo sucedido y el ambiente estaba más calmado.

-Siento mucho haberlas preocupado. Prometo que en adelante no volveremos a separarnos.

-Ya lo creo, Nico-chan. Ahora qué vamos a hacer. –Pregunta Honoka.

-Bueno, ya que estamos aquí nos quedaremos para ver el espectáculo, obviamente.

-Uy, pero tengo que irme, chicos, yo trabajo para una televisora y ahora deberíamos volver al estudio con el reportero que trabajo.

-¿Eh? Buu, yo quería que te quedaras-nya.

-Bueno, no se le puede hacer nada, trabajo es trabajo. -Dice Eli

-Ahora, tengo que recoger la cámara del estudio y… (¡Crunch!) ¡Ah…!

Todos se quedaron en blanco, la cámara fue aplastada por una camioneta. Un sujeto baja y le grita a Nico.

-¡Oye, Guro, no te pago para que platiques, debemos irnos…! ¡La cámara está destruida, qué pasó!

-¡Cómo que qué pasó, la acabas de aplastar!

-¡Cómo se te ocurre dejarla ahí!

-¡Yo no la dejé ahí, la puse al lado del equipo, no es mi culpa, tù la sacaste, no!

-¡Oye, no me levantes la voz, enana! ¡No te creerán ni una palabra, estás acabada!

-No, no estoy acabada, y sabes qué, mis amigos estaban aquí observando todo lo que pasó. Buena suerte explicándole todo al director ¡RENUNCIO! –Gritó arrojando el gorro de la televisora al suelo.

-Grr… No eres nadie, seguirás siendo mediocre, jamás alcanzarás la fama. Después de esto ninguna televisora te contratará, solo eres una…

-Oye…

-¡Quién eres tú, paliducho, nadie te invitó!

Nick se sacò las gafas y con una mirada asesina se dirigió al reportero.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene no molestes a la chica. Largo…

-¡Glup! ¡Argh!

Y con el cuerpo hecho gelatina el periodista se fue rápidamente.

-Ah, este.

-No malinterpretes, el sujeto no me caía bien. No lo hice para ayudarte.

-Ah, no te pedí tu ayuda.

-Y aún debes pagar mi cámara, no iba a esperar un milenio a que arreglaras esa primero.

-Ah, con que esas tenemos…

Creo que esos dos son tal para cual, ¿no lo crees, Thisha?

-Da toda la sensación, Eli-senpai.

-Al menos creo que recuperamos a la Nico-chan de siempre-nya.

-Jajajajaja. Rieron todos.

-¡Ah, lo que me recuerda, debo hacerlo ahora! ¡Nico-senpai, por favor, podrías firmarme este poster!

-Ah, jejeje, por supuesto. Lo haré con mi marcador Nico Nico Love Passion... Listo.

-¡Lo atesoraré por siempre! Por favor, haz tu sonrisa.

-Al fin alguien que tiene buen gusto. Bien, si tú lo pides… ¡Nico Nico Nii! ¡Yo soy Nico Nico Nii…! ¡Te doy este saludo con mucho amor Nico!

-¡Si, es tal como lo imaginé!

-Me equivoqué, ahora SI recuperamos a la Nico-chan de siempre-nya. –Dijo Rin.

-Toda la razón. –Respondieron los demás.

-Chicos… A todo esto, realmente necesitaba ese trabajo… Ahora no sé cómo pagaré la renta en adelante.

-Ya pensaremos en algo, Nico-chan. –Le dijo Honoka apoyando la mano en su hombro. Unas horas después fueron a un parque cercano a comer el almuerzo que Rin y Hanayo prepararon para todos. Aprovecharon de conocerse mejor con los hermanos e intercambiaron algunas anécdotas. Rick termina sus últimos deberes y se une al grupo. El sol ya se ocultó y todos entraron al Domo, Honoka no podía dejar de pensar en lo que soñó pero creyó que solo se trataba de lo que le pasó a Nico así que aconsejada por Eli intentó no darle mayor importancia. Gracias a sus pases de acceso total aprovecharon de visitar a las idols que se van a presentar para el espectáculo. En el lugar encontraron a unas estudiantes de la preparatoria UTX y a un trio de chicas de Otonokizaka a quienes Rin reconoció de inmediato.

-¡Chicas, cómo están!

-¡Rin-sensei! ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarla!

-No sabíamos que estaría aquí.

-No me iba a perder el evento por nada del mundo-nya. Aquí están las demás.

-¡Wow, Hanayo y Eli-san!

-¡Qué hermosas!

-¡Honoka y Nico-san! Qué gusto, ustedes son mis favoritas. ¿Podría tomarme una foto con ustedes?

-Claro, vamos a hacer nuestra mejor pose juntas, Honoka-chan.

-Sí.

-Veo que decidieron venir. –Dijo una voz familiar. La chica venía con sus dos amigas vistiendo ropa sencilla. Se trataba de Tsubasa, Erena y Anju de A-RISE.

-¡Tsubasa-chan, cuanto tiempo!

-Si, me alegro de verlas a todas, Honoka. Se ven sensacionales.

-Fue gracias a tu ayuda que ahora las seis estamos juntas.

-¡Honoka! –Le gritaron todos.

-¡Ups!

-¿Gracias a ti? ¡Tsubasa, te pedí que no les dijeras nada, no quería preocuparlas!

-Y no lo hice, yo solo las invité a todas a venir, dije que alguna de ustedes podría estar en el lugar.

-No suena muy bien cuando intentas doblar la verdad… Pero me alegra que lo hicieras.

-Ara, luces mucho mejor que la última vez.

-¿Y dónde están las demás?

-Pensé que Umi, Nozomi, Kotori y Maki-chan estarían con ustedes. –Dijeron Erena y Anju.

-Bueno, Umi no pudo venir, aún está terminando su práctica, no sabemos cómo estarán las demás.

-Uh, no me esperaba eso, ah, disculpen, ¿son amigos de u's?

-Sí, es un gusto, somos…

-4'ces. –Respondió Erena por Rick.

-Los vi en la competencia de rock, me encantó su canción en la presentación. Ya quiero escucharlos en su próxima presentación. –Dijo Erena y los cuatro se llenaron de un resplandor interno de puro orgullo por el reconocimiento.

-Por supuesto, dalo por hecho, Erena-san.

-Ya nos preparamos para nuestro próximo concierto.

-¡Lo amarán! –Dijeron Mick, Rick y Trisha respectivamente, Nick esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Quisiéramos seguir hablando pero debemos ir a prepararnos. Seguiremos después del show. ¿Qué les parece? –Dijo Tsubasa, todos estaban de acuerdo y así las chicas de A-RISE se fueron a su camarín, Honoka y las demás se tomaron algunas fotos más con las school idols que se presentarán y luego fueron a sus asientos. Lo que no sabían es que en las profundidades del domo algunas tuberías que habían sido revisadas por el terremoto comenzaron a ceder ante la presión, liberando gas por los compartimientos.

Llegó el momento del espectáculo. Los muchachos fueron a sus asientos privilegiados y las luces se apagaron. Una música inundó el lugar e ingresaron al escenario el grupo de school idols que ganaron el último Love Live, dando inicio a la ceremonia de apertura. Mientras hacían el acto una serie de grabaciones de los eventos pasados fue pasando conforme el acto avanzaba, luego dos grupos de school idols, uno compuesto por estudiantes de UTX y el otro por las alumnas de Rin continuó con la rutina. Ya llegaban a la parte del acto donde A-RISE aparecía en la historia de la competencia, pero de ellas aún no había noticia. Fue entonces que se apagaron las luces y para sorpresa de Honoka y las demás A-RISE hizo su aparición pero vistiendo los atuendos de Honoka, Umi y Kotori de la primera presentación de u's.

\- I say...

Hey, hey, hey, start dash

Hey, hey, hey, start dash

Ubuge no kotoritachi mo

Itsuka sora ni habataku

Ookina tsuyoi tsubasa de tobu

Akiramecha dame na nda

Sono hi ga zettai kuru

Kimi mo kanjiteru yo ne

Hajimari no kodou

Hace ingreso las chicas de Otonokizaka ahora representando a Rin, Maki y Hanayo.

Ashita yo kaware

Kibou ni kaware

Mabushii hikari ni terasarete kaware

Start

Y ahora el grupo de UTX representando a Nico, Nozomi y Eli.

Kanashimi ni tozasarete

Naku dake no kimi ja nai

Atsui mune kitto mirai o kirihiraku hazu sa

Kanashimi ni tozasarete

Naku dake ja tsumaranai

Kitto (kitto) kimi no (yume no)

Chikara (ima o) ugokasu chikara

Shinjiteru yo dakara start

Ameagari no kibun de

Takamaru kitai no naka

Tsumazuita koto sae mo

Omoide ni shiyou

Ashita ga saku yo

Kibou ga saku yo

Tanoshii merodii kuchizusami saita

Dash

Yorokobi o uketomete

Kimi to boku tsunagarou

Mayoimichi yatto soto e nukedashita hazu sa

Yorokobi o uketomete

Kimi to boku susumu darou

Sore wa (sore wa) tooi (yume no)

Kakera (dakedo) itoshii kakera

Kanata e to boku wa dash

Mata hitotsu yume ga umare

Kanashimi ni tozasarete

Naku dake no kimi ja nai

Atsui mune kitto mirai o kirihiraku hazu sa

Yorokobi o uketomete

Kimi to boku tsunagarou

Mayoimichi yatto soto e nukedashita hazu sa

Yorokobi o uketomete

Kimi to boku susumu darou

Sore wa (sore wa) tooi (yume no)

Kakera (dakedo) itoshii kakera

Kanata e to boku wa dash

Hey, hey, hey, start dash

Hey, hey, hey, start dash

-¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!

Tsubasa se acerca al frente del escenario y dice.

-¡Este es el grupo de school idols, u's, soy Kousaka Honoka!

-¡Sonoda Umi! –Dice Erena.

-¡Minami Kotori! –Dice Anju.

-¡Nishikino Maki!

-¡Koizumi Hanayo!

-¡Hoshizora Rin!

-¡Yazawa Nico!

-¡Toujou Nozomi!

-¡Ayase Eri! –Dijeron las demás.

-u's…! Music START!

-¡Bravooooooooo!

-¡Rin-chan, somos nosotras, nos hicieron un homenaje! ¡No lo puedo creer!

-¡Yiaaaaaaaah, no puedo dejar de llorar-nyaaaaaaaa!

-¡Eli-chan, esto es…!

-¡Lo sé, Nico-chan, sniff!

-Planearon todo esto para nosotras…

-¿Tu sabías, Rick?

-¡No, para nada!

Tsubasa se dirigió al público.

-¡Quiero dar a todos la bienvenida a la gran fiesta de aniversario del Love Live! Es un honor estar en este escenario junto a ustedes representando a las chicas que hicieron realidad el sueño de todas las school idols de Japón! ¡u's!

Y unas luces se pusieron sobre las chicas, el público las ovacionó fervientemente. Erena se acercó a donde está Tsubasa. Mientras tanto bajo los cimientos del lugar otra tubería estaba a punto de caer sobre una caja de fusibles.

-Este evento no sería lo que es hoy si no fuera por ellas. Es por ello que hemos ensayado arduamente para representar a las chicas el día de hoy.

-Ninguna de nosotras estaría aquí el día de hoy sino fuera por ustedes. Queremos pedirles por favor que se aproximen al escenario.

-¡Chicas, vamos, que esperamos! Dice Honoka pero de repente se frena y la memoria de la pesadilla viene a su mente, se toca el pecho y presiente algo.

-Ah…

-¡Eh, Honoka, que pasa!-Grita Eli.

-¡Honoka!... (¡KABOOOOOOOOOOM!)

-¡YIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Y la pesadilla comenzó, una gran explosión bajo los cimientos arrasaron con los pilares principales del domo. Dos columnas metálicas que sostenían el techo cayeron a los asientos.

-(¡POUND!) ¡AAAAAAAAAH!

-Y las alarmas contra incendios se encendieron, en pocos segundos el gran espectáculo se convirtió en una zona de guerra. Por el momento nadie estaba herido pero la gente se agolpaba en los pasillos para llegar a la salida antes de que otra explosión sucediera. Las chicas del elenco fueron retiradas del escenario por los guardias de seguridad, pero Honoka y los demás, salvo Trisha y Mick quedaron al otro lado de los escombros.

-¡Todo el mundo está bien! –Gritó Rick.

-¡Si, eso creo!-Responde Nick.

-Nosotras estamos bien-nya.

Los guardias de seguridad llegan a donde están Mick y Trisha.

-¡Chicos, hay que evacuar de inmediato!

-¡Mis hermanos están al otro lado, tenemos que sacarlos de ahí!

-¡Chicos, como están por allá! –Dicen Trisha y Mick.

-¡Bien, pero estamos atrapados!

-Si pudiéramos apartar esa viga podrían pasar por abajo. Yo me encargo. (¡Grab!) ¡Giiiii…!

-Es muy pesada.

Todos intentaron levantarla desde el lado donde están Mick y Trisha pero la viga no cede.

-¡Olvídenlo, encontraremos otra forma!-Grita Rick. Entonces Honoka escucha a un par de niños que estaban bajo unos asientos.

-¡Ayuda!

-¡Yo los sacaré! ¡Giaah! Vengan, rápido.

Al otro lado parecía inútil pero Mick no se rinde.

-Vamos Mick, puedes dar más… ¡GRAAAAAAH! ¡Yiaaaa!

Y logra levantar la viga. Los guardias la aseguran con unos cuantos bloques y sillas aflojadas y crean un espacio para que los demás pasen.

-¡Dense prisa, no hay mucho tiempo, que los niños vayan primero! –Grita Nick. Honoka los lleva y los niños se escabullen por el espacio. Cuando terminan de pasar van por el siguiente.

-¡Eli, tú sigues, vamos!

-¡Si!

-¡Sensei!

Una de las estudiantes que estaba en el elenco apareció en el lugar.

-¡Qué haces aquí!

-¡Perdí a las demás, las han visto!

-¡Ya las evacuaron, ahora pasa por abajo, de prisa!

-¡No, vaya usted, no es seguro!

-¡Es una orden de tu profesora, obedece!

-¡Date prisa! –Grita Hanayo y la chica pasa. Ya era el turno de Nico.

-¡Nico, tú sigues, adelante! (¡BOOM!) ¡AH! –Dice Rick pero cuando ya iba a pasar hay otra explosión y otra viga del techo colapsa.

-¡Cuidado!

-¡AH!

Nick agarra a Nico y salta con ella, todo el mundo se aparta y la viga cae sobre el pasadizo. El acceso que estaba colapsado detrás de ellos se despeja.

-¡Están bien allá! –Grita Honoka.

-¡Si pero la viga cayó sobre la otra, qué hacemos! –Grita Eli al otro lado, a lo que responde Rin.

-¡Salgan de aquí, encontraremos la forma de salir!

-¡Ah, mi tobillo!

-¡Nick! –Grita Mick.

-¡Ya lárguense, maldita sea, estaré bien!

-¡Hermano, no!

Los guardias no tienen opción y sacan a los demás a la fuerza.

-¿Estás bien, enana?

-¡Yo debería preguntarte eso!

-¡Silencio, no tenemos mucho tiempo, Nick, cárgate en mi hombro, todos síganme, buscaremos una ruta de escape!

-¡Estás seguro, Rick!

-¡Si, Honoka, conozco este domo como la palma de mi mano, de prisa!

Todo el mundo se puso en marcha. A medida que caminaron por los pasillos no sabían lo que podrían encontrarse, todos estaban atentos por si escuchaban a alguna persona atrapada en los escombros. Llegaron a un punto muerto de los pasillos.

-¡La puerta no cede, tenemos que empujar con fuerza! –Dice Hanayo.

-¡Aléjate, no hay que moverla, ese muro tiene daño estructural, si la movemos caerá sobre nosotros!

-¡Y qué hacemos! –Grita Rin desesperada.

-Piensa Bluhart, piensa… ¡Ya lo tengo, Honoka, Nico, tengan a Nick, necesito los brazos!

-¡Espera, qué harás! –Dice Honoka.

Nick toma una roca y rompe un vidrio, de él saca un hacha para incendios.

-Tendremos que cruzar por las oficinas y rezar porque no haya nada colapsado. ¡Graah! (¡Pam, pam!)

-¿Seguro que puedes solo? –Dice Nico.

-Soy nieto de leñador, claro que sí. ¡Graah! (¡Crash!) ¡Vamos, muévanse, muévanse!

-Y rompe la siguiente puerta, entonces llegan a otro pasillo y encuentran unas máscaras y extintores pequeños.

-¡Rin, Hanayo, tómenlas, las podemos necesitar!

-¡Si, Rick!

-¡Yo la cargo, Kayo-chin! (¡BROOM!) ¡AAAAAAH!

Mientras corren colapsa el piso frente a ellos.

-¡Ya no podemos seguir!

-¡No, esto es bueno, solo tenemos que bajar con cuidado, yo saltaré y el resto debe bajar!

-¡Vamos, yo te ayudaré! –Dice Rin. Los dos saltan con cuidado al piso de abajo y luego reciben las cosas que les pasan Honoka y Hanayo.

-¡Bien, Honoka, baja-nya, te recibiremos!

-Sí, ¡aquí voy! (¡Grab!) Ah.

-Bien, ¡Hanayo, tú y Nico ayuden a Nick a bajar!

-Entendido, esto puede ser complicado.

-Yo bajaré solo. Solo atrápenme…. ¡Ay!

Nick baja y aterriza con su tobillo bueno pero se resiente el malo.

-¡Nick-san!

-¡Qué hacen, ya bajen, tontas! –Les grita Nick a Hanayo y Nico. Hanayo salta a los brazos de Rin y Nico a los de Rick.

-Bien, démonos prisa, ya estamos en la planta y hay una salida cerca… ¡Frooom!

-¡AAAAAH!

-¡Extintores! –Grita Rick y Honoka le pasa uno y apagan el fuego que apareció. Continúan corriendo y escuchan a alguien en una habitación.

-¡Auxilio!

-¡Alguien necesita ayuda, saquen a Nick de acá, rápido!

-¡Si, démonos prisa!

-Honoka entra a la habitación y encuentra a una guardia rodeada por llamas y algo intoxicada. Rocía el extintor a la base y saca a la guardia de ahí.

-¡Listo, hora de salir!

-Bien Honoka, a correr.

Y los dos ya iban llegando a la salida y parecía que la pesadilla iba a terminar por fin pero justo entonces hay otra explosión y el techo comienza a colapsar.

-¡Honoka, cuidado!

-(¡POW!) ¡YIAAAAAAH! (¡CROOOOM!).

Rick empuja con adrenalina a Honoka y a la guardia a tiempo y logra evitar que el techo las aplaste, pero ahora Rick quedó atrapado en el pasillo.

-¡Rick, Rick, estás bien!

-¡Si, como está la guardia!

-¡Bien! ¡Descuida, te sacaré de ahí!

-¡Ya no hay tiempo, sal de aquí ahora!

-¡No te dejaré atrás, debe haber una forma de apartar esto!

-¡No la hay, ya lárgate!

-¡RICK!

-¡BUSCARÉ LA FORMA DE SALIR, POR FAVOR, HONOKAAA!

-Giiiih, ¡NO TE MUERAS!

Y Honoka corrió con la guardia lo más rápido que pudo. Al fin logró salir del edificio y la dejó con los paramédicos. Los demás se acercaron.

-¡Lo lograste! –Dice Hanayo.

-¡¿Dónde está Rick?! –Grita Nico.

-¡Sigue atrapado, el techo colapsó y está en el pasillo!

-¡QUÉ, LO DEJASTE SOLO! –Exclamó Nick con terror.

-¡No pude hacer… nada…!

-¡Diablos…! ¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK! –Grita Nick con toda su fuerza. Entonces llega el equipo de rescate de bomberos.

-¡Todo el mundo bien!

-¡Mi hermano está atrapado en el pasillo, por favor, sálvenlo!

-¡Rápido! –Dice Honoka (¡KABOOOOOM!).

Pero ocurre otra explosión más y la salida termina de colapsar.

-¡Rick…! No…

Entonces el mundo se quedó en silencio para Honoka, no podía escuchar los gritos y los llantos de sus amigos, tampoco el estruendo incesante de las sirenas ni el rugido de las llamas. Su peor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad. Lo único que pudo hacer fue dejarse caer de rodillas frente a la tapa de una alcantarilla mojada por el agua de las mangueras y largarse a llorar. Aun así no podía escuchar ni su propio llanto.

Pero entonces sucede algo. La tapa de la alcantarilla comienza a moverse, Honoka recupera la audición, el sonido regresa súbitamente y se aparta. La tapa se abre y sale por ahí una figura cubierta de hollín que portaba una cara extraña. Todos se voltearon a ver y cuando la figura se quitó la máscara se dieron cuenta que era el sujeto a quien creyeron muerto hace unos pocos segundos.

-Ah… ¡COFF, COFF, COFF! Pant… pant… pant…

-¡Rick…!

-Que feo huele… Ahí… Agh…

-¡Estás vivo! ¡ESTAS VIVO!

-Coff, coff, Y tu… ¿Estás… bien?

-Olvídate de mí.

-Y Honoka solo reaccionó a abrazarlo fuertemente. Entonces los demás llegaron rápidamente, Mick, Nick y Trisha se acercaron a su hermano y para su alivio estaba bien. Mick lo revisó rápidamente y le dijo a los de la ambulancia que trajeran oxígeno de inmediato. En cuestión de minutos él y Nick subieron a la ambulancia, Mick subió con ellos y se fueron al hospital.

Gracias al cielo no hubo ninguna víctima por lamentar. Más tarde en el hospital todos estaban reunidos en la sala de recepción.

-¡Buscamos a dos personas, estuvieron en la explosión del Love Live! ¡Se llaman Nick y Rick Bluhart, vinieron con su hermano en la ambulancia! -Dijo Honoka aún algo alterada.

-Sí, llegaron hace unos minutos, los médicos los están evaluando en éste momento, los llamaré en cuanto tenga más información.

-Gracias…

Todos fueron a la sala de espera. Eli y Trisha trajeron unos cafés de la máquina para todas, Honoka no pudo ni tomar el vaso.

-Es mi culpa, Eli-chan. Debí saber que esto iba a pasar…

-No te culpes, no podías saber que habría una explosión.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Él lo dijo, ese escape de gas le pudo costar la vida! ¡También está mi sueño, el fuego, ustedes atrapadas, todo coincide! ¡Debimos irnos cuanto antes…!

-¡Si hay alguien que debería sentirse culpable soy yo, es por mí que todos vinieron a buscarme, Honoka, es mi culpa y solo mía!

\- ¡Claro que no, Nico!

-¡BASTA! –Gritaron Eli y Trisha.

-¡Discutir por quien tiene la culpa no sirve de nada, ya compórtense como adultas!

-¡No es la primera vez que mi hermano se las da de héroe, esto no lo matará, lo juro así que ya cierren la boca! –Gritó Trisha a las dos.

-¡No debemos pelear en este momento, debemos estar agradecidas porque todos seguimos con vida! ¡Ellos no las querrían ver discutiendo!

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, Rin se puso frente a Honoka y tomó sus manos.

-Honoka-chan, no tiene caso llorar por lo que no pasó, es más, deberíamos estar felices ahora. Después de todo salvaste una vida-nya.

-Sí, así es Honoka. Ya limpia esas lágrimas y sonríe, ¿sí? –Dijo Eli y Honoka levantó la mirada, todas le entregaban una sonrisa sincera y honesta y entendió que tenían razón, entonces se limpió las lágrimas y les devolvió la mirada.

Entonces Mick llegó a la sala de espera a informar a las demás.

-Mick, ¿cómo están los dos? –Preguntó Honoka.

-Nick tiene el tobillo entablillado y unos cuantos moretones, Rick tiene unas quemaduras leves y está algo intoxicado por el humo. Pasará un par de horas con oxígeno y podremos llevarlo a casa.

-Ah… Qué alivio… ¿Podemos entrar a verlo, hermano?

-No es hora de visitas, ya es muy tarde pero no hay de qué preocuparse. Chicas, será mejor que regresen a casa a descansar, nosotros nos encargamos.

-No, me quedaré a esperar. –Dijo Honoka.

-Sí, ninguna se irá de aquí hasta verlos de nuevo. ´

-Bien, yo iré a casa por ropa para Rick, la que llevaba está inservible.

-Descuida, Mick yo iré por ella. No pude hacer nada para ayudar.

-Está bien, Trisha.

-Honoka-senpai, ¿me prestas tu camioneta?

-Sí, aquí tienes las llaves.

-Gracias, volveré pronto.

-Bueno, las demás iremos a la cafetería a esperar. Vamos. –Dice Hanayo.

-Sí, eh, adelántense, debo ir a lavarme la cara. –Dice Honoka, las demás se van. Antes de ir al tocador Mick detiene a Honoka.

-Honoka-san, por favor no te sientas culpable de nada. De no ser por ti las cosas serían muy distintas para mi hermano.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

-Cuando hablé con él me dijo que solo le importaba salir de ahí para saber si tú estabas bien, tú lo moviste a sobrevivir. Gracias.

-Mmm… Sí. –Dice con una sonrisa.

Una hora más tarde en la cafetería la puerta se abre de par en par y entra Umi junto al fiscal Inoue para venir a asegurarse que todo el mundo estaba bien. Umi se acercó a Honoka y se largó a llorar del alivio cuando la vio sana y salva.

-Menos mal que nadie resulto grave, quedé horrorizada cuando vi todo por la televisión, pero que bien que todos están a salvo.

-Y todo fue gracias a Rick, el conocía todo el camino hasta la salida. –Dijo Honoka. Entonces Nick llega a la cafetería caminando con un par de muletas y con el tobillo enyesado. Rick lo sigue apoyado del hombro de su hermano Mick. Honoka solo reacciona a abrazarlo.

-¡Rick, gracias al cielo, estás bien! ¡Cómo te sientes!

-¡Me sentiría mejor si no me aprietas, me estás tocando las quemaduras!

-¡Ups!

-¡Jajajajaja!-Rieron todos.

-Estás bien, llorón. Ya pasará. –Dice Trisha limpiándose los hinchados ojos.

-Oye, gracias por salvarme allá en el fuego.

-No hay de que, después de todo no puedes morir sin antes pagarme mi cámara.

-Sí, lo que digas, Conde Blancula.

-Oye Rick, ¿No tendrás un encendedor? Estas mechas doradas me están molestando la vista.

-Ya, suficiente los dos. –Dice Eli algo molesta y risueña. El fiscal Inoue los detiene un momento y les dice.

-Chicos, no quiero ser aguafiestas pero será mejor que se vayan pronto, los medios no tardarán en llegar hasta acá.

-Es verdad, démonos prisa. –Dice Honoka, y tal como dijo el fiscal mientras abandonaban el lugar vieron pasar camiones de la prensa hacia el hospital.

Al día siguiente los noticieros comenzaron a informar a primera hora los sucesos ocurridos durante el incidente del Love Live. La investigación concordó en que el incidente se pudo evitar si hubieran hecho la revisión necesaria del lugar, la compañía Matsumura Sounds fue la responsable del incidente por no hacer las revisiones necesarias. Lamentablemente a causa de eso ocurrió algo inesperado. Honoka estaba atónita, observando el noticiero, escuchando a lo que dijeron a continuación.

\- _Los organizadores de Love Live aseguran que confiaban por completo en las medidas tomadas por la compañía contratada y nunca sospecharon malas intenciones. Las compañías patrocinadoras del evento prefirieron retirar su participación y según la opinión de las diversas marcas no es recomendable confiar en la marca. Estas… son malas noticias para el mundo artístico, pero el Love Live, el evento que reunía a jóvenes de todo el país está prácticamente muerto._

-No…

Lamentablemente todo se dio así, pero esta historia, les aseguro, no ha terminado, es más, no ha hecho más que solo comenzar.


	11. Borron

Capítulo 11: Borrón…

Esa mañana todos los medios de comunicación no hacían más que repetir lo sucedido la noche del sábado. Alrededor del país los jóvenes de todas las preparatorias realizaban llamadas a la organización con la esperanza de desmentir cualquier información, a lo cual no dieron una respuesta clara hasta ese lunes. En una reunión de prensa la presidente del evento Love Live ha dicho que de continuar con la situación no se podrá realizar el evento contemplado para la primavera del año siguiente, y lo más seguro era que el Love Live pasase a la historia.

Esa mañana la chica que ya había retornado a su alegre vida nuevamente retornó a su viejo yo melancólico. Su madre le sugirió que se tomara un tiempo dado lo último que había vivido pero lo último que deseaba era tener tiempo a solas para pensar sobre ello. Entonces justo cuando iba a abrir la tienda un sujeto con mostacho y nariz grande hace su entrada.

-¡Ya no me siguen!

-¡Ay, un ladrón!

-¡Mamá, no!

-(¡Pow!) ¡Yiauch! ¡Ayayayayayayayyyyy! –Gritó el tipo de dolor al recibir el golpe de la escoba en el costado.

-¡Oiga, señora, que le sucede, por qué me ataca! Ay, mi quemadura, ¡me dueleeee!

-Uy, Rick-kun, lo siento mucho, no sabía que eras tú.

-Rick, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué vienes disfrazado a la tienda de esa manera?

-Ya deberías saberlo, los medios nos están buscando como locos. Mis hermanos y yo no hemos podido salir a la calle sin ser perseguidos por algún periodista.

-Es cierto, Eli-chan y Nico-chan me dijeron lo mismo, aún permanecen ocultas en sus casas. Hasta el fiscal con el que trabaja Umi tuvo que arrestar a un par de paparazis por entorpecer su trabajo.

-Sí, ya no lo soporto, sé que debería quedarme en casa pero ya no aguanto el encierro, tampoco quiero decir nada sobre el Love Live o los dejaría peor.

-Oye, a todo esto, ¿no tenías que ir a la universidad a hablar con tu profesor?

-Ah, sí, sobre eso él dijo que lamentaba mucho lo que pasó la otra vez y que yo tenía la razón. Al final decidimos solo dar la información suficiente para no enlodar más al Love Live, después de todo ellos no sabían lo que hacía esa compañía corrupta a sus espaldas.

-Ya veo, ¿pero eso es lo que querías venir a decirme?

-Por supuesto que no, escucha, mis hermanos y yo estábamos planeando ir a un balneario privado hoy para ocultarnos hasta que las cosas se calmen por acá y quise preguntarte si tú y las demás nos quieren acompañar.

-Mmm, no lo sé, ¿qué crees tú, mamá?

-Pues yo creo que no es una mala… (¡Pam!).

Entonces los paparazis entran de golpe a la tienda y rodean a Honoka y Rick.

-¡Señorita Honoka, puede decirnos lo que piensa del fin del Love Live!

-¿Aún cree que se puede salvar?

-Rick para el canal 2, ¿piensan demandar a los organizadores por el incidente?

-Ay, alejen eso de mí, parásitos.

-¡Mamá, Papá, ayuda!

-¡Honoka-san, Rick-san, por favor! (¡Splash!) ¡AAAAH! (¡Flosh!) ¡Coff, coff, coff!

Entonces la mamá de Honoka los moja con un balde de agua y les arruina sus aparatos y luego llega el papá de Honoka y les arroja harina y los empuja fuera de la tienda.

-¡SI NO HAY COMPRA NO HAY SERVICIO! –Dicen los dos y cierran la puerta de golpe. Entonces el papá de Honoka se acerca a Rick y le dice.

-Muchacho, ella tendrá lista su maleta en una hora, sé que la cuidarán bien, tienen mi permiso.

-Hija, ya escuchaste a tu padre, ve a empacar de inmediato.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? Pero Mamá, Papá, ¿qué pasará con la tienda?

-Estaremos bien, esos sujetos de seguro volverán y no quiero que te sigan molestando. Además la tienda debe seguir funcionando y será difícil con esos tipos espantando a la clientela –Dice su madre.

-Además creo que las demás estarán de acuerdo en acompañarte. –Dice su padre.

-Especialmente Rin, que no puede entrar a la escuela por culpa de los periodistas rondando la preparatoria. –Dice Rick.

-Ay, si, lo olvidé… Casi la interceptaron en la tele como lobos hambrientos. Iré a empacar, llamaré a las demás para confirmar. Rick, ¿me puedes esperar aquí?

-No es que tenga otra opción, ¿no?

-¡Jajajaja! –Rieron los tres.

Pasada una hora Honoka ya había llamado a las demás, Eli se sumó. Rin y Hanayo dijeron que si ya que la directora consideró necesario que Rin se alejara de la preparatoria para poder seguir con las actividades normales, así que le dio licencia indefinida. Nico no tenía nada que hacer debido a que renunció a su trabajo y Umi la verdad prosiguió con su labor ya que al fiscal no le temblaba la mano si se trataba de cuidar la integridad de su protegida.

Más tarde todos estaban viajando en la camioneta de Honoka ya que usar el tren público era peligroso y revelaría sus intenciones. Honoka preguntó.

-¿Y a donde vamos a ir exactamente?

-A un balneario que no se encuentra en los mapas.

-Se llama Kakushi Kaki (ostra oculta). Es un balneario que pocos turistas conocen.

-Mamá siempre nos llevaba allá para evitar que Papá trabajara en las vacaciones. –Dijeron Rick, Trisha y Mick.

-Lo bueno de eso es que no hay señal inalámbrica y tampoco internet. Solo un par de teléfonos fijos. –Dijo Rick.

-Mmm, parece el sitio ideal para prófugos de los medios como nosotros. –Dice Eli.

-¿Están seguros de que nadie nos encontrará allá? Digo, podrían reconocernos sin problemas y la verdad disfrazarse no es la idea que tengo en mente.

-Sí, tienes un buen punto –Le dice Nico a Honoka. -¿Cómo es que podemos estar seguros de que la gente de allá no avisará a los medios?

-Por qué su gente tiene como lema resguardar la tranquilidad del visitante a toda costa, tienen un buen ojo para saber quién es turista y quien un periodista. –Respondió Nick.

-En fin, me pregunto ¿por cuánto tiempo creen que sea prudente mantenernos ocultos-nya? –Pregunta Rin.

-Según mi experiencia sobre farándula una o dos semanas, o al menos hasta que algo más suceda. –Respondió Hanayo.

-Honoka-senpai, dobla a la izquierda y pasa por entre esos matorrales.

-¿Eh? Pero aquí no se ve un camino.

-Exacto, debemos seguir por ahí. –Dijo Mick. Ella entra y pasa con la camioneta entre los árboles, pensó que se perdería pero notó las huellas de otro auto que había pasado antes, lo cual indica que van por el camino correcto. Unos cuantos metros más tarde hay una máquina expendedora vieja. Trisha baja y compra unas tres sodas embotelladas.

-Qué bien, ya me estaba dando mucha sed. –Dijo Nico.

-Nico-san, por favor bébetela hasta la mitad. Yo me tomo ésta y la última se deja llena pero destapada. –Dijo.

-¿Y eso para qué? –Pregunta Eli.

-Ya lo sabran. Ah, espera, frena aquí.

Y al frenar un par de ancianos se les acerca y les pregunta.

-Disculpen, jovencitos, ¿saben si hay alguna tienda por aquí? Estamos sedientos.

-No las hay pero aquí tienen lo que nos sobró. –Dijo Mick y le entregó todas las botellas al anciano.

-Muchas gracias, que la pasen bien.

Y una roca enorme se mueve y tras ella hay un camino pavimentado, la verdad la roca solo era el camuflaje de una reja de acceso.

-Listo, adelante, Honoka-san.

-Ah, ya entiendo, lo de las botellas era una contraseña para entrar.

-Correcto, Eli-senpai, por favor guarden el secreto, nadie más debe saberlo.

-Bueno, hemos llegado.

Todo el mundo baja de la camioneta, el lugar parece un antiguo balneario del siglo pasado donde solo hay una gran casa de madera con tejas y unas cuantas tiendas con techo de paja, y frente a ellos una hermosa playa con agua cristalina.

-¡Waaaa, es como estar en Okinawa!

-No puedo creer que esto esté a solo unos cuantos kilómetros de Tokio.

-Es por eso que lo mantienen en secreto-nya. –Dicen Honoka, Nico y Rin.

-Y éste lugar no ha cambiado desde la última vez que vinimos, fue hace unos diez años, recuerdo que mamá tuvo que traer a papá a arrastras porque su trabajo lo estaba estresando mucho. Bueno, hay que descargar las cosas.

-Yo me encargo, Mick, tú y Hanayo-san vayan a la recepción. –Dice Rick, ambos asintieron y cuando se iban a dirigir Trisha le pega accidentalmente a Nick con su bajo.

-(¡Pow!) ¡Ouch, más cuidado con ese bajo, tonta!

-Oye, tú te pusiste ahí, torpe, fíjate en lo que haces.

\- No, tú fíjate en lo que haces, si no puedes hacer eso mejor deja esa cosa y anda a buscar una pala, bruta.

-¡Me llamaste bruta!

-¡Fue lo que dije! ¡Grrr!

-¡Grrr!

-Ay, no, no de nuevo… –Dijo Honoka tapándose la cara con una mano y los dos se ponen a pelear, dándose golpes, manotazos, tirones y arañazos.

-Horosho, hay que detenerlos. –Pero Rick detiene a Eli y a Rin.

-No se metan, ellos siempre hacen eso y no hay quien los pare (excepto Mamá). Se les pasará en una media hora.

-¿Qué? Estás bromeando, ¿no?

-No, Nico-chan, es cierto, lo sé porque pasó esto una vez que fui a su apartamento por el tifón.

-Ustedes los canadienses son muy raros. –Dijo Nico. Los demás siguieron descargando la camioneta, ignorando la lucha de poderes. Mick y Hanayo le dan la vuelta a la posada para llegar a la recepción.

-Creo que nos hacían falta unos cuantos días de descanso, no hemos parado desde que comenzamos a tocar éste verano.

-¿Y cómo era tocar allá en su país? Escuché que hay muchas bandas, y muy buenas, que intentan ganarse su lugar en el negocio musical.

-Nos fue relativamente bien pero no pudimos cumplir nuestro… ¿Ah?

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ese automóvil blanco que está estacionado…

-¿Qué tiene?

-Es nuestro auto, ¿me pregunto cómo fue que llegó aquí?

-¿No vinieron antes o algo así?

-Para nada, no me explico cómo… Oh no… ¡Trisha y Nick están en peligro, debo advertirles!

-¿Eh? ¡Espera, Mick-san, no entiendo, qué pasa!

Entonces cuando acababan de bajar las maletas Rick se acercó a una distancia segura.

-Oigan, chicos.

-¡Qué!

-Ya párenle, ayúdennos con esto o perderemos toda la mañana.

Mientras decía eso alguien se acercaba a paso firme.

-¡Raaah, me las pagarás, loca!

-¡En tus sueños, paliducho!

La persona se acerca más y más.

-¡Por favor no sigan-nya!

-Aish, fui un tonto al pensar que pararían.

-Mmm (Tengo una idea) ¡Nick, si no paras jugaré futbol con tu cámara!

-¡Ah, olvídalo enana, si haces eso te voy a…! (¡POW!) ¡OUCH!

-(¡POW!) ¡DAY AYAYAYAYAYYYY!

Entonces la pelea es frenada de un golpe en la cabeza para cada uno que los dejó aturdidos. Mick llega jadeando pero ya era tarde.

-Oh oh…

-¡Es increíble, viajo desde el otro continente solo para encontrarlos peleando como siempre, cuando van a madurar!

La mujer de vestido lavanda, cabello liso color castaño y ojos ámbar detuvo a Trisha y Nick con su puño de acero.

-¡Ma… Mamá!

-¡Mamita!

-¡Richard, Michael! ¡Mis niños, sabía que vendrían aquí!

-Mami, no esperábamos que vinieras acá.

-Sí, te dijimos que estamos bien. –Dijeron Mick y Rick.

-Pues no me basta con que me intentaran tranquilizar por teléfono, estuvieron en una catástrofe, por el amor de Dios, cómo no iba a venir de inmediato.

-Ay… Mamá, no tenías que pegarnos así… Uy…

-Y menos en público. –Dijeron Trisha y Nick respectivamente. Entonces ella los levantó de una oreja y los reprendió en francés. (No vamos a poner el diálogo porque el escritor no entiende ni jota de ese idioma).

-¿Qué les está diciendo?

-No lo querrás saber, mamá los suele reprender en francés para que nadie en Japón, además de nosotros, entienda lo que les dice. –Responde Mick a Nico.

-¿Y los hizo aprender francés solo para eso-nya?

-¿De qué hablas, Rin? En Canadá se habla inglés y francés. –Dice Rick.

-¡Qué!

-¿Entonces un día deciden hablar inglés y al otro francés? Que difícil debe ser la vida allá.

-Sí, completamente, Rin-chan. –Dijeron Rin y Honoka.

-Y después dicen que nosotros somos los raros. –Dice Rick.

-Te comprendemos a la perfección. –Respondieron Hanayo, Eli y Nico.

Minutos después en la sala de estar de la posada.

\- Me presento, soy Miyata Odayakanaumi. Soy la madre de ellos cuatro. Lamento la forma en que se comportaron mis hijos, si no estoy nadie detiene sus riñas.

-Si, lo viví de antemano, jejeje…

-Ara… Tú debes ser Honoka-chan, y ustedes son Eli, Hanayo, Rin y Nico. Los muchachos no paran de hablar sobre ustedes, especialmente Trisha. Les estoy muy agradecida por ayudar a mis hijos.

-Jejeje, más bien ha sido al revés. Si no fuera por ellos quizás ahora quien sabe en dónde estaríamos nosotras. –Dijo Honoka.

-Especialmente Honoka. –Dijo Eli y todos rieron.

-Bueno, aunque lo digo en serio. Ellos cuatro pasaron por un momento difícil, y cuando las vimos por la televisión algo los cambió para bien. Por eso digo que les estoy agradecida, gracias a ustedes ellos jamás se han rendido al perseguir su sueño.

Cuando la señora Miyata dijo eso entonces la interrogante comenzó a circular por su mente.

-(Mi sueño… Es verdad, ahora que lo pienso, cuando estaba en la preparatoria viví un buen tiempo sin preocuparme de lo que haría en el futuro, ni siquiera me lo pude imaginar, al menos hasta que comenzamos nuestra travesía en el love live... Creí que tener a mis amigas cerca era el sueño que esperaba... Pero, que será de mí en adelante… Digo, los muchachos quieren ser grandes estrellas de rock, Umi-chan será una gran abogado como siempre quiso, Eli será una gran bailarina, y Kotori-chan ya cumple su sueño de ser una gran diseñadora… Pero entonces… ¿Qué es lo que deseo? ¿Por qué tengo esta sensación de vacío?).

Pero Honoka dejó de pensar con su mente y se acercó más a su corazón. Entonces lo pudo comprender, el resto de la conversación se quedó callada, a lo más hablaba por cualquier pregunta que le hicieran pero no fue partícipe enérgica de la plática como era costumbre.

En otro lugar del mundo donde la hora marcaba siete horas atrás una persona entraba a un taller donde una chica aún se encontraba trabajando arduamente. La chica llevaba un peinado atado con un moño y un mechón hacia el frente. A pesar de que ya eran como las cinco de la madrugada la chica ya estaba despierta trazando algunos dibujos en su computadora y preparando su máquina de coser. En eso entra un sujeto pelirrojo y alto que llevaba unas gafas muy finas.

-Madmoiselle, ¿qué hace levantada a estas horas de la mañana? El taller abre en cuatro horas.

-Tenía que empezar, señor Remi, vino una idea nueva a mí y si no la plasmaba de seguro la iba a perder.

-Mondieu, es la cuarta vez esta semana, querida, aprecio mucho su ingenio de los últimos días pero debe descansar como es debido o no vas a rendir para el encuentro con los nuevos aprendices.

-Si, estoy consciente, es solo que no puedo creer que todo vaya tan deprisa, siento que no puedo decepcionar a nuestros seguidores.

-Sus seguidores, Madmoiselle Minalinsky, el crédito es suyo y solo suyo. Ahora por favor apaga esa computadora y esa máquina y regresa a tu cuarto.

-Está bien, solo revisaré una cosa más. No he podido llamar a mi mamá desde que mi celular cayó al agua, no he podido hablar con ella.

-De acuerdo, pero solo tiene cinco minutos, creo que iré por un poco de vino antes de volver a dormir.

El sujeto regresa a su recámara. En eso la chica saca su nuevo teléfono y lo enciende. Mientras se configura revisa lo que pasó con el aniversario del evento al cual asistieron sus amigas en su país de origen.

-Estoy segura de que lo pasaron de maravilla, veamos… Esto… ¡No puede ser, HONOKA-CHAN, CHICAS! ¡NO NONONONO! –Comenzó a gritar la chica en su idioma natal, en cuanto lo escuchó su mentor y sus otros compañeros fueron de inmediato a ver lo que sucedió.

-¡¿Sacre bleu, Kotori, querida, qué sucede?! Te escuchamos gritando en Japonés.

-¡Si, que os pasa que gritáis de esa manera! –Le pregunta su amiga española.

-¡Una tragedia, hubo una explosión y mis amigas estaban ahí, tengo que saber de ellas!

-¡Mondieu! ¡Calma, no se alarme que no es bueno para sus nervios! Lidia, trae un té de romero para madmoiselle Kotori.

-Si.

-No os preocupéis, Kotori, aún no sabes que os pasó. En una de esas no entraron o algo así. –Le dice su compañero Belga.

-No lose, debo llamarlas.

E intentó llamar a su madre pero no funcionaba porque habían cambiado el número en su casa y el resto de los números estaba en el celular que cayó al agua. Entonces revisó en su casilla de faceboom si aún tenía algún número asociado, entonces encontró el que buscaba y cruzó los dedos.

-Por favor, que no haya cambiado el número…

Mientras tanto en una sala penal del distrito de Tokio Umi revisa su teléfono y nota que tiene una llamada internacional.

-¿Ah? ¿Quién podrá ser? ¡Tal vez sea de…!

Y sin dudarlo ni un segundo atendió la llamada.

-¿Alo?

-¡UMI-CHAN, ERES TU, ERES TU!

-¡Ko-Kotori-chan!

-¡Cómo están las demás, dime que Honoka-chan y las demás están bien! –Dijo Kotori tratando de no caer en llanto de desesperación.

-Calma, calma, no tienes de qué preocuparte, todas están bien, ninguna salió herida.

-Ah… Gracias al cielo… Pero entonces, ¿por qué mamá no me dijo nada? Ayer hablé con ella y no me mencionó nada al respecto.

-No la culpes, le pedimos que no te contara aún.

-Pero Umi, me hubiera enterado igual de lo que pasó. ¿Qué paso con la confianza? 

-Ah, querida, te dejamos tu té para que hables tranquila. –Escuchó Eli de alguien que le habló a Kotori en un idioma que supuso era francés.

-Mira, me temía esto pero, que rayos, le dije a las demás que mantuvieran esto en extremo secreto, lo que sucedió fue por culpa de una negligencia cometida por unos sujetos, y en éste momento los vamos a llevar a juicio.

-¿Vamos? No entiendo.

-No puedo decirte mucho más, ahora debo entrar a la sala con el fiscal, te llamaré más tarde. ¡Adiós!

-¡Espera, Umi-chan, que es eso de juicio! (¡Click, tut, tut, tut, tut, tut!).

Al colgar Umi solo se quedó un momento revisando los papeles y la declaración que los involucrados del caso le entregaron. Sabía que lo que hiciera ahora podría ser crucial para el destino de miles de personas. En eso se acerca el fiscal a ella.

-Sonoda-san, hiciste bien en contarle a tu amiga, pero si deseas retirarte de este asunto te derivaré para el caso DI-78.

-No señor Inoue, es algo que debo hacer, tengo que asegurarme de que esos sujetos no vuelvan a lastimar a más gente.

Volviendo al balneario las chicas decidieron aprovechar del día nadando en el mar y gozando de algunas actividades en la playa. Nico y Eli compitieron en una carrera de natación a ver cuál de las dos era más rápida, pero no contaban con que Rin las pasaría sin dificultad. Luego en un duelo de voleyball Trisha y su madre jugaron un partido con Rin y Honoka, lo cual cambió con el tiempo ya que Trisha y Honoka se agotaron por el ritmo competitivo al que jugaban Rin y la señora Miyata. Luego llegó el momento de partir la sandía, Hanayo se tapó la vista y como de costumbre Rin la sacó antes de que pudiera romperla. Luego fue el turno de Nick quien la verdad no estaba de ánimo para jugar, Nico lo retó llamándolo cobarde, el cambió de parecer y se tapó la vista, y justo cuando Nico iba a hacer lo suyo el arroja el bastón y parte la sandía, a lo cual presume su puntería y luego toma un pedazo y se retira a las sillas a comer solo. En fin todos la pasaron muy bien y algo de la angustia vivida se fue, aunque no para Honoka que intentó disimular.

Ya es de noche y después de la cena Mick y la señora Miyata revisaban a Rick y Nick.

-¡Ay, mamá! Trátame con delicadeza que duele.

-Entonces no te muevas, tengo que limpiar bien esas quemaduras antes de cambiarte las gazas.

-A ver hermano, intenta caminar sin el bastón hasta allá.

-Ay, no es tan fácil. ¿En serio no puedo solo descansar?

-No, sabes bien que tienes que movilizar esa pierna o no sanará como debe.

-Chispas, Trisha, es una suerte que tu madre sea doctora y que tu hermano sea fisioterapeuta.

-Sí, solíamos meternos en muchos problemas cuando éramos niños así que más de una vez terminábamos en la consulta de mamá.

-Ni me imagino qué cosas hacían… Aunque debieron ser chistosas –Le dijo Eli a Trisha. Honoka por su parte vio con detenimiento a las quemaduras de Rick y entonces recordó cuando estaban en el pasillo, cuando él la salvó de ser aplastada y cuando quedó atrapado tras los escombros. En eso Nico y Hanayo llegan con un par de brochetas.

-Chicos, los dueños de la posada están haciendo una parrillada para nosotros.

-Si, está muy deliciosa, vamos.

-¡Delicioso! Hacía mucho que quería… ¡Yiauch!

-Te dije que no te movieras. Aish… Listo, ahora sí, vamos a comer.

-¿Ya podemos dejar el ejercicio, Mick?

-Está bien, seguiremos mañana.

-Rin, Honoka, dense prisa o se van a acabar.

-¡Vamos por ellas-nya!

-¡Eh, Rin-chan, no tan rápido! –Le dice Hanayo que la lleva de la mano. Entonces la señora Miyata nota la ausencia de Honoka decide ir a buscarla.

Al otro lado de la playa Honoka se sienta sola en la arena. Observó su celular por un momento y entonces recordó esa mañana que estaba con el mismo sentimiento. Entonces alguien se sienta a su lado.

-Estás angustiada, ¿verdad?

-Señora Miyata, yo, solo necesitaba estar sola.

-Te entiendo, lo que vivieron no se puede borrar de la noche a la mañana pero encerrarte en tus pensamientos no es la solución.

-Tal vez, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ello, digo, todo lo que vivimos, el love live, gracias a él las chicas y yo nos unimos como nunca. Cuando me gradué de la preparatoria y las demás se fueron creí que estaría sola y era porque creí que había perdido algo.

-Pero no fue así, querida, todas están ahí, incluso mis hijos te acompañan.

-Lo sé pero… Es que pienso… Ahora que el love live ya no existe yo… Siento como si nuestras vidas volvieran a ser lo que eran antes. Todo será aburrido y monótono… Pero eso no es todo…

-¿No?

-No. Estas pesadillas, estos sueños que no me dejaron dormir tranquila, ahora lo entiendo, eran un mensaje, si hubiera sido más atenta a lo que significaban pude haber evitado todo, incluso que Rick y Nick salieran heridos.

-Ay, no seas tonta.

-¡Pero es cierto! Es por mí que todo esto pasó.

-No digas tonterías. Si todos acá fuéramos intérpretes de sueños quizás podríamos evitar muchos desastres pero también muchas maravillas. El azar no existe del todo y el destino tampoco, querida. Lo único que es seguro es el pasado y el presente.

-El presente.

-Sí, solo piénsalo, según lo que me cuenta Trisha su escuela estuvo a punto de cerrar, y ese presente fue desagradable para ustedes y seguramente se preocuparon, pero después una tuvo la idea de ser idols y ver qué pasaría. La cosa es que decidieron salir de su inercia y eso las hizo correr un gran trecho que ahora pueden ver hacia atrás. Lo que digo es que solo debes seguir lo que tu corazón te dice ahora ya que siempre ha sido y será tu guía, y te dice que tu momento de inercia ha terminado.

-Lo sé pero, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?

-Mmm, por ahora salir de aquí e ir a comer unas brochetas, los demás nos están esperando. Después verás que hacer.

-Mmm, jejeje, está bien.

La plática de la señora Miyata la tranquilizó un poco y le hizo ver que tiene razón, aunque eso no la libera por completo de la incertidumbre que en especial a ella la ronda. Unos cuanto días pasaron. En Tokio finaliza la última jornada del juicio que Umi y su fiscal tutor llevan contra la compañía. Finalmente los responsables serán puestos tras las rejas, pero en el proceso ocurre algo que Umi no se esperaba.

Al otro lado del mundo, en el gran pentágono una chica de cabellera pelirroja corta con ojos púrpura y gafas finas está disfrutando de sus vacaciones luego de aprobar el último examen para ejercer su profesión en su país natal. Hablando en su idioma natal conversa con su padre.

-Si papá, tengo los pasajes listos, pasado mañana partiré de regreso a Japón, ahora pasaré por la tienda que me recomendó Margarita para comprar el regalo de Mamá… Sí, estoy segura que le encantará, siempre quiso ropa de diseñador. Bueno, me tengo que ir… Yo también te quiero. ¡Adiós! (¡Click!). Veamos. La calle se encontraba por acá según la guía turística. Sí, aquí está, estoy de suerte.

En la tienda la joven diseñadora acaba la conversación con su amiga y por su expresión no recibió buenas noticias.

-Ay… Cómo llegamos a esto…

Entonces la chica pelirroja entra a la tienda y con su vago francés intenta comunicarse con el empleado belga. (Si encuentran algo rara la forma de hablar de la chica es porque no habla muy bien el idioma).

-Disculpe… Yo… Buscar traje a madre mia.

-Excúseme, no comprendo lo que dice.

Entonces como sabe que en el continente europeo podrían hablar el idioma que habló hasta hace poco prueba con él.

-Disculpe, lo que pasa es que estoy buscando un traje para mi madre y me recomendaron este lugar.

-Ah, habla español, mi compañera la ayudara. Lidia, una chica asiática que habla español llegó.

-Ya vale, voy enseguida. Buenas tardes, señorita, ¿cómo puedo serviros?

-Busco un traje fino para mi madre, me recomendaron este lugar.

-Ya veo, traeré a la diseñadora a cargo, señorita…

-Maki, Nishikino Maki.

-Oh, usted también es de Japón, que coincidencia, entonces ambas se entenderán a la perfección. Ahora vuelvo. Mina, tenemos un cliente esperando. –Dice la española ahora hablando con la chica en francés.

-¡Iré en seguida!

-Jolines, arriba ese ánimo que no es el fin del mundo, tía. Vale, que está esperando.

-De acuerdo. –Dice ella secando sus lágrimas y tomando su portapapeles. Mientras se prepara Maki está observando unos vestidos y entonces siente algo familiar en ellos.

-(Qué extraño, siento como si estos diseños ya los hubiera visto antes… ¿Pero por qué?).

Entonces entró la chica hablando en francés simulando estar bien.

-Buenas tardes señorita, ¿en que la puedo ayudar? –Dice mirando a su porta-documentos.

-Me dijeron que usted también es de Japón, busco un vestido para mi mamá y… ¡Kotori!

-Si, es mi nombre, cómo lo supo, señorita… ¡Maki-chan!

En cuanto se dieron cuenta ambas se quedaron boquiabiertas y se apuntaban al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué… qué… qué…? ¡Qué haces aquí! –Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-¡Caray, no esperaba encontrarte aquí! Así que tú eres la diseñadora de la tienda. Wow…

-Mmm… Sniff…

-Oye, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué sucede?

Kotori no lo aguanta más y solo se arroja a llorar a los brazos de su amiga.

-Sniff… ¡Maki-chaaaa-a-a-aaaaan! ¡Buaaaaaaa!

-¿Eh? Kotori, ¿qué sucede?, también estoy emocionada pero no es como para llorar así. ¿Qué pasó?

-¡Madmouiselle Kotori, qué sucede!

El mentor y los compañeros de Kotori se asoman y la encuentran llorando en los brazos de su amiga. Minutos más tarde Maki la lleva a un café a los pies de la torre Eiffel cuando ya estaba más calmada.

-Kotori, me alegro de haberte encontrado aquí pero estoy preocupada. ¿Tienes algún problema del que me quieras contar?

-No, no exactamente. Lo siento, Maki-chan, cuando te vi mi corazón saltó de alegría, pero también hay algo que me lo tiene apretado…

-Oye, calma, no puede ser tan malo, ¿o sí? Confía en mí, dime de que se trata. –Dijo tomando sus manos para acogerla.

-No es algo muy bueno… Lo que pasa es que hace poco se celebró el décimo aniversario del Love live.

-¡Qué! ¡Ya fue! Cielos, he estado muy aislada de todo. ¿Acaso las demás fueron?

-Si, ellas fueron, pero… Hubo una explosión.

Cuando dijo eso se quedó paralizada y sus gafas cayeron a la mesa.

-¡Qu…qué…! ¡Y ELLAS, QUÉ PASÓ CON LAS CHICAS! –Gritó Maki levantándose de un salto, llamando la atención de todos en el café.

-No me digas que ellas…

-No te preocupes, ellas están bien, ninguna salió herida.

-¡Ah…..! –Suspiró aliviada por lo que acaba de decir pero aún notaba preocupación en Kotori así que siguió preguntando.

-Pero si es así entonces algo más sucedió… ¿qué fue?

-Umi-chan me lo contó todo hace poco. Es el fin, ahora si el Love live está muerto.

-Ay… Y eso cómo sucedió. Digo, fue un accidente, ¿no? O sea, escuché que hubo un terremoto en Japón pero no reportaron ningún muerto o víctima fatal. ¿Acaso está relacionado?

-Sí, la compañía a cargo que contrató el Love live no revisó un escape de gas y por eso ocurrió la explosión, fue en el Akiba Dome. Umi-chan estaba trabajando en el caso para poner a los responsables tras las rejas. Pero algo salió mal.

-¿Y qué puede ser?

-Que aunque ellos cometieron la falta el Love live también comparte parte de la responsabilidad legal por un acuerdo que no entendí bien… La cosa es que ya no tienen patrocinadores y para colmo deberán pagar la mayor parte de la reconstrucción del domo, así que están en banca rota.

-No…

Ahora Maki comprendió por qué Kotori estaba así, el solo enterarse de ello le crispó los nervios y con gran esfuerzo trató de tomar sus gafas con sus manos que no paraban de temblar. Pero por otra parte la calmó el hecho de que sus amigas estuvieran bien. Aun así vinieron todos los recuerdos de su último show en el lugar, sobre aquél bello escenario vistiendo sus adorables vestidos blancos y exhalando el júbilo que en aquél momento sentían.

-Lo siento, no sabía nada… Pasé mucho tiempo alejada del mundo. Ojalá hubiera estado allí para apoyarlas a todas…

-No te sientas mal, yo también tarde un tiempo en enterarme de lo que sucedió. Pero tienes razón en una cosa.

-¿En qué?

-Que por lo menos todas estamos bien. Encontrarte aquí es lo mejor que me ha sucedido desde que llegué a Francia. Ahora me siento mucho mejor. –Dijo Kotori ahora esbozando una sonrisa más alegre como la que Maki recordaba de ella en la preparatoria.

-Sí, es verdad. Ay, pero yo siento pena cuando pienso en ello. Digo, participar en el love live fue nuestro sueño y gracias a él pudimos vivir tantas cosas. Ahora cientos de chicas jamás conocerán eso…

Como no quería aguar esta reunión Kotori cruzó los brazos como hace Maki y la imitó.

-Seguir hablando de ello no nos llevará a nada. Como sea…

-Mmm… Mjjjj ¡Jajajajajaja! Ay, eso te salió como Nico-chan intentando imitarme, jajajaja.

-Jejejeje… Bueno, no era lo que quería hacer pero resultó, jajajaja.

-Ay. Jejeje. El mundo es un pañuelo. ¿No? Tuvo que suceder todo esto para que nosotras dos nos reuniéramos. Y henos aquí. Al menos cuando por fin regrese a Japón tendré algo que contarles a las demás.

-¿Por fin? Maki-chan, no hemos sabido nada de ti desde hace mucho, ¿En dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

-En Cuba. Papá me llevó allá para estudiar Medicina. Mira. –Y Maki le mostró su credencial que dice Médico Cirujano.

-Genial, al final lo conseguiste. Te felicito… Pero creí que deseabas ser concertista, qué paso.

-No quiero hablar de eso…

-Pero.

-Por favor, no insistas. –Dijo Maki con tono seco y cortante.

-Lo siento, no quise ser grosera, es un tema delicado para mí.

-Entiendo. Eh… No esperaba que fueras hasta Cuba, ¿por qué allá?

-La Universidad de La Habana tiene una de las mejores escuelas de medicina del mundo. Mi papá tiene unos amigos allá y me consiguieron una beca completa para estudiar. Con mis calificaciones vieron que estaba sobre-calificada, por eso me fui antes de terminar la preparatoria.

-Cielos, no tenía ni idea… Creo que la aislación nos afectó mucho. Ah, desearía poder regresar.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces? ¿Qué es lo que te detiene?

-Lo que pasa es que me he hecho un buen nombre como diseñadora de modas en Europa y estoy creando muchos diseños por los desfiles de moda a los que me invitan. Ahora viene uno que se realizará en Barcelona y estoy contra reloj.

-Caray. Pero ha de ser muy divertido, después de todo era tu sueño.

-Sí, lo es… aunque también es algo solitario.

-¿Solitario?

-Sí. No me malentiendas, me llevo muy bien con mi tutor y mis amigos, todos somos extranjeros y son como mi familia, pero cuando hago mis diseños estos van para personas que nunca veré, no puedo ver sus caras cuando la llevan puesta o lo que dirán, a veces extraño eso, la cara que tú y las demás ponían cuando les mostraba los trajes para la presentación.

-Mmm, se a lo que te refieres, a veces en mis momentos libres tocaba el piano que estaba en el hospital, aprendí muchas melodías tropicales e incluso compuse algunas nuevas, pero sin las ideas de las demás no es lo mismo.

-Sí. Pero oye, ahora que estás aquí me siento inspirada otra vez. ¿tienes algo que hacer más tarde?

-Pensaba darle otra visita al Louvre pero ya que nos encontramos quisiera que pasáramos el día juntas.

-Sí, yo también. Ay, pero tengo que regresar a la tienda. Cierto, dijiste que necesitabas algo para tu madre, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Entonces acompáñame y mientras conversamos haré algo especial para ella y para las demás para cuando regreses.

-Eso suena bien, pero antes vayamos a un restaurante Japonés, como diría Hanayo-chan, extraño el auténtico arroz blanco.

-Sí, yo también. Jajajaja. Pediré la cuenta.

Mientras tanto en Japón ya había pasado el tiempo y cuando salieron de su retiro las noticias se habían calmado. Cuando Honoka y las demás regresaron a Tokio Umi les contó lo ocurrido en el juicio. Eso las puso triste a todas pero el tiempo apremiaba y debían continuar con lo que tenían pendiente así que Umi se dedicó a terminar su práctica. Rin retomó sus clases como profesora en la preparatoria. Hanayo comenzó a buscar una oficina para comenzar su propio negocio en agencias de talentos. Nico no pudo pagar la renta de su apartamento producto del despido así que se mudó con todas sus cosas a la casa de Rin y comenzó a trabajar con Hanayo en el negocio. Eli comenzó a prepararse para partir de regreso a Moscú ya que se aproximaba la fecha de los últimos papeleos y su graduación. Mientras que Honoka en lugar de regresar a trabajar a la tienda tuvo la idea de hacer un viaje por distintos lugares de Japón para despejar su mente. Maki que ya había regresado a Tokio no tuvo tiempo de reunirse con las demás ya que tuvo que entrar a trabajar de inmediato al hospital de su familia para aprender a llevar el negocio. Rick, Mick, Nick y Trisha recibieron una invitación para participar en el festival de rock de otoño que se desarrollará en Okinawa.

Un día Rick fue al hospital para realizarse uno de los últimos chequeos médicos que le ordenaron. Está en la sala de espera y anuncian su nombre y pasa a la consulta. Cuando entra nota que no está el médico que lo atendió siempre.

-Buenas tardes, señorita, ¿el doctor Nishikino?

-Ah, mi padre, tuvo que salir a hacer una cirugía de emergencia en Shizuoka así que me dejó a cargo. ¿No es de por acá, cierto?

-Eh, no, soy canadiense.

-Si, veamos. Richard Bluhart. Un gusto, soy la doctora Maki Nishikino.

-Encantado. (Mmm, se me hace que la he visto en alguna parte, na, debe ser mi imaginación). 

Maki realiza la revisión y le hace la entrevista de rutina y según lo que vio le dio su veredicto final.

-Bueno, las quemaduras han curado bastante bien y casi no se notan, y según sus últimos exámenes todo anda bien así que creo que es todo. Esta fue su última revisión.

-Que bien, gracias doctora, por favor mándele mis agradecimientos al doctor Nishikino de mi parte.

-Por supuesto. Adiós. (Se supone que Honoka regresa hoy de su viaje, iré a verla en cuanto recoja mi guitarra de la tienda).

-Adiós, cuidese. (Bien, solo quedan un par de pacientes por atender. Después de eso iré a ver a Honoka a la tienda. Kotori-chan me dijo que sigue ahí y tal vez podré ver a las demás.

Mientras tanto Honoka llega de regreso a la tienda.

-¡Ya llegué!

-Hija, bienvenida. Te veo de muy buen humor. Ese viaje te hizo muy bien.

-Sí, ni te lo imaginas. Hoy cuando estaba llegando a la estación de trenes me pasó algo increíble.

-¿En serio? Cuenta, cuenta.

A la vez que Honoka estaba llegando Rick y Trisha iban llegando a la tienda.

-Seguramente Honoka-senpai se alegrará cuando le entreguemos esto. Ah, aunque quisiera que Eli-senpai no tuviera que irse hoy a Rusia.

-Podemos decirle cuando la vayamos a despedir al aeropuerto. Pero si, Honoka se alegrará cuando le digamos.

Mientras tanto por otra calle y en un automóvil Maki, quien aún llevaba su traje clínico, se aproxima a la tienda de Honoka.

-Caray, este vecindario no ha cambiado, no falta mucho. Pronto podré entregarle esto, seguramente se emocionará.

Y justo cuando iba llegando un par de chicos imprudentes se le cruzan y aprieta el freno bruscamente.

-¡Waaaa! (¡PRIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUM!).

-¡AAAAAAAAH!... Pant…

Rick se cayó del susto y Trisha se queda parada recuperando el aire. Entonces, bastante molesta, Maki se baja de su auto, estando ya a unos metros de la tienda y se dirige a Trisha.

-¡Oye, qué crees que haces, fíjate por donde vas!

-¡Ah si, tu ten más cuidado, casi nos atropellas, boba!

-Bah, ¿es lo único que pasó por tu mente para decirme, rockera de segunda?

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes que yo? Bah, como sea, no tengo tiempo para perder con…

-¿Doctora Nishikino?

-Ah, eres el paciente del hospital.

-Ah, ¿se conocen? Bien, porque (Mmm, un segundo, estoy segura que esa cara la he visto en alguna parte… No, no puede ser… ¿O sí?).

Entonces Trisha se le acercó a Maki, la miró de cerca y Maki se sintió algo nerviosa. Entonces se quitó las gafas y ahí la reconoció.

-Ah… ¿qué te pasa ahora?

-No… ¡Ay, pero que tonta soy, tu eres Nishikino Maki! ¡Ay, cuanto lo lamento, Maki-senpai!

-¿Maki-senpai? Oye, ¿Qué le pasa a tu amiga?

-Eh jejeje, es mi hermana, es algo difícil de explicar, ella…

-¡¿Maki-chan?!

-¡Honoka-chan!

Maki, a quien Honoka y las demás creyeron desaparecida al fin hace su reaparición. ¿Qué es lo que sucederá ahora que Maki ha vuelto? ¿Y qué fue lo que le sucedió a Honoka que llegó tan contenta luego de toda esta tormenta de caos?


	12. Y cuenta nueva

Capítulo 12: …y cuenta nueva.

Eran ya las 12 de la tarde y las clases de la mañana habían terminado. Rin terminaba de llenar una forma para solicitar los implementos deportivos que necesitará para el resto del trimestre. En eso escucha a sus colegas.

-¿Y qué fue lo que le pasó al profesor de música?

-Escuché que tuvo una recaída por su enfermedad así que no se sabe cuándo y si es que va a regresar. Espero que se mejore pronto, nos va a hacer mucha falta.

-Sí, y que lo digas, la otra vez en la reunión del mes pasado fue el alma de la fiesta, aún para sus años.

La curiosidad terminó por tomar a Rin y fue a preguntar.

-Ah, disculpe señor Sato, ¿qué fue lo que le pasó al profesor Takuma?

-Oh cierto, Rin-chan, tu no estabas aquí cuando pasó, el pobre tiene un dolor en su espalda que ya es insoportable, bueno, a su edad es comprensible, aunque admiro la vitalidad que conserva.

-Sí, y creo que necesitamos más gente como él y como tú.

-Ah, jejejeje, que cosas dicen, harán que me sonroje-nya. Pero entonces ¿Qué sucederá con su clase? ¿Ya encontraron a alguien más?

-Si, por suerte un joven va a empezar el día de hoy, aunque por su aspecto me parece algo raro.

-Oye, no se juzga a un libro por su portada, Ize.

-Pero dime que no se comporta raro también, es como si no confiara en nadie.

-Bueno, creo que estamos aburriendo a Rin-chan con esto. Uy, perdón, Rin, es la costumbre, a veces se me olvida que ya no eres nuestra pequeña alumna. –Dijo la profesora de inglés un poco avergonzada.

-No, así está bien, admito que aún no me acostumbro a la idea de ser profesora-nya.

-Sí, a todos nos pasa en algún momento. Oye, ¿y vas a competir en las próximas olimpiadas?

-Bueno, aún no lo decido, necesito un tiempo. Oh, mejor iré a la cafetería, no alcancé a cocinar en casa.

-Bueno, ten buen provecho.

-Gracias.

Y salió del salón de profesores y se puso a transitar por los pasillos. En una parte tuvo que detenerse ya que la estaban remodelando así que tomó un atajo y entonces notó que ahí estaban las escaleras que dan directo a la azotea de la escuela.

-(La azotea… Recuerdo el día que Maki-chan y yo llevamos a Kayo-chin a hablar con las chicas para que se uniera al grupo, finalmente nosotras dos también nos unimos y practicamos allá todos los días. Iré a echarle un vistazo-nya).

Y subió a toda prisa por las escaleras y abrió la puerta. Al salir vio que el sitio estaba tal y como lo recordaba, desde allí se puede ver toda la preparatoria, todos los salones, y algunos nuevos que de seguro se hicieron desde que la preparatoria se volvió mixta. En ese momento sintió las ansias de hacer una pirueta de la pura emoción que sintió pero entonces vio hacia el otro extremo de la azotea y notó que no estaba sola. Allá había un grupo de estudiantes que portaban lo que parecían instrumentos musicales, y frente a ellos se encontraba parado un sujeto con pantalón marrón y camisa roja con un chaleco azul oscuro que hablaba con ellos. Rin se ocultó tras la torre de los escalones y notó algo familiar en el sujeto.

-(Mmm, me pregunto quién será, nunca lo había visto por aquí. Quizás sea el profesor sustituto del que hablaba la señorita Irumi, creo que iré a saludarlo… No, no quiero interrumpirlo, mejor iré a la cafetería).

-Bien alumnos, veo que están motivados a retomar las actividades de su club. Seré breve, escucharé lo que tengan y decidiré si son dignos de subir al escenario o no. ¿Quedó claro? –Dijo el sujeto con tono cortante y seco.

-Si profesor.

-(Mmm, su postura me parece familiar).

-Profesor, no me malentienda pero ¿está seguro de que puede ayudarnos?

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Crees que no estoy calificado? ¿Eso es lo que insinúas?

-Eh, no, lo que pasa es que usted no tiene título de profesor, además no tiene la pinta de rockero.

-¡Hushi, qué forma es esa la de hablar!

-¡Qué dijiste, mocoso!

Y el sujeto se acercó a paso firme al alumno, Rin temió que la situación se saliera de control y salió de su escondite para intervenir, pero se detuvo cuando ya corría a medio camino porque el profesor le quitó la guitarra de las manos a su alumno, se quitó el chaleco y se puso en pose.

-¡Te enseñaré como rockeamos en mi país! ¡ONE-TWO-THREE-FOUR! (¡TANANANANA TANANANA!).

Y el sujeto comenzó a tocar unas notas tan geniales como una verdadera estrella del rock, los alumnos quedaron deslumbrados, y Rin aún más ya que al estar cerca notó de inmediato quien era el profesor.

-(¡TIIIIIIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIIIIIiiiiin…!).

Y todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, hasta que el sujeto se quitó la guitarra y se la entregó al alumno que seguía boquiabierto.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta? –Dijo el sujeto y los alumnos respondieron moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Bien, los veré a las tres aquí mismo. Chico.

-¡Si, profesor!

-Lleva tu guitarra a la tienda a que le hagan micro-afinación, también que revisen el alma porque el mástil está comenzando a doblarse.

-¡Si, muchas gracias, profesor!

-Ni lo menciones.

Cuando el sujeto se estaba yendo todos los estudiantes ya empezaron a hablar sobre lo genial que es su nuevo profesor.

-Mmm, novatos…

-¿Nick-kun? 

-¿Rin? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ah… Yo trabajo aquí-nya. Pero me sorprendió tu forma de tocar la guitarra.

-Sí, todos la aman, gran cosa. Debo ir a la cafetería antes de que acabe la hora de almuerzo.

-Ah, espera, también voy.

Ya en la cafetería.

-Ah, el que seamos conocidos no implica que tengamos que almorzar juntos, ¿sabes?

-Pero comer juntos es mucho más agradable, las chicas y yo siempre nos sentábamos en esta mesa y…

-Sí, como sea. No quiero ser grosero, Rin, pero tengo que pensar en que voy a hacer para mi siguiente proyecto. Mmm…

-¿Siguiente proyecto? Ah, sí, Trisha me dijo que tú te dedicas a la industria del cine. ¿Cómo es?

-Eh, pues… Chido, ni te imaginas los mundos que puedes crear, darle vida a una historia es lo más. –Dijo Nick más entusiasmado y cuando notó que Rin lo observaba con gusto por el entusiasmo que reveló se detuvo.

-Coff, coff, bueno, sí, es genial…

-Pero me sorprende que estés aquí.

-Eh, solo vine porque necesito trabajo, eh, no me fue muy bien con mi último proyecto, y como vi que necesitaban a alguien que supiera de música aproveché la oportunidad y conseguí este empleo.

-¿Y decidiste venir por un poco de inspiración a Otonokizaka? Digo, todas las de u's empezamos aquí.

-No, Trisha es la que sabe sobre ustedes, yo la verdad nunca puse mucha atención, ni siquiera sabía que tú o las demás estudiaron aquí. –Dijo Nick jugando un poco con su estofado.

-Escucha, no le digas a nadie que estoy trabajando aquí, menos a Honoka que es boca-floja, mis padres no deben enterarse. Ni siquiera Trisha lo sabe, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando se trata de ustedes.

-Bueno, entiendo lo de Trisha pero…

-Tampoco se lo digas a mis hermanos, ellos no saben nada.

-Pero…

-¡Solo no lo hagas! –Gritó bajo.

-Ok, ok, no diré nada, no tienes de que preocuparte-nya.

-(Creo que debí investigar esto un poco más, tenía que toparme justo con la escuela de ellas. Calma, Nikolai, solo serán un par de meses y podré retomar mi proyecto).

-Oh, me llegó un mensaje de Honoka-chan… Quiere que todas nos reunamos antes de llevar a Eli-chan al aeropuerto, dice que es importante. ¡Genial, usaremos el antiguo salón del club, se llevarán una gran sorpresa cuando lo vean!

-¿Van a venir? Uy, tendré que quedarme en la azotea hasta que terminen, debo practicar con los chicos del club de rock… Grandioso…

-Nick-kun, tendrás que buscar otra parte, seguramente las chicas querrán ir para allá.

-¿Ah, y eso por qué? ¿Qué tiene de especial la azotea?

-Nosotras siempre practicábamos allá arriba, es nuestro lugar especial y significa mucho para todas.

-Creí que su salón era el especial.

-También pero fue en la azotea donde comenzó todo, por eso tienes que ir a otra parte.

-Rayos… Lo único que faltaba, no puedo ir al salón de música porque todo ese sector del edificio lo están remodelando y de seguro ya están pedidos los otros salones. ¿Qué haré?

-Usa el gimnasio-nya. Las del club de basketball estarán jugando en la estatal así que estará libre.

-Ok, lo tomaré… Gracias… Pero tienes que avisarme en cuanto lleguen, no quiero ningún encuentro accidental ni nada por el estilo.

-Sí, está bien. (En cierta forma me recuerda un poco a Maki-chan, aunque también se parece a Nico-chan en la forma de actuar. Jejeje).

-Ya terminé, debo ir a la sala de profesores a llenar unas formas.

Cuando se levantó dejó caer un aparato raro al piso. Rin tampoco lo notó así que se quedó ahí tirado.

Todo esto sucedió mientras Maki aún se encontraba en el hospital. Pasaron las horas y ya en la sala de estar de la casa de Honoka los hermanos se presentan.

-Soy Trisha Bluhart, estoy muy feliz de conocerte por fin. ¡Qué emoción! Disculpa que no te haya reconocido a la primera, eres aún más guapa que cuando te vi en la televisión.

-No me esperaba eso. Como sea, Honoka-chan, ha pasado mucho. Perdón por no contactarme antes pero sucedieron muchas cosas.

-No, descuida, ya estoy acostumbrada, poco a poco todas han vuelto a su tiempo y no puedo contener la alegría.

-Sí. En cuanto Kotori-chan me contó lo que pasó vine de inmediato a Tokio, pensaba verte antes pero mi papá me puso a trabajar en el hospital de inmediato.

-¿Hospital? Cierto, tu familia es dueña de un hospital clínico. Eso quiere decir que eres doctora.

-Sí, así es, al final estudie medicina en La Habana.

-Creí que tú… –Pero Honoka se frenó ya que aunque veía que los años jugaron muy a favor para Maki, que ahora luce como toda una mujer con un aire de madurez por sus gafas, pero a la vez adorable, sintió algo de tristeza en el tono de su voz en lugar de su típico tono directo y firme.

-Creí que te quedarías en Japón a estudiar. ¿Por qué la decisión de irte afuera?

-No fue mi decisión, mi papá estuvo conversando con unos amigos suyos y me consiguieron la beca para estudiar allá. Tuve que salir antes de la preparatoria para estudiar español y luego irme. Por eso me gradué antes.

-Chispas… Pero ya estás aquí y eso es lo que importa. Un segundo, ¿Cómo es que pudiste hablar con Kotori-chan? ¿Cómo está ella?

-Bastante bien, se encontraba preocupada pero parece que Umi-chan le contó todo y eso la tranquilizó, aunque igual se encuentra triste por lo del love live…

-Mmm… Si… ¡Hey, pero qué crees! Tengo algo que hablar con todas, nos vamos a reunir en el salón del club en un par de horas más antes de despedir a Eli-chan.

-¿Qué? ¿Eli también está aquí?

-Sí, no solo Eli-senpai, también Rin, Hanayo, Umi, y Nico-senpai. –Dijo Trisha introduciéndose a la conversación.

-Ah, es verdad, ahora que recuerdo te lo vamos a contar primero, Honoka. ¿Recuerdas que ganamos el concurso de bandas?

-Si.

-¿Pues qué crees? Nos acaban de invitar al Festival de Rock de Otoño en las montañas en dos meses más.

-Y nos dijeron que podemos invitar a quienes queramos. Queremos que nos acompañen, ¿qué dices, Honoka-senpai?

-Bueno, yo me sumo pero hay que hablar con las demás. 

-Disculpa pero ¿Cómo fue que ustedes se conocieron? 

-Bueno, es una larga historia, pero mejor te la contamos en otro momento, creo que ya deberíamos partir a la preparatoria. Mick se juntará con nosotros allá en la entrada.

-Ah, si, subiré a prepararme, no me tardo.

-Vale. –Dijo Maki.

Cuando Honoka se fue Rick sintió que algo no encajaba, entonces se dirigió a su hermana.

-Oye Trisha, ¿te pasa algo?

-¿Ah, a qué te refieres?

-Normalmente habrías sacado un poster gigante o algo así para que Maki-san lo firme como hiciste con las demás. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Ah pues yo…

-¿En serio le pediste a todas que les firmaras un poster? ¿Acaso siempre llevas uno contigo?

-Bueno, sí, lo que pasa es que ahora supuse que estarías preocupada por lo que pasó en el incendio… Y no quería incomodarte.

-Ah, era eso. Sí, sinceramente yo también prefiero olvidar todo ese infierno.

-¡Así que por eso tenías esas quemaduras!

-¿Eh?

-¡Estuviste en el incendio!

-Sí, Honoka, Rin, Hanayo, mi hermano Nick yo quedamos atrapados pero logramos salir.

-¿Pero cómo lo hicieron? –Preguntó Maki algo ansiosa.

-Pues…

-¡Ya estoy lista! –Dice Honoka que acabó de prepararse para salir.

-Ah, Maki-chan, ¿Qué es eso que llevas contigo? 

-Un encargo. Cuando estemos allá lo sabrás. Bueno, en marcha. (Tengo que preguntarle a esos dos que fue lo que pasó allá).

Y todos partieron en la camioneta de Honoka a la preparatoria. Mientras tanto en casa de Eli ella acababa de empacar sus maletas y se disponía a bajar.

-Onee-chan, te ayudo con eso.

-No, está bien, no están tan pesadas. Oye, ¿segura que no quieres acompañarme a la preparatoria?

-Quisiera pero quedé de juntarme con un compañero de la universidad. ¿Y de qué quiere hablar Honoka-senpai?

-No lo sé pero cuando la escuche estaba muy emocionada así que supongo que será algo bueno.

-¿En serio? Por favor, cuéntame cuando estemos en el aeropuerto, ¿sí?

-Claro. Oh, ya llego, tengo que irme. Nos vemos hermanita.

Mientras tanto Umi que iba con el fiscal Inoue ya había recogido a Hanayo y Nico-chan de su nueva oficina en la ciudad para llevarlas a la preparatoria.

-Tuvimos suerte de que este fuera un día flojo, Umi-san, días como este no son comunes en nuestro trabajo diario.

-Si, y que lo diga, Inoue-san. ¿Honoka no les dijo nada al respecto?

-No pero tengo una leve sospecha, digo, por algo nos pidió que nos reuniéramos en el antiguo salón del club. ¿Qué crees que pueda ser, Hanayo-chan?

-Pues no quiero apresurar conclusiones pero podría tratarse de algo sobre las idols o el love live.

-En fin, según lo que me dijeron si su amiga esta tan emocionada de seguro no hay de qué preocuparse.

-Cuando a Honoka se le mete una idea a la cabeza siempre hay de qué preocuparse. –Dijo Umi un poco preocupada.

-Aunque por eso fue que todas nos conocimos, Honoka-chan siempre nos impulsó a ir a lo desconocido y miren todo lo que pasó.

-En cierto modo debo agradecerle a la señorita Honoka porque pude conocer a chicas tan bellas como ustedes, señoritas. –Dijo el fiscal haciendo que todas, especialmente Hanayo se sonrojaran.

-Eh, Inoue-san, ¿Qué cosas dice?

-Es la pura verdad, señorita Koizumi. Bueno, creo que es por aquí. Otonokizaka, mi primo estudia acá, es el presidente del consejo estudiantil.

-Gracias por traernos, Inoue-san.

-Esperamos verlo pronto.

-Yo también. Umi, recuerda traerme los reportes del caso que estuvimos revisando la semana pasada, tengo una sospecha sobre los antecedentes.

-Sí, lo haré. Nos vemos, cuídese.

-Bien, adiós. –Dijo el fiscal haciendo una reverencia a las tres con el brazo que tenía libre.

-Jejeje.

-¿De qué te ríes, Nico-chan?

-El fiscal no te quitó el ojo de encima durante todo el viaje, Hanayo-chan. Creo que le gustas.

-¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas?

-Por favor, allá en la oficina vi su número en tu celular, lo dejaste sobre el escritorio y comenzó a sonar, no era el número de ninguna de nosotras.

-Oye, pudo ser cualquiera.

-¿Cualquiera tiene este número? –Dijo Nico sacando la tarjeta de presentación que el fiscal le entregó.

-¡Cuando te la dio!

-Antes de subir al auto.

-El fiscal le da la misma tarjeta a todo a quien conoce, aunque la tuya estaba laminada, Hanayo-chan.

-¡Ah… ahhh, no es cierto, no es cierto!

Y Hanayo se puso roja como un tomate.

-¡Cre-cre-cre-creo que debemos entrar ya!

-No, aún hay que esperar a que las demás lleguen, quedamos de reunirnos en la entrada. –Dijo Umi. 

Mientras tanto en el gimnasio de la escuela Nick realizaba las actividades del club de rock.

-No, tienes que coordinar más esa nota, así. (*Tocando el teclado*) ¿Ves cómo suena mejor?

-Sensei, creo que mi bajo no suena muy bien.

-Déjame ver… Sí, creo que ya sé que puede ser, que bueno que traje mi afinador especial, a ver… Oh, oh... (¡No está, no tengo mi afinador, pero estoy seguro de que lo llevaba conmigo!).

-Sensei, ¿qué sucede?

-Nada, debo ir a la cafetería, ustedes sigan practicando, ya vuelvo. (Rayos, justo ahora tenía que pasar, debo moverme rápido).

En la entrada de la preparatoria Honoka, Eli, Rick y Trisha venían subiendo las escaleras.

-Perdón por la tardanza, ¿esperaron mucho? –Dijo Honoka.

-No, llegamos hace poco. –Dijo Umi.

-Horosho, que bueno.

-Bueno, creo que estamos todos, llamemos a Rin para decirle que ya estamos aquí.

-No, aún falta alguien más. Jejeje. –Dijo Trisha, entonces por las escaleras vino Maki, a quien no esperaban.

-Hola chicas.

Todas se quedaron pasmadas un segundo. Nico dejó caer su bolso y se lanzó a los brazos de Maki.

-¡Gah, Nico-chan!

-¡Por qué te fuiste! ¡Tonta!

-¡Maki-chan!

-¡Maki-chan!

Y en menos de un segundo todas rodearon a Maki con un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Te extrañamos mucho!

-¡Creí que no te volveríamos a ver!

-¡Debiste llamarnos! –Dijeron Hanayo, Umi y Eli respectivamente.

-Perdónenme, sucedieron muchas cosas, vine en cuanto me enteré de todo.

-Ya, después nos contarás todo. ¿Ustedes sabían que Maki-chan vendría? –Preguntó Nico a Honoka y a Trisha.

-Sí, ella venía justo a mi casa y Rick y Trisha se toparon con ella. Cuando le dije que nos reuniríamos aquí le sugerí que nos siguiera en su auto para que fuera una sorpresa.

-Horosho, ahora entiendo por qué estabas tan alegre desde esta mañana, con que se trataba del regreso de Maki-chan.

-No, no puede ser, yo no le había contado a nadie de mi regreso. Solo Rick lo sabía pero fue cuando lo atendí en el hospital y no sabía quién era yo.

-Sí, siendo honesto yo no las conocía a todas de cara, Trisha sabe más de u's que yo.

En eso llega Mick.

-Disculpen la tardanza, tuve que atender a un paciente de último momento.

-¿Nick no viene?

-No, Honoka-san, ya sabes cómo es, a él no le interesan estas cosas.

-Bueno, le mandaré un mensaje a Rin para decirle que ya estamos listos. –Dijo Hanayo.

Dentro de la preparatoria Rin recibe el mensaje y les dice que entren. Cuando va por el pasillo se topa con Nick.

-¿Nick, qué haces aquí?

-Escucha, se me cayó un aparato de mi bolsillo, seguramente en la cafetería pero no lo encontré, es como de éste tamaño y es rectangular. ¿Lo has visto?

-Ah, con que es tuyo, si, una alumna me lo entregó, lo tengo en el salón del club.

-Genial… Vamos rápido antes de que…

Entonces escucharon las voces de los demás por el pasillo.

-¡Mira, Umi-chan, está tal y como la recuerdo!

-Espera, Honoka, eso es nuevo, no recuerdo que ese baño estuviera ahí. Así que es verdad, ahora la preparatoria es mixta.

-¡Es como un sueño hecho realidad, no puedo creer que estoy caminando por los pasillos de la preparatoria donde estudió u's!

Para mala suerte de Nick estaban pasando por la única vía por donde podía salir.

-¡No… ya están aquí, debo esconderme! ¡Rayos, los salones están cerrados, qué haré!

-¡Tengo una idea, rápido!

-Ay, espera, no puedo correr tan rápido. –Dijo Nick gritando bajo ya que aún llevaba el yeso en su pie. Rin se lo llevó cargando por los pasillos.

-Esto es vergonzoso y humillante…

-Aquí es.

-¿Dónde estamos?... ¡Boba, es el salón de tu viejo club, para qué me trajiste!

-¡Solo entra-nya!

-¡Gah!

Lo mete a la fuerza.

-¡Van a venir acá, en qué rayos estás pensando!

-Sal por la ventana y no se darán cuenta. ¡Nya, nya, está bloqueada!

-Perfecto, estoy frito.

-Ya se, métete al salón de al lado y sal por ahí cuando todos estén acá.

-Ok…

-¡Rápido, rápido-nya! (¡Pum!). Pant… pant… pant… Ah…

Entonces Honoka abre la puerta de improviso.

-¡Ya llegamos!

-¡Nya!

-Honoka, qué modales son esos, toca la puerta primero. –Le dijo Umi.

-Perdón… fue la emoción. Rin-chan, ¿estás bien?

-Horosho, te ves agitada, ¿te asustó Honoka?

-Ah, ah… No, es que vi un chinsuko salvaje, jajajaja.

-Ok… -Dijo Umi.

-¡El salón del club de investigación de fenómenos idols, es tal como en las fotografías, no ha cambiado nada, siempre soñé con estar aquí!

-Hermana, contrólate.

-¡No puedo, Rick, debo tomarle fotos! Ah, quiero ver el salón de al lado.

-¡NO! Eh, digo, no ahora, aún lo estoy ordenando-nya. Mejor pasen todos… ¡¿Maki-chan?!

-¡¿Rin?!

-Sniff… ¡Nyaa, por fin volviste!

-Ay, ¿e-en verdad eres tú?, estás muy cambiada. –Noto de inmediato que Rin creció en todo sentido.

-¡Si, soy yo, Y ahora también soy profesora en la preparatoria-nya!

-Así que era cierto lo que dijiste, Honoka. Chispas, el salón luce tal y como antes. Bueno, esa computadora es distinta.

-Sí, han pasado cinco años y nadie se ha atrevido siquiera a despegar un solo poster de los muros. ¡Mi colección de recitales de idols, aún sigue aquí! –Dijo Nico levantando la caja con gran alegría.

-Yukiho y Alisa-chan iban a sacar todo pero la directora les dijo que era mejor que dejaran todo como estaba hasta que algún club quisiera reclamar el salón. Al final nadie se ha atrevido a usarlo y lo han tenido como una especie de santuario, aunque tuve que limpiar todo el polvo cuando la directora me entregó las llaves-nya.

-Rin-chan, debiste haberme dicho para venir a ayudarte. –Dijo Hanayo.

-Horosho, yo también habría venido con gusto.

-Lo sé pero quise mantener en secreto para darles una sorpresa-nya.

-Vaya que lo hiciste. –Dijo Umi.

-Bueno Honoka, ¿y de qué es de lo que querías hablarnos? –Preguntó Rick.

En un momento todos estaban sentados y Honoka estaba a la cabeza, donde antes se sentaba Nico.

-Bueno, los traje aquí porque quiero comentarles las cosas que sucedieron durante mi viaje. Cuando salí de Tokio primero fui a visitar a mis abuelos en Kumamoto, allá conocí a unas chicas de preparatoria que me preguntaron por todas, las calmé y me preguntaron que iba a pasar con el Love live, en ese momento no tuve una respuesta pero no quise decirles lo que ya han dicho en televisión. Después en Fukuoka pasó lo mismo, solo que esta vez conocí a las chicas que iban a representar al distrito para la semifinal, me dijeron que si había algo que ellas pudieran hacer tratarían de seguir adelante a pesar de lo que ocurrió.

-¿Cómo así? –Preguntó Eli.

-Bueno, el asunto es que me dijeron que se estaban juntando con otros grupos de school idols en el distrito para llevar a cabo una serie de conciertos para incentivar a todos a mantener el espíritu del Love live vivo. Me preguntaron si podría hablar con todas para ayudar, en ese momento les dije que era muy difícil dado que cada una sigue con sus deberes.

-Bueno, es lógico, además ya no somos school idols después de todo. –Dijo Umi.

-Si, pensé lo mismo en ese momento. Pero a donde iba siempre encontraba a alguien diciendo lo mismo, alentándose mutuamente a hacer lo necesario para que el sueño de todos no muera. Todos los días fue lo mismo, hasta que el viernes pasado Tsubasa me llamó para invitarme a casa de sus padres en Kanagawa.

-¿Y de qué hablaron? –Preguntó Trisha.

 **Flashback.**

-Disculpa que te llamara tan repentinamente, ha tomado más tiempo del que pensé para que se calmaran las aguas después de lo de la explosión.

-Es cierto, tu perdona que no nos comunicáramos contigo, tuvimos que escondernos ya que los periodistas no nos dejaban en paz. ¿Cómo están Erena y Anju?

-Físicamente bien, pero imagina su ánimo, los ensayos son bastante tristes. Quiero preguntarte algo, Honoka. No sé si seremos las únicas, pero, ¿No se te han acercado school idols últimamente?

-Si, todas nos mandan su apoyo y su cariño, pero me han preguntado si hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudar al love live. Supongo que no paras de escucharlo.

-Mmm, si, exactamente, todos los días, cuando salgo de casa me encuentro a alguna estudiante de preparatoria haciendo la misma pregunta, si A-RISE podría de alguna forma salvar el love live. Les dije que aunque quisiéramos no podemos, y eso me tiene frustrada.

-Sí, a estas alturas es imposible, todas tenemos que seguir con nuestras vidas.

-No se trata de eso.

-¿No? ¿Y por qué más va a ser?

-Mira Honoka, desde que sucedió esto con Erena y Anju hemos pensado en cómo salvar al Love live de la situación en la que está hoy, las ganas y el anhelo no son algo que nos falte, pero el problema es que, como idols profesionales, estamos literalmente de manos atadas.

-¿Pero por qué? Creí que si alguien podría siquiera intentar algo serían ustedes.

-Es extraño escuchar eso viniendo de ti.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Cuando competíamos en el Love live nosotras siempre fuimos el grupo favorito del país y ningún grupo fue rival para nosotras porque pensaban que era difícil, incluso imposible. Pero ustedes eran diferentes. A pesar de todos los problemas que se les pusieron en el camino ustedes siguieron adelante. Su espíritu de lucha y su perseverancia es lo que quedó en el fondo de todas las school idols, y también en nosotras. A lo que me refiero es que ustedes lograron alcanzar el cielo y todas aspiramos a lo mismo, gracias a ustedes el Love live alcanzó a todos con el sueño de alcanzar las estrellas, y por eso nosotras pudimos tocarlas.

-¿En verdad lo crees? Wow… No lo había pensado así, pero aún no me has dicho el por qué ustedes no pueden hacer algo.

-Somos como aves mensajeras, vamos de lado a lado y entregamos nuestros mensajes que son nuestras canciones, pero como aves mensajeras no podemos ir a otro lado ya que estamos restringidas por quienes nos emplean.

-Son sus contratos, ya entiendo, ustedes ya tienen compromisos hechos y no pueden dejarlos de lado porque sus contratos se los impiden.

-Sí, pero más aún nosotras no tenemos el potencial suficiente para hacerlo, pero ustedes si.

-¿Qué, de qué hablas?

-Honoka, la mayoría de las veces, cuando las fans se me acercaban venían preguntando si u's se reuniría nuevamente, todos están pendientes de lo que van a hacer, y nosotras también. Absolutamente todas me pidieron que les entregara este mensaje… Si u's pudo cambiar el destino podrá hacerlo otra vez, porque todos somos el Love Live.

En el salón, todos, incluso Nick que estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta, encerrado en el otro salón, esperaron a lo que tenía que decir Honoka.

Si u's pudo cambiar el destino podrá hacerlo otra vez, porque todos somos el Love Live.

-Si u's pudo abrir las alas de todos podrán hacerlo otra vez, porque todos somos el Love Live.

El mensaje llegó al corazón de todos y por un instante Honoka los contagió con su idea.

-Sé que lo que les estoy diciendo puede sonar loco, pero de no ser por las palabras y el apoyo de todos no me habría dado cuenta de que podemos salvar al Love Live. Parece una locura pero…

-¡Olvídalo! –Gritó Nico.

-Honoka, se cómo te sientes pero mira en la situación en la que estamos, mira todo lo que me pasó, no podemos volver a lo mismo, no así como así.

-Lo que dice Nico-chan es cierto, si quisiéramos salvar el love live primero tendríamos que estar todas juntas, sin mencionar que ya no contamos con el equipo ni el tiempo necesarios. –Dijo Umi.

-No, estoy segura de que podemos. Miren, si no me equivoco siempre fue imposible salvar a la preparatoria, y miren donde estamos. Eli-chan, tu sabes todo lo que pudimos hacer, y fue porque hicimos lo que nos gustaba y con quienes queremos. ¿No es así?

-Si Honoka, pero ahora es distinto, ya no tenemos dieciséis años, tenemos más responsabilidades y además tendríamos que organizarnos muy bien.

-Además aún nos estarían faltando Nozomi y Kotori-chan. No podemos hacer nada sin ellas.

-Entonces hay que traerlas. –Dijo Honoka aún con más determinación.

-No creo que sea buena idea. Mira Honoka-chan, fracasé en todo porque no hice caso a lo que Nozomi-chan me advirtió, y ella me dijo que si intentábamos seguir solas solo atraeríamos a la mala suerte, y aunque estemos juntas las nueve no lograremos nada hasta que los cinco elementos se junten.

-¿Y qué quiere decir eso? –Preguntó Hanayo un poco nerviosa e intrigada, jugando con sus mechas para calmar su tensión.

-No lo sé pero…

-¡Pero no lo sabremos hasta que lo intentemos! Mira, se lo que te preocupa, Nico-chan, y no vamos a actuar hasta que estemos todas juntas pero podemos prepararnos hasta entonces. ¿Qué me dicen?

-Todos se quedaron en silencio. Ninguna pudo responder.

-Da la señal y comenzamos.

-¿Rick?

-¿De qué estás hablando? –Le dice Nico.

-¿No es obvio? Vamos a ayudar. Cuando ustedes componían sus canciones había un equipo de música detrás que creaba la melodía instrumental, ahora que ya no están queremos ser ese equipo. –Dijo Mick apoyando lo que dice su hermano, Maki se mordió un poco el labio.

-Después de todo no solo inspiraron a todos en Japón. Les debemos mucho, senpais.

-¡Genial! –Gritó Honoka.

-Espera, Honoka, creo que se lo están tomando muy a la ligera. Aún no hemos dicho que lo vayamos a hacer.

-¡Yo lo haré-nya!

-¡Yo también! –Respondieron Rin y Hanayo.

-¿Qué dices, Eli-chan?

-Mira Honoka, la verdad no estoy segura. Pero más importante aunque estuviéramos todas de acuerdo hay que hacer una coordinación muy logística, ¿quién nos va a ayudar con eso?

-Yo lo haré, este tiempo dirigiendo todo en la tienda me ha enseñado mucho y…

-Honoka, no compares manejar una tienda de dulces con coordinar un plan extraordinario, es mucho más complejo que eso y lo sabes. –Dijo Nico con la intensión de bajar a Honoka de su nube.

-Sí, mira, admito que has hecho crecer la tienda de tus padres pero por favor, esto va mucho más allá de eso.

-Pero…

-Ahí debo contradecirte, Umi-senpai, Honoka-senpai es perfectamente capaz, digo, no es fácil manejar cinco tiendas al mismo tiempo y tener tiempo de sobra para…

-Alto, alto, alto, ¿Cómo que cinco tiendas al mismo tiempo, eh? –Dijo Umi con tono de incredulidad.

-De hecho van a ser seis el mes próximo.

-Ah… Ah… Honoka, ¿cómo rayos conseguiste abrir tantas tiendas?

-Bueno, estaba melancólica y nostálgica, solo me puse a trabajar como loca para no pensar en ello, ¿SÍ?

-Horosho… Esto es increíble.

-Y perturbador a la vez.

-Algo no anda bien con el mundo. –Dijeron Eli, Nico y Maki respectivamente.

-Bueno, no tienen que responder ahora, lo que es yo comenzare a trabajar mañana.

-(Fue igual la primera vez, Honoka-chan comenzó por su cuenta).

-Lo siento, pero no puedo… -Dijo Maki sujetándose el codo.

-¿Maki-chan?

-La verdad no creo que se pueda, y aunque fuera así debo trabajar con mi papá para aprender a dirigir el hospital de la familia. Fue por eso que me fui a Cuba todo este tiempo. Perdón…

-Maki-chan.

-Pero Maki-senpai, no será posible si tu…

-Está bien, por ahora déjalo así. (Es como Kotori me dijo, Maki se encuentra en una situación delicada).

-Cambiando el tema, me encontré con Kotori en Francia, me pidió que les diera esto a todas. Dijo que espera estar con nosotras cuando pueda.

-¡Oh, estas bufandas son hermosas! ¡Y son de ceda fina! –Gritó Nico.

-¡Kotori-chan se superó esta vez!

-Bueno, como sea, tomemos un té para celebrar el regreso de Maki-chan. Ups, lo olvidé, lo dije como si aún estuviéramos en una reunión del club.

-No, está bien, estaba preparada, iré por las tazas que están al lado-nya.

-(¡Changos!).

Cuando entre encuentra a Nick aún en la sala.

-Oye Rin, ¿quieres que te ayude?

-¡NO!

-¡Oh

-Eh, quiero decir, no, por favor, Eli-chan, es que está bastante desordenado-nya, yo voy por todo. No me tardo.

-Ok… Pondré a hervir el agua.

-Yo traje unos pasteles de la tienda.

Entonces Rin entra y pone pestillo a la puerta para que nadie entre.

-¡Por qué sigues aquí…!

-¡Y yo que sé, dejaste las puertas con llave! ¡Tuve que mandar a mis alumnos a casa por tu culpa!

-Nya, que tonta, ay, deje las llaves allá. ¿Qué hacemos?

-Rin-chan, ¿no quieres ayuda con las tazas?

-¡Eh, si! … Rayos, por qué dije eso.

-Ok, mejor tomamos te allá dentro, se nos hizo algo apretado aquí.

-Ay, boba, por qué dijiste eso… Ya valió…

Rin mira el casillero que está detrás de él.

-No, aún no. ¡Entra ahí!

-¡Ay, pero qué haces!

-Te dejaré ahí hasta que las demás se vayan, es la única forma.

-¡Ay, auch!

-Rin, vamos a entrar.

-¡Un segundo! Solo un poco más.

-(¡Pam!) ¡Ouch! (¡Click!).

Rin le dio el último empujón y metió a Nick en el angosto casillero, más torcido que la conciencia de un político, y le puso un candado para asegurarse de que no se salga por accidente. Rin va a abrir la puerta.

-Listo-nya, perdonen el desorden, es que aún lo estaba limpiando.

-¿De qué hablas? A mí me parece que está inmaculado.

-¿En serio? Bueno, se lo estricta que eres con el orden, Eli-chan, y no quería que ordenaras el día de tu viaje-nya. Jajajajajaja.

-Bien, Rin, esperaremos un par de horas antes de partir al aeropuerto. –Dijo Eli.

-Jajaja, genial. (Ay no, pobre Nick… Tendrá que aguantar hasta entonces).

Mientras traían las sillas y unos pisos para apoyar las tazas Mick notó que había un poco de yeso y gaza bajo el casillero.

-Oye, sabes que Honoka no te dejará tranquila hasta que decidas reunirte. –Le dijo Nico a Maki.

-Sí, pero debe entender que las cosas ya no son como antes. Ahora debo seguir con mi vida.

-Te entiendo, aunque por mucho tiempo estuve perdida buscando que hacer con la mía. Ahora que trabajo con Hanayo-chan he podido tener un poco de calma para pensar, ah, no lo se. Ay… Y además está el paliducho de Nick.

-¿Quién es ese?

-Solo un paliducho, antipático y grosero. Me cuesta creer que sea hermano de los chicos.

La molestia de Nick se acentuaba con cada palabra que decía Nico.

-Sin embargo, cuando estábamos en el incendio el me salvó de ser aplastada, y por mi culpa ahora tiene el tobillo lastimado. Creo que detrás de esas gafas vi algo decente dentro de él, y debo compensarlo.

-Cielos, me recuerda a cierta persona que estoy viendo.

-Ay, no empieces a decir esas cosas.

-No lo retiro.

-Mjjj… ¡Jajajaja! Ay, como extrañaba eso.

-Mmm… Como sea –Respondió Maki sonrojada. –Oye, ¿y por qué llevas el cabello rubio? ¿Tratas de imitar a Eli?

-No necesito imitar a nadie, esto comenzó porque…

Pasó el rato y ya todos se retiraron del salón. Rin pidió que la esperaran en la entrada mientras cerraba todo. Cuando ya no había moros en la costa ya iba a abrir el casillero.

-Ya se fueron, ahora te sacaré de ahí.

-Date prisa, el codo me está perforando las costillas.

-Disculpa Rin-san.

-¡Nya! Eh, ¿qué pasa, Mick?

-Olvidé mi bolso acá, apresúrate, y no te preocupes, hermano, no le diré a nadie que te ocultas ahí. Conversamos en casa, adiós.

-¡¿Qué?!

Rin abrió el casillero y Nick cayó fuera con todo el cuerpo torcido y agarrotado.

-Ay, me duele todo…

-Tengo que irme, te dejo las llaves, espera a que todos salgamos. Nos vemos.

-Ok… (Ay, no siento mis piernas).

Más tarde los muchachos, los padres y la hermana de Eli se encontraban en el aeropuerto.

-Justo cuando las veo a todas y ya tienes que irte. Me hubiera gustado que te quedaras más tiempo.

-Calma, Maki-chan, no será la última vez que me veras, resolveré lo que tenga que hacer y luego ya veremos.

-¿Vendrás a Tokio luego de tu titulación, onee-chan?

-Ya hemos conversado sobre esto, Alisa, depende de cómo me vaya y tomaré una decisión.

-Eli-chan, yo, eh…

-¿Si, Honoka-chan?

-Gracias por todo, no sé qué habría hecho si no llegabas ese día. Te deseo la mayor de las suertes allá en Rusia.

-Mmm… Horosho.

-Sniff, Eli-chan, te estaremos esperando… Perdón, ya saben, no soy buena con las despedidas.

-Yo tampoco-nya. –Dijeron Hanayo y Rin tratando de no entrar en llanto.

-Si necesitas cualquier cosa solo llámanos, puedes contar con nosotros.

-Y además queremos que te lleves esto. –Dijo Nico y saca un paquete con forma rectangular. –Es de parte de todos, por favor no lo abras hasta que estés arriba.

-Claro, Nico-chan. Chicos, gracias por todo, espero que nos encontremos de nuevo.

-¡Dalo por hecho, Eli-senpai!

-Hija, saluda a tu abuela de nuestra parte.

-Lo haré…

Cuando ya tomaba sus maletas para partir se acerca a Honoka y a Rick.

-Chicos, ¿están seguros de lo que van a hacer?

-No, Eli-chan, pero lo haré.

-Como sea por favor cuídense mucho.

-Lo haremos, lo he hecho desde que llegué acá. Jajaja.

-Eli-chan, hagas lo que hagas cuando decidas lo que vas a hacer que no sea porque te lo están pidiendo, hazlo porque lo deseas.

-Eh, claro. Lo tendré en mente.

Maki que estaba cerca escuchó eso último, fue lo mismo que le dijo Honoka cuando la invitó a unirse a u's, en aquél momento esas palabras fueron para Eli, pero ahora calaron un poco en la mente de Maki.

-Maki-chan.

-¿Si?

-Ahora tienes que cuidar a las demás mientras no estoy.

-¿Yo? Eh, Eli-chan, ya no somos niñas, además no sé si pueda.

-Claro que sí, tú eres la más capaz entre todas. ¿De acuerdo?

-Mmm… Qué remedio, está bien.

Y así Eli partió a abordar el avión, rumbo a Moscú. Una se va pero otra llega.

Al día siguiente en la mañana Nico, quien había despertado hace poco se dirigía a la cocina y encuentra a Hanayo preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días…

-Buenos días, Nico-chan.

-Ay, Hanayo-chan, ¿por qué no me despertaste? Te hubiera ayudado a preparar el desayuno.

-No quise molestarte, hoy será un día largo y necesitaremos estar descansadas para cuando llegue nuestro primer cliente.

-Agh… Si, puede ser… ¿Y en dónde está Rin-chan? Normalmente está aquí poniendo la mesa o preparándose para ir a la preparatoria.

-Quiso salir a correr muy temprano, dijo que ya era hora de volver a entrenar duro, y la vi más animada de lo normal.

Y fue por lo del día anterior, Rin estaba corriendo por las calles pero no estaba sola.

-Vamos, Honoka-chan, solo nos quedan un par de kilómetros más.

-Pant… pant… ¡Si, esto no es nada! Ahora entrenaré más duro, Rin-chan.

-¡Ese es el espíritu-nya!

Después de terminar Honoka se dispuso a regresar a la tienda y Rin a su casa para prepararse para ir a la preparatoria. Cuando iba a medio camino vio a Nick montado en su bicicleta que ya iba de camino.

-¡Buenos días, Nick-kun! ¿Cómo estás hoy?

-Bastante mejor, después de que Mick me atendió las contracturas.

-Eh, perdón por eso-nya. Al final lo terminó descubriendo.

-No, así es mejor, Mick no es de los que anda revelando secretos, además dijo que me ayudaría a mantener esto en secreto.

-Vaya, eso es bueno-nya. Ah, debo ir a cambiarme, nos veremos en la sala de profesores. ¡Adiós!

-Rin…

-¿Si?

-Eh, juntémonos durante el almuerzo. Creo que tengo un par de ideas para una nueva película y necesito el punto de vista de alguien más, ¿no te molesta, verdad?

-Hum, claro que no. Bueno, nos vemos.

-Vale.

No lo dijo pero lo que acaba de mencionarle Nick es su forma de darle las gracias. Unos minutos después Rin, Hanayo y Honoka ya salían de sus respectivas casas, no solo para cumplir con sus deberes diarios, también para pensar en la forma en que reunirán a todas y cumplirán con su gran ambición, salvar al Love live.

 **School idols reunidas.**

 **Rin Hoshizora.**

 **Hanayo Koizumi.**

 **Honoka Kousaka.**

 **School Rockstars Reunidos.**

 **Michael Bluhart.**

 **Richard Bluhart.**

 **Trisha Bluhart.**


	13. El siguiente paso

Capítulo 13: El siguiente paso.

Eran las siete de la tarde. Con la majestuosa catedral de San Basilio de fondo la ceremonia para celebrar la conclusión de la formación del gran número de nuevos estudiosos estaba por dar comienzo. Las sillas para los familiares ya estaban ocupadas, y los alumnos vistiendo orgullosamente sus túnicas color vino y sus birretes no podían hacer más que inflar el pecho de satisfacción. Entre ellos una chica rubia junto a su gran amiga de tez oscura y su querido primo platicaban sobre lo que irían a hacer.

-He pensado en tomar unas vacaciones y visitar Oxford ahora que comience el otoño. Zaphka dice que se puede aprovechar muy bien la carrera y además están buscando profesores de arte.

-Aunque estuviste hasta último momento quemando pestañas para aprobar.

-Oye Fleur, lo importante es que aprobé. ¿Cierto, Eli?

-Pant…

-¿Elichika?

-Oye amiga. Estás como ida, ¿sucede algo?

-No, para nada. ¿Y qué planeas hacer tú, Fleur? ¿Al final vas a quedarte en Francia?

-No, la verdad no lo tengo muy claro. El tiempo que pasé allá con mi padre estuve haciendo averiguaciones y la verdad la idea de bailar en los teatros ya no me parece tan divertida. Creo que necesito hacer algún viaje. ¿Y qué me dices tú? Te noto mucho mejor desde que llegaste de Japón.

-Sí, como te dije me reencontré con muchas amigas, pero aún conservo muchas dudas. La verdad no estoy segura de tomar el trabajo de la universidad.

La ceremonia comenzó con unas palabras del director de la escuela de artes felicitando a todos los presentes por concluir con su formación. Luego invitó a una representante del cuerpo de alumnos a subir al escenario.

-Es mi turno. Véanme en acción, chicos. –Dijo Fleur.

La chica afro-francesa preparó sus papeles y comenzó a recitar su discurso.

-Queridos amigos y amigas, el día de hoy estoy segura que nos veremos por última vez como alumnos, estemos felices porque logramos alcanzar el techo, el techo de este hermoso lugar que llamamos universidad y que yo y de seguro ustedes también llaman segundo hogar. Ha llegado la hora de que por fin contemplemos nuestras majestuosas alas como majestuosos halcones que surcarán los maravillosos cielos de esta que llamamos vida. Pero no lo haremos solos, porque en el fondo siempre nuestros corazones volaran como uno solo, como la bandada libre que busca sin cesar nuevos horizontes. Esto mis queridos amigos y amigas no ha hecho más que comenzar, ahora volaremos juntos persiguiendo el sol hacia un nuevo mañana. ¡Muchas felicidades, nos hemos graduado! ¡Viva!

-¡VIVA! –Gritó Fleur y todos, incluida Eli la acompañaron arrojando sus birretes al cielo. Luego el director llamó a los alumnos destacados de la promoción para entregarles un reconocimiento especial por sus logros académicos, entre ellos Eli por ser la alumna más destacada de todos. Luego pasaron a recibir sus diplomas y la ceremonia finalizó.

Minutos después Eli se juntó con sus compañeros de universidad para posar para la foto del grupo, y luego con su querida amiga, su primo y su abuela.

-Estoy tan orgullosa, mi niña. Te ves exactamente igual a tu madre en el día de su graduación.

-Gracias, Abuela, no lo habría logrado sin tus consejos.

-No, el crédito es totalmente tuyo.

-Eli Ayase.

Se acercó su profesor.

-Felicidades, estamos muy orgullosos de ti. Quise venir a felicitarte personalmente.

-Muchas gracias, profesor Dimitri. Espero aprovechar muy bien todo lo que me enseñó en la escuela.

-Eso espero. Señora, es muy afortunada por tener a una chica tan especial como Eli. Espero que pronto pueda deleitarnos con uno de sus trabajos.

-De eso estoy segura, Dimitri. Después de todo lo que aprendió de ti vino de mí, muchacho.

-Es cierto, Jejeje. Disculpe pero quería hablar algunas palabras con Eli. ¿Le importaría?

-Bueno, depende de ella.

-No, para nada. No me tardo, abuela.

-Está bien, Ivanov, Fleur y yo te esperaremos.

Eli se quedó a solas con él.

-Escucha, no vine aquí solo para darte las felicitaciones. Sé que no es el mejor momento pero quizás no tenga otra oportunidad para hablar contigo. Es sobre mi hermano.

-Ah… Si, el señor Grigor.

Eli aún no podía olvidar aquel nefasto día en que la sacaron del elenco para la obra del ballet Bolshoi porque el director del teatro se vendió para poner a otra persona en su lugar. Entonces sintió sentimientos encontrados y la verdad tenía ganas de irse, pero algo le decía que lo mejor era escuchar a lo que su profesor iba a decir.

-Aún no he podido superar lo que me hizo, lo siento pero en éste momento no creo estar preparada para perdonarlo.

-No estoy pidiendo que lo hagas, yo tampoco apruebo lo que hizo pero solo quiero explicarte la razón del por qué.

-Bueno, por ser usted lo escucharé. Después de todo no es como él.

La plática se desarrolló, Eli escuchó atentamente a todo lo que su profesor le dijo. Fue por eso que decidió tomar valor e ir al lugar al cual dijo que jamás iba a volver en su vida, para resolver de una vez por todas éste capítulo de su vida.

En lo que iba viajando otra ceremonia se desarrollaba en una universidad distinta. Una promoción de orgullosos estudiantes fueron turnándose para poner su mano sobre un libro importante ya que contiene la legislación de su país. Entonces llegó el turno de la chica de cabellera corta azulada.

-Señorita Umi Sonoda, en nombre del juez, los académicos y el público aquí presente juras ejercer tu profesor y honrar a la comunidad con la búsqueda y el ejercicio de la justicia.

-Sí, lo juro.

Y la persona retira el libro y otra se le aproxima y le pone su distintivo en su chaqueta.

-Bienvenida al sistema de justicia.

-Muchas gracias. –Y recibe por fin el diploma de graduada de la escuela de leyes de la universidad de Shintai. Ahí se toma la foto oficial con su tutor quien tuvo el honor de entregarle su anhelado distintivo y diploma.

Más tarde se desarrolla el banquete de celebración al cual no solo su familia asistió, sino que también sus queridas amigas.

-¡Felicidades, Umi-chan, finalmente lo conseguiste!

-Estamos muy orgullosas por ti, Umi-chan.

-No se sorprendan, Umi-chan siempre fue la más capaz de nosotras. Jejeje.

-Gracias, Honoka, Hanayo-chan, Nico-chan. Ahora que por fin terminé creo que podré tomar un merecido descanso. De no ser por ustedes yo no estaría aquí ahora, especialmente por ti, Hanayo-chan.

-Bueno, me alegra haber sido de ayuda pero fue lo menos que podía hacer luego de que me salvaste. Pero el mérito es todo tuyo, Umi-chan.

-Estoy de acuerdo con la señorita Hanayo.

-Inoue-san.

-Su desempeño en la corte realmente me deslumbró, pero el trabajo que hemos realizado en conjunto realmente ha sido maravilloso, fuiste la mejor practicante que ha pasado por mi tutoría.

-Jajaja, no exagere, por favor. Ah…

-¿Qué sucede, Umi-chan?

-No lo sé, Honoka. Ahora que por fin conseguí mi título esperaba compartir este momento con todas, pero creo que fue solo un sueño.

-Umi, no tienes derecho a desanimarte, hoy es tu día especial y lo celebraremos como se debe. –Le respondió Nico de inmediato ofreciéndole una copa de champaña. Umi se la llevó a los labios.

-Se a lo que te refieres, Nico-chan, pero esperaba que las demás pudieran venir.

-Bueno, Rin tenía que hacer clases y Maki debía trabajar en el hospital hoy.

-No me refiero a eso, Nico-chan. Sino a lo que Honoka dijo.

-¿Te refieres a lo del Love Live?

-Si.

-Mmm, siento que la situación se nos escapara de las manos, Umi-san, pero sabes muy bien que era eso o la próxima vez esos sujetos matarían a alguien más por su negligencia. –Dijo el fiscal apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de Umi.

-A propósito, Honoka. ¿Sigues empeñada en el plan del Love live?

-Si, por supuesto. No pienso echarme para atrás.

-Yo tampoco. –Dijeron Honoka y Hanayo.

-¿Eh? Pero que yo sepa no las he visto hacer nada al respecto. Digo, por lo menos a ti no, Hanayo-chan.

-No, te equivocas, Honoka-chan y yo hemos estado viendo cómo conseguir fondos para comenzar.

-Y hasta el momento nos ha ido bien. Pronto tendremos suficiente para comenzar.

-¿Qué?

-Señor Inoue.

-Discúlpenme, debo ir a conversar con los padres de Umi-san.

En eso se fue y entonces la curiosidad de Umi y Nico creció más.

-¿Pero cómo es que ustedes dos pueden tener algo planeado?

-Sí, yo paso todo el día trabajando con Hanayo-chan y no la he visto hacer algún trabajo extra o algo así.

-Sí, y se supone que tu deberías estar muy ocupada con las tiendas, Honoka, ¿cómo es que lo hacen?

-Bueno, con Rin-chan hemos hecho un plan para entrenar y trabajar sin que afecte nuestros horarios, nos juntamos unas tres horas a la noche y preparamos lo necesario para…

Y siguió hablando por un rato, con tantos detalles Umi vio que su amiga realmente había hecho un gran progreso además de ella misma. Fue cuando el fiscal la vio algo dubitativa, entonces se acercó para apartarla un momento de las demás.

-Disculpen, señoritas, necesito comentarle algo a la señorita Umi un momento.

-Claro, adelante. –Respondió Honoka y se fueron al balcón que daba fuera del salón magno.

-Oye, desde aquel día en la preparatoria te he notado un poco ida del mundo, ¿qué sucede?

-Mmm, eso quisiera saber, Inoue-san. Veo que Honoka tiene la intención de continuar adelante con esto de salvar el love live, y la entiendo, pero no sé si lo pueda lograr. Ya no es como antes.

-Lo dices porque ahora no sabes qué hacer, ¿cierto?

-Sí, desde que comencé en la universidad me enfrasqué tanto en aprobar mis exámenes y aprender todo lo posible que olvidé lo que realmente deseo. Eh, no me malentienda, me encanta poder ayudar a la gente, pero siento que todo esto no es lo único que quiero en mi vida. –Dijo sosteniendo su distintivo de letrado. –Quisiera tener la respuesta ahora mismo.

-Mmm, no seré adivino ni consejero pero creo que por mi deformación profesional puedo deducir que ellas te podrán guiar a eso. Mira, en la vida solemos tener muchos sueños y nos ponemos metas para alcanzarlas, pero en el camino siempre surgen eventos que nos llevarán a destinos los cuales no esperábamos para nada. Podemos elegir caminarlos o seguir de largo. Lo que digo es que puedes seguir un camino recto y trazado el cual sabes a donde te llevará o puedes tomar un desvío y encontrar algo tan maravilloso que no lo soltarás jamás. Y creo que la señorita Honoka va por ello, aunque no sabe lo que va a pasar o si está preparada, pero eso es lo divertido de vivir).

-(Al menos en ese aspecto Honoka ya no se parece a la chica descuidada que conocí cuando éramos niñas. Ahora se las ha ingeniado para que las tiendas funcionen bien sin su constante supervisión, y hasta ha ayudado a Hanayo-chan con su agencia. Mmm, y Hanayo-chan tampoco se queda atrás. Antes solía ser muy tímida pero ahora trata con mucha gente y su agencia va muy bien. Y Nico-chan no se queda atrás, todos esos trabajos le han dado experiencia para múltiples tareas. Pensándolo bien cada una de nosotras teníamos un talento especial que nos permitió llegar lejos).

-Entonces, como una vez me dijo un gran amigo mío, los problemas van y vienen, pero las oportunidades no, así que ve por ellas o te arrepentirás.

-¿Y usted lo aprovechó?

-Bueno, no, hasta ahora. –Dijo mirando hacia dónde está Hanayo. –Bueno, creo que debes volver con tus amigas.

Y cuando Umi se les acercó aún seguían hablando de lo mismo.

-¿Pero cómo estás segura, Honoka-chan? ¿De qué te servirá todo ese dinero si no consigues que todas estemos reunidas?

-No es que me sirva, lo voy a usar y punto.

En ese momento Umi vio todo lo que pasó por tomar esa oportunidad y entonces ya no tuvo dudas.

-Bueno, entonces creo que no podré hacer la vista gorda, después de todo alguien debe cuidar sus espaldas. –Dijo Umi giñándole un ojo a Honoka y a Hanayo.

-¿E-es lo que creo que pienso?

-¡Umi-chan, tú, nos vas a ayudar! –Dijeron Honoka y Hanayo.

-¿Ayudarlas? Vamos a hacer esto juntas.

-¿Eh? Umi-chan, ¿estás hablando en serio?

-Sí, Nico-chan. La graduación y todo lo que hemos hecho juntas me ha servido para darme cuenta no solo de lo mucho que pude lograr en estos años, sino de lo que ustedes han podido hacer. Honoka-chan, tienes una gran capacidad para unir a todos y organizar grandes cosas. Hanayo-chan, tú tienes un don para abrir nuevas oportunidades, y tú Nico-chan aprendes muy rápido y siempre quieres sacar lo mejor de ti por los demás. U's era grande porque todas éramos distintas y únicas. Pero ahora somos distintas, únicas y mejores. Si queremos que esto resulte entonces no puedo hacerme la desentendida. Yo también me uniré.

-¡Genial, Umi-chan, sabía que no nos dejarías!

-Jejejeje, ya somos cinco de nuevo. ¿O no, Nico-chan?

-Mmm… Gihhh… bah, que remedio. Si se van a poner así entonces no quiero que me roben el protagonismo, después de todo aún necesitaran todo el talento de la Súper Idol Nico-chan.

-Je je je, ya lo creo. –Dijo Umi.

-Además, el que tú estés vigilando a Honoka y a Rin me tranquiliza.

-… ¿Qué me habrá querido decir?

-Hanayo-chan, creo que vas a necesitar asistencia legal con tu agencia, me gustaría ser tu abogado a cargo.

-Grandioso, justo ahora te lo iba a preguntar, Umi-chan. ¿Recuerdas que cuando me desmayé no pude concretar un negocio con unos clientes? Pues después de todo esto me buscaron y dijeron que nos pagarán muy bien pero necesitan que todo esté legalmente en orden.

-Entonces llego en buen momento, será como en los viejos tiempos. Mmm… Aunque tengo una duda, Honoka-chan.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ya no estamos en la escuela, así que no podemos ser school idols si no estamos en preparatoria. –Le dijo Umi.

-Tal vez, pero ser School Idols no se trata de hacer shows o participar solo porque estamos en preparatoria, somos school idols de corazón porque seguimos aprendiendo y mejorando día a día, y eso es lo que nos ha movido hasta el día de hoy.

-Mmm, y por eso no podemos dejar que eso muera. –Dijo Honoka y reafirmó Hanayo.

-(Me pregunto desde cuando Honoka se volvió tan sabia). –Pensó Nico.

-Bueno, entonces tendremos que pensar en cual será nuestro siguiente paso, ya que aún nos queda por hacer que Maki y las demás regresen.

Dentro del antiguo teatro donde los más celebres artistas han pisado una chica hace su llegada acompañada de su amiga quien la acompañó sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

-¿Estás segura de esto, Eli? Puedo acompañarte, si lo deseas.

-No, Fleur, te agradezco que me trajeras hasta aquí. No creí que vendría otra vez pero ahora que ya estoy aquí debo hacerlo sola. Por favor, espérame aquí.

-Está bien. –Dijo la chica sosteniendo el birrete y las otras cosas de su amiga. Caminó por los anchos pasillos hasta dar con la oficina, lugar del suceso que la había marcado. Tocó la puerta.

-Pase rápido, que no tengo mucho… Elichika…

-Señor Grigor…

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que…

-¿A dónde va? –Le preguntó ya que observó que su oficina ya no estaba adornada de todos sus efectos personales.

-Debo tomar un avión. Ya no soy más el director del teatro.

-Me lo dijo el profesor Dimitri. Dígame, ¿es cierto?

-¿Qué cosa?... Ah, ya te lo contó… Si, es verdad.

-Fue por eso que lo hizo… ¿No?

-Hasta hoy no me enorgullezco, sino todo lo contrario, es una de las peores vergüenzas de mi vida, y tendré que cargar con ella siempre.

-¿Por qué no me dijo nada?

-¿Y qué te iba a decir? ¿Qué traicioné a mi mejor alumna solo por dinero?

-No, usted sabe que no es solo por eso. Es por su hermana.

-Ah, si… Anais…

El sujeto se apartó un momento el cabello de los ojos y tomó una vieja foto donde aparecen un par de gemelos y una linda chica de cabellera rubia.

-Mi querida Anais… Recuerdo que siempre solíamos pasear con ella por los jardines de las plazas. Ella era nuestra luz, su energía era radiante, tanto que te llegaba a contagiar su alegría. Cuando éramos jóvenes siempre me dijo que su mayor sueño era viajar por el mundo ayudando a los necesitados, pero eran tiempos distintos y mis padres jamás aprobaron que ella fuera a salir del país.

-¿Qué sucedió con ella?

-Bueno, muchas veces intentó salir pero mis padres se lo hicieron imposible. Para cuando Dimitri y yo ya éramos adultos decidimos sacarla de aquí y llevarla a cumplir su sueño, pero no alcanzamos. Mi querida hermana tiene una enfermedad tan extraña que debimos llevarla a Norteamérica donde tienen al mejor equipo para tratarla, pero los costos son altísimos…

-Y si no conseguían los fondos pronto ella iba a morir… -Dijo Eli.

-Si. Mi pobre hermana nunca pudo cumplir esa meta… Ahora te veo y me la recuerdas a ella… Te hice lo mismo que mis padres le hicieron a ella… Y eso me hace sentir horriblemente.

El sujeto se acerca tembloroso y se tumba de rodillas frente a Eli, buscando valor en su interior para hablarle a la cara.

-Eli, por favor, perdóname… Por mi culpa tuviste que pasar todo esto… No quiero acabar con ese bello sueño tuyo y que termines como mi querida hermana Anais… Tienes una gran carrera por delante. Déjame remediar esto y…

Eli solo se agachó para quedar a la misma altura.

-Lo perdono, señor Dimitri… No es mi intención que usted añada más carga a su corazón… Es más, de no ser por todo esto jamás habría entendido lo que de verdad anhelo. Usted y su hermana siempre tendrán todo mi agradecimiento.

-Chica… En verdad eres la mejor… Jejeje…

-Bueno, me tengo que ir.

-¿Qué harás ahora? Puedo conversar con el nuevo director y…

-No hace falta. Estoy segura de que algún día volveré acá, pero entonces no lo haré sola.

Finalmente Eli pudo cerrar este capítulo de su vida y sin resentimientos. A las afueras del teatro se reunió con su amiga y le comentó todo lo que pasó.

-Lo que me contaron el profesor y el director me hizo entender que debo aprovechar ahora de ir por lo que más quiero. Fleur, debo regresar a Japón y reunirme con las demás.

-Je. Las cartas me decían que tomarías la decisión correcta, amiga. Creo que yo también se lo que haré ahora.

-Espero que consigas lo que deseas.

-Sacre bleu, por supuesto que sí. Creo que debemos regresar a la fiesta y empacar, amiga. El viaje a Japón será largo para ambas.

-Ah… ¡Lo dices en serio! ¡Vas a venir conmigo!

-Las cartas me lo dijeron, después de todo también tengo que encontrar mi sueño y diversión, y no voy a dejar que la acapares toda, Eli.

-¡Genial! Bien, como diría Honoka-chan, ¡aquí vamos! –Gritó corriendo alegremente junto a su amiga hacia el siguiente paso.

Un tiempo después las demás recibieron la noticia y esperaron al regreso de Eli a Japón. Son las nueve de la mañana. Como siempre la gente va y viene, y en un café Rin, Trisha, Mick y Nick esperan pacientemente a la llegada de Eli.

-Qué emoción, Eli-chan llegará pronto, ya quiero que comience la…

-Mejor no hables alto, Rin-san, no vaya a ser que aparezca de repente y arruinemos la sorpresa.

-Ups, es cierto-nya.

-Mmm, ya debe de estar por salir.

-¿Por qué tuve que venir yo? Estoy muy ocupado con mi nuevo proyecto.

-Te hace bien salir de vez en cuando, hermano, ya sabes que tu piel no soporta mucho el sol, pero también debes salir para absorber lo suficiente o seguirás pareciendo un vampiro.

-Estoy segura que Nico-senpai buscará más apodos para ti, Conde Blancula.

-¡Grr, Trisha, no empieces!

-¡Quieres pelear, pues ya vas!

-¡Ya rugis… Yiaaah!

-¡Ahh, no, mamá!

-Je, je, je, mamá tenía razón, una foto suya bastará para que no se peleen.

Justo entonces la chica rubia llega empujando un carro cargado.

-¡Chicos!

-¡Eli-chan! ¡Bienvenida-nya!

-Qué bueno que volviste, Eli-senpai. Te extrañamos.

-Yo también. ¿Y las demás? Creí que estarían acá.

-Bueno, estaban muy ocupadas y no pudieron venir, nos pidieron que las disculparas.

-¿No es algo serio?

-No, para nada, Eli-san.

-¡Elichika, dónde estás!

-¡Por aquí, Fleur!

-Ah, viniste con una amiga, Eli-senpai.

La chica aparece. Mick termina de guardar su celular y se voltea.

-Vaya, Eli-san no nos había contado nada de que… ven… Oh my… godness…

-Chicos, les presento a mi amiga Fleur De-Patie, viene de Francia.

Mick se quedó atónito, miró detenidamente a sus ojos, piernas, el cuerpo y el bello rostro de la chica afro-francesa. La chica hablando en japonés se dirige a ellos.

-Es un gusto por fin conocerlos, Eli me ha contado mucho sobre ustedes. Disculpen mi acento extraño acento pero es la primera vez que vengo a éste país.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?, pronuncias bastante bien el japonés-nya. ¿Cierto, Mick?

-Ah… Sa-sa…

-¿Mick? –Pregunta Eli.

-¡MICK! –Le grita Nick a la oreja.

-Come on, man! Get back here now!

-¡Ah, quién, cómo! ¡Eh, si, un gusto, soy Michael Bluhart, pero puedes llamarme Mick!

-Ou, el gusto es mío. ¿Tienes escalofríos o algo así?

-Ah, no, no, no, no es nada… Eh Jejeje. (¿Qué me está pasando?).

-Bueno, creo que mejor nos vamos a tu casa, Eli-senpai, de seguro estarán cansadas y querrán descansar un poco del viaje.

-Bueno, sí, necesito una ducha pero voy a salir mostrarle la ciudad a Fleur. Creo que llamaré a las demás para ver si están libres.

Entonces cuando van a subir al auto Rin se detiene y recuerda una cosa.

-Chispas, olvidé que me juntaré con los chicos del club de atletismo. Lo siento, Eli-chan, tendré que irme al centro de la ciudad. Te veré más tarde-nya.

-¿En serio? Ok… Suerte. –Y Eli se va en el automóvil de los hermanos, algo triste ya que al parecer sus amigas no se tomaron la molestia de venir a recibirla, aun cuando les avisó con mucha anticipación.

-Esto es absurdo, vengo un mes diciéndoles que voy a volver y ni siquiera me llamaron. ¿Qué les pasa?

-Debe haber una buena explicación, no creo que tuvieran mala intención, y menos que lo olvidaran.

-No intentes defenderlas, Fleur… Es inconcebible.

-Oigan, no hablen en ruso, nosotros dos no sabemos. –Exigió Nick hablando también por Trisha.

-No interrumpas, Nick… Trisha, te pasaste la salida, mi casa no queda por ahí.

Pero Trisha no responde.

-Trisha, nos estamos alejando.

Entonces detuvo el auto y los tres hermanos se pusieron unos pasamontañas negros, Eli y Fleur se preocuparon.

.Oigan, ya, paren. (¡Chum!). ¡Hey, quítenme esto, no puedo ver!

-Más vale que te calles o te irá mal. –Dijo Trisha.

-Rápido, Nick, átala y que no hable.

-Esperen, alejen eso de mi… ¡NO, NO, Mmm!

-¡Rápido, al callejón!

Eli no pudo ver nada pero sintió como se zamarreaba el auto por los giros bruscos. Cuando frenó la sacaron afirmándola de las piernas y los brazos.

-¡Ustedes llévensela, yo me encargaré de ella!

-¡Mmm!

-¡Fleur! ¡Ya déjenme!

Y la llevaron por lo que parecía un pasillo oscuro, entonces la sentaron en una silla para preparar su movida final.

-Esto no es personal, Eli-senpai, bueno, la verdad si.

Entonces Trisha le quitó el saco de la cabeza pero aún no podía ver nada.

-¡Basta, qué me van a hacer!

-Oh… Ya lo verás. –Y en cuanto termina su oración Trisha enciende la luz.

-¡BIENVENIDA ELI-CHAAAN!

Y en cuanto pudo ver estaba rodeada de todos sus amigos justo en la tienda de la familia de Honoka.

-La operación fue todo un éxito, madmoiselle Honoka.

-Sí, Jejeje. Nos tomó una semana ensayarlo para que fuera un éxito.

-¡Fleur, tu sabías de esto!

-¿Saberlo? Lo organizamos todo desde el principio.

-Y valió la pena, jajaja. –Dijo Honoka dándole los cinco a Fleur.

-Yo le dije a Honoka que no lo hiciera porque no sabíamos cómo reaccionarías pero que bueno que todo resultó bien. –Dijo Umi algo aliviada.

-Me fui antes para que creyeras todo-nya.

-¡Ay, ustedes son las peores, vengan acá! ¡Jajajaja!

Como Eli les había hablado sobre Fleur cuando llegó a Japón Honoka decidió contactar a Fleur por Faceboom y entonces elaboraron un plan para darle una sorpresa para su llegada. Esa tarde la tienda estuvo cerrada para celebrar el regreso de su querida amiga.

-Con que así lo hicieron. Fleur, eres bastante perversa cuando te lo propones.

-Ou, gracias por el cumplido, pero el crédito es todo de Honoka.

-Aunque creo que se nos fue un poco de las manos la actuación. –Dijo Trisha.

-¿Qué esperabas? Cuando subimos al escenario nos metemos a fondo en nuestros personajes.

-Si Mick, pero esto no es un concierto. –Dijo Umi.

-Chicas, disculpen que cambie el tema pero hay algo que quiero preguntarles. ¿Aún están planeando salvar el love live?

-Por supuesto.

-El último mes hemos hecho avances.

-Umi y yo decidimos unirnos… Eli-chan…

Entonces Eli puso una cara seria y todos guardaron silencio. Entonces suspiró un momento.

-Ah… Lo esperaba de ellas tres, pero de ustedes… Mmm, saben, solo puedo decir una cosa…

-Eli-chan… -Dijo Honoka.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? –Terminó Eli.

-¡Es en serio!

-¡Nyaaaa!

-¡Eli-chan! –Respondieron Rin y Hanayo respectivamente y se abalanzaron sobre ella con un fuerte abrazo.

-Tenemos mucho que hacer, y estoy lista para lo que sea. Mi lugar es con ustedes chicas.

-¡Genial! ¡Ahora somos 6 otra vez! Bien, esforcémonos para reunir a las demás. ¡u`s…!

-Music… Start!

-Bien hermanos, nosotros también pondremos de nuestra parte.

-Será divertido.

-Ya que...

-¡Aprieten los puños y grito de guerra! –Dijeron Trisha, Mick, Nick y Rick respectivamente. Entonces juntaron puños y al llevarlos hacia arriba y Trisha inició el grito.

-¡FOURCES…!

-LET'S GO!

Umi, Nico y ahora Eli por fin se han reunido con el grupo y están listas para comenzar. La pregunta es, ¿lograrán traer a las musas restantes?

 **School Idols reunidas.**

 **Eli Ayase.**

 **Rin Hoshizora.**

 **Hanayo Koizumi.**

 **Honoka Kousaka.**

 **Umi Sonoda.**

 **Nico Yazawa.**

 **School Rockstars Reunidos.**

 **Michael Bluhart.**

 **Nikolai Bluhart.**

 **Richard Bluhart.**

 **Trisha Bluhart.**


	14. La reunión de la verdad

Capítulo 14: La reunión de la verdad.

El día comienza, pero no como cualquier otro. La chica corre por las escaleras siguiendo a su amiga, intentando no perderle la pista. Cuando llega ella la espera sosteniendo un cronómetro para medir su tiempo.

-Pant… pant… ¿Cómo lo hice, Rin-chan?

-Mejoraste, Honoka-chan, ya te estás acercando más a tu record personal, pero aún te cuesta mantener el ritmo en subida-nya.

-Pant… Creo que aún me siento algo pesada, debo dejar el pan por un tiempo.

Pero las dos no estaban solas, unos segundos después llegan Nico, Umi y Hanayo jadeando fuertemente.

-Pant… Cielos… ¿Esas escaleras siempre fueron… tan altas?

-Al menos esta vez pude llegar hasta… Arriba… Rin-chan…

-Mis músculos ya necesitaban esto. –Dijeron Nico, Hanayo y Umi respectivamente mientras recuperaban el aliento.

-Han perdido bastante condición-nya. Antes podían hacer este circuito hasta dos veces.

-Bueno… ¿qué esperabas? Hace cinco años que dejamos de entrenar…

-Sí, además tú ya eres una atleta olímpica… Aunque veo que tú, Honoka, no estás cansada.

-Jejeje, es que seguí entrenando, después de todo se convirtió en un hábito, aunque debo admitir que le bajé un poco a la intensidad.

-Pero hay algo que me inquieta, el tiempo está pasando y aún no hemos decidido siquiera como vamos a presentarnos-nya.

-Mmm, es verdad, y aún tenemos que conseguir que las demás regresen. No va a ser fácil. –Dijeron Rin y Honoka respectivamente.

-Eli-chan no nos ha dicho nada en un buen tiempo, Maki-chan sigue trabajando sin cesar en el hospital para aprender de su padre. Kotori-chan debe cuidar su exitosa carrera en Europa y aún no tenemos ni idea de en dónde está Nozomi-chan.

-Por ahora el que consigamos volver a estar juntas es muy difícil, por no decir imposible. Y tenemos hasta la primavera.

-Y ya va a comenzar el otoño pronto. Tal vez nos apresuramos mucho. –Dijeron Nico, Umi y Hanayo respectivamente.

-Tenemos que pensar en nuestra siguiente movida si deseamos que esto resulte. Ya tenemos el apoyo, el dinero pero nos falta el equipo.

-Sí, Umi-chan, pensé en lo mismo. Como lo veo ahora no podemos presionar a Maki-chan a venir con nosotras, sería algo egoísta. Y según lo que me dijiste Kotori-chan ya terminó de trabajar en Francia y España y ahora se regresa a Milán. Quizás tengamos una oportunidad de preguntarle si desea volver.

-Pero Honoka, ¿no oíste? Kotori-chan no puede dejar de lado su carrera, no sería justo que la obligáramos.

-Lo sé, Nico-chan, y no quiero obligar a nadie. Pero tenemos que hacer algo o esto no va a resultar. Alguien tendrá que ir a verla.

-Mmm, ese es el otro problema, el último tiempo hemos conseguido adaptar de alguna manera nuestras agendas para poder trabajar y entrenar sobre ello, pero salir de Japón son palabras mayores, y no podemos ausentarnos de nuestras responsabilidades. –Dijo Hanayo.

-Quisiera que Eli-chan estuviera aquí para pedirle consejo, ella siempre sabe qué hacer-nya.

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. A propósito, ya tengo todo listo para la fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida de Eli-chan, hablé con su amiga Fleur y tenemos un buen plan.

-Genial, entonces cuéntanos, ¿Qué tienen pensado? –Preguntó Nico a Honoka.

Horas más tarde en la preparatoria Rin llega a la sala de profesores.

-¡Buenos días, cómo están todos-nya!

-Oh, Rin-chan, buenos días. Pensamos ir al karaoke después de clases, ¿estás libre esta noche?

-Me gustaría pero no puedo. Tetsuo-kun, mañana temprano tengo que ir a recoger a Eli-chan al aeropuerto.

-Entiendo, la saludas de mi parte.

-Lo haré.

-¡Lo dice en serio! –Grita Nick que estaba hablando por su teléfono.

-¿Y entonces cuando comenzarán el rodaje?... Entiendo, estaré allá, muchas gracias.

-Nick-san, ¿estás bien?

-Rin… ¿Recuerdas el libreto nuevo que escribí para mi próxima película?

-Sí, hablamos durante todo el almuerzo sobre él. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

-Acabo de hablar con el estudio y la idea les encantó… Quieren que rodemos la película pronto.

-¡Bien hecho, Nick! ¡Te dije que esa historia sería genial!

-Bueno, tú también ayudaste… Ahora si podré continuar con mis siguientes proyectos. Eh… Oye, sobre lo de su plan…

-¿Qué? ¿Lo de la sorpresa para Eli-chan? Ya lo tenemos todo cubierto.

-Eso no, sobre lo de salvar el Love live, no estaba muy animado a hacer algo pero, que rayos, necesito más inspiración, y además, creo que te debo una así que también le entro.

-¡Oh, gracias, Nick-chan! Tu ayuda nos vendrá de maravilla.

-Ni lo menciones… Después de todo has mantenido mi trabajo en secreto y bueno… No soy de los que dejan deuda sin pagar…

En eso entra la directora al salón de profesores.

-Nick-kun, necesito hablar contigo sobre tu contrato. Ya vas a cumplir con el tiempo que acordamos en la reunión. Te quiero agradecer por el desempeño que has conseguido estas últimas semanas con los alumnos.

-No, gracias a usted, directora, por entregarme esta oportunidad.

-Bueno, ahora podrás dedicarte a producir tu película, aunque se sentirá algo solitario el lugar.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Bueno, que tú contrato terminó, ahora podrás continuar con tu trabajo de cineasta.

-Mmm, sí, pero no me voy de aquí.

-¿Nya?

-Oh, así que cambiaste de parecer. ¿Entonces estás listo para firmar el nuevo contrato?

-Sí, directora. Pero debo darme prisa, mis alumnos llegarán pronto.

.Bien, pasemos a mi oficina. Te veré más tarde, Rin-chan.

-Sí. (¿Quién lo diría? Parece que Nick-chan ya se acostumbró a la preparatoria-nya).

Horas más tarde, durante la fiesta Nico se acerca a Nick.

-Oye, conde, ¿tienes un segundo?

-Sí, ¿qué pasa, enana?

-¿Ya mandaste a reparar la cámara?

-Sí, ya lo hice. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno, últimamente todo ha ido bien con la agencia, ya puedo pagar el arreglo. Así que mándame la factura para zanjar eso de una vez.

-Mmm… No tienes que apresurarte, no te estoy apurando ni nada por el estilo así que tómate tu tiempo.

-¿Qué? No me vengas con eso, estoy tratando de hacer lo correcto y pagar por mi error.

-Tampoco hace falta que lo digas solo para quedar mejor…

-¡Aish, qué sucede! ¡Solo estoy tratando de ser correcta, por qué lo haces difícil!

-No estoy tratando de fastidiar ni nada, solo digo que por ahora no es el momento. Deberías pensar un poco más en ti, para variar, así que cómprate algo lindo, que parece que llevas siempre la misma ropa.

-¡Grrr, mira quien lo dice, solo usas ropa de hipster gótico, y me vienes a decir que yo soy repetitiva!

-¡A quién le dijiste gótico, niñita de primaria, te metiste al armario a jugar a la mamá o qué!

-Y tú te tiraste a una piscina con peróxido.

En eso se acerca Fleur.

-Chicos…

-¡Qué!

-Esta es la fiesta para Elichika. Así que sí se van a pelear más vale que lo hagan afuera, o de lo contrario a ti te haré calzón chino, y a ti te daré un apretón. ¿He sido clara?

-Oh, oh, esto se pondrá feo. –Dijo Eli.

-Chicos, por favor no se peleen.

-¡Tú no te metas, Honoka!

-Se los advertí…

Y Fleur cumplió con su amenaza.

-(¡Chuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiicjk!) ¡AAAAAAAAAY AY AY AYYYYYY!

-(¡Grab!) ¡Igh… No, noo, suéltameee!

-Si te resistes las apretaré más fuerte, jejejeje.

-Eli-chan, Fleur me recuerda mucho a Nozomi-chan-nya.

-Si, al menos en ese aspecto es espeluznantemente igual. –Dijeron Rin y Honoka.

-Y eso que ahora se está conteniendo… Es mejor que no vean su peor lado…

-Bien, ¿tienen algo que decirle a la dueña de la casa?

-Lo sentimos, Honoka…

-Ya, ahora hagan las paces y vayan por más soda a la tienda, se nos acabó.

-Oye, pero por qué nosotros.

-Sí, ¿quién te puso a cargo?

-Pues Honoka y estos dos. –Dijo Fleur moviendo los dedos de sus manos.

-Ay, ya vas… -Respondieron Nico y Nick. Cuando los dos partieron a regañadientes la atención se centró de repente en la chica nueva.

-Oye Fleur, no sé si Eli-chan te lo ha dicho pero te pareces mucho a una amiga nuestra.

-Ou, Eli me lo ha dicho varias veces, eh, ¿Umi, cierto?

-Bueno, me han contado mucho sobre ella y de cómo las guió y cuidó a todas para formar al grupo. La verdad una de las razones por las que vine hasta acá es para poder conocerla en persona y agradecerle ya que en cierta forma me hizo un favor.

-Ah, oye, Fleur-san… Yo, me, me preguntaba…

-¿Si, Mick?

-Ah, ¿cómo fue que tú y Eli se conocieron?

-Bueno, acérquense y les contaremos.

Entonces todos se sentaron en el suelo, alrededor de la mesa y Eli y Fleur que estaban a la cabeza comenzaron.

-Bueno, como saben yo soy de Francia. Cuando estaba en la escuela no socializaba mucho con la gente, por un asunto similar al de su amiga.

-Como recuerdan Nozomi dijo que se mudaba constantemente de casa por el trabajo de sus padres, y era por eso que no duraba mucho tiempo en las escuelas.

-Bueno, mi caso es similar, no soy completamente Francesa ya que mi madre es de Etiopía, y mi familia se la pasaba viajando un tiempo allá y otro tiempo a Francia. La verdad nunca pude hacer amigos en la escuela. Hasta que un día decidí irme a estudiar arte y ballet a Rusia y así por fin conocer gente. Pero nunca se dio una buena oportunidad.

-Entonces un día, cuando estaba en la biblioteca ahí la encontré, había perdido mi credencial y cuando la fui a buscar la encontré en una mesa, leyendo las cartas como lo hacía Nozomi.

-Wow, ¿y qué pasó? –Preguntó Hanayo arreglándose un poco el flequillo.

-Bueno, yo estaba sentada sobre la credencial, fue ahí cuando me preguntó si quería que la acompañara a las audiciones para el ballet.

-En ese momento tenía un volante del teatro y pensé que podría necesitar ayuda.

-Y así era, pues Eli fue la primera persona que sinceramente quiso acercarse a mí. Poco a poco fui agarrando más confianza a medida que la conocí, incluso cuando le comenté que vivía sola me invitó regularmente a su casa hasta que finalmente me mudé con ella y con su familia. Al fin había encontrado mi lugar, pues la abuela e Ivanov junto a Eli se convirtieron como en mi segunda familia. Ella me sacó de mi soledad y por fin pude hacer grandes amigos. En cierta forma el que Nozomi y Eli se conocieran fue lo que me llevó a estar acá, y por eso he venido aquí. Para encontrarla y darle las gracias.

-SI. Cuando empezamos no sabíamos cuál iba a ser nuestro nombre y también fue la voz de la razón para todas.

-Especialmente para mí que era bastante testaruda cuando era la presidente del consejo. Cuando la conocí era muy tímida, pero venciendo esa timidez se convirtió la cinta que nos terminó de unir a todas.

-No solo a ustedes, también a nosotros. –Interrumpió Trisha. Entonces una interrogante pasó por la mente de Honoka y las demás. Ya sabían que en cierta forma generaron algo Trisha y los demás cuando vieron su actuación en Nueva York, pero no saben el por qué las han ayudado tanto hasta ahora. Honoka quería preguntarles al respecto pero pensó que quizás sería más oportuno preguntar en otro momento así que hizo otra pregunta.

-A todo esto, chicos… No me lo había preguntado hasta ahora pero, ¿por qué decidieron venir hasta Japón? -

-Bueno, eso fue porque. –Dijo Rick.

Ya saliendo de la tienda los dos ya iban de regreso cargando las botellas.

-Ese calzón chino me exprimió hasta el orgullo…

-Y eso fue porque tú no pudiste ser educado.

-¿Ahora la culpa es mía? Enana, no entiendo por qué te enojaste conmigo.

-Bah, ¿bromeas, verdad? Primero me perseguiste todo el día porque rompí tu cámara, luego me lo recordaste por días cuando estábamos en el balneario, y ahora que me está yendo bien me dices que no me apresure. ¿Cuál es la idea?

-No es ninguna idea, solo digo que no necesito tu dinero ahora.

-Ay, ¿por qué te haces el difícil? Solo trataba de hacer las cosas bien pero tú repentinamente cambias de opinión solo por capricho.

-No es eso… Solo me fijé en tu cartera.

-¿Qué tiene mi cartera?

-Se ve que es buena pero está algo desgastada, no has podido comprar una nueva desde entonces.

-¿En serio te fijaste en eso?

-Es mi trabajo. Como cineasta no dejo pista sin revisar. Mmm… Lo que quiero decir es que hablaba en serio sobre eso porque estuve en una situación similar a la tuya, y se lo que es empezar desde cero y recién tener algo de dinero.

-Hum… No sé de qué hablas. Ya estoy perfectamente bien con mi presupuesto, no tienes de que preocuparte.

-Y de seguro tienes esas zapatillas gastadas solo porque son tus favoritas.

-(¡Changos, cómo lo supo!).

-Para mí no habrá diferencia este o el otro mes, pero para ti sí.

-Bueno, si con eso me dejas en paz entonces lo haré. –Dijo Nico mirando hacia otro lado y rascándose la mejilla derecha.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo ha estado tu tobillo?...

-Bien, ya no me molesta pero no puedo correr aún.

-A propósito… Sobre ese día en el incendio… Nunca te agradecí por… ya sabes… y tu tuviste que…

-Por ahora dejémoslo así. Recordar el episodio no me gusta para nada…

-Ah… Si… -Dijo Nick y respondió Nico, ambos sonrojados.

De pronto Nico ve a lo lejos a dos niñas que hablaban entre ellas, una usaba una chaqueta amarilla y la otra uniforme de secundaria, parece haber entrado recién por lo joven que se ve. Nick notó algo familiar en ellas.

-Oye, esas niñas que vienen hacia acá tienen ojos como los tuyos… Esa es como tú pero más en miniatura.

-¡Aaah…! ¡Oh no! ¡No me pueden ver! ¡Dame eso!

-¡Oye, mis gafas!

Nico le quita las gafas a Nick y se coloca una mascarilla de enfermo.

-¡Hey, cual es la idea!

-Tú cállate y sigue caminando… (Y tomó a Nick de su brazo, y él se puso rojo).

-Ay, ya basta… Estás más loca que de… (¡Pow!) ¡Auch! –Y Nico le dio un codazo en el costado.

-Terminamos antes de lo esperado, pero ese modelo a escala estaba más caro de lo que creí, Kokoro.

-Pero lo vale, Kokoa, tomó meses encontrar este modelo de Onee-chan que vimos en internet… Me pregunto si la veremos pronto.

-(Ah, ya veo, esas niñas deben ser sus hermanas o algo así…).

-No lo sé… Al menos con esto será como si estuviera en casa otra vez.

Cuando las perdieron de vista Nico suspiró de alivio.

-Ah… Por poco.

-Ya dame mis gafas. ¿Esas niñas son familiares tuyas?

-Son mis hermanas pequeñas… No quise que me vieran.

-¿Por qué? No entiendo, a ver, ¿por qué te escondes de ellas?

-Es una historia larga… Las demás nos esperan, démonos prisa.

-No, ya me metiste en esto y me vas a decir ahora mismo por qué no quieres verlas.

-Nick, no hay tiempo, tenemos que llevar esto a la casa de Honoka.

-Los demás podrán prescindir de nosotros por un rato. Vamos, escúpelo.

-Aish… ¡Bien, si así me dejas en paz!

Se sentaron a las escaleras del templo para comenzar el relato.

-Bueno, como sabes yo me fui de mi casa hace algunos años, y fue por mi gran fracaso en mi debut… Y lo hice porque no pude ver a mis hermanos a la cara después de eso.

-¿Por qué? Te fue mal, ¿Y? Eso nos pasa a todos.

-No es tan simple. Mira, desde que eran pequeños les dije que yo era una gran súper idol que tenía gran éxito, les mentí inventando que yo trabajaba en lugares prestigiosos y que daba entrevistas y cosas como esa… La cosa es que soy un fraude para ellos… Les metí tanta mentira pero lo hice solo para verme bien ante ellos… Así fue hasta que un día… Je je je, las chicas fueron a mi casa… Tenía todo el lugar con fotografías mías con fotomontajes, en ella aparecía siempre como la líder y, bueno... Eso… No lo esperé y las chicas me ayudaron a mantener el secreto. En adelante lo hice pero solo para que crecieran con una imagen a seguir… Si no hice caso a lo que me advirtió Nozomi no fue solo por mi ego, lo hice por ellos… Y por eso no puedo volver a casa… No quiero hacerles daño.

-Pues tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo, enana, ellas están creciendo y se van a dar cuenta.

-¡Ay, no me lo recuerdes! ¡Bien, ya te conté todo, ya podemos irnos!

-Mmm, espérate. Mira, no soy bueno para estas cosas así que trataré de ser tan claro como Mick… Sí, les mentiste, intentaste seguir con ese sueño y todo se fastidio, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que tú eres su hermana mayor. Mick y Rick pueden parecer muy seguros de si mismos pero también me han metido en problemas muchas veces y hasta me han lastimado, y yo a ellos. Pero independiente de lo que pase ellos saben que siempre pueden contar conmigo, eso es ser un hermano mayor, y tú no estás cumpliendo ese rol.

-Grrr… Tienes razón…

-Entonces Nick tomó las bolsas y se levantó.

-Ya me cansé, enana, llevaré esto y tú, no sé, quédate aquí…

Pero Nico no respondió.

-Se nota que te quieren… Y si tú las quieres deberías olvidar esas tonterías de una buena vez.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras. Nico se quedó unos segundos pensando en lo que iba a hacer hasta que Nick se regresó y le dejó su chaqueta.

-Y la próxima no olvides tu abrigo, boba.

Y finalmente se va. Entonces Nico se levantó de las escaleras y corrió tan rápido como sus pies le permitieron. Minutos más tarde Nick llegó a la tienda, y antes de entrar pensó en lo que le acababa de decir a Nico.

-Ya vine…

-Ya era hora, señor puntual… ¿Y Nico-senpai?

-No lo sé, pero no se preocupen por ella, la enana estará bien… Creo…

-¿Cómo que creo? Nick, ¿A dónde fue Nico?-Preguntó Rick.

-Les diré después. Eh, Rick, Trisha, tengo que contarles algo…

-¿Qué cosa?

En un apartamento en los suburbios la chica ya había sacado las partes para armar el modelo y la mayor preparaba la cena ya que su madre aún no llegaba.

-Kokoa, ¿qué quieres para cenar?

-¿Queda ramen?

-Ya comimos ramen ayer, mamá dijo que comiéramos algo con verduras.

-Pero yo quiero ramen, Kokoro. Si no me lo das lo haré yo mis… (¡Chunk!) Ay… Mamá llegó temprano a casa… Changos… Mami, como… O…

Pero en lugar de su madre entró una chica rubia jadeando muy agitada.

-¡Onee-chan!

-¿Ah? No te oí bien, dijiste Omu… ¡¿Onee-chan?!

-Kokoro… Kokoa…

-Volviste… ¡Onee-chan!

Las corrieron hacia ella y ella las abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Su hermano pequeño que salió de su habitación también se sorprendió y no dudó en correr a ella.

-¡Hermana, eres tú!

-¡Kotaro!

Al final Nico decidió quedarse en su casa para estar con sus hermanos y recuperar el tiempo perdido. Llamó a las chicas para que no se preocuparan y más tarde su madre habría llegado. Conversaron por un buen rato sobre todo lo que le pasó a Nico y ella finalmente se sinceró con sus hermanos.

-Así es, nunca fui una súper Idol, todo fue una mentira…

-¿Y a quién le importa eso, hermana? Ya sabemos que era mentira…

-Nos preocupaba más el saber dónde estabas. No hemos tenido noticia sobre ti, solo los regalos que nos enviabas.

-Nico-chan, no importa lo que haya pasado o lo que estés haciendo, nosotros siempre te amaremos y ésta siempre será tu casa.

-Lo se…

-Ya, ven acá y mejor salgamos a comer algo para celebrar tu regreso.

-Mmm, no, espera, tengo una mejor idea.

Mientras tanto en la tienda.

-¡Qué, por qué no me dijiste que estabas trabajando en Otonokizaka, de haber sabido te habría pedido que tomaras más fotos para mi y…! Ay, no sé, tengo tantas cosas en mente que…

-Ay, esa era una de las razones por las que no quería decirlo, sabía que te pondrías así, fanática.

-¡Pero es que te guardas todo lo mejor para ti, egoísta!

-Solo tomé el trabajo porque lo necesitaba, además yo no sé tanto de u's como tú.

-Pero es agradable saber que estás ahí, Nick-san, Rin siempre hablaba mucho de lo bien que lo pasaba hablando con sus profesores, especialmente de uno…

-Mmm… Rin…

-Hey, nunca le dije a las demás que se trataba de ti-nya. Lo prometo.

-Hermano, si te preocupaba tanto que lo supiera papá nos hubieras dicho, sabes que yo no le contaría secretos… Bueno, Trisha si.

-¡Solo paso una vez y por eso también me castigó! ¡Toma!

-(¡Pow!) ¡Ay, por qué fue eso!

-Por recordarlo.

-¡Ojalá mamá estuviera aquí!

-¡Ah si, pues llámala! Espera, no puedes porque volvió a Vancouver. Jajaja.

-Esto se volvió incómodo… Chicos, ¿por qué no mejor cantamos un poco de karaoke? -Dijo Honoka y Trisha se volteó de un salto.

-¡Si, siempre quise cantar con alguna de ustedes!

-Qué rápido olvidó su ira contra Rick…

-Dímelo a mí, yo veo esto todo el tiempo. –Le responde Nick a Umi. Entonces la puerta se abrió.

-¿Nico-chan volvió? Creí que se quedaría en su casa.

-Vamos a ver Honoka-chan. –Dijo Eli un poco preocupada por lo que pudo haber pasado.

-Disculpen la intromisión, Honoka-chan, ¿aún tienen dulces?

-Que tal, Honoka-chan…

-¡Son las chicas!

-¡Hola!

-¿Nico-chan? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Bueno, mi familia y yo nos pusimos al día y ahora queremos celebrar nuestra reunión con ustedes… Se que debí preguntar antes pero quise contarles y…

-No tienes que explicar nada, pasen, pasen, aún hay fiesta.

-¡Si!

Y ahí Nico y su familia se unieron a la fiesta, porque ya no se trataba solo de celebrar la reunión de Eli con las demás, esta era una gran reunión de los dos elementos más importantes en la vida, las amistades y las familias.

-Tú eres Nick-san, Nico me acaba de contar todo… Te estoy infinitamente agradecida.

-Ah, no es nada, señora, en serio…

-No, insisto, has hecho mucho por mi hija y por nosotros. Te debemos mucho.

-Eh, no, para nada. Yo… (Es más de lo que imagina… Señora). –Refiriéndose en sus pensamientos a lo de su cámara.

-Sé que ya has hecho mucho por ella pero te pido mucho por favor que la sigas cuidando.

-Mamá, ya soy una adulta… Por favor…

-Aún tenemos que hablar sobre lo del incendio, jovencita, no creas que te librarás.

-Ok… Gracias Nick…

-De nada, Ena… Digo, Nico-chan. –Y la llamó así solo para no quedar mal frente a su madre. De repente el hermano pequeño de Nico se le acerca a Nick para preguntarle algo.

-¿Por qué usas gafas oscuras de noche?

-Ah, para verme más… coo-coo-cool… Si…

-¿Me los prestarías?

-Lo siento, no puedo… Son medicinales… -Le susurró Nick a la mamá de Nico que en parte era cierto.

-Kotaro, mejor no insistas, toma, aquí tienes los míos. Dime, a qué te dedicas.

-Actualmente estoy haciendo clases en Otonokizaka y…

Mientras Nick platicaba con Nico y con su madre Honoka, Rin y Trisha entretenían a los hermanos de Nico cantando Karaoke, Rick y Mick tocaban un saxofón y la guitarra acompañando a Hanayo y a Umi con "Yume no Tobira" que sacaron de oído. Fleur se puso al lado de Eli mientras veían al resto.

-Quien lo diría, al final el regreso resultó tal y cómo esperabas.

-No, es incluso mejor. Tenías razón Fleur.

-Oui, siempre la tengo… ¿Sobre qué?

-Que mi destino no estaba allá. Recordé ese día el por qué decidí unirme a u's… Para proteger y disfrutar los momentos como este. La sensación que creamos en este momento es motivo suficiente para querer estar aquí y no separarse jamás… Creo que comienzo a entender por qué Honoka-chan está tan segura. Ahora daré todo lo que tengo para mantener esta alegría.

-Ya rugiste.

-Oye, Eli-chan, Fleur-chan, vengan a cantar con nosotras. –Dijo Honoka.

-Oui, Honoka, solo espera, que tengo una idea.

Y puso su cámara en un pedestal. Honoka, Umi, Rin, Hanayo, Eli y Fleur se colocaron abrazados sobre unas sillas. Nick, Mick, Trisha y Rick posaron de pie como lo hacen para sus conciertos simulando que llevan sus instrumentos. Y Nico junto a su mamá y sus hermanos posaron de rodillas haciendo "nico nico nii".

Horas más tarde, como a las cinco de la madrugada Maki luego de conciliar el sueño hace poco despierta porque la alarma de su celular la despertó unas horas antes del inicio de su turno para revisar con calma algunos exámenes pero decide que mejor continua para descansar mejor, pero cuando iba a ajustar su celular nuevamente nota una actualización de estado en Faceboom y ve la foto de la reunión, al observarla solo reaccionó a morderse el labio.

-(Como me hubiera gustado poder ir).

De pronto suena una alarma y Maki se levanta de inmediato para acomodarse las zapatillas y su delantal blanco y ya corre a prisa por los pasillos para atender a la emergencia y así comenzar una nueva jornada.

 **School Idols reunidas.**

 **Eli Ayase.**

 **Rin Hoshizora.**

 **Hanayo Koizumi.**

 **Honoka Kousaka.**

 **Umi Sonoda.**

 **Nico Yazawa.**

 **School Rockstars Reunidos.**

 **Michael Bluhart.**

 **Nikolai Bluhart.**

 **Richard Bluhart.**

 **Trisha Bluhart.**


	15. Preparando boletos

Capítulo 15: Preparando boletos.

Otra mañana comienza en el hospital, como de costumbre los funcionarios médicos realizan sus rondas de guardia verificando que la condición de sus pacientes se mantenga estable. Debido a la muy tarde o temprana hora, dependiendo del tiempo que lleva cada uno, algunos de ellos se encuentran agotados o están comenzando recién su día, como es el caso de la joven doctora pelirroja que corre a la sala de emergencias. Se acomoda los lentes, se coloca guantes y recibe a la paciente que acababa de llegar de la ambulancia. Lleva la camilla con los paramédicos a una sala con equipo de primeros auxilios.

-Infórmenme de la situación.

-Paciente de 13 años, presenta dolor agudo en la fosa iliaca derecha.

-¡Ay, me duele! ¡Ay!

-Rin toma su mano y le habla para calmarla.

-Niña, cómo te llamas.

-Ah… ¡Kimiko… ah!

-Escucha, Kimiko, todo va a estar bien, los señores te llevarán a una sala y pronto estaré contigo.

-¡Ah, tengo miedo!

-No tienes por qué temer, yo estaré contigo. –Luego se dirige a los paramédicos en voz baja.

-Informen al doctor Yoshiki y díganles que preparen el quirófano para una cirugía de emergencia. ¡Rápido!

-¡Si, doctora!

Luego la joven doctora se acerca a la persona que venía en la ambulancia con la niña.

-Soy la doctora Nishikino Maki. ¿Es usted familiar de la niña?

-Soy su hermano mayor. ¿Qué le pasa?

-Tu hermana tiene apendicitis y debemos operarla de inmediato para extirparle el apéndice.

-¿Y va a estar bien?

-Si, por suerte la trajeron a tiempo. Tengo que irme, me esperan en el quirófano, por favor vaya a la sala de espera, le informaremos de todo cuando terminemos.

-Ah… Está bien…

-Enfermera, entrégueme un informe de la paciente que acaba de ingresar. De prisa.

-Sí, doctora.

Horas más tarde, como a las 8:30 de la mañana el joven fisioterapeuta llega al mismo hospital donde trabaja Maki. Estaba hablando por teléfono mientras ingresaba.

-¿Ya llegaste a reservar el estudio?... Bueno, pide hora para mañana a las 3, saldré temprano mañana. Ah ja, bueno, nos vemos hermana, adiós. (¡Click!). (Ahora, tengo que ir a informar mi ingreso y al final de mi turno me reúno con las chicas en oficina de Hanayo-san. Me pregunto qué tendrán planeado.

Después de marcar su hora de llegada va a dejar sus cosas al casillero. Al entrar Mick ve a Maki medio dormida en el sofá así que trata de no molestarla pero ella nota su presencia pensando que es su padre.

-¡Estoy despierta! Ah… Eres tú, el chico de la banda.

-Ah, buenos días, Nishikino-san. No quise molestar.

-No, no, descuida, solo descansaba los ojos… Creí que eras mi padre. Tengo que llenar las formas de la paciente que acabamos de operar.

-Cielos, luces muy cansada. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Un café estará bien. (*Bostezo*) Operamos a una niña que llegó de urgencia como a las 5 de la mañana y no pude seguir durmiendo…

-¿Y cuánto llevas así?

-Hum… Que importa… Tengo que cumplir con el horario. Vamos, tengo que continuar… Hoy me toca turno en la unidad de pacientes respiratorios.

-Ah, a mí también, yo te ayudaré en lo que necesites.

En eso ingresa un hombre pelirrojo con una mirada fuerte pero de presencia bastante amable que se dirige a Maki.

-Hija, solo vine a ver cómo te encuentras.

-Bien, papá, ahora mismo iré a tomar un café y comenzaré mi turno.

-Esa es mi niña. Hablé con el doctor Yoshiki y dijo que hiciste un estupendo trabajo en el pabellón, te felicito. –Dijo el doctor abrazando cariñosamente a Maki. Luego notó al chico que estaba cerca y se dirigió a él.

-Mmm, no te había visto antes, ¿no eres de por aquí?

-Ah, más o menos, disculpe, Doctor, mi nombre es Micheal Bluhart, soy fisioterapeuta y comencé hace unos meses acá, soy canadiense.

-Oh, ya veo, no es muy común tener gente del extranjero, hablas muy bien el idioma.

-Sí, es que también soy japonés. Conocí a Maki-san hace unos días y soy amigo de sus amigas.

-Vaya coincidencia. Maki, ¿por qué no me habías contado nada?

-Eh, todo fue muy rápido, papá (y sinceramente no recordaba bien su nombre), ya sabes, Jejeje.

-Sí, ha sido un mes agitado, pero así es nuestra labor. Bueno, los dejo, tengo que hablar con los arquitectos para ver la ampliación del hospital. Por favor cuida de mi hija, Michael.

-Por supuesto, señor. Puede llamarme Mick si lo desea.

-Me agradas, muchacho. Bueno, no les quito más tiempo. Los veré más tarde.

Y el padre de Maki se retira.

-Oye, tu padre es un hombre muy agradable.

-Si, eh, por favor vayamos a la cafetería y comencemos. ¿Si?

-Claro.

Pero antes de que pudieran ir unos estudiantes y auxiliares pasaban con un paciente en una camilla y quien parecía su novia. A primera vista notaron que ambos no eran de Japón.

-Non puoi darlo al mio ragazzo, è allergico a quella medicina.

-No le entiendo nada.

Maki y Mick se acercan.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

-Doctora, acaba de llegar por un accidente de motocicleta, tiene esguince de hombro izquierdo y neumotórax en el pulmón derecho. La señorita no nos deja atenderlo.

-Disculpe, ¿por qué no deja que atiendan a su novio?

-Dico loro che non possono dare a questo mio ragazzo perché è allergico a quella medicina.

-No entiendo lo que dice.

En eso Mick se dirige a la mujer en su mismo idioma.

-Mi scusi, ma quale medicina si sta riferendo?

-Non può prendere lorazepam perché soffre di allergie molto aggressive.

-¿Entiendes lo que dice?

-Sí. Dijo que no puede tomar lorazepam ya que es muy alérgico. Tendremos que ponerle hielo y darle ketoprofeno para bajarle la inflamación.

-Bien, dile que no se preocupe, que le daremos otra cosa y que ahora lo llevaremos a una sala para ayudarlo.

-Sí. Signorina, trascurata, non ti daremo quella medicina, vai in silenzio nella sala d'attesa che adesso prenderemo cura del tuo ragazzo.

-Grazie mille, ora sono più calmo, chiamerò la sua famiglia.

-Beh, vediamo più tardi.

Unas horas después en una oficina cerca del barrio de Akiba Hanayo y Nico terminan de hablar con uno de sus clientes más importantes.

-Si, le enviarémos nuestra información para realizar los depósitos. Si, fue un gusto trabajar con ustedes.

-Esperamos verlos pronto en el futuro. –Dijeron Hanayo y Nico.

-Yo también, siempre supe que usted era de confianza, señorita Koizumi. Hasta luego. (¡Click!).

-¡Lo hicimos, Hanayo-chan, cerramos nuestro primer negocio!

-¡Espera a que las demás se enteren, Nico-chan! Sabía que podía contar contigo, estuviste brillante todo el tiempo.

-Bueno, nadie sabe más del espectáculo que nosotras, así que era obvio que terminaría así. ¡Jajajajaja!

En eso alguien toca la puerta.

-Nico-chan, no teníamos ninguna cita agendada, ¿verdad?

-Así es. Mejor hagámoslos pasar, quizás sea otro nuevo cliente.

Cuando abren la puerta encuentran a tres estudiantes de la preparatoria UTX. Nico y Hanayo las reconocen de inmediato.

-Buenas tardes, nos alegramos de por fin encontrarlas, Nico-san y Hanayo-san.

-Ustedes son las chicas que estaban en el aniversario.

Para ser más exactos son las campeonas del love live pasado que interpretaron a Hanayo, Rin y Maki en el homenaje a u's.

-No importunamos, ¿verdad?

-¡Ah, no, no, pasen, pasen, adelante, Nico-chan, preparemos algo para las chicas!

-¡Si, iré por unas galletas!

Se sentaron en los sillones que están en la recepción y sirvieron unas galletas de canela con zumo de naranja para cada una.

-Por favor, cuéntennos, ¿en qué las podemos ayudar? –Preguntó Hanayo.

-Bueno, como sabrá no estamos aquí solo para pedir un autógrafo.

-Venimos para pedirle que por favor nos ayuden.

-Estamos organizando unos shows en vivo en Akiba para tratar de salvar al Love live.

-¿En serio? Chispas, (era justo de lo que íbamos a hablar con los demás en la reunión). ¿Y cómo lo planean hacer?

-Ese es el problema, desde que ya no está la organización del love live ya no podemos armar los escenarios como antes y los músicos que componían las canciones que les ya no están.

-Si, y como nos contó Anju-senpai nos dijo que ustedes tienen mucha experiencia.

En eso Nico toma una galleta y le dice a Hanayo.

-Hanayo-chan, esto era justo lo que estábamos esperando.

-Si, tienes razón, llegaron en el mejor momento, chicas.

-¡Eso significa que nos van a ayudar!

-Esperen, aún no puedo confirmarles nada.

-Escuchen, en unas horas más tendremos reunión con las demás chicas de u's y unos amigos. Sería muy bueno que ustedes se queden aquí ya que como estamos trabajando para tratar de salvar el love live estamos organizando nuestros pasos mientras vuelven las demás.

-¡Qué, eso significa que u's va a volver!

-Es increíble.

Pero Hanayo las tuvo que bajar un poco de la nube.

-Bueno, lo estamos intentando pero aún no hay nada definitivo. Mientras no estén todas no podemos hacer algún espectáculo.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Bueno, Eli, Nozomi y yo nos graduamos decidimos que u's se iba a disolver ya que u's no iba a ser lo mismo si faltaba alguna. Y eso sigue siendo así.

-Y como vieron en el aniversario solo seis de nosotras estamos reunidas, y realmente queremos salir a bailar y cantar porque el love live significa mucho para todas, especialmente para nosotras.

-Ya veo. –Dijo una de ellas algo decepcionada al igual que las otras dos. Pero Nico intentó levantarles el ánimo.

-Oigan, no pongan esas caras, ustedes quieren esforzarse, ¿no? Pues nosotras ya lo estamos haciendo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Pero les contaremos después. ¿Tienen algo que hacer esta tarde? –Dijo Hanayo.

-No, teníamos nuestras actividades del club pero ahora han cambiado, vendremos aquí después de clases.

-Bien, las esperamos a las 5 aquí mismo.

-Espera, Nico-chan, creo que se nos va a hacer muy pequeña la oficina, recuerda que los chicos también van a venir.

-Uy, es verdad.

-¿Y por qué no vienen a nuestra escuela?

-¿Podemos?

-Si, por supuesto, u's y sus amigos siempre serán bienvenidos a nuestra preparatoria.

-Aún conservamos el mismo salón del club que nos heredaron nuestras senpais de A-RISE.

-Wow, no me lo esperaba. Bueno, avisaremos a los demás. Nos veremos luego. –Dijo Nico despidiendo a las chicas en la puerta. Las tres se despiden muy alegres y se van.

-Fue más rápido de lo que pensé. Pensar que les íbamos a proponer a las chicas ayudar a otros grupos de school idols a realizar sus shows mientras nosotras nos preparamos, y vienen a buscarnos.

-En parte ya esperaba que esto sucediera tarde o temprano. Me pregunto qué dirán las demás. En eso llega Umi a la oficina con el almuerzo.

-Ya llegue, traje comida de un restaurante mexicano que me recomendó Rin.

-Qué bien, ya me estaba muriendo de hambre.

-¿Y cómo fue con nuestro cliente?

-Ya enviamos la información, nos pagarán hoy mismo, lo hicimos, Umi-chan.

-Grandioso. Pero noto algo en sus sonrisas, ¿qué sucedió mientras no estuve?

-Bueno, lo sabrás más tarde, Jejeje. La reunión ya no será aquí.

-¿Ah, y en dónde?

Unas horas más tarde todos ya estaban informados del cambio del lugar de la reunión. En el hospital Mick ya estaba retirando sus cosas junto a Maki ya que ambos terminaron su turno.

-Maki-san, esa técnica con el ventilador mecánico no la conocía, ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

-La maniobra Gutiérrez, me la enseñó un médico Nicaragüense en mi paso por la unidad de paciente respiratorio. (*Bostezo profundo*).

-Oye, llevas muchas horas en pie. ¿Quieres que te llame un taxi?

-No, descuida, mi chofer vendrá ahora a recogerme.

-Ya veo. Uy, se me va a hacer tarde, tengo que reunirme con mis hermanos y las demás.

-¿Ah? Espera, Mick. ¿Qué están haciendo?

-Bueno, estamos viendo como lo vamos a hacer para salvar el Love live. Parece que Hanayo-san tiene algún plan.

-¿Qué, en verdad lo están haciendo?

-Sí. Se suponía que hoy cerraban un gran negocio. ¿No quieres venir?

-Ah, no lo creo. Mira, estoy bastante cansada, mejor me iré a dormir. No seré mucho aporte después de todo.

-Mmm, entiendo. Bueno, si cambias de opinión aquí está mi teléfono.

-Dije que no. –Respondió Maki con tono agresivo y cortante, a lo que Mick retrocedió para darle su espacio.

-Entiendo… Disculpa por molestar. Nos vemos mañana.

En cuanto se fue Maki se quedó un minuto de pie frente a la puerta meditando en lo que estaba sucediendo. Luego mientras caminaba por los pasillos sacó su celular y se colocó los audífonos para escuchar alguna canción, y mientras lo hacía cargó una fotografía de unos años atrás que le provocó una gran nostalgia.

Ya a los pies del gran edificio, todos habían llegado, excepto Mick, a lo que Rin y Honoka comienzan a preguntar.

-¿Por qué estará tardando Mick-chan?

-Sí, normalmente llega puntualmente-nya.

-Dijo que tendría un turno especial en el hospital, de seguro ocurrió algo que lo demoró. –Respondió Nick.

-Y hablando de él, ¿en qué hospital trabaja?

-En el mismo que nos atendieron a Nick y a mi después de… eso. –Dijo Rick.

-Horosho, con razón caminaba con tanta naturalidad por ahí. –Dijo Eli.

-Garçons, ahí viene él. –Indica Fleur, y Mick aún con su traje clínico llega corriendo.

-Lamento la demora, se me hizo un poco más largo el turno. ¿Me esperaron mucho tiempo?

-Como diez minutos, no te preocupes. –Dice Honoka.

-Bien, llamaré a las chicas para decirles que ya estamos todos. –Dijo Nico.

-Espera, ¿dónde está Trisha?

-¿Tu qué crees? –Le dijeron Rick, Mick, Umi y Eli a Hanayo.

-¡Tengo que tomar fotos aquí, y aquí, y aquí! ¡UTX es enorme, mejor que en el volante!

-¡Trisha, guarda esa cámara o nos echaran! –Le gritó Rick a su hermana mayor pero ella no hacía caso.

-Suficiente, hermanos, tendremos que hacerlo los tres juntos.

-Agh, que fastidio, Rick.

-Odio esto… Ya que…

Y entre los tres la afirmaron para quitarle la cámara, celular y cualquier otra cosa que pudiera usar para sacar fotografías ya que no puedes hacer eso en propiedad privada. Cuando terminaron el forcejeo las tres alumnas bajaron a recibirlos.

-Ya, te las devolveremos cuando salgamos de aquí. –Dijo Rick.

-¡Ay, bien, pero después no se quejen en casa!

-Hermana, por favor, compórtate, ¿sí?

-Sí, se supone que tú eres la mayor. Da el ejemplo. –Dijeron Mick y Nick, a lo que su hermana asintió a regañadientes.

Las chicas los recibieron y no se esperaban a tantas personas pero igualmente los hicieron pasar. Los muchachos se sorprendían de lo bien estructurado que es el edificio y les costaba creer que se encontraban en una preparatoria. Finalmente llegaron a una sala grande con una recepción amplia amoblada con sillones y mesas de color blanco.

-Chispas, la arquitectura del lugar no se parece a nada que haya visto.

-Sí, y además el lugar es inmenso. ¿no lo creen? –Dijeron Rick y Nick aún sorprendidos.

-Bueno, ¿y de qué nos querías hablar, Hanayo-chan?

-Bien, les contaré, como ya saben hemos estado trabajando duro para juntar fondos y para prepararnos para el día en que por fin podremos actuar todos juntos. Pero el problema es que no sabemos cuándo pasará eso.

-Por eso Hanayo y yo estábamos pensando en ayudar a otros grupos de idols mientras nos logramos reunir. Y Yui, Mio Y Shize vinieron a la oficina por ayuda para organizar sus conciertos ya que el love live ya no puede apoyar a ningún grupo. –Dijo Nico.

-Oh, ya veo, entonces ustedes quieren que nosotros las ayudemos con los preparativos.

-Si, Eli-san, queremos que nuestro acto pueda llegar al corazón de todos al igual que ustedes.

-Ya tenemos todo listo pero creemos que aún no es suficiente, y por eso necesitamos de su guía.

-Si, por favor.

-Mmm, bueno, por el momento no me encuentro haciendo nada así que con gusto las ayudaré a pulir sus habilidades en el baile, pero les advierto, mis estándares son muy exigentes. ¿Están dispuestas a darlo todo?

-Por supuesto.

-Bien. ¿qué dicen ustedes? –Pregunta Eli a los demás.

-Habrá que revisar muchas, por ejemplo en adelante tendrán que entrenar con nosotras en la mañana, yo las ayudaré a mejorar su condición física-nya.

-Tendremos que revisar los vestuarios y los accesorios, Nico-chan, creo que podemos aprovechar lo que Kotori-chan nos enseñó. –Dijo Hanayo y ella asintió.

-Umi-chan, tu y yo organizaremos las cosas para montar el show.

-Sí, es una buena idea.

-Bien, entonces nosotros nos encargaremos de tocar la música instrumental para ustedes.

-Será pan comido. También me encargaré de los efectos especiales –Dijeron Mick y Trisha.

-Bueno, me encargaré de editar todo el audio y video para los videoclips, así podremos lanzar material al internet.

-¡Chispas, ustedes son geniales, no saben cuánto se los agradecemos!

-Ah, ah, esperen, si, podemos hacer todo eso pero también necesitarán un buen escenario, si pueden conseguir a un equipo de carpinteros yo puedo diseñarles los adecuados. –Dijo Rick.

-¡En serio! Muchas gracias.

-Creo que por fin estamos haciendo otro avance, genial. –Dijo Honoka saltando de su sillón casi golpeando la mesa con sus tazas de té encima.

-Prometemos que no les estorbaremos en sus deberes, sabemos que también están ocupados y que tienen cosas por hacer.

-No, está bien, nos evitaron la búsqueda. Ahora, más importante, chicos, tenemos que pensar en cómo haremos para que las demás vuelvan. –Dijo Honoka.

-Quizás deberíamos comenzar a hablar con Maki-chan. –Dijo Eli mientras sostenía su taza de té. A lo que Mick interrumpe.

-¿No recuerdan? Ella dijo que no puede, que tiene que trabajar en el hospital de su familia para aprender a dirigirlo.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso? –Le pregunta Nico a Nick.

-Ah, Trisha lo comentó cuando llegó a casa.

-Es mentira, Nick escuchó todo desde el otro salón.

-¡Mick, por qué lo dijiste!

-Hermano, ya todos saben que trabajas en la preparatoria, no tiene sentido que ocultes algo así.

-Ah, por eso Rin-chan andaba exaltada ese día. –Dijo Honoka algo risueña.

-Agh, volvamos al tema, ¿si? –Dijo Nick algo molesto.

-Bien, bien. Quizás ya haya cambiado de opinión, no perdemos nada con preguntarle.

-No creo que sea conveniente en este momento, Eli-san. Maki-san parece aún no estar preparada.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Mick? –Pregunta Trisha.

-Bueno, antes de salir del hospital le conté a Maki san sobre la reunión y cuando le pregunté si deseaba venir me dijo no con un tono cortante.

-Eso es raro… ¿Qué le pasará a Maki-san?

-Ella no es de las que dice si a la primera, y por cómo eres Mick no creo que hayas hecho algo para molestarla. Mmm, tal vez lo esperaría de alguien más. –Dijo Umi mirando a Honoka, Nico, Trisha y Nick.

-¡Oye! –Respondieron los cuatro.

-Qué mal… Me hubiera gustado tocar algo con Maki-senpai. –Dijo Trisha un poco decepcionada.

-Quizas tenga algún problema el cual no nos pueda contar… ¡Y si olvidó como cantar!

Y Honoka se imagina a Maki cantando muy mal y siendo abucheada por el público.

-O está tocando en bares clandestinos-nya. –Imaginó Rin.

-O quizás se le olvidó como tocar… -Dijo Nico imaginando como le salen unas notas horrendas y mientras los demás se cubren los oídos.

-¡No no no no! ¡Por qué no nos lo dijo!

-No te imagines tonterías, Honoka, (Mmm, aunque una de las tres no la podemos descartar). –Pensó Umi.

-Pardon, creo que hablar sobre esto no ayudará. Quizás debiéramos enfocarnos en su amiga Kotori o en madmoiselle Nozomi. Para traer a alguna alguien deberá viajar a verlas.

-Ese es el otro problema, no todos estamos en condiciones para salir de Japón por nuestro trabajo.

-Bueno, yo puedo regresar a Europa y hablar con su amiga Kotori por ustedes, aunque sería de gran ayuda si alguien me acompaña.

-Yo puedo, después de mi siguiente trabajo estaré completamente libre. –Dijo Trisha ofreciéndose como voluntaria. –Además también puedo hablar francés e inglés.

-Bien pensado, Trisha, contamos contigo.

-Jajaja, oh, basta, Honoka-senpai.

-(La idea fue mía…). –Pensó Fleur pero luego no le dio importancia.

-Y sobre Nozomi, aún no tenemos idea de que pasó con ella.

Una de las chicas de UTX interrumpió.

-Disculpen, ¿y si comenzaran a investigar por el último lugar en donde estuvo Nozomi-san? Tal vez podrían conseguir una pista de su paradero.

-Oye, es buena idea, pero para eso tendríamos que viajar a Brasil y no conocemos el idioma… Un momento, Mick, tú sabes hablar muchos idiomas. ¿Sabes portugués?

-Claro, Eli-san, puedo hablar Inglés, Ruso, Alemán, Chino, Coreano, Portugués, Italiano, Español, Francés, y…

-Bien, con eso nos basta… ¿Pero cómo es que sabes tantos idiomas? –Preguntó Nico.

-Mick siempre tuvo facilidad para aprender lenguas extranjeras, desde los cinco.

-Sí, Jejeje. –Respondieron Nick y Mick sobándose la nuca.

-Ustedes los canadienses son raros, y lo digo en el buen sentido. –Dijo Nico.

-Bueno, entonces yo te puedo acompañar, por el momento aún no consigo un trabajo así que tengo tiempo libre, además tengo mis ahorros que hice en Moscú.

-Bien, entonces está decidido.

-Esperen un momento. Quizás nos estamos apresurando, no sabemos si Kotori-chan podrá volver, recuerden que ella tiene sus compromisos como diseñadora, y nos arriesgamos a perder mucho tiempo y dinero si vamos a buscar a Nozomi-chan ahora. Creo que deberíamos pensarlo un poco más.

-Ese es el problema, Umi-chan, lo hemos estado pensando mucho y llegamos a un punto muerto, si no movemos nuestras piezas ahora quizás nunca podamos estar todas listas para salvar el love live.

-Lo sé, Honoka, pero también trato de ser realista, si nos…

-Ser realistas nunca fue lo nuestro-nya.

-Sí, seamos honestas, hacíamos un montón de cosas que el resto no se atrevía a hacer, empezando por ti. –Dijo Nico.

-¿Ah, de qué hablan?

-Hablo de la vez que propusiste que nadáramos y corriéramos diez kilómetros y luego quince al día siguiente… -Respondió Hanayo.

-O cuando se disfrazaron de KISS. –Dijo Trisha.

-¡Tú cómo sabes eso! –Preguntó Nico sorprendida ya que estaba segura que nadie más aparte de las chicas de la preparatoria en ese tiempo sabía.

-Touche… -Respondió Umi admitiendo su derrota.

-Ahora que lo pienso, Rick, dijeron que tienen un concierto en el festival de rock de otoño, ¿no los molestaremos con pedirles que nos ayuden con todo esto?

-No, falta bastante así que no nos influye, además necesitamos inspiración para componer nuestra próxima canción.

De repente suena el teléfono de Trisha y ella se va un momento, luego grita muy indignada.

-¡Cómo que renuncian, no es mi culpa que su compañía no les pague, me van a dejar plantada! ¡Hey, no cuelguen! (*Click*) ¡Aaargh, no puede ser!

-¿Qué sucede, Trisha-chan?

-Son los empleados de la compañía con la que hago… Ya saben qué. –Refiriéndose a su trabajo como maga. –Renunciaron y ahora no tengo a nadie que me ayude con el trabajo… Estoy metida en un tremendo problema…

-Descuida, hermana, nosotros te ayudaremos.

-No, no será suficiente, necesito más gente para el acto o todo se irá por el retrete…

Entonces Honoka y las chicas de UTX se acercaron a Trisha.

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer, Trisha?

-Si, si le somos de ayuda estaremos encantadas de colaborar con usted.

-Después de todo es lo menos que podemos hacer por su ayuda.

-No es tan simple, es muy complicado y no les puedo revelar información, buscaré otra solución.

-Trisha, vamos, tienes que confiar en nosotros, si vamos a ser un equipo entonces no pueden haber secretos entre nosotros.

-Sabes que no puedo decir nada, eso arruinaría mi imagen de chica mala en la banda.

-Por favor, si tiene algún secreto juramos que no se lo diremos a nadie.

-Sí.

Después de pensarlo un momento vio que no tenía salida.

-Está bien, júntense todos porque debo contarles un secreto muy personal y de aquí no sale. ¿Me oyeron?

-Ok, adelante, dinos. –Dijo Hanayo con algo de curiosidad. Al rato Hanayo, Rin y las chicas de UTX le estaban pidiendo autógrafos al descubrir que Trisha es la maga más famosa de la ciudad.

La suerte está arrojada, ahora resta poner los planes en acción. Pero primero a atender los asuntos pendientes.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, Rin inicia la rutina de entrenamiento ahora con las chicas de UTX que se sumaron al grupo. No había tiempo que perder, todos se pusieron manos a la obra. Mientras Honoka, Rin, Umi, El, Hanayo y Nico, y las chicas de UTX, corrían por las escaleras del templo Maki las observaba desde su automóvil y hacía memoria de ese día cuando vio a Honoka, Umi y Kotori entrenando con sus buzos de gimnasia, Nozomi la agarró y le recomendó que si lo deseaba podía apoyarlas en secreto.

-Ahora ni siquiera puedo hacer eso…

-Maki-san, buenos días.

-¡Ah, Mick!

-Estás viendo a las chicas entre… (¡Grab!) ¡Gaaah!

-¡Entra al auto!

Lo mete de un tirón y acelera a fondo hasta otro lugar.

-¡Ah, cuál es la gran idea!

-Pant… Perdón, no quería que me vieran…

-¿Y qué te pasa ahora? Primero te menciono la reunión y eres grosera, ahora las miras a escondidas y me sacas como una loca. –Dijo Mick indignado ante la actitud que Maki estaba tomando.

-Me bajo aquí, trato de ser amable y me tratas de esa manera. Adiós.

-Ah, no, Mick, no te vayas. Disculpa, perdóname por mi forma de actuar, no estoy pasando un buen momento y en verdad yo he tenido problemas para...

-Dejémoslo así, Maki-san, ya me lo contarás más tarde. Ahora vamos al hospital o llegaremos tarde.

-Sí, está… sniff… Bien… -Balbuceó soltando un par de lágrimas. A lo que Mick sacó su pañuelo e intentó calmarla. Mick le preguntó el por qué estaba actuando raro y por su personalidad carismática Maki decidió contar el problema que la ha estado aquejando.


	16. Válvula de Escape

Capítulo 16: Válvula de escape.

El gran auditorio se encuentra repleto esa tarde de verano, las chicas aún se preguntan el por qué han sido llamadas repentinamente a petición de la directora de la preparatoria. Arriba en la sala de control entra una chica de cabello pelirrojo y su amiga de acento extranjero para dar aviso a las encargadas.

-Horosho, ¿todo está listo?

-Sí, Alisa-chan, cuando quieran.

-Bien, les daré la señal.

Mientras seguía la plática se apagan las luces. Luego el telón del escenario empieza a levantarse y nueve chicas de uniforme, seis de ellas llevando listón verde y las otras tres un listón rojo comenzaron su acto.

I say  
Hey, hey, hey START:DASH!  
Hey, hey, hey START:DASH!

Ubuge no kotoritachi mo  
Itsuka sora ni habataku  
Ookina tsuyoi tsubasa de tobu

Akiramecha dame nanda  
Sono hi ga zettai kuru  
Kimi mo kanjiteru yo ne  
Hajimari no kodou

Ashita yo kaware!  
Kibou ni kaware!  
Mabushii hikari ni terasarete kaware  
START!

Kanashimi ni tozasarete  
Naku dake no kimi janai  
Atsui mune kitto mirai o kirihiraku hazu sa  
Kanashimi ni tozasarete  
Naku dake ja tsumaranai  
Kitto (kitto)  
Kimi no (yume no) chikara (ima o)  
Ugokasu chikara  
Shinjiteru yo... dakara START!

Hey, hey, hey START:DASH!  
Hey, hey, hey START:DASH!

Ameagari no kibun de  
Takamaru kitai no naka  
Tsumazuita koto sae mo  
Omoide ni shiyou

Ashita ga saku yo!  
Kibou ga saku yo!  
Tanoshii Merodii kuchizusami saita  
DASH!

Yorokobi o uketomete  
Kimi to boku tsunagarou  
Mayoi michi yatto soto e nukedashita hazu sa  
Yorokobi o uketomete  
Kimi to boku susumu darou  
Sore wa (sore wa) tooi (yume no)  
Kakera (dakedo) itoshii kakera  
Kanata e to... boku wa DASH!

Mata hitotsu yume ga umare...

Kanashimi ni tozasarete  
Naku dake no kimi ja nai  
Atsui mune kitto mirai o kirihiraku hazu sa

Yorokobi o uketomete  
Kimi to boku tsunagarou  
Mayoi michi yatto soto e nukedashita hazu sa  
Yorokobi o uketomete  
Kimi to boku susumu darou  
Sore wa (sore wa) tooi (yume no)  
Kakera (dakedo) itoshii kakera  
Kanata e to... boku wa DASH!

Hey, hey, hey START:DASH!  
Hey, hey, hey START:DASH!

-¡Bravoooooooooo, u`s, u`s, u`s, u`s.!

En eso la chica que estaba al centro del grupo se acerca al público.

-Muchas gracias a todas por estar aquí. Como presidente del consejo estudiantil y como miembro del club de investigación de fenómenos idol es un gusto para todas nosotras estar reunidas el día de hoy con ustedes. Hoy se cumple un año desde que hicimos nuestra primera presentación junto a todas ustedes, cuando todas comenzamos este gran viaje que el día de hoy nos tiene a todas reunidas acá, en nuestra amada preparatoria que seguirá abierta a las futuras generaciones. Como podrán ver nos acompañan Eli-chan, Nico-chan y Nozomi-chan, nuestras queridas amigas que se han graduado como pronto nosotras tres, Umi-chan, Kotori-chan y yo. Es por eso que para esta ocasión hemos deseado hacer un cambio en la tradicional ceremonia que normalmente se realiza en otoño, pero hemos pedido adelantar para este momento.

Una de las chicas no sabía de lo que estaba hablando Honoka en ese momento, pero al acercarse Eli al frente lo comprendió.

-Como ex-presidente y como amiga he pedido a Honoka estar presente para este momento.

-Así es, queremos presentarles a la futura presidente del consejo estudiantil. Nishikino Maki.

-¡Bravo!

El público comenzó a aplaudir, al igual que lo hicieron Honoka y las demás. Maki conteniendo la alegría y el asombro ante aquél sorpresa se acercó al frente y recibió de sus amigas un ramo de rosas y la banda de presidente del consejo de parte de sus dos amigas. Luego la invitaron a emitir un discurso improvisado ante el cual todos los presentes quedaron conmovidos.

Un rato después, ya en el salón del club la chica vistiendo su banda presidencial posa para la foto que luego quedará colgada en la entrada de la preparatoria, junto a las de todas las chicas que han ostentado el mismo cargo en el pasado.

-¡Felicidades, Maki-chan, nuestra futura presidente!

-Te sienta muy bien el cargo-nya. –Dijeron Hanayo y Rin, muy contentas por su amiga.

-Chicas, ustedes nunca cambiarán, jajaja, ¿cómo fue que planearon todo esto sin que me diera cuenta?

-Bueno, fue idea de Honoka-chan, lo de hacer la actuación juntas para celebrar nuestra unión con Kotori-chan y la preparatoria era parte del plan, pero Honoka-chan nos dijo que no podía encontrar la forma de anunciar tu ascenso a la presidencia. –Dijo Eli, aun vistiendo el uniforme de la preparatoria al igual que Nico y Nozomi.

-Sí, la verdad quería que tuvieras un comienzo mejor que el que yo tuve, jajaja, aunque sé que tu sabrías que decir, a diferencia de mí.

-Bueno, donde se le mire fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Por eso ustedes estaban tan raras, Alisa-chan, Yukiho-chan.

-Sí, muchas veces tuvimos que reunirnos sin que te dieras cuenta, Maki-senpai, pero fue difícil dado lo observadora que eres.

-Ahora que lo pienso con lo impecable que fue la organización ojalá hubiéramos sido once y no solo nueve. –Dijeron Yukiho y Nico.

-Además, no queríamos irnos de Japón y dejar cosas pendientes, a Eli-chii siempre le preocupó eso.

-¡Nozomi!

-¡Jajajaja!

-Es verdad, ustedes se van el mes próximo a seguir su sueño.

-Sí, siempre fue mi sueño unirme un día al ballet Bolshoi y espero lograrlo.

-Tengo una duda, Nozomi-senpai,¿ por qué deseas ir a Sudamérica? –Preguntó Alisa algo curiosa por la elección de su senpai.

-Bueno, lo hago como un viaje de auto-descubrimiento, mi primera opción hubiera sido el Tibet pero he escuchado que el nuevo centro energético del planeta se ha movido hacia allá, aunque no he decidido si voy a ir primero con los monjes del Brasil o a Los Andes.

-Pero si vas para allá vas a ver… ¡Alpacas! ¡Tienes que traerme algo hecho con su lana, por favor, por favor, por favor!

-Ara, no lo dudes ni por un segundo, Kotori.

-Se nota que te encantan las alpacas, Kotori-chan. –Dijo Umi.

-Ah… Pero extrañaré ser una school idol. Creo que ahora si fue la última vez que usamos estos uniformes. –Dijo Eli un poco triste.

-Y pronto seguiremos nosotras. –Dijo Kotori. –En verdad extrañaré bailar con ustedes, chicas…

-No tiene por qué ser así…

-¿Honoka? –Preguntaron todas.

-Chicas, al final siempre fue un problema el que todas fuéramos de grados distintos y eso fue porque eventualmente todas nos iríamos de la preparatoria, pero no tiene que ser así.

-Ah, Honoka, claro que va a ser así, nos graduamos en primavera… ¡No pensarás en repetir o si!

-¿Onee-chan?

-Por supuesto que no. Más bien pensaba en que todas actuemos juntas el próximo año, sin importar lo que pase. Llevaremos nuestro listón verde y será como si nos graduáramos todas juntas.

-¡Grandioso!

-¡Me encanta-nya!

-Como sea... ¡Jeje…! –Dijeron Hanayo, Rin y Maki respectivamente.

-Me parece bien. Así no dejaremos nada pendiente como School Idols.

-Pero seguiremos siendo School Idols de corazón.

-Horosho. –Dijeron Nico, Nozomi y Eli.

-Entonces nos aseguraremos de estar todas aquí. –Dijo Kotori. Honoka se levanta de un salto y las demás se preparan para el grito.

-Bien, está decidido, este mismo día, el año que viene u's se graduará. ¡u's!

-MUSIC START!

-Pero ese día jamás llegó. Después de eso decidí continuar con mi propio camino así que más que nunca practiqué y practiqué para participar en el concurso de piano de la ciudad, estaba decidida a convertirme en una concertista profesional como siempre lo deseé, y logre ganar el premio. Después llegó Shizuka, una gran amiga que se unió a nuestro club. Luego Honoka, Umi y Kotori-chan se graduaron, Kotori se fue al extranjero como hicieron Eli y Nozomi. Estaba contando las semanas para nuestro último concierto… Pero…

-¿Pero qué pasó después?

En el auto de Maki, a unas cuantas calles, le estuvo contando a Mick todo lo que pasó en ese tiempo.

-Mi papá me dijo que consiguió una beca para estudiar medicina en el extranjero, así que me hizo rendir exámenes libres y a aprender español para salir de la preparatoria cuanto antes. No pude seguir con mi práctica de piano y para colmo dejé solas a Rin y Hanayo… le pedí a mi papá que se esperara por lo menos hasta que todas pudiéramos graduarnos como esperábamos pero fue imposible ya que los semestres en Cuba comenzaban pronto. Solo pude despedirme de ellas dos y llegué a un país extraño, sola.

-Pero no lo entiendo, ¿cómo es que tu papá te pudo mandar sola a un país que no conoce?

-Mi papá estuvo un tiempo allá e hizo grandes amistades, ellos cuidaron de mí. No tengo nada que decir de ellos, son gente muy alegre y amable y me apoyaron todo el tiempo que estuve ahí… Pero por eso perdí quizás el momento más importante de mi vida… Y me frustra no poder cantar con las demás.

-No lo sabía… Eso sí que fue duro… Pero todo es distinto ahora, Maki-san, ya eres una doctora graduada y podrías hablar con tu padre.

-Es imposible. Soy la única heredera del hospital, tengo que seguir con él como ha hecho el resto de mi familia… No puedo defraudar a mi padre… agh… ¡todo este trabajo me tiene contra la espada y la pared, no sé qué hacer con toda esta frustración! Sniff…

-Calma, calma… Ya va a pasar… (Veo que está a punto de estallar, su papá tiene grandes expectativas y Maki intenta trabajar duro para no decepcionarlo, pero eso la está haciendo olvidarse de sí misma y de lo que realmente desea… Me pregunto cómo es que…)

Y Mick decide preguntar.

-Maki-san, cuando estabas en Cuba ¿Cómo es que le hacías para liberar tensión?

-Sniff. Bueno, a veces salía a fiesta a casa de unos amigos y solíamos tocar algo de Jazz y Salsa, esos momentos eran mis salvavidas.

-Ya veo. Oye, ¿a qué hora terminas hoy?

-Temprano, pensaba ir a la tienda después de trabajar.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer a las tres?

-No.

-Por favor, acompáñanos a mí y a mis hermanos a nuestro ensayo. Pronto tendremos un concierto en el festival de rock de otoño y sería de gran ayuda el punto de vista de otra colega músico. ¿Qué me dices?

-Mmm… No lo sé…

-Vamos, si no sueltas algo de tensión te volverás loca. Tienes que detenerte en algún momento, ¿no?

-Mmm… ¿las demás van a estar allá?

-No, tenemos que concentrarnos de lleno en nuestra práctica si deseamos que todo salga bien. Además también es un pequeño descanso de, bueno, nuestro trabajo.

-Lo pensaré. Mick…

-De acuerdo.

-Gracias por escucharme.

-Mmm, no hay de qué, para eso estamos los colegas.

Una vez terminada la conversación los dos se pusieron nuevamente en marcha para comenzar su jornada de trabajo en el hospital. Las chicas, luego de recuperar el aliento por unos minutos reanudaron su entrenamiento.

-De acuerdo, ahora haremos un circuito rodeando todo el vecindario y regresando al templo-nya.

Y todas juntas partieron nuevamente a correr.

-Creo que ya recuperé mi resistencia al entrenamiento.

-Sí, te noto menos cansada, Umi-chan. Y ustedes se han adaptado muy bien a la rutina, chicas. –Dijo Honoka.

-Aunque es más extenuante de lo que pensamos, pero todo lo vale por el love live, Honoka-senpai. –Dijo la chica de UTX.

-Esto me aclara muchas dudas de por qué llegaste a ser la mejor en el teatro, Eli. No cualquiera sostiene una rutina de entrenamiento así.

-No, está es más intensa que las que hacíamos en la preparatoria, Fleur. Rin, ¿esto es parte del entrenamiento que haces normalmente como atleta?

-Sí, aunque aprendí que para tener un desempeño óptimo hay que respetar los tiempos de descanso, por eso no hice entrenamiento durante el mes pasado-nya. Pero me sorprende que todas me puedan seguir el paso-nya.

-No subestimes la habilidad de la super idol Nico, cuando me inspiro nada me detiene.

-Creo que es lo mismo para todas.

Mientras corrían notaron que un sujeto pálido las rebasó hasta llegar a una subida que empezó a subir con mucho esfuerzo, y en cuanto llegó hasta la cima tomó algo de bebida isotónica y se detuvo a recuperar el aliento. De inmediato se dieron cuenta de quien se trataba y Honoka se adelanta a saludarlo.

-¡Nick, buenos días!

-(Son Honoka y las demás). No esperaba encontrarlas por aquí.

-¿También entrenas por las mañanas?

-Bueno, acabo de comenzar esta semana. Ya que se nos vienen muchos desafíos pensé que lo mejor sería mejorar mi condición física para tener mejor resistencia. ¿Están entrenando para el concierto?

-Sí, Nico y yo ya conseguimos un espacio en Akihabara, las chicas van a tocar en tres semanas más. –Dijo Hanayo.

-Nos queríamos reunir con usted después de clases.

-De acuerdo pero tendrá que ser mañana, tengo que ensayar con mis hermanos para nuestro concierto en el festival de rock de otoño.

En lo que decía eso Nico observaba a Nick detenidamente ya que era la primera vez que lo veía usando ropa deportiva y no su típico atuendo de hipster gótico, y viceversa ya que normalmente solo la veía vistiendo su ropa de oficina y ahora estaba usando un vestido deportivo y su típico peinado con coletas a los lados, aunque ella no lo notó ya que sus gafas oscuras ocultaban la fijación de su mirada.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-Ah. No, solo tengo una basura en el ojo, es todo.

-Mondieu, ustedes dos no son buenos mintiendo, chicos.

-No sé de qué estás hablando.

-Sí, no te imagines cosas, Fleur. No pienso que Ni… ¡Nico nico nii! ¡Sigamos con el entrenamiento, nico nico nii!

-Ugh… Demasiado cursi… Quedaré diabético…

-¡Qué dijiste!

-(¡Rayos, lo pensé en voz alta!) ¡Cómo sea, nos vemos en la preparatoria, Rin! ¡Adiós!

-¡Oye, vuelve acá, paliducho! Grrr… No lo soporto… Honoka, ¿me puedes decir por qué eres amiga de ese pesado?

-Jejeje, Nick no es pesado, es solo que le cuesta un poco socializar con otras personas. Aunque ahora luce muy diferente a cuando lo conocí.

-¿Cómo era entonces? –Pregunta Eli.

-Bueno, antes ni siquiera salía de su habitación, se la pasaba pegado a la computadora y no hablaba mucho, excepto con sus hermanos. Pero ahora se está esforzando en cambiar por todos.

-Quizás por alguien de quien no diré su nombre pero estoy observando ahora. –Dijo Fleur mirando de reojo a Nico.

-¡Qué, debes estar bromeando! El paliducho y yo no nos llevamos, apenas si nos hemos encontrado. ¿No te referirás a Rin? Ella lo ve todos los días en la preparatoria.

-Ah jajaja, no lo creo-nya. Nick y yo platicamos allá pero es más bien sobre trabajo.

-Como sea, lamento interrumpir pero tenemos que cumplir con nuestro itinerario.

-(Gracias, Umi-chan). –Pensó Nico en ese momento.

Mientras tanto en el hospital Maki iba a la oficina de su padre.

-Aquí estoy papá, ¿sucede algo?

-Sí, hija, esta noche llega tu primo Kenzo a Tokio.

-¿Kenzo-chan? Cielos, hace mucho que no lo veo. ¿Viene de visita?

-No exactamente, Kenzo viene a hacer su práctica a nuestro hospital y se va a mudar de Nagoya a nuestra casa.

-Que bien, será un gusto tenerlo de vuelta. Entonces, ¿era solo eso?

-No, cariño, Kenzo dijo que quería que tú fueras su tutora durante su estadía, le dije que no habría problema pero que primero te lo tenía que informar a ti.

-Bueno, por mi está bien, lo ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

-Esa es mi chica. Bueno, no te quito más tiempo. Ya tendremos mucho de qué hablar para la cena.

En eso Maki sale de la oficina de su padre y se regresa a su pabellón. Cuando está pasando por el hall nota que están poniendo un gran piano de cola completa en medio. Mick que estaba pasando por ahí se había quedado observando.

-Oye Mick, ¿y ese piano?

-No lo sé, creí que tú podrías saber algo al respecto. Lo trajeron hace poco pero no sé por qué.

-Mmm, voy a preguntar. Disculpe, señor, pero ¿por qué están poniendo un piano en este lugar?

-Señorita Nishikino, su madre quiso obsequiar el piano para el hospital ya que pensó que sería bueno para alegrar el ambiente.

-¿Mi mamá? ¿Y mi padre sabe de esto?

-Si, por supuesto. Puede consultarle personalmente ya que a nosotros no nos dieron más detalles. Más tarde vendrá un componedor a afinarlo.

-Está bien, muchas gracias.

En eso Maki llamó a su mamá a la casa para preguntarle por el piano.

- _Sí, cielo, hace unos meses la fundación de artes y humanidades para niños trabajó con nuestro hospital, y como sabes que soy miembro de la fundación decidí poner ese piano como recuerdo de nuestra experiencia. Además te vendrá bien tocar para un poco para los niños._

 _-_ Ah… ¿y qué dijo papá?

- _Eso no importa, tú disfrútalo. Me tengo que ir, hablaremos durante la cena. ¡Te quiero!_

-Yo también. Adiós. (¡Click!). Así que fue mi mamá, dijo que es un regalo de parte de una fundación para niños donde es miembro.

-Chispas. Que gran detalle, me recuerda un poco a la vez que mi papá regaló instrumentos a la banda de la preparatoria, ese día no pararon de tocar. Ah, qué tiempos.

-Espera, ¿tú papá le regaló instrumentos a toda una banda? Caray. –Entonces ahí Maki comprendió que la familia de Mick también es adinerada, pero lo que no se explica es que si es así por qué él y sus hermanos trabajan en empleos menos lucrativos.

Horas más tarde la jornada había terminado y la banda se estaba reuniendo en el estudio para su ensayo. En lo que llegaba Mick Trisha se reía de lo que le pasó a su albino gemelo.

-Jajajaja, ¿no me digas que te gusta Nico-senpai, o si? No eres su tipo.

-Ay, quién dijo me gusta, esa enana es insoportable, es muy creída, terca y rara.

-Creo que tienen bastante en común, Jejeje.

-¡Tú también, Rick! Bah, uno decide ponerse en forma y esto es lo que saca… Que sus hermanos se burlen.

-Sereno, moreno, estamos en confianza, puedes confesarnos lo que sientes por Nico-senpai y no saldrá de aquí.

-¡Qué no me gusta! Además lo dices solo porque eres una anciana envidiosa.

-¡Me dijiste anciana, solo soy diez minutos mayor que tú!

-Se armó la gorda… De nuevo… -Dijo Rick.

-Oh, parece que alguien no escucha, no debiste olvidar tu audífono en casa, abuela.

-¡Grrr, te la estás buscando! (¡Pow!) ¡Ay, ay, ay, mi piernita! (¡Pow!) ¡Ouch!

Trisha se golpea contra un amplificador y luego es golpeada por la puerta que se abre al entrar Mick con una acompañante.

-¡Ay, Mick, cuál es la idea!

-Perdón, hermana, no te vi. Oigan, traigo una visita conmigo.

-Ah… Hola.

-¡Maki-senpai! Bienvenida, siéntete como en casa. ¡Oigan ustedes dos, vengan a saludar!

-Ah, sí, que gusto verte de nuevo, Maki-san.

-Nikolai, para servirte.

-Eh, igualmente.

-Mick no nos había dicho que vendrías, de haber sabido hubiera preparado algo.

-Eh, que amable de tu parte. (Vaya, me siento un poco mal por recibir tanto aprecio de ella).

-Mick, no quiero ser grosero pero a qué vino ella.

-Ah, la invité para que nos acompañe a ensayar para nuestro concierto, después de todo siempre es bueno tener el punto de vista de otra colega músico.

-¡Genial, por favor, siéntate donde gustes y elige el instrumento que quieras! Primero toquemos algo que te guste, ¿si?

-Bueno, si insisten.

-Gran idea, hermano, hacía mucho que deseaba desempolvar notas nuevas, me alegra que hayas venido, Maki-san.

-Solo llámenme Maki, con confianza. Ahora.

Cuando Maki se sentó al piano como acostumbraba notó que alguien estaba sentado a su lado.

-Oye, ¿qué haces?

-Pensaba tocar el piano. ¿Algún problema?

-Sí, que yo soy el pianista del grupo. Tendrás que buscar otro instrumento.

-¡Nick, qué palabras son esas, compórtate! –Le dijo Rick.

-No, capté el mensaje, perdón por entrometerme.

-No te vayas, Maki. Nick es algo brusco para decir las cosas, perdónalo.

-Sí, es un gran tonto, no le hagas caso.

-No, está bien, no tienen que dar disculpas, me quedaré escuchando como tocan.

-Mmm, que bien porque lo último que necesitamos es otra aspirante a pianista.

Eso le tocó la fibra, entonces Maki se quitó sus gafas y miró fijamente a Nick.

-¿Me llamaste aspirante a pianista?

-Sí, porque dudo mucho que una chiquilla como tú haya compuesto las melodías que cantaba u`s, y debo decir que de milagro consiguieron ser campeonas.

-¡Grrr… tú! –Dice Maki a regañadientes, y antes de que Trisha dijera algo Nick le arrojó una de esas miradas que solo se comprenden entre gemelos, por lo que se abstuvo.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso, principiante?

-Para que lo sepas yo toco el piano desde los cinco y nadie se ha atrevido a llamarme principiante.

-¿Ah sí? Yo toco desde los cuatro, y he instruido a decenas de chicos en mi país. Además el papel de pianista tsundere ya me lo dio el escritor de esta historia.

-¿Tienes las agallas para afirmarlo?

-¿Y tú las tienes?

Entonces Nick agarró un cuaderno de partituras y lo arrojó al suelo, frente a los pies de Maki, lo cual significa que la está retando a duelo. Maki no lo duda y levanta el cuaderno, hace tronar sus dedos y esboza una mirada semblante y una sonrisa en los labios.

-Sí, más vale que no te arrepientas, hipster.

-MUSIC BATTLEEEE!

-This gonna be awesome, guys! –Gritaron Trisha y Rick.

-Comienza tú, después de todo eres el anfitrión.

-Ok, luego no me hago responsable si mi talento te afecta después para tocar, fosforito.

-(¡Grrrr, le voy a cerrar la boca, juro que lo haré!).

Primero Nick comenzó con una pieza modificada de jazz que Maki jamás había escuchado y que resultaba bastante difícil de tocar, incluso para el más experimentado de los pianistas. Cuando terminó Maki quedó con la mirada fija.

-Bien, ¿qué esperas? Es tu turno, principiante.

-(Nick sacó la artillería pesada muy pronto, creo que sabe que no puede bajar la guardia y por eso intentó dejarle la vara alta a Maki desde el principio. ¿Qué vas a hacer, Maki-san?).

-Ok. Aquí voy.

Luego Maki comenzó a tocar una pieza de su propio repertorio que consistía en una mezcla de Pop y Soul, con ritmos muy alegres y pegajosos, incluso se dio el lujo de apartarse el cabello con una mano sin desafinar su melodía. Maki termina y Nick se queda parado firmemente.

-Wow, jamás había escuchado algo así, ¿qué fue eso?

-¡Es asombroso, Maki-senpai!

-Me dejó sin palabras… Pero Nick lo hizo muy bien también, no puedo decidir. –Dijeron Rick, Trisha y Mick respectivamente.

-Y bien, ¿cómo te quedó el ojo?

Entonces Nick se quita las gafas y mira a Maki con su mirada asesina, ella se asusta un poco y él dice.

-Esto solo ha comenzado…

-Oh, oh… (Maki-san hizo que Nick se tome el duelo en serio, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Nick se quita las gafas solo para intimidar a un digno oponente).

-Bien, me cansé de ser amable, ahora prepárate.

Y Nick toca una ópera de rock metálico ultra rápida, tan rápida que cuesta seguir los movimientos de los dedos y parecía como si fuese a romper las teclas en cualquier momento. Cuando terminó humedeció su dedo con saliva y tocó la cuerda del piano para demostrar que estaba tan caliente como una plancha para ropa.

-Ya, el asiento es tuyo, toca. ¿O acaso ya te arrepentiste?

-Maki-san, no te desanimes, esto no ha acabado, da lo mejor de ti.

-Yo… No puedo…

Y Maki salió del estudio, Mick la siguió y Trisha y Rick iban a hacer lo mismo pero Nick los detuvo. En la recepción del estudio Maki ya sacaba sus llaves para salir.

-Maki-san, espera, no tienes por qué irte.

-Claro que sí, es obvio que no me quieren aquí, además ni en sueños le ganaría a tu hermano, él es un genio y yo dejé de practicar. Admitámoslo, ya no soy un músico.

-Por supuesto que sí, ¿Crees que fueron solo las ocho de u's las que te llevaron a ser campeona? Tú compusiste esa música porque le pusiste tu corazón, la música no significa nada por más talento que le pongas si no tiene corazón. Tú nos recordaste eso y tienes ambas cosas.

-Solo lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor, mira, hasta dejó las cuerdas calientes. ¡Yo no puedo hacer eso!

-Nick no habría hecho eso si pensara que tú eres una principiante, él sabe a quién tiene al frente, y tú tienes que recordarlo.

Maki solo se quedó pensando un poco frente a la puerta. Mick se metió las manos a los bolsillos y dio la vuelta.

-Te esperaremos adentro si deseas volver, no te obligaremos.

Esas últimas palabras le despejaron la mente, así que dio media vuelta y con una sonrisa dijo:

-Hagámoslo.

Luego ya estaba sentada en el piano y los cuatro hermanos atentos escucharon su nueva melodía, una tonada rítmica y sentimental que les llega hasta lo más profundo de la médula es lo que Maki mantuvo guardado en lo más profundo de su ser por cinco largos años, tanto así que le llegó a sacar lágrimas de emoción incluso al más antipático de los hermanos. Cuando terminó se volteó a ellos y solo respondieron a aplaudir con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Es lo más hermoso que haya escuchado en mi vida!

-¡Suena como hecho por ángeles!

-¡Así se hace, Maki-san! –Gritaron Rick, Trisha y Mick. Nick se levanta y se dirige a su hermano menor.

-Como sea, toma el piano si quieres, no me importa. –Dijo haciéndose el rudo pero lo que en realidad pensaba Nick era que transmitió sus sentimientos a la perfección.

-Mmm… Jejeje… Gracias, Nick-san.

-Solo dime Nick…

Maki no solo se ganó el respeto del más duro de los hermanos, sino que la pasó muy bien durante esos ensayos. Los hermanos aprovecharon cada sugerencia y aporte que Maki les entregaba, y a la vez Maki aprendió muchas cosas de ellos. Ya pasadas unas horas los cinco aprovecharon de platicar mientras compartían de una pizza.

-Me cuesta creer que no hayas practicado en meses, Maki. Esa canción que tocaste no se compara a nada que haya escuchado.

-Sí, Maki-senpai, ¿acaso tú la compusiste?-Dijeron Rick y Trisha.

-Eh, claro, la empecé antes de irme a La Habana, cuando podía intentaba continuarla pero ya saben, no es muy fácil cuando no cuentas con la posibilidad de cambiar de ambiente. De hecho aún no está terminada.

-(Seguramente la estuvo pensando para cantarla junto a las chicas y quería que fuera especial, y vaya que lo consiguió).

-(Y sacar a relucir tus sentimientos fue la clave. Me molesta admitirlo pero envidio esa virtud tuya). –Pensaron Mick y Nick respectivamente.

-Bueno, debo admitir que me siento liberada en éste momento, la verdad el trabajo no me permite mucho tocar como a mí me gusta.

-No estoy de acuerdo.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Eh, Rick?

-Mira Maki, si algo aprendimos es que los deberes son importantes, pero también hay que darse tiempo para descansar bien y despejarse. Sino todos estaríamos vueltos locos.

-Mmm, en mi caso no es tan fácil, creo que las demás les habrán contado, yo soy la heredera principal del hospital de mi familia, si no aprendo a administrarlo bien podría…

-Sí, no es necesario que expliques. Vienes de una familia adinerada y posees una gran herencia. Nos pasa lo mismo, nuestra familia es dueña de una gran empresa de construcción en Vancouver.

-Nuestro padre nos quiso preparar para que algún día uno de nosotros la pueda llevar. –Dijeron Rick y Trisha.

-¿En serio? Wow, también tienen una carga pesada.

-No, no es así. Nosotros decidimos venir aquí a perseguir nuestro sueño, sin importar lo que planearan para nosotros, y le hicimos saber a nuestro padre nuestra decisión desde el principio.

-No fue fácil pero al final lo aceptó. –Dijeron Trisha y Rick.

-Lo que te queremos decir es que está bien cumplir con tus deberes y preocuparte por los demás, pero primero debes empezar por ti. No importa la situación, si quieres que todo resulte bien empieza por cuidar un poco más de ti y luego del resto.

-¿O nos vas a decir que no te sientes mejor ahora?

Y Maki lo comprendió perfectamente. Se dio cuenta que se ha pospuesto a si misma por intentar cumplir con algo que también le atañe a los demás, y en adelante cuidará primero de sí misma. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo siente como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

-Como sea… Lo tendré en mente… Jejeje. Ahora entiendo por qué las chicas se acercaron a ustedes. No es muy frecuente encontrar gente algo rara… ¡Lo digo en el buen sentido!

De pronto recibe un mensaje en su celular donde su padre la regaña por estar retrasada para la cena y que su primo había llegado.

-¡Miércoles, mi primo ya está en casa y no lo recibí! ¡Tengo que irme! Muchachos, gracias por todo, me la pasé muy bien.

-No hay de qué.

-¡Vuelve cuando quieras, Maki-senpai!

-Esperaré la revancha… -Dijeron Rick, Trisha y Nick.

-Nos vemos mañana, Maki-san. ¡Adiós!.

-¡Adiós, Mick!

Maki partió rápido de regreso a su casa. Al llegar su padre, vestido con tenida deportiva elegante la esperaba en la entrada con cara de no muy buenos amigos.

-Llegas tarde, jovencita, te hemos esperado desde hace una hora.

-Lo lamento, es que eh… El auto no partía y estaba en medio de la autopista.

-¿Ah sí, y a dónde fuiste exactamente?

-Pues…

-Cariño no la presiones, de seguro se juntó con Rin-chan y las demás.

-Eh, si. No hemos hablado desde que volví y luego pasó eso, lo siento.

-Está bien, mandaré el auto al mecánico para que lo revisen, tu madre y yo vamos a ir a Kyoto así que puedes usar el mío.

-Si, papá.

En eso un chico alto, de cabello largo y rojo y ojos almendrados color violeta, muy parecido a Maki se aproximó a ella.

-¡Prima, tanto tiempo!

-¡Kenzo! ¡Wow, estás enorme, no te reconozco!

-Y tú estás bellísima, jajaja, que gusto me da verte, Doctora Nishikino. –Dijo su primo y ella se sonrojó y se sobó la nuca.

-Aunque sea tarde lo diré igual, bienvenido a casa, Kenzo. Me alegra que te vayas a quedar con nosotros.

-Tengo mucho que contarte pero no sé por dónde empezar.

-Bueno, tendremos mucho tiempo durante la cena, Kenzo. Hija, ¿por qué no vas a cambiarte el buzo clínico ahora?

-Eh, si, papá.

Mientras tanto en la tienda Homura los hermanos pasaron para saludar a su amiga y a comprar unos cuantos dulces.

-Bienve… ¡Hola chicos, cómo estuvo el ensayo!

-Bien, Honoka, pudimos progresar bastante con la canción.

-Y lo mejor de todo es que logré posponer mi show para el próximo mes así que podremos viajar tranquilos. –Dijeron Rick y Trisha.

-Eso es genial, no puedo esperar a ver de nuevo a Kotori-chan y Nozomi-chan. Oigan, chicos, noto que están bastante alegres, ¿sucedió algo? –Dijo Honoka al notar la sonrisa en el rostro de Mick y la mirada sin el ceño fruncido de Nick.

-Sí, hoy tocamos con alguien más en el estudio.

-Conocí a tu amiga la pelirroja…

-¿Maki-chan? ¿Y cómo está ella?

-Algo estresada así que la invité a que viniera a ensayar con nosotros y obligó a Nick a ponerse serio con el piano.

-Oye, tampoco hacía falta que dijeras eso, señor discreto.

-Lo que digas pero te la puso difícil, hasta lloraste de la emoción. –Dijo Trisha apuntándole con el dedo.

-No se de qué hablas, se me metió una basura en el ojo, es todo.

-Ya, no tienes que hacerte el duro.

-Ahora que lo pienso tu y Maki-chan se parecen mucho. –Dijeron Rick y Honoka respectivamente.

-¡Claro que no, no es nada simpática…! Aunque admito que si tiene dedos para el piano…

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Ah, no dije nada, Honoka!

-Jejeje, como sea. Cuando se fue la notamos mucho más relajada. Creo que la ayudamos a soltarse un poco. –Dijo Mick.

-Aunque ojalá hubiéramos podido convencer para que se reúna con el grupo.

-No era el momento, Trisha, aún tiene que resolver sus asuntos con su familia.

-Pero pudimos decirle algo, no sé… Eh…

-No, Trisha, Rick tiene razón, no podemos obligarla a volver así como así, debe decidirlo ella misma. Lo único que podemos hacer es apoyarla. Me gustaría que no se quedara ahí mirándonos desde el auto.

-¿Ustedes ya lo sabían?

-Bueno, Nico-chan y Umi-chan lo notaron hace una semana, y después de eso queríamos ir a saludarla pero antes de que pudiéramos acercarnos ella se iba rápidamente. Pero me da mucho gusto de que ustedes pudieran ayudarla. Gracias chicos.

-No hay de qué. Bueno, tenemos que reunirnos mañana, si es posible Akiba porque debemos comprar cosas para el viaje.

-También los pasajes de avión. –Dijeron Mick y Trisha.

-Claro, claro, casi lo olvido, cerraré temprano mañana, le avisaré a las demás de inmediato. –Dijo Honoka, entonces Rick dijo:

-Bien. Oye, cambiando el tema queremos comprar algunos dulces. ¿Te quedan dangos?

-No pero mi papá acaba de crear unos nuevos, le dije que los hiciera con relleno de jarabe de maple.

-¡Ay, tienes que traernos una caja así de grande!

-¡Si, si, si!

-A veces puedes ser muy inteligente, y no lo digo con sarcasmo. –Dijeron Rick, Trisha y Nick respectivamente.

A la mañana siguiente Mick fue a dar aviso a la oficina administrativa del hospital para avisar sobre su pronto viaje a Europa. Cuando salió de la oficina escucho una dulce y alegre melodía que venía de cierto pasillo. Era la misma hermosa melodía que había escuchado el día pasado así que partió a ver y encontró a la chica, ahora vistiendo una blusa de ceda y una falda oscura con pantimedias marrón oscuro y unos zapatos de taco corto, llevando un delantal blanco, y alrededor de ella habían unos cuantos pacientes y funcionarios sentados, disfrutando de la pieza. Mick sabía que la chica iba a estar bien en adelante, ya que se reencontró con aquella parte de su ser que llenaba su corazón de gozo.

-Creo que traeré mi violín cuando vuelva. Jeje.


	17. Alas al despegue

Capítulo 17: Alas al despegue.

El día por fin ha llegado, esa mañana de otoño, Umi y Honoka estaban ahí, en el aeropuerto, para despedir a los cuatro amigos que emprenderán quizás el viaje más importante de sus vidas. La hermana mayor y la chica francesa posaban juntas para la foto. El políglota y la rusa hacían lo mismo. Luego todos los presentes para la foto oficial.

-¿Ya tienen todo lo que necesitan?

-Sí, Honoka-chan, estoy segura de que Mick y yo podremos averiguar dónde está Nozomi para traerla de vuelta.

-Además en Rio está comenzando la primavera así que el clima estará muy agradable.

-Buh, que suerte la tuya, tu viajarás con Eli-senpai… Y yo que quería viajar con alguna de ustedes. (¡Grab!) ¡Giiih!

Y Fleur agarra a Trisha como haría Nozomi.

-¿Acaso estoy detectando quejas hacia mi persona?

-¡Ay, no, suéltame, suéltame! ¡Para con eso! Me quedó claro, ¿ok?

-Ya, no comiencen a pelear, por favor. Tienen que contarnos todo lo que suceda a ver si podemos ayudarlos de alguna forma.

-Qué lástima que los demás no pudieran venir a despedirse.

-Si, justo el día de los pasajes coincidieron con el concierto de las chicas, que mala pata. –Dijeron Umi y Honoka.

-No te preocupen, senpais, era importante que los demás siguieran con la preparación, después de todo trabajamos mucho para que se llevara a cabo.

-Sí, tienes razón, hermana, además necesitamos que ustedes se hagan cargo de todo, no me gusta decirlo pero Nick y Rick no la pasan muy bien cuando se quedan solos.

-Sí, son un par de inútiles cuando se trata de…

Pero antes de que Trisha terminara Eli interrumpió.

-Umi, no es que desconfíe ni nada pero ¿estás segura de que la información que nos diste es correcta?

-Bueno, podemos confiar en ella, Inoue-san recabó toda la información que pudo moviendo algunas influencias así que deberían estar bien encaminados con la búsqueda en Brasil. Solo tengan cuidado con los taxis y de, en lo posible, no andar mucho por las favelas, que nunca es seguro andar en un país desconocido.

-Estaremos bien, Umi-san, no te preocupes. -Le dijo Mick para calmarla.

-Espera, ¿qué es una favela?

El primer avión con destino a Rio fue anunciado por los altavoces del aeropuerto lo cual indicaba la hora de abordar para Eli y Mick.

-Adios Eli-chan, Mick, cuídense mucho, contamos con ustedes.

-Lo haremos, Honoka-chan.

-Cuida bien a Eli-chan.

-Descuida, Umi-san, no dejaré que nada le pase.

-Adios, senpai. Mick.

-¿Si?

Trisha abrazó muy fuerte a su hermano menor.

-Please take care yourself, and please don't doubt to call me for anything. Ok?

-Of course, sis…

-Mondieu, odio las despedidas… Suerte, Elichika. Mick.

-¡Ah, s-si!

Fleur le dijo unas cuantas palabras a Mick en francés, el asintió y se puso rojo. Honoka, Umi y Eli se dieron el último abrazo antes de separarse, entonces Mick y Eli partieron.

-Descuiden, ellos estarán bien, los dos son los más responsables de acá.

-Lo sé, Honoka-senpai… Es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a estar lejos de mis hermanos… Y menos a partir a otro lugar sin ellos…

Y entonces el vuelo de Trisha y Fleur fue el siguiente en ser avisado por los altavoces. Entonces Trisha se secó las pequeñas lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos, agarró su maleta y su bajo y se puso como cuando abre un concierto.

-¡En fin, el show debe continuar, nos veremos, senpais, cuiden de mis hermanos! –Dijo corriendo hacia la sala de embarque.

-Veo que no soy la única que odia las despedidas. Nos veremos, chicas, la suerte nos acompañará, se los aseguro. –Dijo Fleur que mostró unas tres cartas de su baraja de naipe español y luego se alejó.

-¡Cuídense!

-¡Adiós, chicas, contamos con ustedes! –Y así Honoka y Umi terminaron de despedir a las chicas.

En Akiba las chicas de UTX hacían los últimos ensayos de baile, asesoradas por Rin. Hanayo organizaba la instalación de la decoración y otros elementos ornamentales dando instrucciones a los alumnos de UTX y Otonokizaka que se ofrecieron de voluntarios para ayudar. Rick junto a los chicos del club de carpintería montaban el escenario que él diseñó y que ellos fabricaron. Nick y Nico se encargaban de preparar los instrumentos de audio y video junto al club de música.

-Esto sería más rápido si Honoka y la abogada estuvieran acá.

-No tardarán en llegar, a esta hora los demás ya debieron abordar sus aviones. Solo espero que no les pase nada.

-Van con mis hermanos, siempre se las ingenian para salir de problemas, aunque Trisha podría ser un problema.

-¡Cómo qué problema, a qué te refieres!

-No me hagas caso. Veamos, ¿la cámara 3 está alineada?

-Por enésima vez, si, ya te dije que la dejé en su lugar, paliducho. Deberías confiar más en los demás.

-Claro que confío pero tú tienes prontuario rompiendo cámaras.

-¡Aish, vas a seguir con eso! ¡Ya pagué tu dichosa cámara, supéralo! –Le gritó Nico hasta que un grupo de alumnos cargando sus instrumentos se acercó a Nick.

-Sensei, ¿vamos a comenzar con la prueba de sonido?

-Sí, escuchen, sé que creen que es algo pronto para que toquen en vivo, pero ustedes han trabajado duro y quiero que me demuestren que son verdaderos school rockstars, ¿me oyeron?

-¡Si, sensei!

-Bien, porque si escucho una sola nota fuera de lugar los repruebo.

-Jajajajaja, que gracioso, sensei.

-Jejeje… Hablo en serio…

Hanayo se les acerca para darles aviso.

-Chicos, la gente está llegando, salen en treinta minutos.

-Ok, Hanayo, ya la escucharon, suban los instrumentos al escenario y hagan que me enorgullezca.

-¡Si, sensei! –Y se fueron de inmediato.

-Tu sí que eres un motivador profesional, ¿quieres ponerlos más nerviosos de lo que ya están?

-Solo trato de formarles el carácter, si no pueden con eso entonces mejor que ni se atrevan a entrar ni como tramoyas, además yo soy su profesor.

-Sí pero no estamos en la preparatoria, Conde, si ellos lo hacen mal nuestros esfuerzos habrán sido en vano, ¿no pensaste en eso?

-Grrr, bien, bien, como digas, enana. Ahora tengo que ir con ellos.

-Oye, una cosa más.

-¿Qué?

-Aquí tienes tu chaqueta, la hice lavar, eh… Gracias por lo del otro día… -Dijo Nico refiriéndose a las palabras que la ayudaron a reunir valor para volver con su familia.

-Oh… ¿Ah?

Hanayo aún no se había ido, estaba parada ahí con Rin, ambas conmovidas por la escena, y Rick que llegó hace unos momentos y algo extrañado. Nick agarró rápidamente la chaqueta con nerviosismo y les dijo:

-¡Ah, por qué están parados ahí, caminen que ese show no se va a hacer solo! –Y se fue corriendo del lugar, y cuando Nico iba a hacer lo mismo Hanayo dijo:

-Qué lindo, ustedes dos se…

-¡No pasó nada, fin de la historia! –Interrumpió Nico a Hanayo y se fue donde estaba el público, pero antes de eso Rick le dijo.

-Milagro.

-¿Qué dices?

-Eres la primera persona que hace cambiar de parecer a Nick.

-Debe ser el destino. –Dijo Rin, lo que hizo que Nico se pusiera roja como tomate.

-¡Ay, yo me borro!

Mientras Nico se fue a felicitar a todos los chicos que ayudaron para montar el espectáculo Rick quiso contarles algo a Rin y Hanayo.

-Ay, es increíble cómo ha cambiado Nick este último tiempo, está volviendo a ser el de antes.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso-nya?

-Aunque no lo crean Nick no siempre fue el gruñón antisocial que ustedes conocieron.

-¿Dices que Nick-san era alegre y risueño?

Ambas ya se lo estaban imaginando y la idea les dio miedo.

-No, no tan así, mi hermano era más relajado. Antes solía compartir más con la gente, aun cuando era algo tímido, pero de repente algo cambió y se cerró a todo el mundo, aunque ahora puedo decir que está regresando a ser el mismo de antes, en especial desde que conoció a todas, especialmente a ti Rin, y a Nico.

-Rin-chan siempre tuvo la facilidad de hacer amigos y ayudarnos a todos, aun cuando no se lo piden.

-Jajaja, no lo puedo evitar-nya.

-Aunque Nico me recuerda un poco a Amalia…

-¿Quién es Amalia? –Preguntó Hanayo.

-(¡Changos, lo pensé en voz alta!) Ah, no one… You don't listened from me, ok!

-¿Y por qué estás hablando en inglés ahora-nya?

-I don't know what're you talking about! Ah… Coff, coff. ¡Ah, Umi, Honoka, ya llegaron! –Y Rick fue donde ambas para no hablar del tema.

-Kayo-chin, ¿entendiste algo de lo que dijo?

-Si… Creo que es algo delicado así que mejor no insistamos. Jejejeje.

Mientras tanto, unos minutos después de que el avión a Rio despegó Eli miraba por la ventana hacia las nubes y el extenso océano pacífico, mientras Mick leía una guía turística sobre Rio.

-Jamás me cansaré de ver este paisaje. Ya tenía ganas de viajar a América otra vez.

-Aunque ahora no haremos ninguna escala en Estados Unidos, según nuestro itinerario nos detendremos en un país llamado Chile y luego llegaremos a nuestro destino.

-¿Chile? ¿No es ese el país de los terremotos?

-Eso creo, por lo que he escuchado es tan sísmico como Japón, allá tienen muy buen vino y artesanía.

-Mmm, ¿por qué siento que ese país me suena de alguna parte? En fin. A propósito, ¿es primera vez que viajas sin tus hermanos?

-Si… La verdad me preocupa cómo se las van a arreglar Nick y Rick sin mí ya que… No cocinan muy bien.

En el otro avión que va a la gran bota tienen una conversación similar.

-¿En serio no cocinan bien?

-¿Esos dos? ¡Ja! No saben preparar ni un huevo, de seguro se aburrirán de la comida preparada y luego entrarán en pánico.

-¿Y tú si sabes?

-Eh… Jajaja, ya quiero ver sus caras.

-(Veo que no quiere admitir que tampoco sabe, jejeje). Dime una cosa, Trisha, veo que tratas a Eli y a las demás con una gran devoción, ¿a qué se debe?

-Ah, bueno, para serte franca me apoyaron en un momento muy difícil de mi vida, solo que ellas aún no lo saben, y por eso han sido mi ejemplo a seguir, por eso quiero ayudarlas.

En el otro avión.

-Me gustaría estar allá para ver el concierto, las chicas se prepararon mucho.

-Estoy seguro de que lo están haciendo bien, además podremos verlas en video cuando lleguemos. Los que me preocupan son los alumnos de mi hermano, tal vez los intimide sin querer.

-Nick-san tiene un carácter complicado pero veo que es apasionado cuando se trata de tocar.

-Si, desde que tengo memoria. Ah, aún no me acostumbro a esto de viajar lejos sin ellos, la única vez que lo hicimos fue cuando vinimos a vivir a Japón mientras esperamos a Rick. Me hace sentir algo tenso.

-Se cómo te sientes, fue parecido para mí cuando me mudé de regreso a Japón, Alisa y yo siempre estuvimos juntas y fue difícil estar lejos de ella los dos primeros años.

-Espera, yo creí que tú habías vivido siempre en Japón.

-Veníamos periódicamente por temporadas y fue igual cuando entré a la preparatoria, mis padres pensaron que sería bueno intercambiar tiempos entre Rusia y Japón, para no sentirnos ajenas ni a un lugar ni al otro, pero ahora es distinto, desde que conocí a las demás dudo que me vaya a vivir a fuera otra vez. De hecho por eso Alisa no quiso irse a Moscú, ya echó raíces.

-Chispas, no creí que encontraría a alguien más con quien hablar sobre esto, bueno, aparte de mis hermanos. Ya me… -De repente escuchan que alguien está agitado.

-¡Horosho, qué pasa!

Una mujer dejó el piso mojado y su marido, angustiado, llamaba por ayuda.

-¡Mi mujer rompió fuente, hay algún médico por aquí!

-Parece que no… -Dijo Mick, pasó un minuto y nadie se acercó, excepto las azafatas y el auxiliar de avión.

-¡Por favor, ayúdela!

-Lo siento, no estamos entrenados para esto.

-¡Qué, ay, que vamos a hacer!

Entonces Mick se levanta.

-Eli, necesitaré tu ayuda, tendré que atender ese parto.

-¡Qué! ¡Pero yo no sé nada sobre alumbramientos! ¡Qué voy a hacer!

-Tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga, no hay nadie más.

-¡Ghhh…! Der'mo… Está bien.

Mientras tanto en el otro avión Trisha se estaba comiendo una gran bolsa de frituras que se trajo de contrabando, y Fleur ni siquiera tocaba su comida.

-Ñam, ñam, ¿No vas a tocar tu comida?

-La verdad nunca me ha apetecido la comida de avión, no está hecha para mi paladar. ¿Y cómo fue que lograste entrar esas papas sin que te atraparan los de aduana?

-Tengo mis métodos, jamás comeré esa cosa que hacen llamar comida. ¡Ñam, ñam!

-Pero tragar tanto no es bueno, te podrían dar mareos.

-Nah, no creo que pase, además hay buen clima y dudo que vaya a haber turbulencia.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices. ¿Me das una papa?

-¡No, consigue las tuyas!

-Mmm… ¿Qué formas son esas de responder? –Dijo Fleur moviendo los dedos con perversidad, a lo que Trisha reacciona.

-¡Ah, perdón, perdón! Es la costumbre, normalmente Rick y Nick me molestan para que les dé, toma, aquí tienes.

-Merci. (¡Proom!) ¡GAAAAAH!

-(¡Grab!) ¡AAAAAAH, QUÉ HACES!

-De repente sienten un violento movimiento y las luces se apagan, Fleur se afirma de lo primero que encuentra para no caer de bruces. Entonces se escucha al capitán por el altavoz.

- _Estimados pasajeros, estamos sufriendo turbulencia por estar pasando por un banco de nubes de tormenta debido a un cambio en las corrientes de aire. Les solicitamos permanecer sentados con el cinturón puesto._

 _-_ ¡Gua, que susto!

-¡Ay, más susto te va a dar si no me sueltas! –Grito Trisha ya que Fleur se estaba afirmando de su busto.

-¡Pardon!

-Tendremos que poner reglas tu y yo si queremos que este… Ugh… Tengo nauseas… ¡Baño!

-Mientras tanto en el avión a Rio la labor de parto está en proceso, la mujer está alumbrando, su marido no se separa de ella mientras sostiene su mano y Mick ya sostiene la cabeza del bebé para ayudarlo a salir mientras Eli lo espera con la sábana limpia.

-¡Vamos, puje, puje!

-¡MMMMMMMM, GIAAAAAAH! Pant… pant…

-¡Ya casi, solo una más… ya!

-¡Mmmmmmmmm, gaaaaaaah!

-¡Ñiaaaa, ñiaaaaa, ñiaaaaaa!

-Felicidades, es un varón.

-Mi bebé…

-Eli, sostenlo mientras corto el cordón.

-Ah… Si…

-Muchísimas gracias, no sé qué habríamos hecho sin usted.

-Es mi trabajo… Señorita, por favor informe al capitán.

-Si.

Después de recibir las felicitaciones de todos Mick y Eli regresan a sus asientos.

-No todos los días se ve algo así. ¿Ya habías atendido un parto antes?

-Más o menos… Fue con la yegua de mi abuelo, pero es más o menos lo mismo…

-¿O sea que no estabas seguro?

-Oye, había que hacer algo y no había nadie más… Dios, estoy cansado…

-Ah, perdón, perdón…

Ya habían pasado algunas horas y el avión hizo escala en el aeropuerto de Santiago de Chile. En la aduana del aeropuerto Mick habla con el médico y el resto del equipo en su mismo idioma.

- _Y eso es todo lo que hice._

 _-Hizo un buen trabajo, me sorprende que un kinesiólogo como usted fuera capaz de atender un parto en esas condiciones. No te preocupes cabro, la señora estará en buenas manos. Te felicito._

 _-No es nada, doctor. Si me disculpa iré a la cafetería mientras retomo mi vuelo._

 _-Si, si, por supuesto, y gracias, Michael. Ya cabros, muévanse, directo a la clínica._

Y Mick se despidió del equipo médico y la pareja con su bebé. Cuando va a la cafetería Eli ya había comprado unos dulces rellenos de crema pastelera y unos cafés para reponer energías.

-¿Cómo fue todo?

-Bien, el doctor evaluó a la madre y al bebé y estarán bien, nada de qué preocuparse. Mmm, esto está delicioso, a mis hermanos les habría encantado comerlos, ¿qué son?

-Les dicen berlines, le diré a Honoka que los prepare para la tienda, le irá muy bien.

-Ah, es cierto, ¿y cómo les fue con el concierto? ¿Has sabido algo?

-Si, justo ahora me enviaron las fotos, al parecer fue un total éxito, concurrió bastante gente me dice, pero tu hermano Nick tuvo que salir muy rápido apenas terminaron.

-¿Ah? ¿Y eso por qué, sucedió algo?

-Umi-chan me dice que no saben pero noto por un segundo una leve sonrisa en su rostro, y dice que fue espeluznante.

-Jajajaja, bueno, sí hizo eso entonces no hay de qué preocuparse.

-Ah, y dicen que Nico fue a dejarle algo que olvidó y no regresó… Uy, eso me preocupa, ¿qué podrá haber pasado?

-Solo espero que no se hayan peleado. (¡Click!) Oh, me llegó un mensaje de Trisha, parece que llegaron a Italia y… ¡QUÉ!

-¡Qué sucede, pasó algo!

-Ay, no otra vez… Mi hermana dice que ella y Fleur fueron arrestadas.

-¡Cómo que no otra vez! Mick, ¿me estás diciendo que ya la han arrestado antes?

-Espera, ah… Dijo que lo que sucedió fue que…

Unas horas atrás cerca del aeropuerto de Roma, las dos chicas salían del aeropuerto, esperando encontrar un taxi para tomar el autobús que las llevará a la última parte de su destino. Sin embargo no pasaba ninguno por ahí.

Trisha: Ya estamos tan cerca y ni un solo taxi viene, ¿qué pasa con este país?

Fleur: Es extraño, normalmente el tránsito por aquí es fluido, pero ahora la calle está desierta. Deberíamos preguntar qué sucede.

En eso un niño de tez morena y con un gorro que iba pasando fue interceptado por las dos chicas, y ambas intentaron hablar con él en francés.

-Disculpa, niño, ¿sabes por qué ningún auto está pasando por el aeropuerto? –Preguntó Fleur.

-Sí, signorina, hoy es la final del campeonato di futbol di la liga italiana y el país está paralizado, al menos hasta que termine el partido.

-Changos, si es así tampoco podremos tomar el autobús.

-El embotellamiento en la carretera será muy largo, mejor pasamos la noche en un hotel. Llamaré a mis hermanos para… Mi teléfono.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No lo encuentro, lo tenía hace un momento… ¡Hey, no encuentro mi billetera!

-Tampoco encuentro la mía.

El niño guardó algo en su bolsillo, y se trataba de sus cosas.

-¡Oye tú, vuelve aquí, enano!

-¡No, alto! –Gritaron Trisha y Fleur corriendo tras el niño. En un instante el tránsito se reanudó y el niño pasó entre los autos.

-Diablos, lo perdimos…

-¡Nuestros boletos de autobús estaban ahí, y ya no tenemos dinero para comprar nuestros pasajes de regreso! ¡Estamos varadas en Italia!

-No, ¡no! Estamos tan cerca y tan lejos de Kotori-senpai. ¿Cómo lo haremos para llegar?

-No lo sé. Ya sé, llamaré a Elichika y le contaré lo que está pasando.

-No, no podemos molestarla, ella y Mick están haciendo su propio trabajo, aunque podríamos pedir dinero a mis hermanos. Intenta llamarlos.

-Veamos… Grandioso, mi servicio de Roaming no funciona aquí. Tendremos que pernoctar en las bancas del aeropuerto hasta que pensemos en algo.

-Mmm, tengo una idea, una idea que te involucra a ti.

-¿Ah? ¿En qué piensas?

Más tarde en la plaza Fleur estaba danzando al ritmo de la guitarra eléctrica de Trisha, quien cantaba uno de sus éxitos de 4'ces.

-¡GOING ROUND TO THE WORLD MY BABY

YEAH, GIVE ME MORE PASSION!

Para celebrar su espectáculo el público arrojó billetes y monedas al estuche de la guitarra de Trisha, algunos se detuvieron a tomar fotos mientras hacían su reverencia.

-¿Ves? Que te dije, en poco tiempo tendremos suficiente para quemar.

-Metafóricamente, espero.

-Por supuesto que metafóricamente.

-Bueno, creo que es suficiente, recojamos esto y vayamos a la parada del.

-¡Oigan, no pueden hacer shows sin permiso!

-¡Ah!

Entonces unos policías las arrestan ya que estaban montando espectáculos sin permiso municipal. Más tarde las dos fueron llevadas a una sala a control de identidad, donde mientras observaban sus pasaportes las interrogaban.

-¿Están conscientes de que estaban cometiendo una falta pública a plena luz del día?

-¡Claro que no, que tontería es esta! (¡Pow!) ¡Auch! ¡Oye, qué te pasa, Fleur!

-Trisha, déjame esto a mí.

-¡Pero!

-Cierra el pico o te daré un apretón como a Nico… –Le dijo Fleur en japonés, y con un tono asesino, y la chica ruda por primera vez retrocedió.

-Jejeje, discúlpela señor oficial, ella está algo nerviosa y es algo efusiva. Mire, es nuestra primera vez en Roma y de verdad no estábamos al tanto. Lo que pasa es que vinimos acá a buscar a una amiga nuestra pero un niño en él aeropuerto nos engañó y se robó nuestras billeteras con todo nuestro dinero y boletos de avión.

-Eh, si, y por eso nos pusimos a hacer el espectáculo.

-Aguarden un segundo, ¿era un niño moreno, como de ésta altura que llevaba un sombrero verde?

-¡Si, exacto, ese pequeño ladronzuelo, juro que cuando le ponga las manos encima lo haré puré!

-¡Ya basta, Trisha, compórtate!

-¡No, Fleur, nadie me roba y por su culpa estamos aquí, juro que!

-¡Muy bien, te lo advertí, toma!

-¡Ay, suéltame, suéltame, me duelen!

-Aish, ya veo, otras víctimas del "pulgar verde".

-¿Pulgar verde? –Dijeron las dos, justo cuando Trisha le rodeaba el cuello a Fleur con su brazo y Fleur aún sigue sosteniéndola.

-Hemos tenido múltiples problemas con ese enano, se hace pasar por un tierno niño y luego le roba todo a los extranjeros, y es demasiado escurridizo. Bueno, no las detendré por lo ocurrido pero ustedes.

-Vamos a atraparlo.

-¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas, Trisha?

-Digo que vamos a tenderle una trampa a ese mequetrefe, será tan buena que nunca se dará cuenta de qué lo golpeó…

-Señorita…

-Ah, no literalmente, oficial. Bueno, ya que no hay cargos, ¿podría devolvernos el dinero que ganamos?

-No, aún deben pagar una multa por hacer shows callejeros sin permiso.

-Ou…

-Comprendemos. –Dijeron Trisha y Fleur.

-Pero si logran hacerlo les pagaremos una recompensa por la captura.

-¡Genial! Es hora de que el espectáculo comience.

-Aguarda un segundo, Trisha, el tipo ese ya sabe quién somos. ¿Cómo le haremos para agarrarlo con la guardia baja?

-Bueno, por suerte no se robó mi maletín especial, tendrán que seguir mi plan al pie de la letra.

En el aeropuerto de Santiago los dos muchachos ya se preparaban para abordar el avión y continuar su viaje con destino a Brasil.

-Uff, Trisha ya me avisó, dice que ya las soltaron pero que van a atrapar a un sujeto que les robó.

-Esto no me gusta, podrían meterse en un lío más grande aún.

-Descuida, Eli-san, mi hermana sabe arreglárselas cuando se trata de hacer justicia… (Solo espero que Fleur salga bien de esta). Ah, cuando lleguemos me gustaría pasar un momento a la playa de Rio, dicen que el clima aún en esta época es maravilloso para.

-No vamos de turismo, Mick, encontrar a Nozomi es nuestra prioridad, hay que enfocarnos en nuestro objetivo.

-Pant… Es verdad… Es solo que no he tenido ni un solo viaje tran… Olvídalo, no vale la pena.

-No, aguarda, ¿a qué te refieres? Cómo es eso de que no has tenido un viaje tranquilo.

-Mmm, bueno, siempre que salgo de casa es para ayudar a alguien, no me malinterpretes, me encanta ayudar, pero a veces quisiera detenerme aunque sea por un segundo para apreciar el panorama, estas cosas siempre me agotan.

Mick ya lo había dicho antes, cuando viajaba siempre terminaba ayudando a alguien, y Eli lo vio en primera fila. Pero mientras estaban en el aeropuerto notó como Mick observaba maravillado las imponentes montañas que conforman la cordillera de Los Andes, apreciando la vista y mostrando por medio de la expresión en su cara el deseo de recorrer, aunque sea por unos minutos esos lugares. Entonces se dio cuenta de que aquel hermano bondadoso y atento estaba algo olvidado de sus propios deseos.

Una hora más tarde una chica vistiendo un lujoso vestido, una extravagante chistera, una máscara y un cabello largo y alisado salió del aeropuerto hablando agitadamente por su teléfono en idioma británico.

-¡Cómo que vienen retrasados con el transporte, tengo una reunión con el productor a las 6:30 y debo estar preparada!... ¡No, traigo equipo carísimo, es la última vez que contrato su servicio! (¡Click!) Lo último que me faltaba, tendré que buscar un taxi.

Justo entonces cerca de ahí aquél ladronzuelo de menos de metro y medio escuchó todo y se le acercó hablando un inglés con acento italiano.

-Excuseme, siniora, pero no pude evitar notar que necesita transporte.

-Si, niño, tráeme un taxi y te daré una buena propina, yo tengo que hacer otra llamada.

-Excelente.

Entonces la maga se volteó y mientras fingió hablar otra vez recordó el plan que elaboró.

-Bien, Fleur, todo lo que debes hacer es esconderte en esta caja y cuando de la señal tú lo agarras y lo atrapas.

-¿Y crees que podrás engañarlo con ese disfraz? ¿Y cómo es que yo lo atraparé si tu te llevas esa maleta?

-La maleta debe ir vacía para que este truco funcione o el sospechará así que debes hacer exactamente lo que yo te diga. ¿Entiendes?

-Elichika… ¿Dónde estás?

Y justo como lo planeó el enano tomó la maleta y escapó con ella.

-¡Oye, a dónde vas, regresa!

-¡Jajajajaja!

-¡No huyas!

Y nuevamente el ladronzuelo escapó con su botín. Cuando ya estaba fuera de vista sacó un radio de su bolso.

-(¡Kjjj!) ¿La comadreja mordió la carnada? Cambio.

-(¡Kjjj!) Afirmativo, sigan el gps, cambio.

El tipo corrió con la maleta a toda velocidad hasta que llegó a un apartamento en un edificio viejo pronto a ser demolido. Al tener la seguridad de que no lo han seguido se dispone a poner su botín en la mesa. Al detectar que el gps dejó de moverse Trisha realizó uno de sus mejores trucos de magia.

-Jejeje, veamos lo que esa ingenua americana traía aquí. (¡Pooff!) ¡Coff, coff!

Apenas abrió la maleta una explosión de humo lo tomó por sorpresa y en un dos por tres sintió que alguien jalaba de sus calconcillos.

-(¡Chmaaaaaac!) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAY, QUÉ ES ESTO!

-Te tengo bribón, siente el calzón chino de la justicia.

-¡GIAAAAAH, BASTA, DETENTE!

Trisha y los policías no tardaron en llegar y arrestaron al ladrón en su propia guarida. Ya esposado y siendo sacado de su guarida Trisha (ya con su ropa normal) y Fleur lo encaran.

-Más vale que lo pienses dos veces antes de engañar a una maga profesional.

-Si, agradece que estoy de buen humor porque si no haría que te tragues tu sombrero ridículo. –Dijo Trisha que le sacó el sombrero al tipo, descubriendo su calvicie.

-¡Ay, no, porca miseria, por qué a mi!

El policía se acercó a Trisha y a Fleur sosteniendo unas cosas.

-Tuvimos suerte de que muchas de las cosas que robó podrán ser devueltas a sus dueños. Creo que esto les pertenece.

-¡Si, mi cartera, todo nuestro dinero está aquí!

-Y nuestros boletos de autobús, que bien, y mi celular está intacto. ¡Lo hicimos, ya podemos ir con Kotori-senpai!

-Bueno chicas, queremos agradecerles por toda la ayuda que nos han brindado, este es el cheque por la captura del Pulgar Verde.

-Ah, no es necesario, fue un gusta poder ayudar.

-Trisha, creo que deberíamos aceptarlo, podríamos necesitarlo más adelante.

-¿Para qué? Que son unos pocos euros estos días. No se preocupe, estamos bien sin ellos.

-¿Segura, signorina? Porque son diez mil euros. Aún puede arrepentirse y tomarlos.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos y luego respondieron.

-¡Dónde firmo!

Después de ese traspié y de resolver unas cuantas diferencias Fleur y Trisha continuaron su viaje. Eli y Mick por su parte arribaron a la bella ciudad de Rio de Janeiro y pasaron la noche en un hotel. Durante el desarrollo de los eventos en el extranjero el show fue un éxito y las fans y school idols de la ciudad se animaron más para emprender el rescate. Terminado el concierto, mientras estaban guardando todo Hanayo y Umi se retiraron de regreso a la oficina para hablar con el próximo cliente que las empleará. Honoka, Rin y Nico por otra parte hablaban con Rick y Nick.

-¿Y es la primera vez que se quedan ustedes dos solos en casa?

-Sí, Honoka, aunque ahora no sé cómo le vamos a hacer con la comida. Mick era quien cocinaba.

-No podemos depender de él por siempre, tendremos que ingeniárnoslas sin él, hermano.

-Bueno, si es problema pueden venir a casa a comer con nosotros. –Dijo Honoka.

-Sí, y no es molestia para mí llevar almuerzo a la preparatoria-nya.

-Olvídalo, van a pensar que somos novios o algo así.

-Aunque razones no faltan, después de todo Rin-chan es muy linda.

-¡Ah, Honoka-chan, qué cosas dices-nya!

-Mmm… -Murmuró Nico al envidiar el hecho de que no cambió en lo absoluto durante esos cinco años, salvo que ahora solo es un centímetro más alta.

-Ah… No eres mi tipo. –Dijo Nick algo sonrojado.

-Te sonrojaste… -Dijo Rick.

-No es cierto… (¡Riiiiing!) Espérenme un segundo.

-Salvado por la campana, jajajaja. Bueno, apreciamos la invitación pero...

-Nada de peros, me voy a enojar si no van a cenar a mi casa, ya ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que comimos todos juntos.

-Bueno, cómo negarse, iremos.

-¡Genial-nya, comeremos dulce-nya!

-¡Qué, que dice, claro que voy! Tengo que irme. ¡Los veré al rato!

-¡Oye Nick, espera! ¿A dónde fue? –Preguntó Honoka.

-Seguramente fue al estudio de cine al otro lado de la ciudad, esperaba noticias sobre su cortometraje.

-Oye, Rick, ¿esto no es suyo-nya?

-Es su portafolio, de seguro lo va a necesitar, iré por mi camioneta.

-No te molestes, Honoka, yo se lo llevaré.

-¿Segura, Nico-chan?

-Sí, no tengo mucho más que hacer y además se dónde queda ese estudio. No quiero quedar en deuda con el conde. Los veré después.

Y así Nico corrió a entregar la encomienda.

-Bueno, entonces las veré más tarde, debo ir a discutir unos planos que le entregué a un cliente. Adiós, chicas.

-Adiós.

-Nos vemos-nya.

Esperando en la parada de autobuses la chica acababa de hablar con su senpai que está al otro lado del mundo.

-Vaya, por lo que cuentas eso debió exprimirlo al máximo.

-A Mick siempre le pasa lo mismo, ¿y llegaron bien al hotel, Eli-senpai?

 _-Sí, Trisha, ahora mismo está durmiendo como un tronco. Me siento algo mal por el pobre Mick, digo, apenas hemos llegado y ya está como si hubiera corrido una maratón._

-Bueno, es parte de su naturaleza, de hecho siempre le decimos que deje de cargar con todos los problemas del mundo.

-Oui, aunque eso es lo que me gusta de los hombres.

 _-Fleur, ¿Acaso te gusta Mick-san?_

-Bueno, en mirar no hay pecado, ¿no? Jejeje.

-Si, como sea… Ya hablaremos después.

-Eli-senpai. Siento que algo te preocupa.

 _-Ah, si, claro, la verdad temo por que este viaje haya sido en vano, Todos nos hemos esforzado mucho para reunir a la banda, en especial Mick, la verdad me sentiría muy decepcionada si…_

-No te lamentes por problemas que no han ocurrido, ¿no era eso lo que siempre me decías cuando entramos al teatro?

 _-Sí, pero._

-Bueno, ahora te lo digo yo.

-Y si deseas hacer algo por mi hermano, bueno, están en Rio, se te ocurrirá algo.

 _-Mmm, es cierto. Bien, ya sé que hacer. A propósito, ¿tuvieron algún problema al llegar a Italia?_

-Si pero ya lo resolvimos, con un poco de magia. Jajaja.

-Trisha, aún no me explico cómo fue que me hiciste aparecer desde esa caja hasta la maleta.

-Un buen mago nunca revela sus secretos.

 _-Ah, no entiendo de que están hablando pero bueno. Bueno, iré a dormir, contamos con ustedes._

-Lo mismo digo, descansa, amiga.

-¡Adiós, Eli-senpai!

-Adiós. (¡Click!).

A la mañana siguiente, Eli tomaba a Mick de la muñeca para invitarlo a disfrutar de la paradisiaca playa.

-Eli-san, ¿no habías dicho que querías ir a buscar a Nozomi-chan cuánto antes?

-Claro que sí, pero no todos los días se puede disfrutar de una bella playa como esta, además hemos estado trabajando mucho así que está bien que nos demos un respiro.

-Ah… De acuerdo, pues qué estamos esperando, ¡vamos!

En Japón, Nico aún no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder.

-En que estaba pensando…


	18. Atendiendo las alarmas

Capítulo 18: Atendiendo las alarmas.

Ya eran las 8 de la noche, en la sala de estar mientras bebían un poco de sake para esperar la comida la chica rubia de ojos carmín y el hipster gótico aún repetían la misma pregunta al unísono.

-¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto?

El hermano pelirrojo interrumpe.

-Ya basta, llevan repitiendo la misma pregunta una y otra vez y todavía no nos cuentan.

-Si, no nos dejen con la curiosidad-nya.

-Aish, está bien, ¿se los dices tú o se los digo yo, enana?

-Yo lo haré, conde, y deja de llamarme enana, si no fuera por mí tú no tendrías película. Bien, todo pasó así.

Flashback.

Un par de horas después del concierto Nick se había reunido en el estudio con el director que iba a dirigir su nuevo cortometraje, haciendo las audiciones para encontrar a la protagonista.

-Esto ha sido infructuoso, Nick, ninguna de las candidatas cumple con los requisitos del personaje.

-Y que lo digas, Nagato, estas mujeres son unas principiantes, creo que mejor lo dejaremos hasta aquí y continuaremos con los ajustes que pediste para el libreto.

-Suena bien, Bluhart-kun, ¿y dónde está?

-Lo tengo justo… ¡Ah, caramba, que idiota! Olvidé mi maletín en el concierto.

-¿Qué rayos, Nick? ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo, viejo? Esto jamás te había pasado, agh, y no tengo tiempo para verlo más tarde, bien hecho, genio.

-Cállate, es la primera vez que me pasa, ¿si? Además tú no tienes cara para hablarme así…

-¡Qué falta de profesionalismo, Nick, tu!

La discusión se detuvo cuando Nico entró al estudio con el maletín.

-¡Oye, conde, dónde estás! ¡Olvidaste tu portafolio en el concierto!

-Enana, aquí estamos.

-Ah, con que ahí estás. Oh, hola Nagato, cuanto tiempo.

-Que hay, Nico, ¿ustedes se conocen?

-Sí, y no entraré en detalles, llegaste a tiempo… Ah… gra…cias…

-¿Qué fue eso? Esa no es forma de agradecer… Aunque es lo mejor que voy a obtener de ti.

-¿Y cómo supiste donde estaba el estudio?

-Recuerda que yo trabajaba en una televisora, hicimos algunas grabaciones en este estudio. Tienes que ser más cuidadoso con tus cosas, no me sorprende que no encontraras tu teclado antes del concierto.

-Eso no fue culpa mía, Rick no lo empacó en el estuche, cualquiera se confunde. ¿Y por qué te estoy dando explicaciones? Tengo trabajo por hacer.

-¿Eso es todo? Fui una tonta por venir, ni creas que cruzaré toda la ciudad otra vez para hacerte un favor.

-Yo no te lo pedí.

-¡Ya lo sé y cuida tu tono conmigo!

-¡Eres perfecta!-Gritó el director.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Qué quieres decir con perfecta?

-No te hagas, Nick, sabes a lo que me refiero, pequeña, carácter fuerte, voz de mando, ella es igual a Alisha, la protagonista para la historia, como si hubieras sido hecha para el papel.

-¿Ah? ¿Yo?

-No tengo que ver más, ella tendrá el papel.

-¿Estás bromeando, no? Nagato, ella no puede ser, no estoy de acuerdo.

-No tengo tiempo para esto, lo siento Nagato pero estoy ocupada con cosas más importantes.

-¿Segura? Porque la paga es muy buena.

-No me interesa el dinero, tengo que ayudar a mis amigas y no puedo jugar a la actriz. Te lo agradezco, en serio, además el conde no está de acuerdo.

-¿Ya ves?

-Escúchame Nick, sabes bien que aquí represento los intereses del productor y si ella no entra veo muy difícil que hagamos esta película.

-Rayos… No puede terminar así… Aish…

-No insistas, Él es demasiado orgulloso como para suplicar, y yo más para aceptar, olvídalo.

-Mira, Nico, no decidas nada sin antes ver la cifra que se te pagará. –Dijo el director, anotando la cifra en una tarjeta.

-De verdad no me interesa, ni aunque sesese…an… ¡QUÉEEEEEEEEE! ¡ESTO ES DEMASIADO DINERO!

-¿Aún quieres rechazar la oferta?

-Ah… Mmm… No se… Es una muy buena oferta pero no sé cómo va a afectar esto a mi trabajo, mi amiga cuenta conmigo.

-Podemos discutir tus horarios, no hay problema, además escuché que ustedes están tratando de salvar el Love Live.

-Las noticias vuelan rápido, pero por eso mismo no sé si pueda aceptar.

-¿Qué dices? Si esta película tiene éxito podrías aprovechar eso para atraer a más gente para tu causa.

-Nagato, basta, no le metas más ideas tontas… Aunque por otro lado, no es tan descabellado… ¡Qué digo, no!

-Lo haré.

-¡Qué!

-Estupendo, ya podremos seguir con las demás audiciones mañana, bueno, espero que nos llevemos muy bien porque trabajaremos bastante, y ustedes tendrán que poner de si para hacerlo bien.

-Bfff… No tengo elección….

-No lo hago por ti, si esto ayuda me apuntaré.

Fin del Flashback.

-Y luego de aceptar el director quiso que me quedara a ver el libreto, dijo que como no tengo experiencia en actuación necesitaría asesoría.

-Y me designó…

-Chicos, no es tan malo, véanlo como una oportunidad de mejorar su trabajo en equipo.

-Umi-chan tiene razón-nya. Creo que es una estupenda idea.

-No lo es, ¿y cómo se te ocurrió inspirar a la protagonista en mí? ¿Acaso te gusto o qué?

-Deja de balbucear tonterías, se me fueron ocurriendo cosas sobre la marcha y… Ah, como sea.

Nick no quiso admitirlo pero Nico tenía razón.

-¡Chicos, la cena está lista, ¿podrían venir a darnos una mano?!

-Vamos, Hanayo, dame esa fuente.

-Gracias, Rick.

-Chispas, esto es demasiado arroz, como para que coma todo un batallón.

-Nunca es demasiado para Hanayo-chan.-Dijo Honoka y Hanayo se sonrojó.

-Honoka, ten cuidado, no traigas tantos platos a la vez, dame eso.

-Estoy bien… ¡Woaaa!

-Ah… ¡Te lo dije, eso estuvo cerca! Casi se cae todo.

-Lo siento… Jejejeje.

Cuando la comida ya estaba puesta en la mesa todos dijeron:

-¡Muchas gracias por la comida!

Honoka quiso preguntarle a Nico sobre lo que pasó en el estudio.

-Nico-chan, si trabajas en el estudio como lo harás con el trabajo en la agencia.

-No lo sé Honoka pero fui clara en que la grabación no va a interferir con el trabajo. Disculpa por no hablarlo contigo antes, Hanayo-chan.

-¿Qué dices? Creo que es una gran idea, además será bueno para ti, es una gran oportunidad.

-¿Pero qué me dices de nuestro nuevo cliente…?

-Tenemos todo cubierto, pasado mañana nos reuniremos con él para negociar nuestro contrato. Creo que podremos hacer un gran negocio, más ahora que contamos con la asesoría de Umi-chan.

-Sí, es cierto. Oigan, a todo esto, ¿han sabido algo de los demás? –Preguntó Umi mientras se servía un poco de jugo.

-Hablé con Eli-chan hace una hora, dijo que irían a la playa ya que Mick quedó muy cansado por atender un parto.

-Ese es mi hermano.

-¿Y qué hay de Trisha y Fleur-nya?

-Ya iban de camino a Milán a encontrarse con Kotori-chan.

-Solo no espero que se desmaye de la emoción cuando la conozca. –Dijo Rick y Nick le preguntó:

-¿Quieres apostar?

-¿El tiempo que demora en despertar? Claro, por qué no. ¡Jajajajaja!

-Oye, burlarse de su hermana a sus espaldas no es bueno.

-Nah, no es para tanto, Honoka, no estamos diciendo nada que no sea cierto.

-Aunque sea verdad eso no es bueno. –Dijo Umi.

-Como si ella no bromeara sobre nosotros ahora…. –Dijo Nick y tenía razón ya que en ese momento, en un autobús que está llegando a Milán.

-Jajajaja.

-Oye, en serio no es bueno que te rías así de tus hermanos. Y dime una cosa, ¿Cómo le hiciste para aparecerme desde la caja en el cuartel hasta la maleta?

-Un buen mago jamás revela sus secretos.

-Bien, lo buscaré en internet.

-¡No no no no no, siempre no! De acuerdo, no me reiré más de mis hermanos…

-Me alegra que nos entendiéramos.

El autobús se detuvo en la parada, ya habían llegado a su destino.

-Genial, Fleur, ya llegamos, Kotori-senpai está cerca.

-Espera, no corras, aún tenemos que pensar como nos vamos a presentar, ella no nos conoce.

-¿Qué vamos a pensar? Solo iremos a su taller y le diremos quiénes somos.

-No me refiero a eso, mi tía se dedica a la alta costura y se bien que en los talleres no te dejan entrar a hablar con las genios si no es para pedir un vestido.

-Bueno, inventamos que venimos por eso y la contactamos, problema resuelto. ¡Vamos, el tiempo es oro!

-Oye, calma, deberíamos ir a comer algo primero, no hemos probado nada desde que llegamos a Italia.

-Yo te invito algo después, ahora, ¡a correr!

-¡Trisha, alto, es una mala idea, además, Aish!

En Rio de Janeiro Eli y Mick repasaban la información que Umi les había dado de la investigación que hizo.

-Sabemos que Nozomi-chan fue a ver a una mujer llamada Doña Juana que es bastante conocida por ser una guía espiritual.

-Creo que tendremos que comenzar rentando una motocicleta para recorrer la ciudad.

-¿Ah? ¿Y por qué una motoneta? Sería más simple usar el autobús o taxi.

.No Eli, en Rio algunas calles son muy angostas y autobuses no pasan por ahí, además algunos taxis no tienen muy buena reputación, en lo posible hay que evitarlos.

Fueron a un local a rentar una motoneta. Cuando ya estaba pagando Mick platicó con el dueño para pedir algunas indicaciones.

-¿Sabe usted donde podría encontrar a una señora llamada Doña Juana? (Portugués).

-Doña Juana, caray, no es muy común que los extranjeros la busquen, bueno, ella se pasea por las favelas, siempre está ayudando a los niños y a las familias, pero no se queda mucho tiempo en un lugar.

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿A qué se refiere?

-Qué, ¿Qué es lo que dijo?

-Le estoy preguntando, calma. (Japonés). Por favor, continúe (Portugués).

-Es que a veces sale de Rio y se queda un tiempo en otra ciudad, escuché que había ido a Brazilia, pero no sé si ya regresó, tal vez si.

-Entiendo. Bueno, supongo que tendremos que averiguarlo nosotros. Gracias. (Portugués). Eli, puede que no esté en Rio pero tendremos que preguntar en las favelas. (Japonés).

-Ojalá que sí, no quisiera que este viaje se alargara más de la cuenta. Bueno, en marcha, yo manejo. ¡Gracias señor!

Se colocaron sus cascos y se pusieron en marcha pero el dueño del local salió apresuradamente porque olvidó decirles algo.

-¡Esperen, olvidé decirles que no vayan a la favela Do Jacinto! (Portugués).

-¡Qué dijo, Mick! (Japonés).

-¡Creo que dijo vayan a la favela Do Jacinto!

En Milán Kotori se disponía a salir del taller junto a sus amigos a tomar su día libre, luego de llegar de su exitoso desfile de modas.

-¿Está seguro de que no quiere venir con nosotros, Messieu Remi?

-Tío, deberíais reconsiderarlo, no es tan urgente revisar el inventario y ordenar tanto.

-Oui, Lidia y Kotori tienen razón, no has parado desde que comenzó la gira, después de todo nunca viene mal tomar un respiro.

-Saben pegfectamente que tengo mis manías, además esta noche vienen de la gevista Veige de Nueva Yogk para veg los diseños de su nueva colección y quiego que demos una buena impuesión.

-No se preocupe, ya tengo unos cuantos diseños listos así que estamos cubiertos, además no será lo mismo si no viene. –Dijo Kotori.

-Madmoiselle Kotori, no insista, mejog vayan y diviégtanse sin mí, después buindaguemos con un buen Meglo.

-Está bien, nos vemos. Pierre, Lidia, ¿a dónde iremos?

-Conozco un restaurante de comida turca que es para morirse.

Y mientras Kotori y sus amigos ya se habían alejado bastante del taller Trisha llegó corriendo a toda prisa al lugar.

-Aquí es, ¡Kotori-senpai, allá voy!

Trisha entra abruptamente, tirando un par de maniquíes en la entrada y asustando al señor Remi.

-¡Hola, vengo por un vestido! (Francés).

-¡Mondieu, que significa esto! (Francés).

-No tengo tiempo, quiero hablar con la dise…

-Tu egues otro de esos pandillegos que vienen a gobag mis telas finas, no lo pegmitigue.

-¿Eh? Espere, hay un (¡psss!) ¡Hay, mis ojos!

El sujeto le disparó gas pimienta a Trisha.

-¡Ay, suélteme!

-¡Dile a tu pandilla que los llenague de plomo si se asegcan a mi talleg otga vez! ¡Adieu!

-¡Woaaaa! (¡Paff!) ¡Uy! ¡Hey, amigo, cuál es la idea! Ay… Espero que haya servido para llamar la atención de Kotori-senpai.

-No, no lo hizo.

-Ay, ¿por qué tardaste tanto, Fleur?

-Saliste corriendo como una loca endemoniada, te dije que me esperaras pero no. Tuviste que entrar con esas pintas y asustar al dueño.

-Ok, ok, metí la pata, uy, y además me confundió con un pandillero. Ay, estúpido gas pimienta… No veo bién…

-Es lo que dije, los diseñadores de alta costura no dejan entrar a cualquiera y es obvio que creyera que eres una pandillera si vas con jeans gastados y brazaletes de picos.

-Más respeto, este es el atuendo de una auténtica metalera, además ¿quién no ha escuchado a Skull Hazard? –Dijo Trisha apuntando a su remera.

-Yo, por ejemplo… Cómo sea, entraré yo y hablaré con él.

Entra al taller y en un par de minutos sale un tanto molesta.

-¿Y bien?

-Tampoco me creyó que vine por un vestido, dijo que una chica tercermundista como yo no merece poner un pie ahí.

-Qué cretino, así que también te echó.

-No, vi su tonto gas pimienta y se lo rocié en los ojos.

-¡Ah, espega a que te encuentgue!

-¡Corré! –Grito Trisha, arrancando con Fleur de la muñeca y saliendo a toda velocidad.

Mientras tanto en Rio Eli y Mick ingresaron a la favela Do Jacinto y notaron que el paisaje cambió drásticamente en ese lugar, ahí las casas lucían más precarias que en el resto de las otras zonas de la ciudad por donde habían pasado.

-Mick, no lo tomes a mal pero no me gusta como luce este lugar.

-A mí tampoco así que en adelante ni se te ocurra sacar tu teléfono u otra cosa, creo que ya llamamos mucho la atención solo por nuestra apariencia. Especialmente tú.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que… E-eres… Muy linda… Eh Jejeje. Ay.,.

-Jejeje, no te apenes, no eres el primero que lo dice. Pero si, no parecemos precisamente lugareños, cuando estaba en Rusia no me creían que era parte Japonesa, y creo que es lo mismo contigo.

-Sí, mis hermanos y yo no nos parecemos mucho a nuestros primos en Japón. Detengámonos aquí, preguntaré si saben sobre Doña Juana.

-Ok.

-Y no apagues el motor, por ningún motivo.

Eso último que dijo la preocupó, pero intentó disimular. Pararon frente a un puesto de artesanías. Mick bajó de la motoneta y se acercó a la dueña.

-Disculpe señora, andamos buscando a una tal Doña Juana que dicen podría estar por estos lugares, ¿la ha visto? (Portugués).

-¿Y qué quieres con ella? Al grano, niño. (Portugués).

-No es por nada, es que…

-Entonces piérdete, ella no habla con extraños.

-No es lo que cree, mire, andamos buscando a una amiga y sabemos que ella estuvo aquí.

-Nadie va a buscarla, ella va a buscar a quien la necesite. Es todo lo que puedo decir, chico.

Otro sujeto grandote con apariencia intimidante se acerca al puesto, dejando un saco grande al lado del puesto.

-Hermana, ¿este gringo te está molestando?

-Ya le dije que se fuera.

-Ya escuchaste, largo.

-Ok, no hay que ponerse serios. Me iré.

-No tan rápido, si vienes acá debes llevarte algo, es la regla.

-¿Qué? Es que yo…

-Compra un recuerdo si sabes lo que te conviene.

-¡Está bien! Eh… Eli… Elige algo de aquí, ¿quieres? (Japonés).

-¿Ah? ¿Qué te dijeron?

-Solo hazlo, están algo enojados y es mejor obedecerlos.

-¿Qué tanto hablan ustedes dos? –Preguntó algo exasperado el sujeto. Mick trató de calmar a los dos mientras Eli vio que podía llevar, entonces vio algo que parecía un feo bolso peludo, y como era lo menos feo que había lo iba a tomar pero cuando acercaba su mano la cosa se movió y en realidad era una enorme...

-¡GUAAAAAA, una rata! (¡Crash!).

Y por la impresión pateó instintivamente la mesa y rompió todos los otros recuerdos, Mick se quedó helado de miedo, y los dos vendedores rojos de ira.

-¡Grrrr, los mataréeeee! (¡Portugués!).

-¡Vengan acá!

-¡Hai ya!

-(¡Pow!) ¡Ga!

-¡Eli, afírmate bien! (Japonés).

Mick aceleró la motoneta a fondo para emprender la huida.

-¡Agarren a esos dos! (¡Portugués!).

-¡Rompieron mi puesto!

Y los vecinos no tardaron en reaccionar para comenzar la persecución.

-¡Rayos, ya lo arruiné, perdón!

-¡hay que salir de aquí, pensaremos como la encontraremos!

-¡Olvida eso, ya nos metí en suficientes problemas, tenemos que salir vivos de aquí!

Los sujetos los iban alcanzando en sus motos y con tantos obstáculos a su alrededor era cosa de tiempo que los alcanzaran.

-¡Nos alcanzan, estamos fritos!

-¡Aún no, Eli, cuando te dé la señal afírmate de mí con todas tus fuerzas!

-¡Para qué!

-¡Solo hazlo!

Justo en una curva muy cerrada donde hay unas escaleras Mick aceleró al máximo, asomó el brazo y gritó.

-¡Es una locura!

-¡Ahora!

-¡Waaa!

-(¡Grab!) ¡Giaaaah!

En último momento Mick desaceleró y con su brazo libre se agarró de un poste con todas sus fuerzas mientras que con la otra se afirmó de la motoneta, sosteniéndose Eli fuertemente de su cuerpo, y así dieron un giro brusco y perdieron a sus persecutores.

-¡Pant… no puedo creerlo, funcionó!

-Agh… ¡Mi hombro…! ¡Creo que me lo disloqué!

-Desaceleraron en la calle pero Mick no pudo parar del todo ya que perdió el control, rodando ambos por el suelo y llegando a un taller mecánico. Eli chocó con una mesa y derramó un líquido que se derramó en su cola de caballo, deshaciéndola.

-¡Wah, mi cabello!

-¡Ácido de batería, Eli!

Mick agarró tierra y se la arrojó a Eli en el cabello para absorber el líquido.

-¿Estás bien?

-Eso creo… Mick, tu brazo.

-No es nada, hay que seguir antes de que.

Los tipos bloquearon el paso y ya no tenían a donde correr.

-Están bien muertos… (Portugués).

-¿Creen que pueden venir a romper todo? Los enviaremos como mensaje a sus jefes para que ya no nos molesten.

-No, ¡No, Mick, perdóname, no debí arrastrarte aquí! (Japonés).

-Eli, los distraeré, sálvate tú.

-¡No, esto no habría pasado si no te hubiera arrastrado a buscar a Nozomi!

-Esperen. ¿Dijeron Nozomi? (Portugués).

-¡Ustedes la conocen!

Los tipos cambiaron su expresión de inmediato.

-¡Cómo es que la conocen!

-Es que…

-Mick, tradúceles lo que voy a decir.

Entonces Eli les explicó que es su amiga y que vinieron a Rio a buscar a Doña Juana porque ella fue la última persona que podría decir en donde está.

-¡De haber sabido jamás los habríamos asustado, creímos que eran policías! (Portugués).

-SÍ, y Nozomi ayudó mucho a todos en la favela, cualquier amigo de ella es nuestro amigo.

-¿Entonces nos llevarían con Doña Juana?

-Algo así pero primero los llevaremos con el doctor.

-¿Qué dijo, Mick? (Japonés).

-Nos van llevarán con Doña Juana, lo logramos.

Más tarde en una casa de la favela el doctor le puso a Mick el hombro en su lugar.

-(¡Crunck!). Quedó como nuevo… (Portugués) –Dijo Mick soltando apenas una lágrima.

-Caray, normalmente mis pacientes gritan de dolor.

-No es la primera vez que me pasa, doctor. ¿Y cómo está Eli?

-Bueno, tu amiga solo tuvo unos cuantos raspones pero nada de qué preocuparse, y buena reacción arrojándole tierra para neutralizar el ácido de batería, pudo sufrir quemaduras severas.

-Menos mal aunque su cabello quedó hecho un desastre.

-Despreocúpate, mis hijas la arreglarán muy bien.

Eli toca la puerta y entra luciendo un bello cabello corto que resalta aún más su bello rostro.

-Wow. Luces sensacional. (Japonés).

-¿En serio? Gracias. ¿Cómo está tu hombro?

-Bien, el doctor Reyes ya lo puso en su lugar.

-Dile que…

-Querida, aprendí tu idioma mientras viví un par de años en Okinawa así que podemos hablar sin rodeos.

-Grandioso. Doctor usted también conoció a Nozomi, ¿verdad?

-SI, ella y doña Juana siempre venían acá a ayudarnos con los pacientes, Doña Juana es una mujer maravillosa, tiene un don como entregado del cielo, pero Nozomi, oh, jamás conocí a una joven tan desinteresada y tan amable. Entiendo que quieren preguntarle a Doña Juana a dónde fue ella.

-Sí, así es, algo está pasando en nuestro país y necesitamos encontrarla con urgencia pero se fue sin dejar rastro. –Dijo Eli.

-Entiendo, pero Doña Juana no va a volver a Rio hasta dentro de dos meses y no tenemos forma de contactarla.

-¡Qué! No… Vinimos aquí para nada.

-No te desanimes, Eli, encontraremos la forma.

-Bueno, Doña Juana me dijo una cosa, y es que si un día venía su mejor amiga venía y ella no estaba que les dijera a donde fue.

-¡En serio! ¡Sabe dónde está!

-Sí, se fue a Chile.

-Chispas, nosotros hicimos escala allá antes de venir aquí.

-¿No le dijo a qué parte de Chile fue?

-No, querida, desafortunadamente es todo lo que Doña Juana sabía, y nadie más tiene idea de a qué parte de Chile fue.

-Esto es un problema, Eli, Chile es demasiado extenso como para buscar, podría estar en cualquier parte.

-Entonces creo que nos quedamos sin pistas…

-Al menos sabemos que está allá. Tendremos que seguir investigando por nuestra cuenta.

-Eso parece, Eli. Doctor, muchas gracias por todo. Debemos regresar a nuestro hotel.

-No es nada pero dejen que los muchachos los acompañen, no es seguro transitar solos por estas calles. Ellos querrán redimirse por el susto que les dieron.

-Eh Jejeje, claro. –Dijeron los dos. Quizás no hallaron lo que esperaban pero ya tenían la esperanza de encontrar el paradero definitivo de Nozomi, por lo cual la jornada en Rio, aunque loca fue exitosa.

En Italia Fleur terminaba los últimos detalles de su plan.

-No sé cómo dejé que me convencieras, Ami la magnífica no es un títere al que puedes manejar.

-Valdrá la pena, ahora recuerda, vas a realizar un acto de magia en Roma y quieres renovar tu indumentaria así que solicitas hablar con Kotori ya que ella fue quien confeccionó tu traje.

-¿Y si el sujeto no me cree?

-Ya lo pensé. –Dijo Fleur, tomando el traje blanco de Trisha.

-(¡Chriaaak!) Listo.

-…. ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH

-(¡Grab!) ¡AAAAAH!

Dominada por la ira Trisha levantó a Fleur y la puso contra la pared.

¡Comienza a rezar!

-¡Espera, bájame! ¡No rompí tu traje, solo lo descosí!

-¡Da igual, estás muerta!

-¡Escucha, si todo sale bien Kotori arreglará tu traje o hasta lo remodelará!

-Sí, claro, no me vengas con eso, prepárate…

-¡Trisha, basta, ese traje puede ser nuestro boleto para sacar a Kotori de acá, no quieres que vuelva!

Trisha soltó a Fleur.

-Ah… Pant… pant…

-Bien, más vale que funcione porque si no por tu bien más vale que sepas reparar alta costura.

-Está bien… Ahora ve.

Ahora Trisha ingresa al taller, hablando en un perfecto francés que parece casi autóctono.

-Buenas tagdes, madmoiselle, ¿en qué puedo ayudagla?

-Mesieu, soy una maga profesional y necesito encargar un nuevo traje para un espectáculo para la próxima semana.

-Oui, ¿trae su númego de geserva?

-¿Esscuse mua?

-Sí, el númego de gesegva paga su pedido. Todos los pedidos se hacen con dos semanas de anticipación, tenemos una lista de espega muy extensa.

-Ah… Torpe de mi representante, no me dijo nada al respecto, por eso lo despedí. Bueno, podrá hacer una excepción con una compatriota, ¿verdad, mesieu?

-Lo siento, no hay excepciones, además Madmoiselle Minalinsky estará muy ocupada.

-(Rayos, este tipo es un testarudo, espero que esto funcione o mataré a Fleur) No quería decirlo pero además tengo una emergencia con mi traje.

Fleur saca el traje blanco de su funda y en cuanto Remi lo ve queda horrorizado.

-¡Mondieu, está descosido! No puedo tolegag tal imagen, la agelague de inmediato!

-(¡Rayos, piensa, Trisha, piensa!) No, espere, quiero que lo vea Madmoiselle Minalinsky en persona, después de todo ella fue quien lo confeccionó.

-Oui, estoy de acuegdo, entonces lo guagdague y dejague que ella lo vea.

-No, ya le dije que quiero hablar en persona con ella.

-No, es imposible, ella está indispuesta en este momento.

-Tengo todo el día para esperar si es necesario.

-Ya le dije que no, confie en mi, ella lo vega.

-No, ya le dije que la esperaré, no insista.

-¿Quiegue que la aguegle o no? Ya suéltelo.

-¡Dije que no!

En cuanto le quitó el traje de las manos al francés la peluca de Trisha se enganchó en un perchero, revelando su larga cabellera castaña clara.

-No quiero que nadie más toque mi traje. Me sentaré aquí y no se hable más, mesieu.

-¡Tú! ¡Qué rayos haces aquí otra vez!

-¿Eh? ¿De qué habla si es la primera vez que… vengo en… persona?

Cuando Trisha se pasó la mano por el cabello notó que ya no llevaba la peluca.

-Llamague a los cagabiniegi (carabineros) ¡Ladgona!

-¡Ah, el show terminó!

Cuando estaba a punto de huir pensó.

-(¡Un segundo, desde cuándo huyo de los peleles!) ¡Basta ya, no soy una ladrona, vine aquí a buscar a Kotori-senpai!

-Ah, ¿y cgees que soy tan ingenuo paga cgeegle a una pandillega?

-¡No soy una pandillera, ni siquiera soy de este país! Viaje desde muy lejos porque mi amiga y yo debemos hablar con ella.

-Pues ella no está aquí, yanqui ignogante, y no te dague una cita con gente de tu clase.

-¡Cómo se atreve, soy una orgullosa rockera canadiense!

-Bebedoga de maple, fuega de mi establecimiento antes de que apestes todo con tu edog de leñadoga.

Lo último que dijo la afectó bastante. En eso entra Fleur ya preocupada por la tardanza de Trisha.

-(Ya la descubrió) Trisha.

-Vámonos, Fleur, no se puede razonar con este sujeto…

-Así que tú estabas con ella, mocosa.

-¿Qué pasó, Trisha?

-¡Oye, no me ignogues!

-Solo vámonos…

En todo lo que lleva del viaje Fleur vio por fin un lado vulnerable en aquella intrépida chica rockera.

-Y te haces llamar francés, si tratas así a las mujeres dudo mucho que seamos compatriotas. Ar revoir.

-Como sea.

Pasados unos minutos Trisha solo se cambió en silencio, sin siquiera murmurar una sola palabra. Lo que le dijo ese francés trajo a su mente un muy mal recuerdo. Fleur algo preocupada intentó animarla.

-Oye, tranquila, no fue tu culpa, hay veces que no se puede razonar con las personas, pero está bien, trataremos otra cosa, así que no estés triste.

-No estoy triste. Solo me sentí mareada, es todo.

-Ah, ok. A ver, Trisha, he visto esas reacciones antes, ¿acaso él te dijo algo?

-No quiero hablar de eso, ¿sí? Solo no volvamos a hablar de esto.

-(Está muy mal, será mejor que desistamos por hoy). Oye, no hemos comido nada desde que llegamos, ¿qué tal si vamos por un kebab? Vi unos muy suculentos de camino.

-Ok…

Cuando iban llegando tomaron asiento y esperaron a que tomaran su orden.

-Bon jorno, ¿Qué desean pedir?

-Queremos un par de kebab y un jugo de frambuesa. Trisha, ¿qué vas a querer?

-Cerveza… bien negra…

-Entendido, volveré en seguida con su orden.

Trisha seguía cabizbaja, y no reaccionaba a nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Entonces en la televisión pasan el videoclip de una banda que Trisha reconoce de inmediato. Fleur lo notó y usó eso para romper el hielo.

-Vaya, hacía un tiempo que no escuchaba a esa banda, ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-NoBoard….

-Parece que son muy buenos, dicen que esos sujetos alcanzaron la fama cuando ganaron una guerra de bandas.

-¡GANAR! ¡Esos tipos son basura! ¡Hicieron trampa! ¡Engañar a los jueces no es ganar!

-Ay… ¿tú los conoces?

-Ugh…. Lamentablemente si, mis hermanos y yo deberíamos estar ahí, no ellos, solo verlos hace que me hierva la sangre. Este mundo es injusto…

-Oye, Trisha, no sé qué fue lo que te pasó pero rendirte no es la solución, te lo digo por experiencia.

-Ya lo sé, ¿Sabes? Hum, ahora que los veo recordé la promesa que le hice a mis hermanos, que no descansaríamos hasta alcanzar el estrellato juntos, rendirse es de cobardes.

-¿Y eres una cobarde?

-¡No! Sabes, nos fue mal el día de hoy pero lograremos hablar con Kotori-senpai, no importa el tiempo que tome.

Entonces alguien toca su hombro y le pregunta.

-Disculpa, ¿podría tomar prestada la pimienta?

-Si, hermana aquí, tie…. ¡HUAAAaaaaa…. E-e-es!

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Pido ayuda?

-… ¡KOTORI-SENPAI!

-¡IIIgh!

-Vaya, eso fue rápido. –Dijo Trisha. Ahora que por fin están frente a frente Trisha suelta todo lo que le pasa por la mente a Kotori, ahora balbuceando en japonés.

-¡Eres tú, es difícil de creer pero eres tú! ¡Ay, tengo tanto que preguntar…! ¡No sé por dónde empezar…! Ah… (¡Paff!). –Y Trisha se desmaya.

-¡Oye, que sucede! ¿Hay algún médico por aquí?

-Descuida, solo está algo cansada, despertará en unos minutos.

-Disculpa, ¿pero quienes son ustedes?

-Yo soy Fleur De Patie, y ella es Trisha Bluhart, venimos de parte de Honoka y las demás.

-¡Honoka-chan! ¡Cómo está ella, le pasó algo!

-No, no, para nada, creo que mejor nos sentamos a platicar en cuanto ella despierte.

Mientras tanto en el Hotel de Rio Eli y Mick iniciaron una videollamada con Honoka, Nico, Umi, Hanayo y Rin que se quedaron en la casa de Honoka.

-Chicos, ¿qué les pasó?

-Larga historia, Honoka-chan. Estuvimos recorriendo el lugar y no encontramos a Doña Juana.

-Que mal, era nuestra mejor pista.

-Pero lo bueno es que al menos sabemos una cosa, qué está en Chile.

-¿Chile? ¿Acaso fue a comprar?

-Jejeje, no, Rin-san, esos son chiles, estamos hablando de otro país que está aquí en Sudamérica.

-Ah sí, la tierra de Gabriela Mistral, la recuerdo de nuestra clase de literatura universal, dicen que es un país bastante lindo.

-¿En serio, Hanayo-chan? –Preguntó Honoka.

-El problema es que Chile también es un país bastante extenso y con tanto lugar distinto podría estar en cualquier parte. Umi-chan, sé que ya le pedimos bastante a Inoue-san con investigar su paradero pero ¿él podría indagar un poco más de en dónde está? –Dijo Eli.

-Podría ser, pero él se enteró porque vio su ingreso por los registros de aduana y por un poco de prensa local.

-Mmm, ya veo, tal vez como Nozomi era bastante conocida por la gente de aquí que apareció en algún periódico.

-La verdad él y yo seguimos investigando por si encontramos algo más pero no dejó más rastro.

-¿Qué? Umi-chan, debe haber algo más, no sé, Nozomi-chan era muy espiritual, tal vez fue a algún lugar en especial por algo de iluminación o algo así. –Dijo Nico.

-Tal vez, pero aún el margen de búsqueda es muy amplio, creo. Buscar tomaría mucho tiempo.

-Y el permiso de Mick en el hospital nos da para una semana más, máximo.

-No, debe haber algo más.

-Honoka, lo siento pero sabíamos que las probabilidades podían no estar a nuestro favor.

-Eli-san tiene razón, si no tenemos más pistas creo que nuestra estadía llegó hasta acá.

-Pant… Caramba… -Dijo Honoka.

Todos se sintieron un tanto decepcionados.

-Chicos, no es necesario que regresen, aprovechen por lo menos de disfrutar el viaje.

-Serán como unas vacaciones-nya. –Dijeron Honoka y Rin.

-Está bien. Bueno chicas, descansen, ya es bastante tarde allá y nosotros iremos a cenar algo.

-Bien, Eli-chan. Los dejamos, mañana platicamos.

-Adiós.

-¡Nos vemos-nya!

-Los estaremos esperando. –Dijeron Umi, Nico, Rin y Hanayo respectivamente. Terminaron de despedirse y salieron del hotel.

-Pensar que pudimos hacer algo más.

-Tal vez pero si nadie más en Rio sabe hasta aquí llegamos, y la verdad preferiría no volver a visitar las favelas.

-Digo lo mismo, Mick. Bueno, ¿y a dónde vamos?

-Estuve leyendo y escuché que las churrasquerías son fenomenales, te sirven la carne en una espada.

-Ah, sí, es sensacional, lástima que no podamos decir lo mismo del vino.

-Si… Y creo que comprar importado sale más caro… ¡Hum!

-¡Hum!

Entonces ambos recordaron algo muy importante.

-¡Estás pensando lo mismo que yo!

-¡Si, volvamos! –Dijeron Eli y Mick respectivamente.

En Tokio Honoka ya había preparado los futones para las demás.

-Que tarde, mañana tendremos que levantarnos muy temprano. –Dijo Hanayo quitándose las gafas.

-Y que lo digas, voy a apagar las luces. (¡Chick!). La computadora sigue encendida, Umi-chan.

-Descuida, yo la apago. –Dijo Nico y cuando ya iba a oprimir en "Hibernar" aparece otra videollamada, lo que la toma por sorpresa.

-¡Waa! Chicas, es otra videollamada.

-¿Ah? ¿Crees que les pasó algo? –Dijeron Nico y Honoka.

-No lo sé.

-Atiende.

Haciendo caso a Hanayo Nico puso a Mick y a Eli en pantalla.

-Eli-chan, ¿qué pasó?

-Honoka, creo que tenemos la clave.

En el restaurante turco, después de unos veinte minutos mientras Trisha despertaba, ella y Fleur por fin tienen su reunión con Kotori. En el lugar todos están hablando en francés ya que es el único idioma en común que dominan.

-Kotori-senpai, no sabes lo emocionada que me siento de por fin conocerte, las sigo desde que las vi en su presentación en el Madisson Square, mira, tengo este traje que confeccionaste tu misma.

-Oh, ahora lo recuerdo, disfruté mucho cuando lo diseñé.

-¿En serio?

-Trisha, enfócate.

-Ah, sí, sí, cierto. Escucha, Kotori-senpai, Honoka-senpai y las demás no pudieron venir así que nos ofrecimos para contarte sobre lo que sucede en Japón.

-Sí, lo sé, cuando llegué de España leí en el blog de idols sobre las presentaciones que están realizando para salvar al Love Live, Honoka-chan y las demás se están esforzando mucho.

-Sí, y mis hermanos y yo también colaboramos con lo que podemos, nosotros tocamos la música. Bueno, Kotori-senpai, la cosa es que…

-No lo lograremos sin tu ayuda. Las cartas me han dicho que si ustedes se reúnen existe la posibilidad de generar un milagro.

-Comprendo lo que quieres decir, y quisiera ir a Tokio pero… Ya tengo muchos acá, y ahora vamos a iniciar una colección para una famosa revista norteamericana de moda, de verdad lo siento.

-La verdad, Tía, deberíais reconsiderarlo ya que no hemos parado en todo el año, y aunque ganamos muy buena pasta mi cuerpo ansía un poco de aventura.

-Oui, además se te nota en la cara que estás que sales a por tus amigas.

-Y es lo que más quiero pero le prometí al señor Remi que daría todo para cumplir con sus expectativas, no puedo romperla.

-Ostia, que eres tozuda.

-Ya veo lo que pasa, Kotori, apenas nos conocemos y no tengo derecho de entrometerme pero creo que tus amigos tienen razón, te noto algo agotada. –Dijo Fleur.

-¿En verdad lo creen?

-Sí, dijiste que habías llegado hoy de tu largo viaje y ya estás trabajando en tu "día libre". Tal vez no te atrevas pero deberías hablar con ese... Sujeto… Urgh…

-Mmm, tal vez pero… Lo siento, se que estás molesta, no es que no me importe tu opinión, Trisha-san, yo…

-Oh… Ah, no, no estoy molesta, ¿cómo podría, Kotori-senpai? Ese sujeto es un ogro, me roció gas en los ojos y me insulto porque creyó que era una pandillera. ¡Este es el atuendo de una auténtica estrella de rock, acaso está ciego o qué!

-Cielos, Remi la ha liado de nuevo.

-Siento que fueras otra de sus víctimas. –Le dijeron Lidia y Pierre a Trisha.

-¿No es la primera vez? ¡Ese tipo está loco de la cabeza!

-Hablaré con él después. Bueno, chicas, lo siento pero no podré volver a Tokio, pero los ayudaré desde aquí diseñando todos los trajes que necesiten para las presentaciones.

-Oh, vamos, Kotori-senpai, las demás…

-Está bien, Trisha, dejémoslo así, ahora está en sus manos. Las cartas me lo dicen y sé que tomarás la decisión correcta. –Dijo Fleur, sacando una carta de su naipe español, la cual muestra el uno de oro.

-Me recuerdas a Nozomi-chan.

-Sí, Elichika me dice lo mismo. Bueno, ya está atardeciendo y aún tenemos que encontrar un hotel.

-Chicas, por qué no se quedan en nuestra casa, no tenemos visitas a menudo y la verdad ya me apetece conocerlas mejor. No sé qué digan ustedes dos.

-Oui, concuerdo contigo, Lidia, ¿qué dices, Kotori?

-¡Claro! Me encantaría.

-¡Si, gracias, gracias!

-Son muy amables. Bueno, será mejor que pidamos la cuenta, parece que va siendo hora de su reunión.

No fue lo que esperaban pero al menos Kotori ya está dispuesta a ayudar a las demás y eso deja satisfechas a Trisha y a Fleur. Pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas ya que al llegar al taller Remi se negó a presentar disculpas a Trisha y Fleur, ellas no quisieron causarle más problemas a Kotori así que se retiraron a la plaza que está frente al local a esperar a que la reunión con los representantes de la revista americana terminara. Pero algo no anduvo bien ya que Remi, como representante de Kotori, hizo algo sin consultar que va contra sus principios.

-No puedo hacerlo, yo no trabajo con eso.

-Kotori, piénsalo, ¿SÍ? Estamos hablando de gegalías que supegan los cincuenta millones de dólagues, y eso es sólo paga empezag.

-No tiene nada que pensar, ya firmó el contrato. –Dijo el abogado de la revista.

-Señor Remi, usted sabe que yo no puedo trabajar con pieles de animales, eso va contra mis principios, no lo haré.

-Eso lo sé pego estamos hablando de una opogtunidad única en la vida, jamás volvegás a tenegla.

-No me interesa si eso significa que usarán animales, lo siento pero me rehúso.

-Señorita, usted no puede retractarse, ¿sabe cuántos aspirantes esperan para tomar su lugar? Usted es una mina de oro y está revolucionando el mundo de la moda.

-Además su mentor y representante ya firmó por usted, y si no lo hace tendrá que pagar una multa de un millón de dólares por incumplir con el contrato.

-Pero… Es qué… Yo…

-No hemos venido a discutir si lo hará o no, le trajimos el muestrario con las pieles que utilizará para la colección.

Entre las pieles había una que le pareció muy familiar y eso la chocó.

-¿De qué es esto?

-De alpaca… ¿Por qué?

-No lo haré…

-Señorita.

-Por favor, retírense, no tenemos más de qué hablar.

-¡Minalinsky!

-Buenas tardes. –Dijo Kotori, intentando contener su molestia a duras penas.

-Esto no se va a quedar así. Usted, más vale que la haga recapacitar o tendrán que pagar. Buen día.

Kotori no lo soportó más y salió a toda prisa de la oficina, y luego del taller. Remi salió tras ella.

-¡Madmoiselle, qué cgee que hace!

-¡Por qué no me lo dijo! ¡Por qué no me dijo que querían usar pieles!

-Pog favog, no ega un detalle impogtante.

-Usted sabe que estoy en contra del uso de pieles, eso es muy cruel.

-Queguida, si te hubiega dicho sabía que no aceptaguias, además cgei que después de este tiempo ya habgias apendido a seg mas abiegta de mente.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Pog favog, a quien le impogta si un pag de animales son usados, a nadie, con eso seguemos famosos y viviguemos como geyes.

-No me importa esa vida, y la verdad ya no quiero seguir.

-¿Qué dice? No vayas a cometeg una locuga.

-Usted lo hizo y no quiero seguir con esto, renuncio.

-¡No puedes guenunciag, tu llegaste hasta aquí gacias a mí!

Trisha y Fleur se acercaron de prisa cuando escucharon el grito del francés.

-¡Kotori, qué sucede!

-Chicas, vayamos a casa.

El francés ya desesperado y fuera de sus cabales agarra a Kotori.

-¡No igas a ningún lado!

-(¡Grab!) ¡Suélteme! ¡Mi brazo!

-¡Hablaguemos con los ameguicanos y! (¡POW!). ¡Ugh! (¡Crash!) ¡Argh!

Trisha le dio un gancho al hígado y un golpe en la quijada tan fuerte que le voló un diente al francés, liberando Kotori del agarre y Fleur atrapándola de su caída.

-¡No vuelvas a tocarla o te las verás con una leñadora furiosa!

-Agh… Merde… Esto no se quedagá así… Vuelve aquí, mocosa o si no…

-Cierra la boca o la próxima te pego…

El francés recogió su diente y entró a su taller vociferando insultos a diestra y siniestra.

-¿Estás bien, Kotori?

-¡Sniff… Buaaaa!

-Ya, suéltalo, deja que todo salga. –Dijo Fleur que la contenía en sus brazos mientras Trisha hacía lo mismo dándole caricias en la espalda para tranquilizarla.

Una hora después ya en la casa donde reside Kotori sus amigos aún no lo podían creer.

-¿Qué diantres pasa por la cabeza de ese cabrón?

-Se ha pasado. –Dijeron Lidia y Pierre molestos con lo que pasó.

-Olvídenlo, Trisha ya le dio su merecido.

-SÍ. No volverá a acercarse. –Dijo Trisha que se puso una bolsa de hielo en la mano.

-¿Avisaron a los carabineros de lo que pasó?

-Sí, ya saben que Trisha lo golpeó en defensa.

-Jamás pensé que me trataría así… Fue como ver a un monstruo. ¿Por qué lo hizo?

-Tía, creo que es obvio, la sed de fama y fortuna lo consumió, se ha dejado llevar por el lado oscuro.

-Qué tipo más despreciable, aún no me explico cómo es que no dejó ver su verdadero rostro hasta ahora. –Dijeron Lidia y Trisha.

-Y estoy en un problema más grande…

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó Fleur.

-Resulta que como él era mi representante firmó un contrato con la revista Veige y dijeron que debo usar pieles, y si no lo cumplo tendré que pagar una multa de un millón de dólares.

-¡Qué! ¡Pero eso es injusto! Como quieren que pagues semejante cantidad, es imposible.

-Sí, Trisha-san, lo sé, y no tengo idea de qué voy a hacer.

-Tía, ya pensaremos en algo. Estamos contigo.

-Sí, tendremos que conseguir a un buen abogado para que resuelva esto.

Entonces Fleur hizo una sugerencia.

-Tenemos que llamar a Umi y contarle lo que pasó.

-¡Umi-chan!

-¿Es tú otra amiga?

-Si, Pierre, Umi-senpai es abogado, y si la llamamos sabrá que hacer.

-Y si no podemos hablar con su amigo fiscal.

-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, Kotori-senpai.

Ahora que se siente un poco más tranquila Kotori tomó las manos de Trisha y Fleur.

-Chicas, muchas gracias, apenas las conozco y siento que ya las quiero. Digo, no sé que haría sin todos ustedes.

-Ah… ¡Claro!

-No es nada, en serio.

-Para eso estamos.

-Dadlo por hecho, amiga. –Dijeron Trisha, Fleur, Pierre y Lidia.

Durante todo lo sucedido en Italia, en el directo entre Rio y Tokio Eli y Mick les contaron a Honoka y a los demás sobre lo que descubrieron.

-Chicas, recordamos algo importante, ¿recuerdan cuando nos reencontramos en casa de Honoka?

-¿Te refieres cuando tú y yo llegamos para ayudarla a despertar de la pesadilla? –Preguntó Umi a Eli.

-Sí, esa vez vino una pareja a comprar pero no entendían nada de lo que Yukiho les decía.

-Sí, lo recuerdo bien, ¿qué tiene?-Dijeron Honoka y Nico respectivamente.

-Honoka, ellos dos eran chilenos y recuerdo que cuando los ayudé dijeron que alguien les recomendó pasar por ahí. ¿No crees que es mucha coincidencia?

-Oh, ¡claro, quién más que Nozomi-chan!

-Bueno, ¿y eso qué? Solo nos confirma que está allá, eso ya lo sabíamos. –Dijo Nico.

-Pero eso no es todo, recuerdo que la señora llevaba una camiseta de una compañía o algo así. –Dijo Mick.

-¿En serio-nya?

-Bueno, no estábamos muy cerca pero tú lo pudiste ver.

-Sí, tenía el dibujo de unas uvas y lo que parecía una botella, tal vez trabajaba en un viñedo o algo así.

-Por supuesto, tal vez si descubrimos de qué viñedo se trata podríamos encontrar a la pareja y ellos nos dirán en dónde está. –Dijo Hanayo

-¿Y recuerdas el nombre?

-Algo, Umi, solo recuerdo que decía "Pisco Santa…" algo, no me fijé muy bien.

-¿Pisco? ¿Es algún tipo de trago, Mick?

-Sí.

-¡Creo que vamos por buen camino, jaja, ahora sí estamos más cerca! –Exclamó Eli con euforia.

-Bien, ahora solo tenemos que buscar y ver las coincidencias, así reduciremos el margen de búsqueda.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos buscando en internet y parece que el logo que llevaba la señora era bastante viejo porque no aparece, pero por el tipo de trago y por el nombre encontraron la localización más certera. Entonces Umi dijo:

-Según esto el pisco se produce principalmente en un lugar llamado Valle del Elqui, eso está en la cuarta región, y hay veintisiete viñedos distintos por la zona.

-¡Grandioso, ya sabemos en dónde está Nozomi-chan! –Gritó Honoka abrazando a Umi.

-¡Estamos cerca-nya! ¡Volveremos a verla, Kayo-chin!

-Bien hecho, Mick, Eli-chan, realmente se lucieron esta vez. –Dijo Nico.

-No fue nada, chicas.

-Bueno, mejor comenzaremos a preparar los boletos para regresar a Chile. ¡Hay que celebrarlo!

Pero la celebración llegó hasta ahí ya que justo en ese momento Trisha y Fleur hicieron contacto con los demás para avisar lo que sucedió con Kotori, les relataron como fue que Remi engañó a Kotori y sobre la multa.

-¡No, cómo se atreve! Kotori-chan, esto no va a quedar así. Honoka, iré a casa ahora mismo, tengo que preparar mis maletas.

-Yo también, Kotori-chan, pronto estaremos allá.

-Chicas, ¿en serio van a venir justo ahora? ¿Y qué hay de su trabajo?

-¿A quién le importa? No vamos a dejarte sola.

-Es verdad, mis padres se pueden encargar del resto. –Dijeron Umi y Honoka respectivamente.

-¿Pero ustedes, están bien? ¿Ese tipo no les hizo daño? –Preguntó Eli.

-Sí, me duele un poco la mano pero volvería a romperle la cara a ese tipo sin dudarlo.

-¿Golpeaste a ese sujeto en la cara? –Dijo Eli.

-Bien hecho, hermana.

-¡Mick!

A todas les extrañó que Mick dijera eso.

-Un sujeto que trata así a una mujer es despreciable. Además está en el código familiar. –Dice Mick.

-Te metes con uno, te metes con todos. –Dijeron Mick y Trisha al mismo tiempo.

-No nos desviemos, chicos, hay que pensar con la cabeza fría, primero, Umi, sé que estás ansiosa pero piensa, antes de venir debes tener todos los antecedentes del caso y no dejar nada pendiente.

-Rayos, es cierto, Fleur, el nuevo cliente llega esta semana, ¿qué voy a hacer?

-Pensaremos en eso después, Kotori-chan es la prioridad. –Dijo Hanayo.

-Bien, mañana ire temprano a hablar con Inoue-senpai para preparar el caso.

-Gracias, Umi-chan.

-A propósito, Eli-senpai, ¿cómo les fue allá en Brasil?

-Bien, ya sabemos dónde puede estar Nozomi-chan, se encuentra en el Valle del Elqui en Chile, solo tenemos que buscarla allá.

-¡Genial! –Gritó Trisha.

-Espera, ¿dijiste Valle del Elqui?

-Si.

-Eli, el lugar es algo grande si no lo conoces bien, lo mejor es que vaya para allá con ustedes.

-Pero Fleur-chan, ¿cómo le vas a hacer para pagar el boleto de vuelo y todo?

-Despreocúpate, Honoka, Trisha y yo ganamos un dinero acá así que no tengo problema.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres venir, Fleur?

-Claro, Eli, cuando era niña mi papá me llevó a conocer el lugar por su viaje de trabajo y aprendí sobre las viñas y los sitios, créanme que necesitarán guía.

-De acuerdo, si ese es el caso creo que dormiremos en el avión, ¿qué dices, Mick?

-Por mí no hay problema. Entonces nos reuniremos en el aeropuerto de Santiago. Te estaremos esperando.

-Bien.

-Bueno, creo que entonces todo está decidido, chicos, sé que todo saldrá bien, si las cosas han seguido este curso tenemos que seguir avanzando como hasta ahora.

-Tienes toda la razón, Honoka-senpai.

-Honoka-chan, chicas… Yo…

-Calma, Kotori-chan, pronto estaremos allá.

-No es eso. Es que… Lo he estado pensando ahora y lo único que deseo en este momento es estar con ustedes.

-Y lo estaremos pronto, Umi-chan y yo…

-Quiero decir que ya no tengo mucho más que hacer aquí ahora que renuncie. ¡Quiero volver a Japón y estar con todas ustedes!

-Sniff… ¡Claro que si, Kotori-chan! Juro que todas estaremos reunidas pronto. –Dijo Umi.

Y acabando con toda la reunión todo mundo se sintió más calmado y aunque parecía que aún estaban distantes ya que todos se sentían más cerca uno del otro. En Brasil Eli y Mick reservaron sus pasajes y partieron en seguida rumbo a Santiago. Después de algunas horas de sueño reparador Fleur partió en viaje rumbo al mismo destino que Eli y Mick, Trisha se quedó para acompañarla. Al día siguiente Umi fue a hablar con el fiscal Inoue para pedir consejo sobre el abordaje del caso de Kotori ya que iba a ser la primera vez que tomaría un caso internacional, pero Inoue solo lo dejó en sus manos ya que ella tenía el conocimiento por su tesis de derecho internacional así que estaba más que preparada. Como el fiscal comenzaba sus vacaciones y vio que Umi necesitaría un reemplazo encantado se ofreció a relevarla en su ausencia ya que cualquier trabajo fuera de la fiscalía eran vacaciones para él, además de que tenía otra gran razón. Ya en la noche Rin, Hanayo, Nico, Rick y Nick fueron a despedir a Honoka y a Umi que partieron hacia Milán, al rescate de su amiga.

¿Podrán Eli, Mick y Fleur dar finalmente con Nozomi?

¿Qué pasará con el que quizás será el juicio más grande que enfrentará u's?


	19. Remendando Lazos

Capítulo 19: Remendando lazos.

Comienza otra nueva jornada de trabajo, las dos chicas revisaron los informes que trajo su cliente el día anterior, aunque el ambiente se sentía algo vacío ya que su amiga estaba ausente.

-Creo que hay algunos puntos sobre los que deberíamos hablar, Nico-chan, no me convence mucho las cifras salariales que nos presentaron.

-Sí, y no estoy del todo de acuerdo con el horario de trabajo, bueno, tendremos que preguntarle al senpai de Umi-chan cuando llegue.

-Ah, sí, sí. –Respondió Hanayo algo sonrojada y con tono nervioso, Nico lo notó de inmediato.

-Ara, ya se lo que pasa aquí, tú le gustas al fiscal.

-¡Qué! ¡Nico-chan, de qué hablas!

-No te hagas, cuando nos llevó en su auto a la preparatoria no dejaba de lanzar cumplidos.

-El estaba siendo amable con todas.

-Especialmente contigo.

-¡Nico-chan, no digas esas cosas!

-¿No me diras que es la primera vez que se te acerca un hombre, o sí?

-Yo, yo…. ¡Olvida eso, si Umi-chan confía en él entonces no pondré ninguna objeción, solo me importa que nuestro trabajo vaya bien, es todo!

-Ay, ok, tranquila, solo estaba bromeando, pero si se sale de casilla se lo haremos saber.

-Claro que se lo diré. (¡Ding dong!).

Nico va a abrir la puerta y ahí estaba el fiscal, vistiendo un traje gris y una corbata que parecía de ceda italiana, ante su presencia Nico se quedó paralizada.

-Buenos días, señorita Yazawa, espero ser puntual.

-Ah, sí, claro, lo estábamos esperando, Inoue-san, adelante.

-Permiso, señorita Koizumi, estoy encantado de estar en presencia suya. –Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Eh, yo tam… ¡Digo, igualmente! Bueno, estábamos hablando sobre los puntos que tratamos con nuestro nuevo cliente y… Tenemos algunas dudas.

-¿Esos son los informes?

-¡Sí!

-Bueno, mientras los leo cuéntenme de qué trata este trabajo.

-Si, en concreto una compañía de…

Aún un poco nerviosa Hanayo fue relatando lo que se platicó en la reunión, a medida que iba avanzando la conversación el fiscal solo preguntaba algunas cosas puntuales, Nico notó que el hombre estaba completamente inmerso en la labor y por eso Hanayo se fue soltando durante la plática. Pasada una hora de conversación él se apoya en el mesón de la recepción que usaban a suerte de sala de reuniones y dice.

-Sí, la verdad aquí hay que discutir un poco los costos de los implementos ya que están algo elevados, si no los ponen en orden podrían tener un problema de contabilidad, y en cuanto al ingreso líquido creo que habrá que elevarlos un poco porque va a ser un proceso un tanto extenso. Solo resta que entreguemos los nuevos puntos al cliente y podemos llevar esto ante notario.

-Esplendido, ah, Umi-chan dejo unos informes sobre las otras asesorías que estamos realizando en este momento.

-Bien, entonces haré una revisión, señorita Hanayo.

-(Cielos, este hombre es completamente profesional, no se ha distraído ni un segundo durante toda la reunión).

-Nico-chan, ¿podrías traer los informes?

-Eh, sí. Claro.

En el avión que se dirige rumbo al aeropuerto de Roma Honoka despertaba de su sueño luego de unas cuantas horas de viaje, encontrando a Umi que aún leía una serie de apuntes en su computadora.

-Ah, Umi-chan… ¿Aún sigues revisando los antecedentes?

-Sí, no he parado desde que despegamos, había mucho que no recordaba, según lo que he estado investigando no tenemos mucho material para presentar en caso de ir a la corte.

-Ay, esto no es bueno, ¿entonces Kotori-chan tendrá que pagar ese millón de dólares?

-Aún no puedo decir eso, cuando pueda conectarme a internet intentaré recabar más información, además necesito hablar con ella y con sus amigos…. Pero, estoy preocupada, no sé si…

-Sé que lo lograrás, Umi-chan, si pudiste salvar a Hanayo-chan también lo harás con Kotori-chan, eres la mejor abogada del mundo.

-Je, que bueno que viniste, ese optimismo es lo que necesitamos ahora. (Y vaya que lo necesitaremos).

La azafata del avión hace un anuncio por la radio.

-Dear passangers, we are arriving to the airport of Rome, please keep at your sits with your safety belts until the aircraft's motors stop completly.

-Ya llegamos. Tranquila, Kotori-chan. –Dijo Honoka.

En el aeropuerto de Roma Kotori y Trisha observan el aterrizaje del avión.

-¡Mira, Kotori-senpai, ese debe ser su avión!

-Finalmente están acá, han pasado años… No sé qué les diré cuando las vea.

-Solo déjate llevar, es lo que siempre hago. –Dijo Trisha, ocultando sus nudillos vendados.

En el aeropuerto de Santiago, Fleur sale de recoger su equipaje y camina por los pasillos hasta que se encuentra con sus amigos.

-¡Elichika, Mick, hola!

-¡Fleur, cómo estás!

-Bien, oye, ese corte se te ve aún mejor en persona.

-¿Lo crees? Bueno, te contaré como fue que pasó.

-Bienvenida, Fleur. ¿Cómo está mi hermana?

-TÚ la viste, se encuentra perfectamente, aunque tiene su nudillo derecho vendado.

-Lo sé, pregunto porque a veces oculta cosas para no preocuparnos a mí y a mis hermanos.

-Oye, si, tu hermana es muy impulsiva, pero me la pasé bien, aunque… nada, después te cuento.

-Bueno. Estuve viendo y para llegar al valle del Elqui primero debemos tomar un bus que nos dejará en la ciudad de La Serena y luego otro que nos llevará hasta allá, si partimos ahora podremos llegar antes del anochecer.

-Chispas, lo preparaste todo, Elichika, de acuerdo, primero iré a cambiar mi dinero y luego nos iremos.

-Sí.

Un rato después en el terminal de buses de la capital ya iban a comprar los boletos, pero tenían algunos problemas ya que el acento local era algo difícil de entender, incluso para Mick.

-Perdón, señora, pero no le entiendo muy bien (Español).

-Mire mijo, vaya a esa cution que está pacá y ahí salen las liebres pa'onde quiere. (Chileno).

-¿Qué?

Fleur interrumpe.

-¿Se refiere cruzar tienda y ahí encontramos boletería? (Español).

-Si, mijita. (Chileno).

-Muchas gracias. (Español).

-Oye Fleur, no sabía que también hablabas español.

-Ah, solo un poco, Mick.

-¿Y cómo es que le entendiste?

-Cuando estuve acá pasamos un par de semanas en la casa de un amigo de mi padre allá en La Serena y pude aprender algo de la jerga local.

Nota del escritor: Informo que sobre la forma de hablar de este país no estoy haciendo burla, solo digo la verdad, xD, continúen.

-Ya veo porque hay varias palabras que no entendí pero ni modo.

-Este va a ser un viaje muy largo. –Dijeron Mick y Eli, y no estaban equivocados porque lo que no sabían es que la gente estaba saliendo de la capital rumbo al norte ya que por esos días se estaba viviendo el evento más importante del futbol, por primera vez en la copa libertarios que se realiza en el continente dos equipos nacionales se disputan su destino en la final, estos son un equipo llamado "Deportes Lautaro" y el otro "Universidad Nacional", así que debían llegar pronto a su destino porque el país se iba a paralizar por unos cuantos días. Ya en el autobús los tres solo veían a los hinchas de camiseta azul-celeste vitoreando los canticos de su equipo.

-¡Dale dale, la nacional, equipo lindo, vamo' a ganar! ¡ZASHEI… CHI, ELE, LE, CHI CHI CHI, LE LE LE, UNIVERSIDAD NACIONAL DE CHILE! ¡Woooo! (*Sonidos de bubucela*). (Chileno)

-Ay, cuanto ruido, de haber sabido mejor contratamos un transporte. (Japonés).

-Aunque hubiésemos querido no habríamos podido, Eli-san, nos saldría un ojo de la cara.

-Chicos, el dinero no es problema, después de todo aún me queda mucho de los diez mil euros de la recompensa.

-¡Qué, y lo dices ahora, Fleur!

-Sí, no sabía nada de este campeonato, no soy adivina, aún.

-Ay, Fleur, me extraña de ti.

-(Creo que pasó mucho tiempo con mi hermana, Jejeje).

Uno de los hinchas se volteó y les dijo.

-¡Oigan gringos, mañana gana la UN o no gana! (Chileno).

-Mejor les seguimos la corriente. –Susurró Eli.

-¡Si, NACIONAL, NACIONAL! (Español) –Gritaron los tres y los hinchas entraron aún más en euforia.

En Japón mientras tanto Nick fue a hablar con la directora de la preparatoria sobre su nuevo proyecto de cine.

-Gracias, directora, ahora con su permiso me retiro.

Antes de que saliera la directora lo detiene.

-Espera Nick, no he tenido la oportunidad de agradecerle a tu hermana por lo que hizo por mi hija, jamás pensé que Remi se atrevería a engañarla. No saben lo aliviada que me siento por todo lo que han hecho por ella, Nick. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ustedes no duden en pedirlo.

-Lo tendremos en mente. –Respondió Nick sintiendo orgullo por su gemela.- Ahora que lo menciona…

En Roma el reencuentro no tardó en desencadenar una gran euforia.

-¡Kotori-chaaan!

-¡Honoka-chan, Umi-chan! ¡Cuánto las extrañéee!

-¡Juro que no nos volveremos a separar! –Dijeron Honoka, Kotori y Umi respectivamente. Trisha no podía hacer más que secar sus lágrimas de alegría y sacar fotos a las tres que no se habían visto hacía mucho.

-Ustedes están sensacionales.

-¿Nosotras? Mírate tú, te ves más linda que en la preparatoria.

-Apoyo a Honoka en esto.

-No, ustedes lo están. Ah, Honoka-chan, estás más alta que antes, y Umi-chan, el cabello corto te queda muy bien.

-Ah, senpais, de verdad que detesto interrumpir pero ya debemos partir a Milán.

-Thisha-chan, gracias por cuidar a Kotori-chan, eres la mejor.-Dijo Honoka y Trisha solo se sonrojó de la vergüenza.

-Oh, basta, solo hice lo que debe hacerse.

-Es cierto, Kotori-chan, estuve estudiando todo el caso pero todavía necesito más información así que debemos irnos cuánto antes.

-Esperen, chicas. No nos apresuremos tanto, sé que no debería pero antes de eso quisiera pasar el día con ustedes, no nos vemos desde hace mucho.

-Pero Kotori, tu problema es muy serio y no sabemos a qué nos podemos enfrentar con los americanos, por eso.

-Umi-chan, calma, Kotori-chan tiene razón, creo que ir a disfrutar nos haría bien, además no has parado de trabajar desde que partimos en el avión.

-Sí, luces bastante cansada, todo buen artista debe descansar bien antes de su gran concierto, como dice Honoka-senpai.

Pero Umi no hizo caso, al contrario, se molestó ya que no le estaban tomando el peso al asunto.

-Aish, creo que aún no lo captan, Kotori tiene un…

-Estoy consciente de todo. -Respondió Kotori. –Pero en este momento necesito fuerzas para enfrentar todo esto, pero no lo conseguiré si tú te sientes mal, no quiero que nadie más salga lastimado. –Afirmó, mirando la mano vendada de Trisha.

-Cierto, recuerda también la vez que me desmayé para la presentación en la lluvia, ¿quieres terminar igual?

Y Umi notó que lo que creyó antes no era así sino todo lo contrario, Kotori no va a involucrarse sin antes asegurar que sus amigas estén bien.

-Uhm… ¿Desde cuándo maduraron tanto ustedes dos? Si mi antiguo tutor estuviera aquí me regañaría… Jejeje.

-Jajajaja. –Rieron todas. El resto de la tarde Honoka, Umi, Kotori y Trisha recorrieron toda la ciudad, visitaron el coliseo romano, observaron las grandes ruinas y los acueductos, también visitaron la catedral de San Pedro, donde se fotografiaron junto a la guardia suiza, y quedaron maravilladas con las pinturas de la capilla sixtina. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el trío fundador, ahora extendido a cuarteto.

En la oficina de la directora ella termina por darle su respuesta final a Nick.

-Bueno, si es tan bueno como tú entonces la clase estará en buenas manos.

En eso alguien toca la puerta y la directora la hace pasar. Se trataba de Rin.

-Rin-chan, ¿Qué sucede?

-Directora, hablé hace poco con Honoka-chan y las demás y ya están con Kotori-chan, me dijeron que están pasando el día en Roma antes de regresar a Milan, la escuché muy bien.

-Cuanto me alegra oír eso, la llamaré en un momento. Gracias Rin-chan.

-De nada-nya. Nick, ¿sucedió algo-nya?

-Nada importante, solo unos arreglos, es todo.

-A propósito, Rin-chan, ya llegó la nueva profesora de educación física que te acompañará en las clases.

-¿En serio? ¿Y cómo es?

Se abrió la puerta tras ella y alguien dijo.

-Solo voltéate y lo sabrás.

-¡Ah, Shizuka-chan-nya!

-¡Jajaja! ¿Creíste que me dejarías atrás, felina?

Su amiga de la infancia, Shizuka, atleta paralímpica al fin había llegado.

-¡No puedo creerlo, por qué no me dijiste que entrarías acá!

-¿Cómo te iba a dar una sorpresa si te decía? ¡Dah! Jajaja. Oh, no te he visto antes, ¿Quién eres?

-Nikolai Bluhart, para servir.

-¿Eres de Transylvania?

-¡Qué! Oye, no porque sea pálido y vista de negro quiere decir que sea vampiro.

-Lo siento, no quise ofender, lo pregunté por tu nombre, lo juro.

-Mmm, como sea, me retiro, directora. Gracias por su tiempo.

Y Nick se retira indignado, otra vez.

-No has cambiado, aún sigues sin pensar antes de hablar.

-Jejeje, lo lamento, aún trabajo en eso. Vine a buscar a Rin para ir con los chicos del club de atletismo.

-¡Si, ya quiero que los conozcas, vamos-nya!

-¡La última es un huevo podrido!

-Ya quisieras.

-¡Chicas, sin correr, que son las profesoras, chicas! Aish… Esas dos no han cambiado nada, siguen siendo tan aceleradas como cuando estudiaban acá.

Pasadas unas horas en la agencia Hanayo terminaba de organizar los pagos al cerrar otra negociación exitosa.

-¡Bien, es la quinta de ese mes! Si seguimos así tendremos que mudarnos a una oficina más grande.

-Ya lo creo, Jejeje, creo que todo está yendo muy bien, creo que si seguimos así lo lograremos.

Entra Inoue.

-Señorita Hanayo, ya terminé y todo se encuentra en orden. Oh, las veo muy contentas. ¿Sucedió algo?

-Sí, cerramos otro negocio.

-Oh, las felicito. Bueno, ya que ha sido una mañana fructífera me gustaría invitarlas a ambas a un restaurante muy bueno que conozco por aquí.

-Ah, eh, no hace falta, no queremos abusar de su confianza.

-Oh, despreocúpese que no es ninguna molestia, por mi trabajo no siempre puedo comer calmadamente, y menos con compañía que no sea un detective. Insisto.

-Ah, está bien. –Asintió un poco sonrojada.

-Bueno, iré a espolvorearme la nariz y vamos. –Inventa Nico para dejarlos solos. Antes siquiera de que el fiscal pudiera decir algo suena el teléfono.

-Disculpe, atiendo esto y nos vamos. (¡Click!) Consultora Nueve Cerezos, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-Hola. Necesito hablar con Koizumi Hanayo.

-Si, soy yo, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

-¡Shiny! ¡Eres realmente tú, soy Mary Ohara, ex-directora de la preparatoria Uranohoshi! Al fin pude encontrar tu número.

-Un segundo, ¿Eres la Mari Ohara de Aqours? ¿Las ganadoras del primer Love Live de invierno del año pasado?

-¡Si, así es, que alegría saber que nos conoce!

-Nunca he dejado de seguir el concurso.

-Ah, bueno, la esperaré en la recepción, señorita Koizumi.

-Si, lo lamento. –Dice Hanayo y continúa hablando con Mari.

-Mira, mis amigas y yo planeamos reunirnos en Numazu para hacer un concierto para salvar el Love Live, al igual que los demás grupos de Idols, y quisiera saber si nos podría ayudar con la organización.

-Por supuesto, ¿Cuándo lo planean hacer?

-Pues el próximo fin de semana, sé que es algo apresurado y solo tendríamos dos días pero sabemos que ustedes podrían hacer la diferencia, por eso quise llamarlas.

-Mmm, bueno, aunque ahora mismo algunas de mis amigas están fuera de Japón pero aun así podemos hacer algo, hablaré con algunas personas y te llamaré. ¿Este es el número de tu casa?

-Sí, algo así, y no se preocupen por el dinero porque aquí tenemos de todo. Estaré esperando tu llamada.

-Claro, hasta pronto. (¡Click!).

Hanayo salta de su silla y va a la recepción donde la esperaban Nico y el fiscal.

-Nico-chan, me acaba de llamar una de las chicas de Aqours.

-¿Qué? ¿Una de las ganadoras del año pasado? ¿Qué dijo?

-Les contaré más tarde, debo llamar a Rick para reunirnos acá después de almorzar.

-Mejor llámelo ahora, será más oportuno si conversan en este momento, así también él nos acompañará.

-¡Ah, mu-muchas gracias!

-(Ay, él es todo lo opuesto al antipático del conde, eres una suertuda, Hanayo-chan).

En la preparatoria Nick estaba a punto de comenzar con las actividades del club de Rock, presentando a alguien.

-Muchachos, ya lo conocen pero quiero hacerlo formal, este es mi hermano Richard Bluhart, como estoy realizando un proyecto personal él será su profesor en los días que yo no pueda venir.

-¡Qué onda, están listos para rockear al estilo four…!

-Rick…

-Perdón, es la costumbre. Jajajaja. Ah, ¿cómo dicen que se llama su banda?

-Crowman. –Respondió una alumna.

-¡Están listos para rockear al estilo Crowman!

-¡Si!

-Aish… Sabía que pasaría esto… Escuchen, sé que están emocionados porque pronto darán su primer concierto en el campus abierto, pero eso no bastará, el que estén con Rick no es garantía de perder el tiempo.

-Oye, no les digas eso que se van a hacer una mala imagen de mí. Pero es cierto, chicos, vamos a trabajar duro… y divertido. ¡Yeaaaah! (¡Crash!).

Cuando gritó sacó una guitarra de su maletín y la rompió frente a ellos.

-¡Waaa!

-¡Sensei, la rompió!

-Fue para mostrar mi punto. Y no se preocupen, el cuerpo no es de verdad, está hecho de bloques.

-Siempre hace lo mismo cada que tiene alumno nuevo de guitarra…

-(¡Rnnn!) Mi teléfono. Es Hanayo. Disculpen.

Pasaron unas horas y ya cuando estaba atardeciendo el trio de amigos por fin llegaba a su primera parada.

-Ah, al fin llegamos…

-Fleur, dime por favor que esta es La Serena.

-Si, Mick, el faro de la ciudad es inconfundible, fue difícil pero aquí estamos.

El viaje no fue nada fácil, además de aguantar los ruidosos cánticos de la hinchada de UN Fleur no podía reponerse de la fatiga post-vuelo, y para colmo el autobús se descompuso a mitad de camino, por lo que tuvieron que caminar unos cuantos kilómetros hasta la estación de servicio más cercana. Cuando llegaron estaban viendo la forma de continuar, viendo si alguien los podía llevar, pero para su mala suerte la hinchada de UN se encontró con una hinchada rival, la de Deportes Lautaro, así que la bronca de futbol se largó y los pobres quedaron atrapados. Eli, Mick y Fleur sortearon a duras penas los objetos que se lanzaban. Cuando Fleur se cayó Eli intentó ayudarla a levantarse pero sin querer levantó un banderín de UN, lo que a un hincha de DL lo enfureció y fue a por ellas, pero Eli y Fleur lo patearon en el estómago, pero no fue suficiente porque el sujeto en verdad era muy grande, pero Mick pasa a toda velocidad asomándose por la ventana de una furgoneta y dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al sujeto, derribándolo y metiendo a ambas al interior. Para fortuna de ellos la furgoneta era de una familia que se iba de regreso a Coquimbo, ciudad vecina de su una de sus paradas. Los tres tomaron otro autobús y así fue como llegaron. Aunque para mala suerte aun cuando solo les restaban unos cincuenta kilómetros de su destino final ya era muy tarde para ir al Valle del Elqui.

-A estas horas todos los trabajadores de las viñas están terminando su jornada, y a partir de allá el internet no será de mucha ayuda.

-Cierto, Fleur, tendremos que preguntar directamente en cada lugar. Bueno, busquemos una hostería y pasemos la noche acá.

-De acuerdo pero primero vayamos a un restaurante, los asados acá son sensacionales.

-Mondieu, entonces vamos andando.

Pero Eli se siente algo rara.

-Chicos… no quise decir nada pero… tengo el presentimiento de que tal vez… no encontremos a Nozomi.

-Elichika, estás ansiosa y lo entiendo, aún no sabemos si es que estará allá en el… -Pero Eli la interrumpe.

-No me refiero a eso, digo, ha sido difícil llegar hasta acá, el embotellamiento, los hinchas… No sé, me parece que cada vez se nos hace más difícil llegar hasta donde está ella.

-Es mejor que no pienses así, ya llegamos hasta acá, ¿no?

-Sí, Mick, pero es que... qué tal si quien le dijo a esas personas sobre la tienda no era Nozomi, no podemos descartarlo. Agh… Como sea, olviden lo que dije, mejor no sacaré conclusiones hasta terminar acá.

-Sí, así es. Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a las demás. –Se preguntó Fleur. Unas horas más tarde, ya en Milán, Honoka y Umi llegaron a casa de Kotori para preparar el eventual caso que se venía. Umi compró un ejemplar de la legislación local para encontrar alguna debilidad en el contrato que pudiera liberar a Kotori.

-Cielos, Kotori-chan, esta casa es hermosa, me doy cuenta de que la decoraste tu misma.

-Si, Honoka-chan, traté de que luciera lo más parecida a mi antigua casa, siéntanse cómodas, estaremos solas hasta la noche.

-Kotori-senpai, ¿quieres que prepare algo de café?

-Si, Trisha-san, gracias.

Umi bajó un momento el gran libro de leyes y lo apoyó en la mesa de café que estaba en la sala de estar. Cuando todas se sentaron Umi comenzó a hacerle preguntas.

-Kotori-chan, ¿Cuándo van a llegar tus otros amigos? Tengo que saber si hubo algún problema mientras ustedes trabajaban con ese tal Remi.

-No se exactamente a qué hora pero será tarde, aunque te puedo asegurar que mientras trabajamos con él no hubo ningún percance.

-¿Lo dices en serio? Espero que no estés guardando algo, aquí tú eres la prioridad.

-No, en serio que no he tenido problemas con él, bueno, al menos hasta hace poco.

-Pero me parece extraño, Kotori-chan, si tu jefe te estimaba tanto debería saber que no es bueno negociar a espaldas de su mejor talento, después de todo la base de los negocios es la confianza.-Dijo Honoka y Kotori se la quedó observando fijamente a los ojos.

-Ah, ¿tengo algo?

-Disculpa, es que se me hace algo raro que digas esas palabras, por lo general Umi-chan es la que habla así.

-Aish, es verdad.

-Eso creía yo, Kotori, pero Honoka ha crecido mucho estos años, ya hasta está comenzando a abrir la sexta tienda para su familia.

-¡Qué! ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Cómo pasó todo eso?

-Es una larga historia, Jejeje, pero en resumen necesitaba mantenerme ocupada para… Bueno, eso quedó en el pasado, ahora estamos juntas las 3.

Trisha se pasaba la mano por los ojos, tratando de ocultar su emoción mientras servía los tazones con café.

-¿Estás bien, Trisha-chan?

-Sí, Honoka-senpai, solo se me metió una basura en el o…

-¡Ya lo tengo!-Exclamó Umi.

-Kotori-chan, según esta ley tu representante está obligado a comunicarte con una semana de anticipación sobre cualquier nuevo contrato o trabajo que vayas a negociar, y él te ocultó información todo este tiempo para su propio beneficio.

-Eso quiere decir.

-Ya lo tenemos, si hacemos que tus amigos testifiquen ante un juez el contrato quedará completamente anulado y toda la responsabilidad legal del contrato recaerá sobre él. ¡Lo tenemos!

-Yieih, dude! Al final ese cretino se puso la soga al cuello, así se hace, Umi-senpai, le haremos legalmente lo que yo le hice físicamente.

-Pagará por meterse contigo. –Dijo Umi, y aunque ella y Trisha estaban contentas Kotori solo dijo.

-Eso me temía…

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Dijo Umi.

-Esperaba que encontráramos otra forma…

-No te entiendo.

-Umi-chan, Trisha-san, sé que les parecerá loco lo que diré pero no quiero hacerle daño al señor Remi.

-¿Bromeas? Kotori, él te manipuló, negoció a tus espaldas y te puso en un gran aprieto, no te entiendo ¿por qué no quieres defenderte?

-Si, el tiene que pagar ese millón de dólares él mismo.

-No es por eso… Miren, aunque haya sido malo conmigo el señor Remi me enseñó mucho desde que llegué y siempre le estaré en deuda, y se que si hacemos eso el no podrá pagar el dinero y… Podría quedar en la calle.

-No me interesa lo que le pase, él se metió contigo. Lo siento pero no voy a desistir, otro abogado te diría lo mismo que yo te estoy diciendo. Lo se porque me estudié todo sobre estos casos y no hay otra forma.

-Pero Umi-chan.

-No hay peros, esto no es un concurso, no es un pedido, es tu vida, haré lo que deba hacer para salvarte, no tengo un catálogo de soluciones que…

-Espera, Umi-chan, ¿y si Kotori lo resuelve de una manera no legal?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Mira, sabemos que tenemos esa forma, pero Kotori no quiere que salga nadie perjudicado. Pero, si hacemos algo que deje a todos felices entonces tendríamos el problema resuelto.

-Honoka, creo que no te capto, ¿cómo podríamos zafarnos de ese contrato y dejar a todos felices?

-Esto es lo que podríamos hacer, no lo haremos.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Honoka-senpai?

-Acérquense, esta es mi idea.

Honoka les contó sobre su plan y finalmente todas quedaron convencidas del plan. Más tarde Kotori fue con Honoka, Umi y Trisha al taller a recuperar algo que iba a ser muy importante para llevar a cabo el plan. Además perpetraron en la oficina de Remi y consiguieron el teléfono de los representantes americanos de la revista. Al día siguiente Remi llegó y se dio cuenta de que alguien estuvo metido en su escritorio, entonces se dio cuenta de que alguien (Honoka) dejó sus números telefónicos tirados, notó que el más importante estaba al lado del teléfono. Condujo a toda velocidad al edificio donde se reunió con los americanos para negociar y para su sorpresa cuando se acercó a la oficina donde habló con ellos la primera vez ahí estaban en la puerta Pierre y Lidia que lo esperaban.

-Ustedes dos, ¿qué sucede aquí?

-Vaya forma de saludar, tío.

-¿Dónde está Minalinsky?

-Está allá dentro, hablando con los americanos, por supuesto.

-¡Lo sabía! Se atuevió a entgag a mi oficina solo paga salvag su pellejo y dejagme en la banca gota.

-Ostia, que no es así, ella está tratando de arreglar el madrazo que te mandaste y…

-Fuega de mi camino, ahoga…

-No vas a entrar.

-Salgan o los despido.

-¡Joder, que no!

Y por el escándalo que estaba provocando el francés alguien debió salir de la oficina para detener al tipo, por un momento creyó que sería Trisha, lista para tirarle otro diente, pero en realidad se trataba de Umi, hablándole en perfecto inglés.

-(Inglés) ¡Silencio, qué cree que hace aquí!

-¡Quién egues tú!

-Umi Sonoda, abogada y mejor amiga de Kotori. Si tiene algo que decirle será a través de mí, señor Remi.

-Dígame que gayos está haciendo allá.

-Lo sabrá en cuanto termine, hasta entonces esperará una llamada de parte mía.

-No tengo tiempo paga esto, fuega de mi camino.

-Basta, Remi, solo lo estás haciendo más difícil.

-¡Déjame!

-(¡Pow!) ¡Yiauch!

-¡Pierre!

Remi empujó a Pierre y lo hizo golpearse contra un muro. Umi se paró de pies juntos, una mano en la espalda y la otra firme y estirada, en guardia.

-Quise haceglo pog las buenas, ahoga sega pog las... (¡Grab!) ¡Yiauuuuch!-Pero en menos de un segundo Umi dio un paso, se puso tras él, lo agarró del brazo y le aplicó una llave en el hombro.

-¿Por las malas? Ya lo creo.

-¡Suéltame!

-¿Cree que Kotori está allá adentro tratando de sacrificarlo a usted para salvarse ella? Después de todos estos años pensé que sabría cómo es pero creo que no es así.

Umi lo soltó.

-Agh… Entonces pog qué no me dijo nada.

-No creo que esté en posición para preguntar eso, sobre todo después de lo que hizo.

Entonces la reunión termina, Kotori, Honoka y Trisha salen de la oficina charlando con los ejecutivos americanos, Remi se dio vuelta y para su sorpresa ellos estaban de muy buen humor.

-Estamos muy complacidos por su propuesta, señorita Minami, nuestros directores estarán muy felices cuando vean esto. Estaremos en contacto.

-No, gracias a ustedes, me alegro de que todos salgamos ganando. El gusto fue mio. –Dijo Kotori y Trisha tradujo. Se dijeron las últimas palabras y se despidieron. Remi se acercó a Kotori, no sin antes ponerse Trisha y Umi entre ellos. Entonces él dijo.

-¿Qué sucedió allá dentgo?

-Se acabó, ya no habrá de qué preocuparse, señor Remi.

-Si, Kotori-senpai ya no tendrá que pagar ese millón de dólares.

-Lo sabía, sabía que tú…

-Vámonos, chicas, debemos empacar para volver a Japón.

Así Honoka, Umi, Kotori y Trisha abandonaron el edificio para evitar otra discusión.

-Estoy acabado, pegdegué mi talleg, pegdegué todo… Me dejó en la banca gota. Jamás podue pagag ese millón de dolagues.

-No tendrás que hacerlo. –Dijo Lidia.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando su amiga Umi llegó descubrió que según la ley rompiste el contrato con Kotori al ocultarle información, liberándola a ella pero no a ti de la multa del contrato.

-Pero no quiso hacerlo, así que su otra amiga, Honoka, tuvo la idea de ofrecer los diseños que estaba preparando para su colección de primavera como nueva propuesta para los americanos.-Dijeron Pierre y Trisha.

-Pego tuabajó en ella pog meses… Agh… Niña tonta…

-A pesar de todo lo que le hiciste ella siguió pensando en ti, pero parece que no lo valió. Ahora te quedarás solo.

-Renunciamos. –Dijeron Lidia y Pierre.

-Buena suerte arreglando tu reputación con los medios, y no te vuelvas a acercar o ya verás –Dijo Trisha que volvió por Pierre y Lidia. Empuñando su mano vendada. El sujeto solo se quedó ahí, mordiéndose el labio y en el proceso rompiéndose otro diente por la presión ejercida por su mandíbula.

Ya de vuelta en Milán todos brindaban con un buen vino.

-Fue una gran idea, Honoka-senpai.

-Jajaja, si, sabía que si les dábamos algo mejor que lo que deseaban accederían a cambiar el contrato.

-Al final no fue necesario que yo entrara allá con ustedes, pero me alegra. –Dijo Umi aliviada.

-Por fin podremos recuperar el tiempo perdido. Ah, chicos, lamento que tuvieran que renunciar.

-¿Qué? Oh, tía, no os preocupéis, después de todo ese alboroto Pierre y yo no te íbamos a dejar sola en esto.

-Sí, además ya necesitábamos unas vacaciones.

-¿Y qué van a hacer ahora?

-Primero venderemos algunas cosas de la casa y luego nos iremos a Barcelona para por fin conocer a la familia de Lidia.

-Y después, quien sabe, Jejeje. Pensaremos en algo más. –Dijo Lidia, tomada de la mano del Belga.

-Ya lo veía venir, Jejeje. Chicas, cuando volvamos a casa quiero comenzar a trabajar de inmediato.

-Oye, Kotori-chan, tal vez deberías ir un poco despacio, recién estamos terminando acá y…

-No me refiero a buscar empleo, quiero diseñar los vestidos para las chicas que quieren salvar el Love Live.

-¡Genial, ya no podía esperar, será como en los viejos tiempos, Kotori-chan! ¡Jajaja! ¡Japón, allá vamos!

Y así la travesía por el continente viejo llegó a su fin.

Durante todo el tiempo que transcurrió allá, en Japón, luego del almuerzo Rin y Nick se juntaron con los demás en el salón del club para enterarse del próximo evento.

-¿Quiere decir que iremos a Numazo-nya? Ah, qué recuerdos.

-Será buen ejercicio luego de volver de India. Oye, Hanayo-chan, Blossom debe volver a escena.

-¿Blossom? ¿Quiénes son Blossom? -Preguntó Rick.

-Blossom somos nosotras tres, nos presentamos con ese nombre en tercer año antes de graduarnos.

-Oh, si, ustedes llegaron a la semi-final con Yukiho y Alisa, recuerdo que las vi cuando comencé en la televisora, pero debieron dar más.

-Sí pero quisimos que las chicas tuvieran su oportunidad-nya. Entonces tendremos que ensayar desde mañana para que todo salga bien.

-¡Genial! –Gritó Shizuka.

-Bueno, Hanayo, entonces necesito que nos den una copia de la música que usaron.

-Si Rick, creo que aún sigue en la computadora.

En eso entra el presidente del consejo estudiantil para hablar con Rick y Nick.

-Sensei, los chicos del club de música quieren… Oh, hola primo, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí.

-¿Cómo va todo, Aito?

-Bien, Tetsuo, ah, los chicos del club de rock preguntan por los permisos para el campamento del fin de semana.

-Ah, si, yo se los enviaré más tarde.

-¿Campamento de fin de semana?-Preguntó Rick.

-Si, pensé que sería bueno que fueran con ustedes a tocar para las chicas, además les servirá para que puedas conocerte mejor con ellos, hermano.

-No se te escapa nada, jajaja.

-Si, soy perfecto.

-Qué humilde, lo que es yo disfrutaré este fin de semana, ya estoy ansiosa por el viaje.

-Corrección, estabas ansiosa, ¿ya lo olvidaste, enana?

-¿Qué cosa, conde?

-Este fin de semana comenzaremos a grabar la película del estudio, tú te quedarás aquí.

-¡Qué! ¡Por qué no me lo dijiste antes!

-Te lo he dicho una y mil veces, creí que te hacías la desentendida pero me doy cuenta de que esa cabeza no tiene retención.

-¡Ay, vas a empezar!

-Lo siento, Nico-chan, será la próxima.-Dice Hanayo.

-Argh… Bien, al menos podré alcanzar a verlas en la tarde.

-No lo creo, los domingos el estudio graba durante la tarde.

-¡BROMEAS, ENTONCES DICES QUE ME PERDERÉ LOS CONCIERTOS!

-Es exactamente lo que dije. Firmaste un contrato, ¿Lo olvidaste?

-Aish… Odio esto…

-Oye Nick, entonces trabajemos en la canción esta noche…

-Bien, igual no tengo nada interesante para hacer… Salvo comprar el almuerzo… No volveré a comer tu intento de estofado.

-Oye, no estuvo tan malo, solo se me pasó un poco el cilantro, llorón.

-¡Eso no lleva cilantro, animal!

-Chicos, no peleen, por qué no mejor nos vamos a cenar a casa, tenemos mucho curry allá-nya.

-Nos salvaste.

-Llorón… -Dijeron Nick y Rick respectivamente. Terminando su reunión todos cenaron juntos esa noche y el día viernes comenzaron los preparativos para emprender el pequeño viaje. Durante la noche Honoka y Umi se pusieron en contacto y recibieron la gran noticia, en unos días más ellas, Kotori y Trisha estarían de vuelta, por lo que tiraron la casa por la ventana. Entonces llegó el fin de semana y Rin, Hanayo, Shizuka, Rick y el fiscal junto al club de rock de Otonokizaka partieron rumbo a Numazu. Nico por otra parte iba con cara larga al estudio de grabación.

Por fortuna Kotori ya está alistando todo y dentro de poco estará con las demás, pero aún falta atar algunos cabos sueltos. ¿Lograrán Eli, Mick y Fleur encontrar a Nozomi? ¿Cómo les irá a Hanayo y a los demás con Aqours? ¿Nico y Nick sobrevivirán un fin de semana juntos sin asesinarse mutuamente?


	20. Todo no es lo que parece

Capítulo 20: ¿Todo no es lo que parece?

Aquella tarde de jueves, en un salón bastante grande, la gente se agolpaba para escuchar una bella sinfonía interpretada por una gran concertista, con dedos hechos a la medida del fino teclado del viejo pero hermoso piano de cola completa. Normalmente nos imaginaríamos a una multitud presente en un extravagante teatro y a su pianista vistiendo su traje más elegante y en parte es cierto, solo que ese teatro trabaja día y noche salvando vidas, y su pianista viste una falda oscura, una blusa azul marino y una larga bata blanca, dejando caer su ya más crecido cabello sobre sus hombros. Cuando termina su público se levanta para aplaudir maravillosa interpretación del compositor Ludwig Von Bethoven.

-¡Bravo! (*Aplausos*).

La chica se levanta de su asiento para hacer una reverencia ante sus espectadores. Un paciente se le acerca para entregarle un ramo de bellas flores adornadas.

-Esto es para usted, Doctora Nishikino, de parte de todos nosotros por deleitarnos con su hermosa música.

-Oh, no debieron, están preciosas. El placer ha sido todo mío.

-Hablo por todos los pacientes y los funcionarios al decir que todo es mucho mejor desde que comenzó a tocar por las tardes.

-Me están dando demasiado crédito, aparte estoy segura de que disfrutan más cuando Mick me acompaña con su violín.

-Bueno, no podemos dudar de que también toca maravillosamente, pero usted es la estrella principal.

-Debería ser una profesional. –Dijo una niña y eso la dejó pensando por un momento, entonces la hora de visitas comenzó y todos, no sin antes despedirse, regresaron a sus respectivas habitaciones o labores. Aquello que dijo la niña despertó una interrogante dentro de Maki. Es ahí cuando llega su madre, quien la escuchó cuando vino para el chequeo de rutina de su embarazo.

-Hija, eso estuvo precioso. Te noto más alegre desde que comenzaste a tocar.

-Sí, la verdad lo extrañaba bastante, no me había sentido tan bien desde… Bueno, ya sabes. –Dijo Maki tratando de no recordar cuando se fue de Japón antes del concurso de piano para el que practicó desde poco antes de comenzar tercero en Otonokizaka. Pero su madre le da su punto de vista.

-Bueno, tal vez a tu padre no le guste la idea pero creo que deberías rebajar tu número de horas y no sé, volver a intentar.

-Qué dices, Mamá, sabes que no puedo hacer eso, tengo que aprender a llevar el hospital.

-Bueno, es una idea, solo digo que puedes hacerlo si te nace. –Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Bueno, cómo digas. Vamos con Kenzo, hoy comienza en la unidad de obstetricia. –Pero justo cuando iba a ir con ella recibe una llamada de parte de Rin.

-¿Quién es?

-Una amiga, adelántate, yo te alcanzo.

Y cuando su mamá se aleja Maki atiende a la llamada.

-¿Aló?

-Maki-chan, ¿cómo estás-nya?

-Bien, Rin-chan, disculpa que no llamara pero recién ahora estamos terminando la campaña para ancianos. ¿Qué sucede?

-Shizuka-chan ya regresó y queremos invitarte a casa a cenar.

-Por supuesto, mi turno termina pronto así que iré en cuanto termine.

-¡Grandioso-nya! ¡Entonces nos vemos! ¡Bye bye!

-Adiós.

Al despedirse iba con su mamá con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ya que pronto vería a su otra gran amiga de la preparatoria.

Llegado el atardecer alguien toca a la puerta de Rin y ella va a abrir, ahí estaba su amiga.

-Hola, Rin-chan, espero no haber llegado tarde.

-¡Maki-chan, viniste-nya!

-Claro, ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos.

-Pasa, los demás están aquí.

-Sí, permiso. Vaya, tu casa es muy bonita, me gusta la decoración.

-Nico-chan y Kayo-chin me ayudaron, espera a ver el salón.

Maki miraba por todas partes y de cierta manera la decoración tenía un toque nostálgico, como si estuviera en el salón del club y eso la hizo sentir cómoda. Cuando entra ahí estaban sentados en el sofá Hanayo y Rick platicando sobre los detalles del acto que realizarán con Aqours, Nico y Nick discutiendo por los libretos de la película. Maki deja su cartera sobre una silla y saluda a todos.

-Hola chicos.

-¡Maki-chan, bienvenida!

-Te tardaste mucho. –Dijeron Hanayo y Nico respectivamente.

-Doc, que bueno verte de nuevo.

-Qué onda…

-Disculpen la demora, es primera vez que vengo a este vecindario. Traje unos dulces. Ah, oigan, ¿Honoka y las demás?

-Ah, sí, Honoka y Umi-chan fueron con Trisha para estar en Italia con Kotori-chan, hace poco nos llamaron y nos dijeron que volverán a Japón todas juntas.

-¡Si, esto lo celebraremos en grande!

-No grites tan fuerte, Rick. –Dijeron Nico, Rick y Nick.

-¿En serio? Vaya, no me lo esperaba, ¿y cómo es que pasó todo eso? Se supone que ella estaba trabajando allá, ¿sucedió algo?

-Larga historia. Y antes de que preguntes mi hermano y la otra chica se encuentran en un país llamado Chile buscando a la otra chica.

-¿Eli-chan está buscando a otra chica? ¿Te refieres a Nozomi?

-¡Si, pronto todas estaremos juntas de nuevo-nya!

-(Cielos, no puedo creer que realmente lo estén logrando, no pensé que Honoka lo haría pero… Ah, a quién engaño, ella siempre ha conseguido lo que quiere cuando se lo propone. Si tan solo tuviera su determinación).

Maki ve que desde su última reunión han hecho un gran progreso, y a pesar de los obstáculos aún los siguen superando y una parte dentro de su corazón se está irradiando de inspiración y ansias, algo similar a cuando toca el piano en el hospital.

De la cocina Shizuka y Tetsuo, el fiscal, salen para avisar que la cena está lista.

-Chicos, vamos a poner la mesa, ya está listo el curry.

-No es por presumir pero está para morirse… ¡Maki-chan!

-(Grab) ¡Woaa!

-¡Amiga, cuanto te extrañé!

-¡Wah, Shizuka, bájame, me estoy mareando! –Gritó Maki mientras Shizuka giraba con ella, abrazándola muy fuerte.

-¡Ok, ya bájame o tu pierna se va a romper!

-¡No pasará, es de titanio, jajajaja!

-No, en serio, bájame, ya me estoy mareando.

-Como quieras… Jejeje. Oye, luces aún mejor de lo que Rin-chan me había contado.

-Y tú sí que has cambiado, estás tan alta como Rin.

-Yo crecí más rápido-nya.

-No, yo lo hice y lo sabes, Rin-chan.

-Y su rivalidad está más viva que nunca.

-Sí, la directora nos regañó por eso.

-Ya tienen más de veinte, deberían actuar de su edad. –Les dijo Nico.

-No, están bien así, no serían ustedes si no hicieran travesuras. Jejeje.

-Ah, ¿gracias? –Dijo Shizuka.

-A propósito, quítate esas gafas, estás igual que con los exámenes de la preparatoria-nya. Relájate.

Maki obedeció y guardó sus gafas en el estuche. Unos minutos más tarde ya todos habían dado gracias por la comida. Hanayo prueba el primer bocado de arroz blanco y siente un festival en su boca.

-¡Mmm! ¡Este arroz es tal y como el que hacía mi mamá! ¿Cómo lo hiciste, Shizuka-chan?

-No fui yo, Tetsuo fue quien lo preparó.

-¿Usted?

-Sí, solo lo preparo cuando visito a mi familia. Además debemos aprovechar la temporada de cosecha cuando el arroz está más fresco.

-¡Si, es cierto, el arroz de esta temporada es el mejor!

-Me alegra que le haya gustado, señorita Hanayo.

-Eh, claro que sí. Jejeje. –Respondió Hanayo con una risita un poco nerviosa pero a la vez satisfecha.

-Bien, y como decía, Hanayo, si van a hacer el acto necesito que me den un sencillo para transcribir la partitura y practicar mañana con los chicos.

-Claro, lo tengo guardado en mi computadora. A propósito, ¿crees que el escenario quedará bien?

-Seguro, vi los montajes que hicieron con la gente de la playa, no creo que haya problema.-Respondió Rick.

-Sí, sí, pero ¿cómo le harán con los vestuarios? ¿De verdad creen poder tenerlos listos para el domingo?

-Qué raro ver ese interés en ti, Conde.

-No es interés, es deformación profesional. Como director de cine me fijo hasta en el más mínimo detalle.

-Lo que tú digas. –Le dice Nico a Nick. Maki no comprendía del todo sobre qué estaban hablando.

-Ah, chicos, ¿sobre qué están hablando?

-Ah, sí, lo que pasa es que mañana partiremos a Uchiura para preparar un concierto con las campeonas del Love Live del invierno del año pasado.

-Uchiura… Chispas, no he ido allá desde… Bueno, ya saben… -Maki recuerda aquél día frente a la playa.

-Si, todos excepto Nick y Nico iremos para allá, podrías acompañarnos si lo deseas.

-Me gustaría, pero voy a salir de compras con mi mamá mañana para ver las cosas del bebé.

-¡Vas a tener un hermano-nya! ¡Felicidades!

-¡Esto merece un brindis! ¡Por el futuro hermano de la doc!

-¡Kampai!

-Gracias chicos. Oigan, pero algo no comprendo bien. ¿Por qué ustedes dos no van a ir? –Preguntó Maki.

-Aish, eso. Mañana debo quedarme porque comenzaremos a grabar la película del conde.

-No te quejes, tienes el honor de interpretar el papel estelar.

-Si, en un corto…

-Por eso eres perfecta…

-¡Qué dijiste, dímelo a la cara!

-¡Para qué si no te cabe la menor duda!

-¡Grrr, sigues con eso, te voy a blanquear las ideas! –Gritó Nico siendo detenida por Rin de arrojarse sobre Nick.

-Ya basta, Nick, fue suficiente, deberías disculparte con ella.

-Sí, debería. (¡Pum!) ¡Hey! –Exclamó Nick porque Tetsuo le quitó el plato.

-Perdonen por interrumpir pero no tolero las burlas a las señoritas, discúlpate con ella o no probarás ningún bocado.

-Como sea… Perdón… Se me pasó la mano… -Y Nico se calmó.

-Mfff, está bien. Como sea chicas, tienen que hacerlo de maravilla el domingo.

-Despreocúpate, Nico-chan, Blossom dejará a todos atónitos.

-¿Blossom? Ahora si no entiendo, ¿de qué hablan?

-Es cierto, tú no estuviste acá-nya. Después de que tú… ya sabes, pensamos que tal vez ya no habría más oportunidad para hacer más recuerdos.

-Sí, fue por eso que Shizuka-chan, Rin-chan y yo decidimos participar por última vez en el Love Live con ese nombre.

-Después de todo no queríamos que la canción que compusiste se perdiera.

-¿Mi canción?

Mientras tanto, abandonando la bella vista del gran faro vigilante hacia el océano, Eli, Fleur y Mick se encuentran en una parada de buses interurbanos abarrotada por los Hinchas que venían llegando para ver el histórico evento deportivo, aunque para suerte de ellos el bus al que subieron se encontraba relativamente vacío ya que ellos deben ir en sentido contrario al destino del resto. Una vez en sus asientos Fleur hacía una última revisión del recorrido que iban a hacer, sintiéndose bastante optimista.

-Quién lo diría, quien iba a pensar que los recorridos por las viñas y las refinerías de vino y pisco iban a seguir a pesar de ese campeonato de futbol. Tal vez corramos con suerte.

-Ya lo creo, entonces primero revisaremos las más grandes, pero hay algo que me está rondando por la mente.

-¿Y qué es, Eli-san?

-Se lo que te preocupa, puede que la gente esté ocupada viendo el campeonato y no nos presten mayor atención.

-Exacto, Fleur, siendo ese el caso tal vez en la viña donde se encuentra Nozomi le dieron el día libre a todos los trabajadores. Tal vez perdamos un día de búsqueda y el tiempo que tienes de licencia es limitado, Mick.

-Ya no podemos hacer nada al respecto, Eli-san. Mejor enfoquémonos en encontrarla. Y no te preocupes por eso, si es necesario me quedaré más tiempo, después lo arreglo en el hospital.

-Mmm, no es buena idea Mick. Sé que tienes buenas intenciones, pero las cartas me dicen que tienes que cuidar de ese trabajo porque en el futuro será importante que estés ahí por alguien.

-¿Alguien? Oh, tal vez por Maki, no lo había pensado.

-Es cierto, además recuerda nuestra promesa, Mick, nada de arriesgarse innecesariamente. No después de lo de Rio.

-Ay, ni me lo recuerdes, aún me duele el hombro.

-Ah sí, aún no me cuentan a detalle sobre eso, ¿exactamente que les pasó?

Pero ambos prefirieron guardar silencio y Fleur no quiso insistir. Una media hora más tarde arribaron al Valle del Elqui, tierra del pisco, la cultura y centro natural de la meditación en Sudamérica. Al llegar los tres visitaron las primeras tres viñas del recorrido que planificó la conocedora chica francesa. Durante el recorrido preguntaron por su querida amiga a quienes trabajaban ahí, pero desafortunadamente ellos no sabían nada al respecto y debido al evento deportivo no todo el personal se encontraba presente. Aprovecharon de preguntar en los negocios aledaños pero la respuesta fue la misma. Pasada las cuatro de la tarde se detuvieron en un parque para descansar, aunque los ánimos decayeron y Eli ya estaba sintiendo la desesperación.

-No sabían nada al respecto por ahí, ojalá hubiéramos cubierto más terreno pero ni modo, tal vez deberíamos revisar la última viña e ir a una hostería después. –Dijo Fleur.

-Bueno, no podíamos esperar a bajar y encontrarla cara a cara así como así. (Suspiro).

En eso Mick vuelve muy agitado, con una bolsa con lo que parece unos paquetes enrollados con hojas de maíz, similar a los bollos de arroz, con un dato muy importante.

-¡Chicas, chicas, hablé con la dueña de esa tienda de artesanía y me dijo que una señora de por aquí tiene una jefe que es extranjera!

-¡Qué, lo dices en serio!

-¡Si, Eli-san, y dijo que es china!

-Agh… Rayos.

-¡No, Eli, eso es bueno! A veces aquí los latinos llaman chinos para generalizar a los asiáticos.

-Ah, como a ese presidente. Genial, ¿y en dónde vive?

-Dijo que en un fundo justo al fondo de ese camino, pero…

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó escuchar para levantarse de un salto y correr hacia la dirección indicada.

-¡Qué esperan, vamos!

-¡Eli, espera!

-Chispas, qué veloz.

-Esto no es bueno, Mick, hay que alcanzarla, es peligroso que entre de improviso en un fundo.

-Sí, si entra no la entenderán y se asustarán.

-¡No, no es eso, vamos!

En un dos por tres Eli ya había llegado a las puertas del pequeño fundo. Ahí estaba una modesta casa de madera cercada por una valla con alambre. Entró sin avisar pero se detuvo un momento y recobró la compostura.

-Ay, qué estoy haciendo. No estoy pensando las cosas, si no está Mick no entenderé nada. Esto es algo que normalmente Honoka o Rin harían.

A lo lejos Mick y Fleur le gritan para alarmarla.

-¡Eli, sal de ahí!

-¡Chicos, perdón, me dejé llevar!

-¡No, Eli-san, sal, no es seguro!

-Ah, no escucho.

Y los dos entraron para sacarla pero ya era tarde.

-¡Grrrrrrrrrrrrr!

-¡Pero qué… es eso! –Gritó Eli y justo frente a ellos apareció un animal enorme, parecía un pastor alemán pero estaba mezclado, su tamaño y sus dimensiones eran tan grandes y amenazadoras como las de un gran danés.

-Caminen lento hacia atrás y no pierdan al perro de vista. –Dijo Mick.

-E-es enorme…

-Mira en la que nos metiste… Aquí en los campos no usan timbre, los perros cuidan las propiedades…

-Ay ay ay… No me agrada su cara. (¡Puff!) ¡Uy!

Eli pisa uno de sus cordones y tratando de conservar el equilibrio pateasin querer un gijarro que le pega en la frente al perro.

-¡Grrrr, raaaaaaaaar!

Mick dice.

-¡Corraaaaaaaaaan!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH! –Gritan todos.

-¡ARF, ARF, ARF! ¡GRRRRR!

La adrenalina los hizo correr como nunca en su vida y en unos segundos ya estaban regresando al pequeño parque, pero el perro enfurecido los alcanzaba.

-¡Por qué tengo que correr por mi vida en cada viaje! -Grita Mick.

-¡Chicos, perdón, ya la regué, ese perro nos matará!

-¡Si no nos alcanza yo lo haré, ahora corre!

Pero a Mick se le cae la bolsa y Eli se resbala con ella.

-¡Ah! (¡Paff!)

-¡Grrrrr!

-¡Diablos, Eli-san!

El perro ya la iba a alcanzar.

-¡No, no, noooo!

-¡Arf arf!

Cerró los ojos, esperando el desgarrador desenlace, pero no fue así, el perro pasó a su lado ignorándola por completo. Ya estaba a unas pocas zancadas de alcanzar a Fleur, ella vio a su alrededor por si encontraba algún escondite para perder al perro pero ya era tarde, el perro se abalanzó abriendo el hocico, asomando esos descomunales colmillos para devorarla, pero entonces, en el momento en que pasaba por debajo del árbol, ella es jalada bruscamente hacia arriba y puesta en una gruesa rama. Recuperando el aliento quedó cara a cara con su salvador, que también recuperaba el aliento. Se miraron unos segundos a los ojos, como si fuera un momento mágico y especial (y lo era).

-(Jadeo) ¿Estás bien?

-(Jadeo) Si…. Ah…

Los dos se sonrojaron al estar tan juntos, sonrieron pero entonces el perro tiró de una rama más pequeña y los sacó de su momento feliz.

-(¡Grab!) ¡ARGH!

-¡AAAAAAH!

-¡Arf, arf, arf!

-¡Chicos!

-¡Estamos bien, Eli-san!

-¡Ten cuidado con el perro, es peligroso!

-¡Descuiden, ignora por completo que estoy aquí!

-¡Pero por qué no te hace caso!

-¡Qué importa, Mick! ¡Eli, ve a pedir ayuda o nos quedaremos aquí toda la noche!

-¡Pero no se español, no me van a entender nada!

-Olvídalo, ya pensaremos en algo. Descuida.

-Tendremos que esperar a que lleguen los dueños del fundo.

Pero pasaron las horas y ya era de noche. Los dueños no llegaban y la policía seguía ocupada por los altercados que estaban sucediendo por la final de futbol. El hambre ya los estaba consumiendo. Eli había buscado en los alrededores a ver si encontraba algo pero era inútil, todo estaba cerrado.

-¿Tuviste suerte?

-No, Mick, todo estaba cerrado, también la tienda a la que fuiste.

-Rayos, esas humitas se veían deliciosas, si no se me hubieran caído al menos podríamos reprimir el hambre.

-¡GRRRRRRR, RAWR, RAWR!

-Ese perro no se va a rendir. Jejeje. No es así como creí que pasaría la noche. –Dijo Fleur, soltando una risita nerviosa y cansada. Eli no pudo más y soltó las lágrimas que llevaba conteniendo hace un rato.

-Sniff… Esto es mi culpa…

-Ya olvídalo, no es para tanto, Eli, Ivanov nos metió en líos peores que este y…

-No es por eso, es por todo. Yo los arrastré hasta acá pensando que podríamos encontrar a Nozomi, pero fui egoísta y los puse en peligro, vaya amiga resulté ser, ¿no?

-Eli…

-Admitámoslo, fue una pérdida de tiempo. Debí entenderlo antes y quizás… debería dejar de intentar.

-De qué rayos estás hablando, ahora si me estás molestando, deja ya de decir tonterías.

-¡¿Mick?!

Ninguna de las dos se esperó esa reacción. Mick se paró en otra rama del árbol, ahora con el ceño fruncido y se dirigió a Eli.

-Esa no es la actitud de las chicas de u's que conozco. Desde la noche en que las vimos por primera vez ustedes nos inspiraron en el peor momento de nuestra vida, Eli. Como lucharon contra el cierre de la preparatoria, contra las mejores, esos eran grandes retos. ¿Acaso te vas a rendir al primer tropiezo? ¡No lo voy a permitir, Eli-san! ¡A mí nadie me arrastró hasta acá, vine porque creo en ti y en las demás, y si voy a ser una estrella de rock con mis hermanos superaremos los retos! ¡Estamos juntos en las buenas y en las malas! ¡Oíste!

-(Tiene razón, sin importar qué nunca nos rendimos y menos dejaremos a alguien en el camino). Sniff… Casi lo olvido… En qué estaba pensando, no sería yo misma si me echo para atrás. No lo hice antes y no lo haré ahora. ¡No importa cuánto tome, los sacaré de aquí y encontraré a Nozomi-chan!

Eli volvió en sí y recuperó su ánimo. Fleur aún estaba algo sorprendida ante el repentino cambio de actitud de Mick que normalmente es muy tranquilo y amable, pero a la vez eso la hizo sentir más interés hacia él.

-Jejeje, ay, ahora soy yo la que está emocionada… Ustedes son tan…

Pero justo entonces una vieja y grande camioneta pasa por el lugar. Eli va a hacerle señas para pedir ayuda. Cuando se detiene una señora baja y llama al perro.

-¡John, qué estai haciendo, deja esos cabros ahora! (Español)

-¡Arf! (Gemido).

El esposo bajó de la camioneta y metió al perro a la parte trasera.

-Oiga mija, ¿tan bien?

-¿Eh? Ah, sí. (Intento de español).

-No son de acá, Gillermina, creo que no van a cachar na' de lo que decimos.

-Disculpe, señor, pasábamos cerca y su perro nos confundió con intrusos.

-Qué sorpresa, usted si sabe. 'Pere un momento. ¡Usted e' el cabro que nos ayudó en Japón!

-¡Son la pareja que fue a la tienda de Honoka! (Japonés).

-¿Qué dijo, José? (Español)

-No caché ná. ¿Pero qué están haciendo por acá tan tarde?

-Descuide, yo le explico todo.

Un momento después de que por fin Fleur y Mick bajaron del árbol les comentaron sobre el motivo de su viaje. Mick iba traduciendo todo lo que Eli y Fleur les decían.

-Y vinimos a su país porque pensamos que nuestra amiga estaría aquí y ustedes eran nuestra mejor pista para encontrarla.

-Creímos que sabrían de la tienda de dulces porque ella les pudo haber contado.

-Sí, si pudieran decirnos donde está se los agradeceríamos infinitamente. –Dijeron Eli, Fleur y Mick respectivamente.

-Bueno, la verda' es y no es. Nosotros fuimos a Japón porque nuestro hijo que es ingeniero tenía que ir a hacer unas compras para la viña donde él trabaja.

-Hace tiempo nosotros también trabajábamos ahí pero ya nos jubilamos, pero los dueños fueron muy amables y nos invitaron a viajar con él para tomar unas vacaciones.

-Sí, y antes de ir la administradora de la viña nos recomendó visitar la tienda porque dijo que sus dulces eran súper ricos y baratos.

-Sí, y estaban re-guenos, Guillermina.

-Solo ella pudo decirles. ¿Podrían decirnos dónde está la viña? –Preguntó Eli.

-Está algo lejos a pie, mejor los llevamos pa' allá. Suban.

-¡Arf!

-¿Seguros? El perro sigue algo agitado. –Dijo Mick.

-No, si ya sabe que no son malos, no les va a hacer nada.

-(Jadeo) ¡Arf!

-Ok, vamos. –Dijo Eli.

Ya era de día y la gran camioneta ingresaba a la localidad de Uchiura. Rick, quién iba al volante pidió las indicaciones para llegar al hotel que es su destino final.

-Rin, tú conoces mejor este lugar, ¿por dónde debo llegar al hotel?

-Es ese que está mirando hacia el mar-nya.

-¡Caray-nya, el lugar es inmenso! Realmente es un hotel cinco estrellas, nos sacamos la lotería. Kayo-chin.

-Sí, pero no olvidemos a lo que venimos, Shizuka-chan. Ensayaremos con las chicas en cuanto lleguen los chicos de la preparatoria.

-Inoue-san fue muy amable en traerlos en su auto, pensar que con tanto equipo hasta la camioneta de Honoka y mi remolque se hicieron un tanto pequeños. Me pregunto cómo les estará yendo a mi hermano y a Eli allá en Chile.

-Debería irles bastante bien, si dedujeron todo eso estoy segura de que no tendremos de qué preocuparnos-nya. Eli-chan siempre piensa bien las cosas, no como nosotras que somos muy apresuradas-nya.

-Jejeje, bueno, ese es un defecto que comparto, más de una vez nos metimos en problemas con mi hermano por mi impulsividad. Pero como dices, ellos estarán bien.

-Aquí es, ¡miren, Mary-chan nos está esperando!

Detuvieron la camioneta a las puertas del hotel, donde Mary, vistiendo un hermoso vestido de seda blanca , ya saltaba de emoción. En cuanto Hanayo baja Mary salta a recibirla con un abrazo.

-¡My goddness, en verdad eres tú, bienvenida, Hanayo-senpai!

-Eh, Jejeje, gracias, es un gusto por fin conocerte en persona. ¿Dónde están las demás? Creí que estarían aquí contigo.

-Las demás aún están durmiendo, estuvimos ensayando hasta tarde así que quise dejarlas dormir un poco más. Pasen, los botones llevaran su equipaje.

-Gracias. –Dijo Hanayo, y Mary vio a Rick y a dos de las chicas que acompañaban a Hanayo, no las reconoció al principio así que preguntó.

-Hola. Qué gusto conocerlas, soy Mary Ohara. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Soy Shizuka Hinode.

-Y yo Rin Hoshizora.

-¡Qué! ¡En verdad son ustedes! ¡Wow! Caray, disculpen, no las reconocí, cambiaron mucho y se ven aún mejor que antes.

-Oh, basta, jajaja.

-Y tú eres.

-Oh, Richard Bluhart, soy amigo de las chicas, encantado de conocerte.

-(Mmm, no sé por qué pero tengo la sensación de haberlo visto antes, ¿pero dónde?). ¿No eres japonés?

-Mitad japonés, soy de Canadá.

-Yo también, soy mitad americana. Surely we going to talk a lot, it's wonderful speak with other guy in english.

-Yeah, i think that too, i just talk with my brothers in english and it could be a little boring. Anyway, it's great to be here and i hope be of help.

-¿Chicos?

-Perdón, Rin, no siempre tengo oportunidad de hablar en inglés con alguien que no sean mis hermanos.

-Yes, te entiendo.

-Jejeje, no hay problema-nya.

-Bueno, pasen, los otros chicos y su amigo nos esperan en el gran comedor, iré a despertar a las chicas.

-¡Genial, apuesto a que llego allá más rápido que tú, Shizuka-chan!

-¡Ya vas! ¡A correr!

Más tarde en el comedor del hotel ya se encontraron con los chicos y el fiscal, y en cuanto llegaron Chika y las demás estallaron en euforia.

-¡Rin y Hanayo-senpai de u's, realmente son ustedes!

-¡Onee-san, no estoy soñando, o si!

-¡No, Ruby, son ellas!

-Mary-chan, ¿por qué no nos despertaste?

-Era una sorpresa, Kanan. –Dijeron Chika, Ruby, Dia, Kanan y Mary respectivamente.

-Te vimos en los juegos de Asia, Rin-senpai, aún no me creo te hayas puesto tan hermosa-zura.

-Si, eres mucho más alta de lo que eras, ¿cuál es tu secreto? –Dijeron Yoshiko y Chika.

-Nada en especial-nya, solo hago lo que me gusta. Eh…

-You y Hanamaru, Rin-chan, me emocioné mucho con sus últimos conciertos. Senti una gran nostalgia cuando supe que ustedes pasaron por lo mismo que nosotras. Siento lo de su preparatoria.

-No te preocupes, Hanayo-senpai, al final no fue tan malo porque…

Pero antes de que Chika terminara la oración Shizuka, que volvió de la camioneta a recoger algo, los interrumpió, pero lucía distinta ya que entró cargando su protesis protesis de atletismo bajo el brazo, caminando con una pierna que luce de lo más natural.

-Listo, ahora tendré que acostumbrarme a la nueva. O, ustedes son las chicas de Aqours, que onda.

-¡Eres Shizuka-senpai de Blossom! ¡Asombroso! Tú eres mi favorita, es todo un honor.

-Oh, ya me estás cayendo bien. Y tú eres Dia, un gusto.

-Shizuka-senpai, tu pierna.

-Se ve muy realista-nya, ¿de dónde la sacaste?

-¿Esta? Es la misma que usaba para bailar con ustedes, pero ahora junté algo de dinero y la envié a arreglar para que sea una exacta réplica espejo de mi otra pierna, ¿qué les parece?

-Cielos, luce tan real que no se ve la separación en el muslo. Es estupenda.

-Sí, esa es la idea. Si vamos a salvar el love live entonces tendremos que tirar toda la artillería pesada.

Hanayo interrumpió la conversación para aclarar una duda que estaba corriendo por su mente desde hace un rato.

-Chicas, antes que nada necesito saber una cosa importante, ¿Dónde comenzaremos a preparar todo para el concierto?

-Bueno, lo hablé con mi padre y lo vamos a hacer en el edificio donde estaba nuestra preparatoria.

-¿Hablas de Uranohoshi? –

-¡Qué, Mary-chan, no nos habías dicho nada!

-Of course not, Chika-chan, quería que fuera una sorpresa, ¿qué les parece?

-¡Genial!

-Eres un genio, lo planeaste todo muy bien. –Dijeron Chika, Mary, You y Dia respectivamente, en eso Yoshiko hace un ademan con su mano, se pone una pluma en el cabello y con un tono lúgubre dice.

-Je je je, las cartas astrales me dijeron que los aliados de las tinieblas llegarían pronto, y estaban en lo cierto, pero no me dijeron sobre el magnificente santuario que será testigo del gran ritual de mis pequeños diablitos y del gran ángel caído, ¡Yohane!

-¡Nya, cambió su personalidad por completo!

-¿Qué le pasa a tu amiga?

-Es parte de su personaje, lo recuerdo de uno de sus videos. Je je je je je. –Dijeron Rin, Shizuka y Hanayo, y entonces Yoshiko recuperó la compostura.

-¡Ay no, lo hice de nuevo! ¡Qué vergüenza! Tenía que recaer justo frente a las senpais.

El día anterior, en Milán, fue muy ajetreado ya que había mucho que empacar y cosas que empaquetar y llevar al correo, una labor titánica aún entre seis personas. Esa noche, acabando de confirmar los pasajes en la aerolínea finalmente dejaron todo listo para partir cuanto antes de regreso a Japón. Solo restaba ir a descansar para alcanzar su vuelo a tiempo. Kotori, Trisha y Umi quedaron rendidas así que era deber de Honoka dar el aviso para preparar la salida hacia el aeropuerto de Roma.

Al despertar son las 8:30 de la mañana según su teléfono, Honoka despierta a las demás.

-Chicas, a levantarse, tenemos seis horas para estar en Roma.

-Mmm, gracias, Honoka-chan.

-Prepara un poco de café, ¿quieres? –Le dijo Umi a Honoka, ella asintió y fue a la cocina. Trisha se estira en el sofá y aun fregándose los ojos agarra su pasaje. Honoka le da una taza de café.

-Aquí tienes.

-Hum… Gracias, Honoka-senpai…

Sorbe su café y observa la hora del pasaje. Al ver con más detenimiento escupe su café.

-¡Pfffff! ¡No, es muy tarde!

-¡Ah, qué pasa! –Gritó Kotori alarmada.

-¡Son las 11:30! Te equivocaste eligiendo la hora. ¡Perderemos el avión, cómo no te fijaste!

-¡No lo entiendo, estoy segura de que elegí bien…! ¡Ick!

Pero anoche no se fijó bien y se equivocó por completo.

-¡Perdón, olvidé asegurarme de…!

-¡Olvida eso, chicas, arriba, vístanse rápido que no tenemos tiempo!

-¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas?... ¡Santo cielo, Kotori, date prisa!

Ante tal situación se movieron tan rápido como pudieron, solo se lavaron la cara, se vistieron a mach 5 y en unos quince minutos ya habían subido todo al auto que rentaron el día anterior. Kotori y las demás se despidieron rápidamente de Pierre y Lidia e ingresaron a la autopista. Trisha, aún molesta y al volante, pregunta a Umi que está en el asiento del co-piloto:

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?

-Dos horas y veinticinco minutos. Rayos, ¡Honoka, cómo no te diste cuenta!

-¡No sé lo que pasó, era muy tarde y…!

-¡Ya olvida eso, afírmense bien, esto se pondrá brusco! (¡RUUUUUUUUUM!).

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAH!

Trisha enterró el pie en el acelerador y las demás solo podían afirmarse a los asientos con uñas y dientes, pero lo que más asustaba era ver a Trisha tan fuera de sus cabales.

Mientras tanto los ensayos de la banda del club de rock y de las chicas se desarrollaron bastante bien, el escenario fue montado y ya casi todos los preparativos estaban listos. Al caer la noche todas las chicas en el hotel trabajaban sin descanso para terminar los trajes para el espectáculo. Rick aprovechó de hablar con los muchachos del club.

-Bueno muchachos, mi hermano ha hecho un gran trabajo con ustedes y veo que sus habilidades están a la altura de las mejores bandas debutantes.

-¿Lo dice en serio, Rick-sensei?

-Si, y ya les dije que fuera de la preparatoria solo me digan Rick. En fin, pero hay algo que no les ha enseñado y necesitan con urgencia.

-Ah, ¿y qué cosa?

-¡Pasión, muchachos, pasión! ¡Kenzou, debes tocar esa guitarra como si no hubiera mañana, Ami, golpea esos platos como si los fueras a romper, Kayano, Kohaku, son bajistas, no fantasmas, y Nao, ese teclado es tu cuerpo, tócalo! ¡Así se toca música!

-Cielos, chico, aún sigues exaltado. –Dijo el fiscal que interrumpió en la sala.

-Hay que serlo, si queremos que todo salga bien tenemos que tirar las guitarras por la ventana, no literalmente, claro. ¡Deben ser locos, no cuerdos como el!

-Ah, no sÉ si tomar eso como un cumplido o un insulto.

-Relájate, amigo, solo es un ejemplo, necesito que sean alocados como Skull Hazard, así que…

-Skull Hazard… ¿Dijiste Skull Hazard?

-Ah, sÍ, ¿por?

De repente fue como si el fiscal hubiera sido poseído por algún espíritu, porque levantó su celular, puso una música a todo volumen y agitó su cabeza.

-WE'RE TRACKING POISON, DIGGING IN YOUR TUMB! ¡WOOO!

-(Caramba, eso no lo vi venir) Justo a eso me refiero. ¿Ven?

Los muchachos aún algo estupefactos al ver el repentino cambio de vibra del tranquilo fiscal solo asintieron con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, ya captaron la idea. Inoue…

-STRIKEEEEEEEE, STRIKEEEEEEE…

-Sen… Digo, Rick, creo que lo perdimos.

-Así parece… Oye, Inoue-san.

Pero estaba completamente sumido en su metalero pensamiento.

-YOU FRICKING BASTA…!

-¿Inoue-san?

-¡Ah!

Y se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó la dulce voz de Hanayo.

-Eh…

-¿Ya les dijo que están sirviendo la cena?

-Ah, ¡Coff, coff! Justo iba a decirles, señorita Hanayo. Vamos, dense prisa o se enfriará la comida.

-Ya escucharon, vamos.

Los chicos obedecieron, Inoue se sintió algo avergonzado porque reveló una faceta desconocida y completamente opuesta a su personalidad, Hanayo y Rick por su parte solo se hicieron los tontos conviniendo en no soltar ninguna risita. En fin, antes de ir al comedor caminaron por el pasillo hasta la sala de estar para avisar a Riko, You, Chika, Mary y Hanamaru que veían un video clip.

-Chicas, la cena está servida, nos están esperando.

-Qué bien, me moría de hambre-zura.

-Ya vamos, estábamos viendo unos videoclips para sacar alguna idea.

-Bien pensado, ¿y qué clase de…?

Justo antes de terminar la oración apareció una banda que desafortunadamente le resultó familiar.

Ingresando por fin a la ciudad solo les restaban unas cuantas calles para llegar, pero por desgracia también solo unos pocos minutos para alcanzar a abordar. Trisha mantuvo el pedal a fondo todo el camino y Honoka y las demás las garras al fondo de los respaldos de los asientos, hasta que se toparon con un embotellamiento llegando al aeropuerto.

-¡No, no, quítense, maldita sea!

-¡Trisha, por favor, ya cálmate, no es el fin del mundo si perdemos el avión!

-¡No lo vamos a perder Umi-senpai, ya llegamos hasta acá!

-¡Pero no avanzaremos más, Trisha, hagámosle caso a Umi-chan!

-¡Nada de eso, me oyes, bajen del auto, ahora, YA!

Las tres obedecieron y sacaron el equipaje, mientras Trisha marca en su aplicación para avisar a la renta que el auto será desocupado Honoka presenta un problema.

-¡Agarren todo, aún podemos llegar!

-Ay, se me durmió la pierna. No puedo correr.

-Lo intentamos, mejor tratemos de ver si podemos…

-¡Grrr, toma esto!

-¡Ah, Trisha-san!

Trisha le arrojó su bolso a Kotori y en un dos por tres se puso una maleta al hombro y a Honoka en el otro.

-¡Woa, qué haces!

-¡No voy a perder ese avión por tu culpa, así que no hables! ¡Andando!

-¡Waaa!

-¡Trisha, espera! ¡Cielos, está hecha una fiera!

-¡Umi-chan, algo malo le pasa ¿siempre se enoja de esa manera?!

-¡No de esta forma, jamás la había visto tan molesta!

-¡No se queden atrás, deprisa!

-¡Hi!

En la televisión la banda de cuatro integrantes deleitaba a Mary y a Riko, pero Hanayo notó que Rick apretaba los puños fuertemente.

-Qué gran banda, ¿cómo dijiste que se llaman, Riko-chan?

-Son NoBoard, Chika-chan, una de las mejores bandas de américa.

Rick se puso más y más rojo por cada elogio hacia ellos. Hanayo se asustó pero aún así y trató de tirar a Rick del brazo para apartarlo pero estaba más inmóvil que una estatua, pero tembloroso como un volcán a punto de hacer explosión.

-¿Y cómo comenzaron? –Preguntó Chika.

-Saltaron al estrellato cuando ganaron el concurso de bandas JUMP LIVE, ellos son los mejores.

Y el volcán estalló.

-THEY'RE SCUM, I HATE 'EM, SHUT OFF THAT F****ING C**P RIGHT NOW!

Y todas se quedaron pasmadas, Hanayo no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Su campo visual solo se podía concentrar en la televisión, rememorando horribles eventos del pasado, hasta que Mary se le acercó y le dio una bofetada.

-(¡Slap!). ¡Uh!

-¡Cómo te atreves a gritarnos así! ¡Quién te crees que eres para hacer eso en mí hotel!

-Ah… Yo… qué…

-¡Rick, qué te pasa! –Preguntó Hanayo muy alarmada.

-¡Eh, yo, qué!

-¡Qué sucede contigo! –Dijo Chika.

-Ah… ¿Acaso yo…? Ahí no… ¡Perdón… Debo irme!

-¡Rick!

Y rápidamente abandonó el hotel.

-Dear, ese chico ¿está loco o qué?

-Hanayo-senpai, lucía muy alterado, ¿tuvo algún problema?

-No lo creo, Riko-chan, estaba de lo más bien cuando veníamos hacía acá. ¿Tendrá que ver con…?

En la calle Rin y Ruby que venían llegando de una caminata vieron correr a Rick.

-Y desde entonces confié más en mi misma, de no ser por…

-Rin-senpai, ¿ese no es tu amigo?

-¿Rick? ¿Qué le pasó? Tal vez hubo un problema. Ruby-chan, vuelve al hotel, yo iré con él-nya.

-Sí, te llamaré en cuanto le pregunte a los demás.

-Bien.

Después de correr cinco cuadras por fin cruzan las puertas del aeropuerto, Trisha pasa a la zona de embarque y cuando ya estaban cerrando para completar el vuelo arroja su maleta a la banda para registrar y entonces se le acercan unos guardias.

-Oiga señorita, tendremos que.

-(*Mirada asesina*).

Pero los guardias retrocedieron. Trisha soltó a Honoka sin delicadeza y se dirigió a la empleada del aeropuerto.

-(¡Pow!) ¡Itai!

-¡Llegamos a tiempo, aquí tiene mi pasaporte, no traigo nada de metal, páseme ya!

-Pant… Trisha, no trates así a la gente, te podrían arrestar.

Eso la hizo enfurecer y entonces la levantó de su chaqueta y le dijo.

-No vuelvas a decir eso nunca más, ahora no quiero escuchar ni una palabra tuya, ¡me oíste!

-¡Ay, Trisha, ya suéltame!

A los pocos segundos Umi y Kotori llegan agitadas, y Umi le grita.

-¡Basta, Trisha, bájala ya!

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!

-I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM, THE NEXT TIME DON'T BE FOOL, OK?! –Ante esa brava actitud Honoka buscó refugio en Umi quien ya estaba en guardia.

-Me asustas…

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para sacarla de su incontrolable ira, y debido al escándalo que estaba armando uno de los guardias sacó su radio para llamar personal pero Kotori fue a tranquilizarlos y gracias a eso ellos se alejaron y Trisha por fin recuperó la compostura por completo. Ahora parte de la ira en su mirada se volvió tristeza. Entonces, conteniendo las lágrimas solo tomó su equipaje y dijo:

-Tomaré el asiento de atrás… Necesito estar sola…

Rick estaba sentado en la playa digiriendo su actitud reciente, se sintió terriblemente mal y no sabía qué hacer. Se encerró en sus pensamientos, haciendo memoria de sus últimos días tocando con sus hermanos en Canadá, y también cuando ganó aquella banda. Entonces sacó su teléfono y observó una foto suya con sus hermanos vistiendo el uniforme de su preparatoria y posando, al parecer, después de un concierto, lo que sirvió para tranquilizarlo. Entonces Rin lo encontró y se acercó a él.

-¿Rick?

-¿Rin?

-¿Qué pasó?

-Yo…

La vieja camioneta avanzó un rato por la carretera, hasta que ingresó a un camino de tierra. Eli por su parte no aguantaba las ansias, estaba por volver a ver a su mejor amiga.

-Me pregunto cómo estará, no he visto si quiera alguna foto suya, ¿seguirá igual?

-No lo sé pero moviendo la pierna tan rápido no llegaremos antes.

-Jijiji, en este momento me recuerdas a mi hermana Carry, ella hace lo mismo cuando se emociona.

-¿Tienes otra hermana? Creí que solo eran ustedes cuatro.

-No, ella y mi otro hermano siguen en Vancouver.

-Cambiando el tema, hay algo que me parece extraño, ¿por qué el perro solo los persiguió a ustedes dos?

-Yo me estaba preguntando lo mismo, es extraño que te ignorara por completo.

La camioneta se detuvo frente a un gran portón de madera el cual tiene colgado un gran letrero de madera con el antiguo logo de la viña.

-¡Es el logo, definitivamente es aquí!

-Las pistas estaban en lo cierto, creo que lo logramos.

-Bueno chiquillos, falta poco para que la viña cierre, pueden entrar a la casona y preguntar si su amiga está acá. (Español).

-Los esperaremos acá por si acaso.

-Muchas gracias. Vamos Eli.

Al fin los tres ingresaron caminando por un camino de grava adornado a los lados por largos y preciosos álamos, al fondo estaba una gran casona colonial hecha de ladrillos, tejas de arcilla y columnas de roble. Entraron a la recepción donde aún estaba la recepcionista que al parecer ya se alistaba para retirarse. Mick se acerca a preguntar.

-Buenas noches, señorita, disculpe la hora a la que venimos pero estamos buscando a una amiga que está acá.

-No se preocupe, dígame come es ella.

-Pues es como de la estatura que indica mi amiga, de cabello largo y es japonesa.

-Oh, tienen suerte, la administradora estaba a punto de irse a su casa, le diré que vienen a…

-No hace falta, queremos darle una sorpresa, vamos chicos.

-Bien, los guiaré, por aquí.

Los tres recorrieron el pasillo al aire libre, adornado de estribos, cavas de vino y tallados de madera hasta unas grandes puertas. Eli toca la puerta y un hombre viejo le dice que pase.

-Bueno, gracias 'iñora, nos vemos.

-(Por fin) ¡Nozo…!

Al entrar encontraron sentada tras un escritorio amplio de caoba a una mujer de cierta altura, de ojos verdes y cabello largo y de color púrpura oscuro, japonesa efectivamente, sin embargo su edad rondaba los cincuenta y su fluidez en el español era evidente.

-(No es ella).

-(Esto debe ser una broma).

-(No…). –Pensaron Fleur, Mick y Eli.

-Vamos, díganme, ¿qué se les ofrece?

El peor de sus temores se hizo realidad, todo ese tiempo, esos mares y montañas cruzados, todo el peligro fue en vano. Al final solo encontraron a una mujer que se parecía a Nozomi. Todo fue en vano.

-Oigan, estoy perdiendo la paciencia, si no tienen nada que decir será mejor que se retiren ya. (Español).

-Yo…

-Cierto, son extranjeros. I going to tell you, please can you…

-Disculpe las molestias… -Dijo Eli en un intento de español y abandonó rápido el lugar. Fleur la siguió de inmediato.

-Oigan, ¿A dónde van? Ya niño, dime a qué vinieron.

-Pues verá…

Eli intentó contener su frustración hasta que Fleur la alcanzó.

-Eli, aguarda, no te rindas, quizás.

-Afrontémoslo, ella no está aquí, lo intentamos, Fleur… Sniff… Solo puedo aceptarlo… Yo yo… Sniff…

Fleur la recargó en su hombro para que pudiera soltar toda su pena.

-Ya amiga… Déjalo salir…

-Pfff fff ff ff… No es justo… Bujujujuuu…

Repentinamente el gran perro olfatea un olor familiar y salta de la camioneta y corre donde su ama que sale del viñedo.

-¡Arf!

-¿John? ¿Qué haces aquí? Me extrañaste, ¿cierto regalón?, si solo me fui por el día. Ya, vámonos pa' la casa… (Español).

Cuando la chica levantó la mirada vio a la chica africana consolando a su amiga rubia.

-(¿Turistas a esta hora? ¿Qué harán aquí tan tarde?)


	21. JUMP LIVE

Capítulo 21: JUMP LIVE.

La noche cubre toda la costa con su manto de oscuridad, iluminada apenas por los faroles en los alrededores de las casas. En la oscura playa la chica gatuna busca al muchacho que hace unos minutos vio correr.

-No lo veo por ninguna parte, ¡Rick, dónde estás-nya!

Y le costó un poco encontrarlo, hasta que observó una tenue luz encenderse en la arena, se acercó lentamente a él. Mientras lo hacía el solo miraba un viejo video suyo cantando alegremente con sus queridos hermanos, escuchando atentamente cada nota con sus audífonos. Cuando terminó vio una foto de ellos mismos arribando a lo que parece un pasillo abarrotado de gente y eso lo hizo sentir peor.

-(Rayos, realmente fastidie todo… ¿Cómo lo haré para?

-Rick, aquí estás, te vi corriendo a la playa ¿Qué fue lo que pasó-nya?

-¿Rin? Eh… Ah… Le grité a Mari, eso…

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Tuviste algún problema con ella?

-No, yo soy el del problema… Ah… No estoy de humor para hablar sobre eso.

Rin lo notó bastante deprimido y no deseaba alterarlo pero sabía que debía hacer algo así que se sentó a su lado para escucharlo.

-Bueno, no es por echarte sal en la herida ni nada pero tendrás que hacerlo tarde o temprano. Si quieres puedo escucharte. ¿Por qué le gritaste?

-Veras…

Un par de horas después de haber despegado Trisha estaba sentada lejos, completamente aislada. Honoka sabe que metió la pata al no verificar la hora de los pasajes y Umi estaba consciente de ello pero eso no era razón para que Trisha fuera tan agresiva.

-Qué bicho le picó, no debió tratarte así, hablaré con ella cuando hagamos escala.

-Chicas…

-Umi-chan, no lo hagas, prefiero no causar más embrollos, sabes que Trisha es apasionada.

-Chicas…

-¿Apasionada? No la defiendas, Honoka, ya es lo bastante adulta como para saber que se hace y qué no.

-Chicas, no creo que Honoka-chan sea el problema.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, el otro día cuando Pierre puso algo de música reaccionó igual.

El día anterior a la llegada de Umi y Honoka el chico Belga puso una canción que alteró a Trisha, se enojó tanto que rompió una taza apretándola con la mano, ignorando su lesión, caminó hacia él con la misma aura asesina a que apagara la radio, la desenchufó por descuido y en menos de un segundo Trisha volvió en si.

-¿Solo por eso? Está loca.

-Ahora si no quiero molestarla, imagina lo que me hará.

-Creo que su problema no es contigo, Honoka-chan, el día que la conocí en el restaurante pasaban un videoclip de la misma banda que estaba en la radio y noté que contenía su ira, al menos hasta que Fleur la calmó y se sorprendió.

Umi empezó a atar algunos cabos.

-¿Quieres decir qué…?

Justo apareció frente a ellas, pero esta vez muy apenada.

-Chicas, yo… Tengo que… explicarles por qué.

En la playa.

-Cuando veo a NoBoard solo tengo ganas de gritar.

-¿Solo por eso? Se que no son muy buenos pero no comprendo… Un momento, ahora que recuerdo ellos también son canadienses, ¿acaso los conoces?

-Desgraciadamente sí. No creí que hablaría de esto con alguien más pero por culpa de NoBoard mis hermanos y yo fuimos vetados de participar en el JUMP LIVE.

-¿Jump Live? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es algún concurso?

-Algo así, Jump Live es un evento parecido al Love Live solo que en lugar de School Idols participan bandas de School Rockstars, nació en nuestro país pero se extendió a toda América, en ese concurso bandas de school rockstars todo el continente compiten en el concurso y la banda ganadora salta al estrellato. La cosa es que de Canadá solo dos bandas pasaron a la gran final, nosotros como Fources y NoBoard. Siempre les ganábamos en las votaciones, y en la final estuvimos a punto de cantar, pero ellos inventaron una sucia mentira.

-Nya… ¿Y qué fue?

-¡Nos acusaron de playback! Justo antes de poder subir al escenario hicieron un sucio montaje y engañaron a los jueces, fuimos humillados en televisión nacional. Pero eso no es lo peor.

-¿Acaso hay más?

-Si, al día siguiente cuando íbamos a regresar a Vancouver…

En el avión.

-Después de todo eso no pudimos dormir en toda la noche, perdimos la noción del tiempo y corrimos a toda prisa al aeropuerto para no perder el avión, solo queríamos volver a casa para olvidar todo, pero entonces los encontramos a ellos, estaban ahí para burlarse de nosotros, Nick no lo soportó más y arrojó el primer golpe, nos enfrascamos en una gran pelea con ellos, los guardias vinieron de inmediato y ellos huyeron antes de que los pudieran agarrar… En eso yo…

En la playa.

-A Trisha se le escapó un golpe y le dio a un guardia, a causa de eso nos arrestaron a los cuatro. Mick, Nick y Yo quedamos libres pero Trisha fue encerrada en un reformatorio… Grrr… Por eso cada vez que los veo en la televisión me hierve en la sangre… ¡Grraaaaaah, nunca perdonaré a esos malnacidos! (¡PAFF!). –Gritó Rick golpeando la arena.

-Sniff… Mi hermana tuvo que pasar por ese basurero por su culpa, y yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo… Siento lo que hice, lo último que quiero es que alguien salga dañado por nuestra culpa… Quizás solo deba volver a casa…

En el avión.

-Sé que no es excusa, solo quería que lo supieran… En verdad lo siento mucho, senpais… Sniff… Perdonen… No las molestaré más… (¡Grab!).

-Trisha… Tú perdóname, no puedo ni imaginar cómo fue todo eso, sé que no podemos cambiar el pasado, pero ahora estás aquí con nosotras. Siempre que necesites hablar con alguien cuenta con nosotras.

-¿En serio? ¿Me perdonas así sin más?

-Por supuesto, somos amigas, ¿o no? –Dijo Honoka, a lo que Umi y Kotori le sonrieron a Trisha.

-¡Sniff! ¡Ay, vengan acá, no las merezco! –Y Trisha se abalanzó sobre ellas y las envolvió con sus brazos.

-¡Ay, jajaja, con cuidado que me haces cosquillas!

-Jejeje, ya pasó, Trisha, pero suelta un poco que me caigo.

-(Finalmente todo se resolvió, que alegría). –Dijeron Honoka, Umi y Kotori.

En la playa Rin intenta animar a Rick.

-Rick, eso ya pasó, no tiene caso que sigas sufriendo-nya, estoy segura que a Trisha no le gustaría verte así.

-Lo sé, Rin, lo sé, ¿pero qué se supone que diga cuando vuelva?

-Bueno, te disculparás, y luego les explicarás todo, estoy segura de que Mari y las demás entenderán.

-¿Y si no?

-Resultará, yo estaré contigo, después de todo eso es lo que hago como líder cuando Honoka-chan no está-nya.

-Mmm, bueno, si tú lo dices. Vamos…

-Hey, arriba ese ánimo, ¿sí?

Rato después los dos regresaron al hotel. Durante todo el regreso Rick creyó que al entrar Mari aún estaría muy molesta con él, pero en realidad lucía preocupada.

-Mari, yo lo siento, no debí…

-No tienes que decir nada, ya sabemos todo.

-¿Ah sí?

-¿Y qué saben-nya?

-Lo que Rick y sus hermanos pasaron con esa banda, llamé a Nick y nos contó todo. –Dijo Hanayo.

-No avalo lo que hiciste, pero al menos comprendo el por qué así que olvidémoslo. ¿Sí?

-Está bien… Prometo que no dejaré que esto me afecte de nue (¡pow!) ¡D-ay!

Pero en un segundo alguien entró por la puerta y le dio una patada en la canilla, y no con su pie más blando.

-¡Aw, hey, cuál es la gran idea!

-¡Dímelo tú, por qué le gritaste a Mari y las demás, eso no se hace!

-Ay, bien, me lo merezco, ¿pero por qué me pateaste con tu pierna de acero? ¡Au, au, au…!

-¿Eh? Ah… Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está.

-¡Shizuka-chan, no era necesario, ya todo se resolvió!

-¿Eh, de qué hablas?

Minutos después.

-Ups, Jejeje, me dejé llevar por impulso, perdón.

-Siempre haces lo mismo, tienes que dejar de actuar antes de pensar, Shizuka.

-Perdón, Kayo-chin, no volverá a pasar.

-Si tuviera un yen por cada vez que lo dices.

-My goddess, Hanayo-senpai sí que tiene su carácter.

-Jeje, siempre regaña a Shizuka cuando hace algo así-nya.

-Como sea, no se preocupen, me han golpeado peor. Qué bueno que mi abuelo me enseñó a aguantar como boxeador, o si no… (Gruuuu…).

-Jejeje, es verdad, aún no hemos comido-nya. ¿Nos perdimos la cena?

-No, los estábamos esperando. Vamos, tenemos un gran banquete, comamos bien y descansemos para que el concierto de mañana sea un éxito.

-Dalo por hecho. Shizuka.

-¿Si?

-Gracias por no golpearme en la mano, de hacerlo ya no podría tocar.

-(Risas de todos).

Unas horas atrás, en un viñedo al final del mundo la chica rubia se dejó dominar por la decepción, y aun cuando su amiga intentaba animarla nada la sacaba de su melancolía.

-Si no está aquí quien sabe a donde pudo ir o que le pasó… (Ruso)

-Eli, que esa señora sea japonesa no nos asegura que Nozomi no está por aquí, no te rindas ahora.

-¡Seamos realistas, se acabó, Fleur!

La chica del gran perro que está en el camino le preocupó la situación y decidió acercarse a ver qué pasaba pero lo hacía a paso cuidadoso con las farolas del camino que aún no encendían era difícil caminar sin tropezar con alguna piedra.

-(Pobre, me pregunto qué le sucederá) Disculpen, ¿puedo ayudarlas en algo? (Español).

-No, estar bien, llevar mi amiga hotel. Disculpar español. Vamos.

-Si…

Eli se levantó con la ayuda de Fleur y ya un poco más calmada siguió hacia la puerta pero antes recordó que Mick aún seguía dentro de la hacienda del viñedo.

-Disculpar, eh, amigo allá dentro, ¿poder ir?

-(Esa voz me es familiar… Imposible). ¿De dónde son ustedes?

-Somos de… (¡Chom!).

En ese instante las luces del camino por fin se encendieron, revelando el contorno de su cara, manchado con lágrimas secas. En menos de un milisegundo la melancolía de Eli se transformó en asombro ya que al ver a la chica que le está hablando era de cabello bastante largo, de color púrpura y amarrado en dos colas, dos maternales y lindos ojos verdes, una figura escultural y una piel bronceada por el sol. Ante eso la chica dijo.

-¿E-eli-chi?

A Eli se le formó un nudo en la garganta, no lo podía creer, antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar la chica la envolvió afectuosamente con sus brazos.

-¡Eli-chi, no lo puedo creer, cómo llegaste hasta aquí! ¡Jajajaja!

-Ah… ¡Nozomi-chan! ¡Jajajaja!

Y Eli le devolvió el abrazo, las dos saltaron y se tomaron de las manos para verse con más detenimiento.

-¡Dime que no estoy soñando, eres tú, realmente te encontré!

-¡Aún no me lo creo, cómo diste conmigo! Eh… Mírate, estás preciosa.

-¡Y tú te ves increíble! ¡Nunca más nos separaremos! ¡Jajajaja!

Ante tal escena Fleur no quiso quedarse fuera y se iba a unir al encuentro, hasta que Mick llegó corriendo muy agitado.

-¡Oigan, Nozomi está aquí, la señora me dijo que…! Vaya, creo que llegué tarde al reencuentro. Jejeje.

-Sí, aquí está, misión cumplida. –Respondió Fleur.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, creí que jamás te veríamos si no veníamos por ti.

-Siento no haber llamado antes, han pasado muchas cosas, tengo mucho que contarte.

-Yo también, necesito ponerte al día.

-Sucedieron muchas cosas mientras no estuviste.

-Pero ya podemos tener un respiro. –Dijeron Mick y Fleur.

-Ara, ustedes son amigos de Eli-chi, creo que no nos hemos presentado, pero vayamos a otra parte más cómoda.

Durante aquellos días en el país estaban por comenzar las fiestas patrias de Chile, aunque los preparativos se frenaron por el día debido al histórico campeonato de futbol que puso en aprietos a Eli, Mick y Fleur hace poco. Por suerte unas horas después de terminado el campeonato se abrió la primera fonda de la localidad, que es un lugar donde se celebra disfrutando de bailes y juegos típicos, de la bebida y gastronomía. Ya en la fonda los Mick y Fleur se presentaron ante Eli.

-Me llamo Fleur De-Patie, amiga de Eliichika desde la universidad, estoy fascinada por conocerte al fin.

-Y yo soy Michael Bluhart, mis hermanos y yo somos muy amigos de Eli. Encantado.

-Yo también, les estoy muy agradecida por estar con Eli-chi todo este tiempo. No creí que conocería a otro japonés aparte de la señora Yoshida por aquí.

-¿Ah, cómo supiste que también soy japonés?

-Te dije que tiene facultades, Mick.

-Las cartas me lo confirmaron. –Dijo Fleur sacando un uno de oros de su naipe español.

-Ara, creo que tú y yo nos llevaremos muy bien. Pero cuéntame, Eli-chan, no viniste solo para verme, ¿verdad?

-No se te escapa nada. Es cierto, no vinimos a Chile solo para encontrarte, resulta que hubo un incidente que nos involucra a todos.

Nozomi se preocupó por el tono con el que Eli lo dijo.

-¿¡Qué sucedió!?

-Hubo una explosión en el love live.

-¡QUÉ! ¡AY NO, Y LAS DEMÁS!

-Tranquila, todas están bien.

-(*¡Gasp!). Uff…

-Ninguna resultó herida. Pero muchos salieron perjudicados por eso.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Sucedió algo más?

-Sí, Nozomi, la explosión no ocurrió por un accidente. Hubo un terremoto antes del aniversario del Love Live. La compañía que hizo los preparativos encubrió una fuga de gas que fue la que causó el desastre. Hubo un juicio y el Love Live perdió mucho dinero y patrocinadores. En unos meses más el Love Live desaparecerá… Para siempre…

Eso le cayó como balde de agua fría, pensar que aquel maravilloso concurso que las reunió a todas a ser las mejores amigas y que también ayudó a salvar su querida preparatoria está muriendo.

-Presentí que algo no andaba bien, pero no pensé que se trataría de algo como esto… Vine a Sudamérica a buscarme a mí misma, pero ignoré por completo lo que pasaba allá. Cometí un grave error…

-No te culpes, no sabías que esto podría pasar.

-Claro que sí, hace tiempo tuve una visión y me decía que si intentábamos hacer algo relacionado con el Love Live sin estar todas juntas podría darse un problema, hasta se lo advertí a Nico-chan, pero no fue suficiente, yo pude evitar esto.

-Te estás dando mucho crédito, quizás deberías verlo desde otra perspectiva. –Dijo Fleur.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Creo que sé a qué te refieres. Si no le hubieras advertido a Nico ella no habría intentado detenernos de volver a actuar como idols, aunque no lo íbamos a hacer si tú no estabas, en fin como decía, Tsubasa nos dijo que buscáramos a Nico en el evento, gracias a eso pudimos empezar a reunirnos todas, y te aseguro, ninguna estaba pasando por un buen momento. Gracias a eso por fin nos estamos reuniendo, tal vez esto tenía que pasar.

-Exacto, y debo decir que desde que conocimos a los demás mis hermanos y yo nunca nos habíamos sentido tan bien en años. Te lo debemos todo.

-Wow, no lo había pensado así.

-¡Arf, arf!

Los tres notaron que el enorme perro no se separaba de Nozomi, a pesar de estar sentados a la espera de su comida en la fonda, aunque claro se encuentran al aire libre.

-Ese perro nos ha estado siguiendo desde hace rato. ¿De quién será? –Preguntó Eli.

-Es mío.

-¿En serio? No lo habría adivinado. Pero hay algo que me ha estado rondando por la cabeza.

-¿Y qué es, Mick-san?

-Es que cuando llegamos tu perro nos persiguió hasta un árbol al que nos trepamos pero ignoró por completo a Eli.

-Sí, ¿por qué no le hizo caso?

-Quizás sea por esto. –Y Nozomi sacó de su bolsillo lo que parece una cinta verde.

-¿Lo llevas contigo todo el tiempo?

-Por supuesto.

-Ese es el lazo que llevan las alumnas de Otonokizaka, si mal no recuerdo. –Dijo Mick.

-Sí, antes de irme intercambiamos nuestros lazos, Nico-chan tiene el mío, Eli-chi tiene el de Nico-chan y yo tengo el de Eli-chi. Como siempre lo tengo conmigo John se debió acostumbrar a tu aroma, por eso no te atacó.

-Aww. –Se sonrojó Eli.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido. ¿Y cómo lo conseguiste? –Preguntó Fleur.

-La historia es divertida. Hace un par de años, cuando llegué al Valle del Elqui vine aquí por el empleo de contadora y me convertí en la asesora de la señora Yoshida. Cuando ya llevaba un par de meses trabajando la perra de uno de los trabajadores tuvo cachorros pero había uno tan pequeño como un ratón. Pensaban que no iba a lograrlo así que decidí cuidarlo, lo llamé Litlle John porque creí que sería el perro más grandioso. Miren, aquí tengo unas cuantas fotos.

Nozomi les mostró las fotos, la primera es de John cuando superó su primera semana de nacido, en la segunda John, de dos semanas, posa dentro de una taza de café junto a Nozomi que lo sostiene, en la tercera John es tomado en brazos por Nozomi, en la cuarta Nozomi y John están sentados uno al lado del otro con los ojos a la misma altura y mirando el cielo. La última es de Nozomi sentada en su escritorio y con John apoyando sus patas flectadas sobre el respaldo de la silla tocando con su hocico la mollera de Nozomi.

-Y vaya que llego a serlo. –Dijo Mick.

-Es mi compañero infaltable, rara vez nos separamos, pero hace una semana tuve que ir a la capital a hacer unos encargos, hoy cuando regresé tuve que pasar a arreglar los últimos detalles de la fiesta que realiza el viñedo para estas fechas.

Eli sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerle la pregunta a Nozomi, pero por el momento prefirió no ahondar más en el asunto y disfrutar del reencuentro.

-Oigan, ¿ya tienen donde quedarse?

-No, desde que llegamos nos pasamos el día buscándote por todas partes así que no fuimos directo a un hotel.

-Entonces quédense conmigo, los llevaré a la casa donde me estoy alojando, vivo con una pareja que se retiró a descansar por aquí.

-¿Segura que no molestamos?

-Para nada, Eli-chi, a ellos les encanta recibir a quien lo necesite, aunque ahora no están por aquí.

-Bien, si es así entonces tal vez deberíamos partir.

Pero antes de que se fueran un músico en el escenario estaba invitando a alguna pareja a bailar al pie de la música. Nozomi aprovechó la oportunidad.

-¡Ellos dos quieren, quieren bailar cueca! (Español).

-¡Wena, que pasen lo' pololos! –Dijo el presentador.

-¡Ah, Nozomi, pero qué estás haciendo!

-No te hagas, vi que prestabas mucha atención al baile y sé que quieres probar, ¿o me equivoco?

-Pero por qué justo ahora…

-Sí, y yo no soy muy buen bailarín. –Dijo Mick.

-Lo harán bien, ahora vayan que el público los está esperando.

Los dos se vieron y ante la presión del ambiente no les quedó más remedio que aceptar, el público entregó un pañuelo a cada uno para bailar.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Solo imita lo que los otros hacen, yo te seguiré el paso, ¿ok? –Dijeron Mick y Fleur y comenzó el baile con la cueca de La Consentida.

-(Aplausos) _¡Déjame que te llame, la consentida!_

 _Porque todo consigues, mi vida_

 _Con tus porfías._

 _Porque todo consigues, mi vida..._ –Cantan los músicos. Al principio de la letra a Mick le costó adaptarse pero hizo lo que Fleur le recomendó y luego solo se dejó llevar al son de la música.

-Jajaja, no has cambiado, siempre le das ese empujón a todos.

-Lo tuve que hacer con cierta personita, ¿no?

-Jajajaja.

Y al terminar el baile recibieron los aplausos del público.

-No fue tan difícil como pensé.

-Para nada, fue pan comido, ¿y qué significa "pololos"?

-Novios.

-Ya veo… –Dijeron Fleur y Mick, ahora rojos como tomate.

Más tarde el automóvil de la viña entró a un camino de tierra que los llevó a una preciosa casa de dos pisos hecha de alerce, adornada por enredaderas que escalan el lado oeste y al lado de la casa hay un pequeño canal que es alimentado por lo que parece una pequeña cascada, y justo al lado del portón de madera se emerge un gran sauce. La entrada de la casa está convenientemente puesta sobre una gran piedra megalítica. Todo ello la hace lucir más como un centro de peregrinación dedicado a la madre tierra, aunque claro también conectada con el mundo moderno.

-Wow… Es bellísima, luce como si hubiera crecido de la tierra.

-Creo que ahora sé por qué viniste aquí, yo no me querría ir.

-Si mis hermanos vieran esto… -Dijeron Eli, Fleur y Mick respectivamente.

-Qué bueno que les guste, pasen, aquí es igual que en Japón así que tenemos que sacarnos los zapatos. John, límpiate las patas.

-Arf… (*Foom, foom*). –Y el perro se limpió las patas en la alfombra antes de entrar. Ya entrada la noche cada quien se preparó para dormir. Nozomi invitó a Fleur y Eli a pasar la noche en la habitación, a lo que Fleur prefirió pasar para que las dos pasaran algo de tiempo a solas después de tanto tiempo. Mientras Eli se cepillaba el cabello Nozomi mencionó su nuevo corte.

-Te queda bastante bien el cabello corto, resalta más tu rostro. ¿Desde cuándo lo llevas así?

-Desde que llegué a Brasil, y no quiero entrar en detalles…

-Ya veo, los chicos allá suelen asustar a cualquiera con solo verlos. Bueno, y sobre las demás ¿qué están haciendo en este momento?

-Bueno, Honoka dirige la tienda de su familia, Umi se recibió de abogado y está trabajando con Hanayo-chan y Nico-chan, Rin-chan es profesora en la preparatoria y también es atleta, y Kotori cumplió su sueño, aunque ahora tuvo un problema pero está regresando a Tokio.

-¿En serio? ¿Y está bien?

-Sí, Honoka-chan y Umi-chan fueron por ella y… –Nozomi la interrumpe.

-Bueno, me da gusto saberlo pero no era eso lo que quise preguntarte. Conozco bien a Honoka-chan y sé que están haciendo algo por el Love Live.

-No se te escapa nada, bueno, entonces iré directo al grano. Como sabrás ese día todas, excepto Kotori, Umi y Maki, estuvimos en el Domo de Akiba en la celebración del décimo aniversario. Cuando ocurrió la explosión Honoka, Nico, Rin y Hanayo quedaron atrapadas junto a Rick y Nick.

-¿Hermanos de Mick?

-Sí, de no ser por ellos quizás las chicas… En fin, después de que nos enteramos de que el Love Live perdió en la corte y todos sus patrocinadores perdieron la confianza y retiraron sus aportes comenzamos a trabajar para intentar salvarlo antes de que llegue la primavera, y todas las bandas de school idols están haciendo lo suyo para lograrlo pero hasta ahora no hemos logrado mucho.

-Mmm, comprendo, y están tratando de reunir a u's.

-Sí. Nozomi-chan, sé que parece una locura y te estoy pidiendo mucho de la noche a la mañana pero necesitamos que regreses o no lo vamos a lograr… Nos has hecho mucha falta… especialmente a mí. –Le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos, a lo que Nozomi desvió la mirada por un segundo para acariciar a John.

-Uff… Esto es serio… u's no puede regresar hasta que todas encuentren su propio camino.

-Sí, lo sé, hasta hace poco yo me sentí perdida. Te seré sincera, dejé mi sueño de ser bailarina en Moscú, pero lo único que me importa en éste momento es que todas estemos bien.

-Sí, lo sé, sé que tú y las demás ya están bien encaminadas, quien me preocupa es Maki-chan.

-¿Maki-chan?

-Sí.

Y Nozomi sacó de su mesa de noche una caja y de ella sus infaltables y nostálgicas cartas del Tarot. Las colocó frente a Eli.

-El otro día estuve viendo los arreglos florales para las fiestas patrias en la viña y cuando recogí unos cardenales vi uno que se estaba secando y recordé a Maki-chan. Lo que me dicen las cartas es que ella tiene un problema personal, esta otra me dice que pronto algo pasará en su vida, y si no toma la mejor decisión para sí misma quizás podría perderse.

-Chispas… ¿Y qué podemos hacer?

-Solo apoyarla. Mmm, que extraño, esta otra carta no había aparecido antes. Me dice que ahora entran en juego unos elementos nuevos, quizás la ayudarán.

-¿Cómo?

-No lo sé con exactitud…

Eli sabe a qué se refiere, lo más probable es que Maki sienta la presión de estar a la altura de las expectativas de su padre para heredar la dirección del hospital familiar, y al hacer eso está dejando de lado lo que es importante para ella misma.

-Bueno, como decía, quiero ayudar pero tengo cosas que hacer aquí y no me puedo así como así. Además no puedo dejar a John solo en Chile.

-Comprendo.

-Oye, no te sientas mal, cambia esa cara Eli-chi, todavía tienes un par de semanas para estar aquí. Mira, mañana en la noche partiré de viaje a un lugar llamado el desierto florido. John y yo vamos sin falta todos los años para ver el amanecer, quiero que los tres vengan con nosotros. ¿Qué dices?

-Por supuesto que sí. (*Lamida*) ¡Ay, jajajaja, ya!

-¡Arf!

-Ara, pusiste a John muy feliz, le agradas mucho.

-¡Jajaja, ya!

Cuando ya era de mañana en Tokio Maki se preparaba para ir a su turno de medio día, hasta que recibe una llamada por teléfono, se trataba de Nico.

-Buenos días, Nico-chan, ¿cómo estás?

-Podría decir que bien, me toca trabajar todo el día de nuevo.

-¿En domingo? ¿No se supone que Hanayo-chan y tú no abren la agencia los fines de semana?

-Si pero lamentablemente me toca grabar con el conde… Larga historia. Pero no te llamé por eso. Rin-chan, Hanayo-chan y Shizuka-chan darán un concierto con las chicas de Aqours esta noche.

-¿En serio? Espera, ¿por qué ellas tres, y qué hacen allá?

-Es donde viven las demás, fueron a ayudar a organizar uno de los conciertos para salvar el Love Live, en fin, pensé que te gustaría ir ya que hace poco Honoka-chan me llamó y dijo que en unas horas más llegará a Tokio y se irá directo al concierto.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué hacía fuera de Japón…? O mejor dicho, ¿De dónde viene?

-De regreso de Italia, Kotori-chan viene de regreso, yo quisiera ir pero no podré. Creí que podrías ir y darles una sorpresa. Digo, si no estás ocupada con el hospital.

Para suerte de Maki su turno solo duraría hasta medio día así que no tendría problema.

-No, para nada, por supuesto que iré, ya me hacía falta un cambio de aire, estaré con las demás sin falta.

-Grandioso, así ya no…

-¡Enana, ya llegué, debemos irnos!

-¡Qué no me digas enana! Grrr.

-Espera, ¿ese es Nick?

-Sí, tengo que grabar una dichosa película suya. Como sea. Pásala bien por mí, adiós.

-¡Enana, ya pues!

-¡Ya voy! (¡Click!).

La llamada de Nico le vino como anillo al dedo, Maki estuvo trabajando duro sin descanso por semanas y esta era la oportunidad perfecta para reunirse con las demás, especialmente porque Kotori estaba de regreso. Pero se detiene a pensar nuevamente.

-(Un segundo… ¡¿Kotori-chan vuelve a Japón?! Ahora que recuerdo dijeron algo al respecto, de verdad lograron que ella regresara, pero si tenía muchos eventos. Debió suceder algo, pero sea lo que sea no creí que realmente lo lograrían. En verdad están yendo muy en serio con salvar el Love Live. Mmm, si yo pudiera… No, no puedo, aunque quisiera ayudar estoy de manos atadas, además los demás muchachos les están ayudando… Ay, qué confuso).

-¿Maki-chan?

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué pasa?

-Ya estoy lista para partir, ¿pasó algo?

-Bueno, Nico-chan me llamó y me gustaría ir a Uchiura.

-¿Ah? ¿Y para qué?

-Hoy vuelve Kotori-chan y va a estar allá con Honoka y las demás. Mamá, sé que prometí que saldríamos de compras, pero…

-No tienes que explicar nada, podemos ir cualquier otro día, reúnete con ellas con confianza, sé que quieres verlas desde hace tiempo.

-Ah, gracias mamá. Bueno, vamos al auto o llegaremos tarde a tu revisión. ¿Verdad, bebé? –Dijo Maki mientras acaricia la barriga de su madre. Al salir de la casa una persona, quien escuchó la conversación, hacía unas llamadas.

Comienza el día en la ex-preparatoria Uranohoshi, el escenario estaba siendo terminado de ser montado.

-¡Eso, la pantalla led un poco más arriba…! ¡Listo, quedó perfecta, hemos terminado!

-Rick, el escenario quedó estupendo-nya, se ve que tienes buen gusto para esto.

-Bueno, no ha sido la gran cosa, las ideas me las dieron ustedes, yo solo las plasme, eso es lo que hace un buen arquitecto.

-Creo que estás siendo muy modesto, es tan genial como los escenarios de Akiba. –Dijo Chika con su ropa de ensayo.

-Basta, me dan demasiado crédito. Bueno, tenemos que terminar con los ensayos.

-¡Es una emergencia!-Gritó Hanayo, viniendo a toda prisa desde la azotea.

-¿Qué pasa, Hanayo? ¿Sucedió algo?

-¿Las demás están bien, Hanayo-senpai?

-¡Vengan, les explicaré arriba!

-(¡Grab!) ¡Ay, Kayo-chin, espera-nya!

Hanayo se fue a toda prisa tomando a Rin de la muñeca. Cuando llegan ahí estaban todos reunidos frente a la laptop de Hanayo.

-¡Ya llegamos!

-Hanayo-senpai, alto, ¿por qué tanto apuro?

-Pant… Más vale que esa carrera por las escaleras… Lo valga… Pant… –Dijeron Chika y Rick respectivamente.

-Claro que sí. Voy a enlazar la videollamada.

El programa cargó la llamada, y en un instante apareció Eli en lo que parece es una habitación.

-Eli-chan, ya estamos todos acá, ¿dónde estás?

-Chicos, al fin llegamos al Valle del Elqui.

-Que bien, ¿y mi hermano?

-Se encuentra descansando, el día fue muy largo, ni se imaginan todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para llegar hasta acá.

-¡Arf, arf!

-¿Y ese perro? –Preguntó Shizuka.

-Eli-chan, ¿estás en una habitación de Hotel o no? ¿En dónde estás?

-Bueno, me estoy alojando en una casa con alguien. Horosho, veo que no nos han presentado, gusto en conocerlas.

-My god, también nosotras.

-Ah, Eli-senpai, dinos, ¿con quién estás ahora? –Preguntó Dia, cuando la imagen de la pantalla se fue por un momento pero regresó. Entonces Eli dice.

-Oh, rayos, algo pasa con la señal, ya no las puedo ver.

-Pero nosotras si, Eli-senpai, ¿con quién estás? –Dice Dia.

-Pues ya deberían saberlo. –Dijo cierta chica a quien todas, especialmente Rin y Hanayo reconocieron.

-¡Nozomi-chan!

-¡Eres tú, realmente eres tú-nya!

-Cuanto tiempo, ¿cómo están?

-¡Nozomi-chan, tenemos mucho que contarte-nya! ¡Ay, no sé por dónde empezar, estamos en Uchiura, soy profesora y…!

-Calma, Rin-chan, la vas a confundir. Nos da mucho gusto verte de nuevo, te has bronceado bastante.

-Ojalá pudiera verlas pero el magnetismo del lugar interfiere un poco.

-¿Magnetismo?

En eso Riko aprovecha de preguntar.

-Eli-senpai, soy Riko Sakurauchi, también estuve en Otonokizaka, es un honor por fin conocerte.

-Mmm, me suena tu nombre, ah sí, ustedes son las chicas de Aqours, Eli-chi ya me contó todo, están haciendo un concierto para salvar el love live.

-Así es, con las senpais hemos estado trabajando muy duro para este día.

-Ojalá pudieran estar aquí para vernos pero nos esforzaremos el doble por ustedes.

-Después de todo ustedes siempre fueron la inspiración para nosotras nueve. –Dijeron Riko, Chika y Kanan.

-¿Nueve? Vaya, que coincidencia, apuesto que se la pasaron muy bien si lograron ganar.

-Bueno, sí, pero… La cosa es…

Ese silencio incómodo preocupó a Nozomi y Eli.

-¿Chicas, sucede algo, hola?

-Lo siento, Eli-senpai, es que el love live tambien es importante para toda la localidad.

-Sucede que al igual que ustedes con Otonokizaka nos convertimos en school idols para salvar nuestra preparatoria, Uranohoshi, aunque al final no lo logramos, pero seguimos adelante y ganamos para inmortalizar su nombre en la historia.

-Y ahora que el Love Live podría desaparecer lo último que queda del legado de nuestra preparatoria también, y no lo podemos permitir.

-Es por eso que lo daremos todo, no importa que. –Dijeron Dia, Mari, You y Riko respectivamente.

-Pero estamos seguras de que cuando u's vuelva lo lograremos.

-Sí, todas aquí las estamos esperando. –Dijeron Hanamaru y Ruby.

-Chicas, ya lo conversamos, no podemos asegurar nada, no sabemos si Nozomi-chan... –Nozomi interrumpe a Hanayo.

-No puedo volver a Japón justo ahora, tengo cosas por hacer aquí pero recuerden que estaré con ustedes.

El ánimo en el ambiente decayó después de escuchar esa respuesta. Para cambiar la tensión en el ambiente Rick desvió el tema.

-¿Y cómo está mi hermano?

-Ara, tú debes ser Rick, te pareces a él, que gusto conocerte.

-Honoka me ha contado mucho sobre ti. Bueno, los muchachos de la preparatoria y yo nos encargaremos de la música instrumental, ¿cierto muchachos?

-Si. –Dijeron ellos.

-¿De dónde son?

-De Otonokizaka. –Dijo Rick.

-¿Qué? ¿Hay chicos en Otonokizaka?

-Olvidé decirte, tiempo después la preparatoria se volvió mixta, de hecho es tan popular como UTX.

-Chispas, han cambiado muchas cosas desde que me fui. Bueno, no les quitaré más tiempo, ustedes tienen que terminar de prepararse para su concierto, los veré por internet.

-Prometo que será el mejor concierto de todos, Nozomi-senpai.

-Estoy segura. Bueno, fue un gusto verlos a todos. Y no se preocupen, las cartas me dicen que será un éxito.

-Bueno muchachos, nos vemos.

-¡Adios! –Y todos se despidieron y la llamada finalizó.

Mientras tanto en el hospital Maki salía de su oficina para reunirse con su madre luego de su revisión. Entonces se encuentra con su padre.

-Hija, tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Qué sucede, Papá?

-Hoy vendrán mis viejos colegas de Kagawa y necesito que te quedes a la reunión, esta será una gran oportunidad para ti. –Eso puso tensa a Maki.

-No puedo, hoy llega Kotori-chan a Japón y pensaba reunirme con ella para.

-Hija, sé que te lo digo de improviso pero no siempre podrás hablar con eminencias tan importantes, es muy difícil que puedan abrir un espacio en sus agendas.

-Pero…

-Llegarán en un par de horas, cuento contigo. ¿Sí?

Maki estaba muy ansiosa por ver a sus amigas y si no iba ahora quizás tendría que esperar otras dos o tres semanas a que su agenda en el hospital se despejara, pero sabe que su padre es un hueso duro de roer y no puede contradecirlo. Finalmente se resigna con una sonrisa forzada.

-Está bien, Papá.

-Esa es mi niña. Después de la reunión iremos a cenar a la ciudad tu y yo solos. Bueno, nos vemos más tarde.

Y en lugar de regresar a casa a cambiarse Maki fue a su oficina a revisar algunos expedientes para hacer tiempo hasta que llegaran los colegas de su padre. Una hora más tarde su madre entró a su oficina.

-Hija, ya están los resultados de los exámenes, el bebé está perfectamente.

-Grandioso, Mamá…

Su madre notó de inmediato que algo no estaba bien.

-Oye, ¿qué sucede? Vas a ver a Kotori, ¿por qué esa cara?

-Mmm, Papá quiere que me quede a una junta con sus viejos colegas, no podré ir a Uchiura.

-¿Qué? Pero hija, hace mucho que no la ves, ¿no le dijiste?

-Claro que sí pero sé que es importante para él que yo esté ahí… En fin, ya habrá otra oportunidad. –Respondió, y se puso sus gafas para adentrarse nuevamente en su trabajo, pero su madre tiene otra cosa en mente, así que le puso sus gafas oscuras sobre el teclado de la computadora.

-Tu Papá tendrá que atender a sus amigos sin ti.

-¿Ah, de qué hablas?

-Maki, vete a casa de inmediato y cámbiate de ropa, tienes que estar allá antes de que Kotori llegue si quieres darle la sorpresa.

-¿Pero qué hago con…?

-Yo me encargaré de eso, ahora ve, te estás haciendo vieja aquí. ¿Sí? Y deja esas gafas, no te di un bello rostro para que lo ocultes.

Esa acción de su madre hizo que Maki salte de su silla a besar su mejilla y a tomar sus cosas para salir.

-¡Gracias Mamá, eres la mejor!

La reunión en el hospital comenzó dos horas más tarde. Al mismo tiempo el chofer entraba a la carretera, la chica observa hacia el paisaje añorando estar pronto en su destino.

Otro par de horas más tarde las chicas por quien todos esperaban bajaban del taxi frente al edificio de departamentos de los cuatro hermanos a recoger el auto, luego fueron directo a la casa de Kotori donde se reencontró con su querida madre y pasaron un buen tiempo poniéndose al día. Luego de eso partieron de inmediato a Uchiura, donde llegaron al atardecer. Estacionaron el auto dentro del edificio de la ex-preparatoria Uranohoshi. Honoka, Umi, Kotori y Trisha observaron el lugar a ver si encontraban a alguien conocido, se acercaron a una de las personas que trabajaba en montaje del concierto.

-Hola, estamos buscando a Hanayo y a las demás, ¿sabes en dónde se encuentran? –Preguntó Honoka.

-Ellas se encuentran practicando en la azotea, ya deben estar terminando así que vayan ahora porque el concierto comienza en tres horas.

-Gracias.

Y las cuatro entraron al edificio.

-Me pregunto qué cara van a poner las demás cuando nos vean.

-No lo sé, Umi-chan. Estar aquí me trae tantos recuerdos de nuestras prácticas al final del día, o cuando nos quedábamos en el salón del consejo.

-Me habría gustado estar en la preparatoria con ustedes, apuesto que fue de lo mejor.

Llegando a la azotea las cuatro observaron a todos haciendo los últimos pasos y notas de la coreografía. Hanayo dio el alto.

-Buen trabajo, chicos, ya estamos más que listos para el show.

-El acto será fenomenal-nya.

-¿Acaso lo dudaste, Rin-chan? Jajaja.

-Sí, y oigan, ustedes también lo hacen muy bien, no sabía que era tan divertido practicar con una banda.

-Hay que hacerlo más seguido, Chika-chan. Y chicos, veo que mi hermano les ha enseñado muy bien. Buen trabajo.

-¡Ahora bajemos y demostremos a todo el mundo que el Love Live siempre vivirá-nya!

-¡Si!

Entonces Kotori alza la voz y dice.

-¡Ustedes son los mejores! –Y todos se dieron vuelta a ver que llegó alguien a quien no esperaban.

-¡Kotori-chan!

-¡No puedo creerlo, estás aquí-nya! –Dijeron Hanayo y Rin. Rin levantó a Kotori por los aires.

-(¡Grab!) ¡Woo, Rin-chan, jajaja, basta!

-No esperábamos que llegaran tan pronto. ¿Cómo lo hicieron?

-Quisimos venir lo antes posible, de ninguna manera nos perderíamos el concierto.

-Ya lo creo. ¡Ven acá hermana, te extrañé mucho!

-¡Jajajaja, yo también, fosforito! –Dijeron Rick y Trisha chocando puños y entrelazándose en un abrazo fraternal. Chika y las demás no quisieron quedarse aparte.

-Al fin podemos conocerlas en persona, que gusto verte por fin, Honoka-senpai. Soy Chika.

-Ustedes son las chicas de Aqours, debo decir que ustedes son mis favoritas. –Dijo Honoka.

-El sentimiento es mutuo. Ahora que ustedes están aquí siento que nuestro concierto será el mejor que habremos hecho hasta ahora porque vinieron a apoyarnos.

-Ya se lo dijimos a Hanayo-senpai y Rin-senpai pero ustedes siempre fueron nuestra inspiración y nos da gran gusto cantar para ustedes. –Dijeron Dia y Kanan.

-SÍ, aunque recuerden que lo harán por nosotras y por todas las school idols del país.

-Bueno, no debemos hacer esperar al público, hay que ir a prepararnos. Kotori-chan, prepárate para quedar deslumbrada.

Más tarde todo el público se reunió frente al escenario, las cámaras ya estaban transmitiendo en vivo para internet. Las luces se apagaron y entonces la gran pantalla led se encendió, envueltas en una bruma aparecieron las nueve integrantes del grupo vistiendo unos hermosos atuendos adornados de rosas y cintas doradas. Las nueve danzan y cantan al son de la música instrumental, encantando a todos con su hermosa melodía. Cuando su canción parecía terminar el trio de amigas, luciendo como ángeles del amor entraron a escena. Un show así nunca se vio desde que u's cantó junto a ARISE demás school idols en Sunny Day Song. Finalizando la canción Shizuka corrió a toda velocidad saltando hacia sus amigas, ellas le dieron impulso usando sus manos y dio un gran salto mortal con doble giro y aterrizó en el centro, posando junto a todas.

-¡Bravoooooooooooo!

-¡WOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Así, con esa gran muestra las doce chicas en el escenario dieron un potente mensaje a todos quienes los están viendo, mientras una sola persona siga cantando el Love Live seguirá con vida. Es así como el show finalizó.

Más tarde, cuando casi todo mundo se retiró, todos los involucrados celebraron juntos. Todos alzaron sus latas de refresco y brindaron, menos uno quien debió salir a mitad del show debido a que debió atender un incidente ocurrido en la carretera que involucra una pasajera pelirroja junto a su chofer.


End file.
